Long Vacation
by prohibited
Summary: AU. On her wedding day, Kaoru was dumped by her fiancé while losing both her savings and her job. Having nowhere to go, she had no choice but to live in her ex-fiancé’s apartment. Problem? His roommate still lives there. And his name is: Kenshin Himura.
1. The Vacation Starts

**Long Vacation**

**

* * *

-disclaimer-  
**Standard disclaimer applies in every of my chapters. I do not own the RK gang. 

**-author's notes-**  
Hey, _minna_! This is 'somewhat' my first story in this site! I hope you guys will all enjoy it :). I will honor all reviews and even some _nice_ criticisms… nice being the keyword there. Some warnings for this story: **major OOC in almost every characters **(I won't bother listing the names now :)). And **this story is based on a Japanese-Dorama (Japanese soap opera) entitled none other than Long Vacation**. It is my all time favorite J-Dorama, I hope for those of you who have not watched it yet, to enjoy it through this little story of mine! :)

Remember to review!!!

* * *

Chapter One:** The Vacation Starts**

-

_I'm used to being forgotten._

_I'm used to being left alone._

_I'm used to being abandoned._

_This cycle will never leave me._

_-_

She rushed past the glares of surprised people, ignoring the fact that they were giving her incredulous looks for her attire. She hastily catches her breath as she stopped for a slip of second on a red light. However, the moment the light gave permission for her to continue, she rushed passed the people around her, dragging her extremely long and heavy skirt.

She continued on running, one of her hands placed themselves on her head, making sure her wig was still in place. Never once did she rest to restore her energy. She entered an old apartment, hurried over to the stairs (realizing that there were no elevators), and started banging on a door frantically.

-

---looong vacatiooon---

-

He woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door. Groggily, he peeked at his alarm clock and groaned when it read nine o'clock in the morning. He supposed he should get up and answer whoever it was at the door. He was bound to wake up anytime soon, anyway.

Slowly he got out of bed and opened the door of his apartment. His sleepy eyes stared at the girl in front of him for a few seconds before he closed the door again. One thought entered his mind. He must be dreaming…

-

---looong vacatiooon---

-

She was caught off guard when the door suddenly opened to reveal a young man. His fiery red hair was chaotic, clearly stating that he had just wake up. Her eyes stared at him for a few seconds before the man quickly shuts the door right in front of her face.

Snapped back into reality, she quickly banged on the door once more. After a few seconds, the door opened once again to reveal the same person, his face still in the state of shock and confusion.

This time however, she went pass him and straight into the house. She banged open the room to her right and looked in, as if looking for something. Seeing nothing there, she started bombarding the small living room. Having no success, she glared around the house and started hunting down the rest of the place, her aqua eyes darting everywhere.

Meanwhile, he was shocked. The young woman in front of him was _not_ normal… far from it. She was wearing a wedding attire, a white kimono that had been distorted around her small body. You don't need to be a genius to know that she had been running around in that 'dress'. On her head was a huge, Japanese traditional wig for marriage that had slipped off on one side. Her face was red from the mixture of cosmetics and running. Her eyes, her huge blue eyes were staring at everything in the room.

Finally, feeling the intrusion was something he should ask about, he said,

"Anoo… who are you?" he asked, trying hard to be polite. Instead of answering the question, however, the girl looked at him through her round eyes and asked,

"Where is Enishi?" Her breathing was shallow, obviously from the fact that she had run from who knows where.

Hearing this question, the young man swallowed before answering.

"Yukishiro-san had moved out. I…"

"Moved out?" screamed the young woman. Her eyes never leaving the man. The man, surprised by the interruption, only managed to nod.

"What do you mean, moved out? Where is he? He must be here somewhere! He could not possibly leave me on our wedding day!" she howled, more to herself than to the man.

Once again, she started moving around the small apartment, calling out her fiancé's name.

"Enishi? Where are you? I know you must be here somewhere! Come out now!"

The man stared unbelievingly at the girl. He then mustered his courage to speak again,

"Anoo… I don't know anything about this, but Yukishiro-san did move out a week or so ago…"

"He cannot possibly leave me! That is not possible… say, who are you anyway?" the girl asked, as if just realizing that he was there all the time. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the red head.

"Aah, I'm Kenshin Himura. I'm Enishi Yukishiro's roommate." He stated slowly. Then, pausing as if thinking about it, he asked,

"And who are you?" the girl gave him a long look before she slowly said,

"Kaoru. Kaoru Kamiya. Enishi's fiancé." She stopped there, as if the words she has spoken suddenly sounded very… _stupid_. Kenshin stared at her, clearly understanding her emotions. He gulped subconsciously when she continued to speak,

"The ceremony already started thirty minutes ago. However, Enishi was late. I thought he was still in his bed, since he always was a sleepy-head. So I ran away from the temple when nobody's looking and ran all the way over here." She hesitated and said once more, as if the information still had not entered her brain.

"What do you mean, Enishi moved out?"

Again, Kenshin attempted to say something, but was yet again interrupted by Kaoru.

"He could not possibly move out! Oh!" her mouth turned into an O shape, "he must have wanted to surprise me. Yes, that must be it. Right now, he must be in the temple already. And the new house must be for us to live in. He's always like that, full of surprises." She told herself.

She was just about to leave the house when Kenshin interrupted her.

"Uhm, I'm sorry. But I know for a fact that Yukishiro-san was moving outside the country."

Those words stopped Kaoru dead on her tracks. She glared at Kenshin for making her realize the truth she had denied, and Kenshin couldn't help but felt guilty.

For a few moments, the two of them didn't move as her sapphire eyes glared at his nervous amethyst ones. Tense air surrounded them as Kenshin desperately thought of something to do. He finally said,

"I… I'll go check if Yukishiro-san left something for you. Juh… Just wait here, ne?"

Kaoru never once left her stare at the young man as he disappeared into the bedroom she had banged just moments ago. His eyes gazed desperately for something… _anything_… that could be found in the room. He was just about to give it up when his violet eyes spotted something. It was a letter, and he quickly grabbed it and walked outside.

"Uhm here... you said you were Kaoru Kamiya?" Kaoru nodded.

"Then this is for you. It's from Yukishiro-san." Before he could even finish his sentence, the envelope was taken by the girl.

She stared at it for a few seconds before she gave it back to him.

"You read it for me." She ordered. Kenshin looked at her before he nodded and made a move to grab the letter. Just before he managed to take it however, Kaoru jacked it back and mumbled,

"Maybe I should read it…" she was just about to open it when she frowned and gave it back to Kenshin.

"Nah, you read it." Kenshin scowled as he once again tried to take the letter. Kaoru then took the letter again, mumbling something about her having to open this. But in less than a second, she changed her mind and told Kenshin to read it for her. Impatient, the man grabbed the letter before Kaoru could change her mind again.

He got the letter opened soon enough. He opened his mouth to say something before,

"Argh, hold on. I think I need some preparations." Kaoru mumbled, taking a deep breath. She then signaled Kenshin to read it. Fighting an urge to roll his eyes, he finally read the letter.

"My dearest Kaoru,

"I know that by the time you read this, I am not by your side anymore. I am deeply sorry. I know I owe you an explanation, so here's my side of the story. Around a few months ago, I met this girl. I started to hang out with her and before I know it, I had fallen in love with her.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you about this sooner. But every time I look upon your face, your endless depth of sparkling, sapphire eyes, I can never bring myself to do it. I know that I am a coward, therefore I settle myself on writing this letter to you.

"I hope you'd understand how sorry I am. This guilt constantly nags me, and I know I'm not doing the right thing. However, this girl is the type that can never live without me. Kaoru, you are the type that will be able to survive hundreds of years without me. That was why I chose this girl over you.

"Please try to forgive me. I will always remember our happy times together. Take care, my dearest Kaoru…"

"Stop! That's enough!" Kaoru shouted suddenly.

"That's all." Kenshin replied quietly.

"That's all?" Kaoru said in disbelief. Kenshin slowly nodded.

Kaoru stared at him for a few seconds before she averted her glance on the clean floor, never showing any expression. Kenshin stared at her before asking,

"Are you… okay?"

She stared blankly at her wooden _geta_ that was placed neatly on her feet as she parted her mouth to reply,

"I'm not a turtle…"

Kenshin, who had not expected anything like that, looked at her.

"What? Turtle?" he asked, noting how off the topic the girl in front of him was. She looked up at him without any trace of emotion as she said,

"I'm not a turtle. He said in that letter that I can survive without him for hundreds of years. How can I, if I'm not a turtle?"

Kenshin didn't know what to say when he heard this. Silence loomed over the two of them. After a few minutes, Kaoru finally broke it.

"I guess… I should be going back… and inform my family that I… that I got dumped on my wedding day." She said, still having that blank look on her face.

Kenshin suddenly felt pity for the girl in front of him. She began to walk gingerly towards the door when the man realized something.

"How did you manage to get here?"

Kaoru paused her movements before she gave him a side glance and answered,

"I ran." She stated quietly.

_'Obviously.' _Mumbled Kenshin inside his head.

"How far is it from the… the shrine?" he asked again. Kaoru gave him a blank stare once again before replying,

"Around ten blocks away. It's around ten to fifteen miles." She mumbled. Kenshin's mouth opened in surprise.

"You ran all that distance? In that attire?" he questioned. He knew that those traditional Japanese wedding kimono weight more than ten western dresses put together. And the fact that she was wearing such a pair of slippery _geta_ did not help.

Kaoru nodded, staring at him all the time, as if trying to read where this conversation was going. Kenshin sighed heavily before he told her to wait and went straight to his room. In less than a minute, he was out again.

"Here. Grab a taxi. You can't possibly run back looking like that." He handed her some money. Kaoru looked at it before she looked back at Kenshin.

"Are you sure?" Kenshin nodded. Kaoru slowly took the money and placed it safely on her hand. She then turned around and said,

"I'll pay you back as soon as possible, Genshin."

"You don't have to." Kenshin quickly replied, and then he frowned. "And my name is not Genshin. It's Kenshin. Kenshin Himura."

The girl gave a hollow laugh before she bowed and went out the door, all the while never looking back at him.

-

-

-

-to be continued-

* * *

Please review so I'll update soon! :) 

Thanks for reading!!!  
**-prohibited-**


	2. The Place To Stay

**Long Vacation**

* * *

**-disclaimer-**  
Standard disclaimer applies in every of my chapters. I do not own the RK gang. 

**-author's notes-**  
Konnichiwa! Wow... people actually _read_ my stories! Gee, I'm really happy :). I hope that you guys will like the second chapter. Oh, and word of warning: Kaoru will be _older_ than Kenshin in this story. But that only make the story more interesting, no? Oh well, give it a shot, guys! My gratitudes for my great reviewers will be after the story! :)

Remember to review!!!

* * *

Chapter Two: **The Place to Stay**

-

_Escaping into the nights, I told myself,_

_That I was not alone after all._

_But after all my struggles,_

_Nothing was revealed but my lonelines._

-

Kenshin walked swiftly along the road that leads to his apartment. He had just finished his job: a piano teacher. He sighed heavily. It was the end of winter, and things did not look up too good. A few months ago, he had just graduated as a pianist with a master's degree. However, jobs were scarce, and he barely find anything that lets him work with the piano. Though not satisfied being a piano tutor, he at least managed to get his hands on the instrument he so loved.

He sighed once again as he rounded the corner to his house. That was when someone called his name… or at least _tried_ to call his name.

"Genshin!!!" came a sing-song voice he barely recognized. He stopped dead on his tracks as he turned around to the empty basketball court beside him.

A girl with long, raven hair was waving at him. She was beaming, and her blue eyes were covered with her stylish sunglasses. She had tied her silky hair into a long pony tail, and it swing together with her as she walked towards Kenshin. Her white tank top and knee-length black skirt were slightly blown by the cold wind.

"Hey! How's it going?" she chirped.

Kenshin looked over her once again, trying hard to call any recollection he have of the girl in front of him. The girl realized this and giggled.

"Oh nooo, you don't know who I am, do you?" she asked, smiling at him. Kenshin gave her a blank look before he shook his head. The girl only laughed harder as she took off her sunglasses to reveal her sparkling blue eyes.

"Kaoru. Kaoru Kamiya desu."

Kenshin's eyes widened as realization hit him. Kaoru only giggled some more at his reaction.

"Hai, I'm the girl that got dumped on her wedding day. That's not so hard to remember now, is it?"

Kenshin opened his mouth to say something when she interrupted him.

"Anyway, I came all this way just to see you. Won't you invite me to your house?" she asked, beaming at him. Kenshin stared at her for a few seconds with his lavender eyes.

'_Who does she think she is_?' he asked mentally. However, he just shrugged and motioned for her to follow him. Kaoru happily followed him.

-

---looong vacatiooon---

-

Kaoru made herself comfortable on Kenshin's sofa as the young man went over to prepare some drinks. She absent-mindedly hummed a random tune as her eyes went over the clean house. Her sapphire orbs landed on a huge black, grand piano at the center of the tiny apartment.

She whistled in admiration as she saw Kenshin entering the living-room, bringing what appeared to be two cups of tea.

"You play the piano?" she asked, taking the cup Kenshin offered her. Kenshin stared at her before he nodded. Kaoru's eyes widened in excitement almost instantly.

"That is so cool!" she shouted. Kenshin smiled pleasantly at her as he sat in front of her. Then there was uncomfortable silence. Kenshin shifted uneasily as Kaoru seemed oblivious to the tension. Finally Kenshin asked,

"Anoo, so why are you here, Kamiya-san?"

The girl laughed heartily when he asked her and she waved her hand as she said,

"Call me Kaoru. I may be old, but I still feel young inside." She then hesitated before she laughed again.

"Oh, I forgot. Yes, this is what I come from." She stood up and walked straight towards Kenshin, who stared at her with a curious look. She then reached out and grabbed something from her pocket, which happened to be… money.

"Here, I owe you the taxi money, didn't I? Here's my payment." She said happily. Kenshin gave her a look before replying.

"You know I said you don't have to pay me back, don't you? And especially since you went all the way here just to pay this amount…"

Kaoru laughed again when she heard this.

"Oh please. Money is still money, even if it's only a small amount." The raven-haired girl smiled as she flopped herself down on the sofa once again.

Then there was silence again. The tension was so thick you could practically cut it with a knife. Unable to stand this any longer, Kenshin finally said,

"Don't you think you should go home now?" he asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. That was quite hard to do, since the sentence itself sounded obviously rude. But the young woman didn't seem to mind, however. She just laughed once again, but didn't reply.

Silence once again. Kenshin was starting to grow impatient. Who's this woman? Shouldn't she realize that she needed to go home? Kenshin sighed impatiently. He made up his mind to say something when Kaoru beat him up.

"Ne, may I live here?" she asked suddenly.

Kenshin stared at her, hard.

'_I must be going insane…_" he moaned inside his head. But the look on Kaoru's face told him otherwise. So instead of thinking that he was going crazy, he asked her.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Kaoru cleared her throat as she stared at the floor.

"Do you think I can live here for a little while?" she asked, looking back at the man in front of her. Kenshin stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm a man." He stated slowly. Kaoru gave him a dry laugh before replying.

"Yeah, that is highly obvious." She stated. Then after she hesitated she said, "So?"

Kenshin gave her a look of disbelief. He barely knew this girl and yet she… she…

"No." he stated clearly. Kaoru looked at him, shock evident in her sparkling blue eyes.

"What? Why?" she asked. Kenshin gave her a funny look before replying.

"Do you even need to ask me that? You are a woman. I am a man. We barely know each other. And you asked me whether you can live with me or not? I'm sorry to say this, but no." He stated firmly. "And besides, what about your family? Your friends? Why did you have to choose me?" He added.

Kaoru sighed. She had expected him to say something like this. That was just _so_ obvious.

"You are obviously raised in the city, are you not?" she mumbled. Kenshin stared at her. Seriously, this girl seemed to have a habit of saying random things. But instead of saying the things inside his head, he just nodded. This only caused another sigh from her.

"Well, Genshin…" she started.

"Kenshin." He stated. She looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"My name is not Genshin. It's Kenshin. _Ken-shin_." The young man stated firmly. Kaoru laughed when she heard this and nodded her head.

"Okay, okay. Well, _Kenshin_, if you were raised in the village, you will realize that people still believe strongly in superstition. My parents are one of those people. And one of their beliefs is like this: if your daughter is in anyway humiliated during her marriage, it will bring horrible things to the family if the parents were ever to see her again. Of course, that is a stupid thing… but my parents are like that. So now you understand why I can't stay with my family."

She looked up at him. Kenshin remained silent, not knowing what to say. Then Kaoru sighed as she gave him a weird smile.

"And my friends… well, let's just say I don't really want to meet them anytime soon. They will probably laugh at my face for what happened to me. Well, except one of them. She's my closest friend, and I tried moving into her house. She agreed, but that was when I realized she's living with her fiancé. I cannot possibly face a lovely couple right now.

"As for money, well... when we got engaged, I gave all my cash to Enishi. I retired from my job, because Enishi said that I would not need to work anymore. Now I tried working there again, but they already find a replacement for me. Desperate, I turned to my savings account. Unfortunately, it turns out that someone had completely grabbed every penny there was in it. And it suspiciously had the traces of Enishi written all over.So that left me with nothing butthe money in my purse." She pointed emotionlessly at her purple purse, "I'm over the edge. I don't know where to go. So I decided to come here."

Kaoru looked and stared hard at Kenshin. Kenshin stared back at her for a few minutes before he sighed.

Despite the fact that he was strongly against this, he was greatly concerned about the girl's fate. It's not everyday you'll see someone as unfortunate as she was.

"Okay." He mumbled. Kaoru's face perked up.

"You'll let me stay?" she squealed. Kenshin nodded his head as he stand up and stretched.

"You can have Yukishiro-san's bedroom. And don't worry; I'll pay for the rent fully. When you start to get settled down and have a permanent job, then you can pay your share. For the time being, I'll pay for everything." Kaoru smiled brightly.

"Don't worry. I'll pay you back the moment I have the money." She said happily. Kenshin was just about to say no when he thought better of it. Who was he to say he could support someone else when he himself needed some financial support? So he remained quiet as another thought entered his mind.

"So what about your things? When are you moving?"

The girl giggled happily as she jerked her head to the side, signaling Kenshin to take a look at his window. Curious, he did as he was told and immediately, his eyes widened.

"I'll just go and tell them to start moving my things here, alright? They've been waiting all day long in the parking lot." Kaoru said as she bounced off the door and went flying down the stairs.

Kenshin closed his eyes and he let himself fall slowly onto his couch. What now?

-

---looong vacatiooon---

-

"So you let her move in?"

Kenshin nodded at his friend as he leaned over a wall in his 'office'.

"You do realize that she's probably in a confused state and has absolutely no idea what she's doing?"

"Oh come on, Aoshi. You think I haven't thought of that?"

Aoshi Shinomori remained quiet as he looked over his friend. He then frowned, his expression never reaching his cold, dark blue eyes.

"So? Why did you let her in?" At this question, Kenshin closed his eyes.

"To be honest with you, I felt guilty." Aoshi stared at him for a few seconds before he asked,

"Guilty? Why? You barely knew the girl." He stated.

"Well… the truth is, it was I who introduced the other girl to Yukishiro-san. She was a friend of mine, and at the time, I had absolutely no idea that my roommate was engaged. I set them up on dates, and gave them all the necessary details of each other. All those times, Yukishiro-san failed to say that he was already in a relationship." The piano teacher frowned.

Aoshi sighed when he heard this and shrugged.

"Well then, I guess you did the right thing. I hate to say this, but you should have asked that roommate of yours about his life first before you just randomly set him up with a girl."

The red head winced slightly when he heard his friend's comment. Both of them remained silent until a voice called from somewhere in the back,

"Himura-sensei, your student's here!"

Kenshin sighed as he said goodbye to Aoshi and began teaching another boring lesson.

-

---looong vacatiooon---

-

The once clean apartment was now stacked with boxes holding uncertain, random things that belonged to Kaoru Kamiya. The raven haired girl frowned as she moved a much-too-large table to her room.

"Misao, can you please give me a hand, here?" she shouted. A young, bouncy girl with sparkling green eyes quickly jumped to her side and started pushing.

"Ne, Kaoru. So is your roommate hot?" giggled Misao Makimachi. Kaoru rolled her eyes as she finally positioned the table into the corner of her small room.

"I guess you can say that. But please, what about your fiancé, Misao?" The younger girl giggled as she grabbed one of the boxes and started opening it.

"Even if you're engaged, that doesn't necessarily mean you can't say other guys are hot, right?" she said. Kaoru rolled her eyes. She knew that her friend would never be able to say that when her fiancé was around. She'll be too busy to stare at him with her gigantic eyes.

"Say, how old is he anyway?" questioned the green-eyed girl. Kaoru shrugged.

"He's definitely younger than me."

"Well, that's not really _that_ hard to accomplish, is it?" teased Misao. Kaoru quickly hit her on the back.

"That was mean, Misao!" she said, hurt evident in her eyes. Misao muttered her apologies when suddenly the door opened.

Kenshin stood in the doorway of his messed-up apartment. He had had a tiring day, with his naughty students and all, and the view of the chaos in front of him didn't really help. He had always been a neat person afterall.

"Hey, Kenshin! Welcome home!" Kaoru welcomed happily, as she pushed a box full of wine into the corner of the living room. Kenshin mumbled his greetings as he tried to make his way to his room.

"Hey!" Kenshin stopped and turned around to come face to face with an unfamiliar figure. Kaoru stood up immediately as she introduced her best friend to her new roommate.

"Uhm, Kenshin, this is Misao. Misao, this is Kenshin." She said, feeling a little bit stupid at her 'elementary school introduction'.

The young man gingerly shook Misao's hand. He then excused himself and went straight towards his room. Meanwhile, Misao turned around to Kaoru and said,

"Wow, he doesn't talk a lot, huh?" Kaoru nodded as she lifted up a box full of her shirts.

"Stop talking about stupid things now, Misao. Come and help me!" she moaned as the weight of the box came full force to her tiny, delicatehands. Misao nodded happily as she helped her poor friend.

"Oh, and be careful not to touch Kenshin's piano. He'll beat you up if you lay one figure on it." Warned Kaoru as both girls lifted the package.

"Hai, hai!" Misao chirped. Kaoru sighed at the unlimited energy her friend have.

If she could only have _half_ of that much _genki_-ness as her friend, she'll be content for the time being.

-

-

-

-to be continued-

-

-

-

**-to the reviewers-**

**Crimson Kaoru** - You are my very first reviewer! Thank you very, very much! Hehe, I hope this is a fast enough update?

**Bluecleo** - Well, there's more of the 'Genshin' part. Lol, and... uhm... yes, Kaoru will have Kenshin in a minute. But that would be a very slow, twisted, and confusing minute! Because the 'real' trouble is about to begin! Lol, confused? Continue to read the story! :) Btw, thanks for being my second reviewer!

**Legolasestelstar **- Haha, I updated! So where's your review? Lol, just kidding :). And thanks for being my third reviewer! :)

**Reignashii** - Lol, yes. I haven't actually think of what will happen if... if... Enishi comes back! Thanks for the review, by the way :)

**Kira toa of Blade** - Gee, thanks for the review! Haha, is this fast enough? ... hope it is :)

**Shin1** - Oh really?! You've heard of it? That's really cool! You should watch it sometimes! Haha... :)

**Imana** - Haha, you are also a wonderful reviewer! I updated... is this soon enough? :)

**Phi-dono** - Haha, thanks for the review!

**The evil witch** - Thank you very much for the review!

**DBZ Goddess** - Well, it's not really all _that_ original. I got it from a Japanese soap opera, afterall! But gee, thanks! You mademe happy when I read your review! :)

**Enchantedsleeper** - Thanks for the review! And here's the update! :)

* * *

Please review so I'll update soon! :) 

Thanks for reading!!!  
**-prohibited-**


	3. The Important February 26th

**Long Vacation**

* * *

**-disclaimer-  
**Standard disclaimer applies in every of my chapters. I do not own the RK gang. 

**-author's notes-  
**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry for the long update. Blame it all to Christmas break and the hectic start of the 2nd semester of my highschool life. sigh, well anyway, here's chapter three. And it seems like there's been some confusion going on. In this story, the **-looong vacatiooon-** thing symbolizes a change in perspective, time, etc. I hope no one got confused on that. And other than that, I did mention before that this story will contain some major OOC-ness right? So be aware of that in this chapter. Uhm... what else? Oh yeah, thanks sooo much for the reviewers! I love you guys! You made me soooo happy! :)So please, don't stop and tell me how I did with this chapter! Remember, more reviews, faster update! Okay, so for now, sit back and enjoy the story :) !!!

Remember to review!!!

* * *

Chapter Three: **The Important February 26th**

-

_I tried hard to smile through this pain,_

_I tried hard to keep these feelings locked,_

_But for what, I asked myself constantly,_

_And after all these years, I have found no answer._

_-_

Amethyst eyes stared at the stack of the bottles of wine in front of him.

"Where did you get all this?" he asked in disbelief. Kaoru smiled at him as she opened one of the bottles.

"They're wedding gifts. They gave it to us before we were actually married, so there you have it!" Kaoru said happily as she started pouring the liquid into a glass.

"But who cares about that, right?" she chirped, her eyes gleaming. "Let's have a small party tonight! This party is for you, cause you let me invade half of your house for a while." The girl snickered.

Kenshin hesitantly took the glass of wine Kaoru offered him and took a sip. Just by the taste of it, he knew this was some expensive stuff. When he questioned this to Kaoru, she smiled and said,

"Yeah. It's really old. I think it's made on the year I was born… and _that's_ ancient!" Kaoru laughed stupidly. But then her laughter died out almost instantly. "Enishi once told me that we were going to open this bottle when we were married…" she mumbled.

Kenshin stiffened when he heard this and he glanced at the girl beside him. Kaoru shifted on the sofa as she smiled sadly at her wine, as if she had totally forgot that she was not alone.

"Enishi and I met when we were in college. At first, he's like this brothery figure for me, always there whenever I needed him. Whenever something happened to me, he's always the first one to be there for me.

"Three years ago, I happened to broke up with a guy. Not one hour had passed when Enishi frantically called me and told me that he had beat up the guy until that guy couldn't even say my name anymore. I never knew how Enishi managed to receive the news that fast, but I'm so happy, so very, very happy that whenever he called me, I don't care about anything else in the world.

"But then, as our conversation continued on that night… the clock ticked one second past midnight, and Enishi quickly stopped what he was saying and shouted HAPPY BIRTHDAY to me." Kaoru chuckled sadly.

"I didn't even realize that that day was my birthday. I remembered holding the phone in shock as I glanced at my calendar. But then again, since the first time I knew Enishi, he had always been the first one to congratulate me on my birthday.

"When he asked me to marry him, I thought that it would happen forever. That he would always be the first person to congratulate me on my birthday. Always be the first… forever and ever… _always_…"

A single drop of tear sparkled on Kaoru's eyes as she continued on smiling stupidly at her wine.

Kenshin didn't know what to say. He stared at Kaoru, having this weird feeling inside his heart. And when he saw her drop of tear, his eyes stared at her with concern. He had to fight the urge for giving the girl a hug. Instead, he just stared at her, not knowing what to do.

Kaoru quickly wiped away her tear when the old grandfather clock on the corner made a noise, signaling that it was midnight. She gave a fake laugh as she quickly drank her wine.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry. I ruined the mood, didn't I? Let's just forget what I said and party tonight!" she shouted happily, _way_ too happily.

Kenshin stared at her.

'_Kaoru Kamiya, you are a strong person…_' was the only thing that entered his mind.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

"Remember; please do not answer my calls. I already have an answering machine…"

"… So it's alright if I don't pick it up. Also, don't open the door randomly when you're not home. Check first who it was by peeking at it and if it's a face I don't recognize, don't let the person in. I shouldn't come inside your room for _whatever_ reason because you will be extremely pissed." Kaoru interrupted, rolling her eyes. Kenshin looked at her before he gave her a smile.

"You've been repeating those so-called 'rules' since yesterday night. Gee, I'm not a kid, Kenshin. I'm even older than you. Plus, I'm not a moron. I heard you when I said I do." Kaoru said impatiently.

"Okay, okay. I just wanted to remind you. Well then, I'm off to work. See you." The red head waved his hand as he unlocked the door and went outside without a second glance.

Kaoru sighed heavily as her eyes wandered around the house. She also have plans for the day and she better start doing it fast.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

"What do you mean, I'm too old to resume my old work?" Kaoru screeched at her ex-manager. Misao winced beside her.

Yes, Kaoru's plan for the day was to look for a job. To be specific, to convince the company that had hired her before to hire her _again_. An elderly man turned around on his seat as he stared at Kaoru.

"Kamiya-san, do you realize how old you are? You still want to be a model? You are twenty-four years old, my dear. Twenty-four!!!" screamed the man. Kaoru cringed at his sudden change of volume. But she's not going to give up that easy, hell no.

"So? I still look like I'm nineteen, don't I? I still have the greatest sense of fashion in this company, don't I? I'm still the one the cameramen love the most, right? … and besides, twenty-four isn't that old … _yet_…" Kaoru added slowly.

"Actually, you still look like you're seventeen, Kaoru." Misao complimented. Kaoru smiled sweetly at her.

"Why, thank you Misao." She said happily. Misao smiled back at her.

However, the manager seemed to have a different thing in mind. He scratched his head impatiently at the two girls in front of him.

"When will you realize that your time is over, Kamiya? The only option for you to work here is to become a designer. We must admit that your sense of style is great, but the problem is, how's your illustration?"

The ex-model remained silent when she heard the question. True, she was by far the worst artist in the whole company. And being a designer who couldn't draw didn't really help.

However, being the stubborn woman that she was (not to mention the fiery temper), Kaoru slammed her milky white hand on the manager's desk.

"You cannot ditch me just like that because a new model took my place already! You know very much that your 'manager' title was all thanks to _my_ effort. I'm surprised they haven't fired you yet, you stupid nimrod!" she shouted. This time, she had really pissed off the manager.

"I will not tolerate such actions in my office, Kamiya! Leave now or I shall call the security!" he shouted, louder than Kaoru.

"Why you good for nothing, son of a - …"

Quickly, Misao dragged her angry friend out of the office as she tried to calm her down.

"It's okay, Kaoru. I'll try to use my connections to find you work. Just relax. Breathe… breathe…" instructed the younger girl.

After a few minutes, which they used to walk away from the building, the two girls found themselves inside a café. Kaoru had finally calmed down as she took a sip from her drink.

"Must be nice to be young, huh Misao? I wish I'm as juvenile as you are…" Kaoru mumbled. Misao gave her friend a concerned look before she said,

"Don't be silly Kaoru. You're only one year older than me."

"Yeah, but you're still a model in that stupid company, aren't you?" Kaoru frowned. Misao smiled sadly at her friend.

"It's okay Kaoru. We'll both find work for you soon enough, okay? Cheer up. Don't act so blue… it makes me sad. Especially since…" The braided girl trailed off, trying hard to comfort her friend. Kaoru sighed as she gave Misao a tired smile. She knew what the younger girl was trying to say.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

Kenshin walked slowly together with someone he didn't really want to see at the moment. His teacher.

"_Baka deshi_, it's nice of you to visit me." Hiko Seijuro said easily as he and his ex-student walked around the university. Kenshin smiled before replying,

"I was just wondering how you were doing." He mumbled. Hiko nodded his head, his long, black hair rustled by the wind. "And besides, I just came here a week ago." Kenshin added. Hiko scoffed.

"More like a month." He said.

"No, I came here a week ago. Today's only the 26th of February, sensei. It's not the 26th of March!" Kenshin said, stating the obvious.

"So how's work?" the teacher asked, trying to change the topic, since he saw that he had obviously lost this one. Kenshin frowned when he heard the question.

"I still wish I can be a real pianist." He stated. Hiko nodded his head in understanding as they entered a building leading to the piano department.

"You do know the reason why you never succeeded in any of the contests you participated in, don't you?" the teacher asked. Kenshin gave him a confused look.

"The reason?" he questioned. Hiko looked at him before he smirked and hit his favorite ex-student on the head.

"_Baka. _You still haven't figured it out yet?" seeing the lost look on Kenshin's face, he continued. "You lack emotion, _baka deshi_. You shield your feelings from the audience. You build this huge, unbreakable wall to separate yourself from the audience. In order for you to succeed, you must first figure out how to break that wall." Hiko said easily. Kenshin thought his words over before he decided to say something. But when he opened his mouth, a beautiful sound interrupted him and his gaze instead turned to the door beside him.

His eyes widened when his gaze turned to the person playing the piano. His throat ran dry as the music started to fill him in. Beside him, Hiko smirked.

"Now _that_ is filled with emotion. Try learning from her, baka deshi. I have to go now, have a class to teach. See you later." And with that, he was gone, leaving Kenshin to stare at the figure in front of him, separated only by a glass door.

He was staring at Megumi Takani. Her beautiful, long brown hair seemed to sparkle as she continued to play the piano, expressing every single note with an unexplainable feeling. Kenshin just stare at her until the song ended. He then realized that he better start to walk or Megumi would realize that he had been staring at her all this time. But he was not fast enough, for the glass door soon open.

"Aah, Kenshin! I haven't seen you for the longest time!" Megumi started, surprised to see her ex-classmate. Kenshin gave her one of his biggest smile and the two of them started to exit.

"So how is it going?" Megumi started casually. Kenshin's throat seemed to be locked up by something indescribable. '_You have to breathe, Himura_.' He muttered mentally.

"Ah, it's all the usual stuff, Megumi." He started. Megumi smiled beside him as they rounded up a corner. She then shyly looked up at his lavender eyes and said,

"Would it be okay if I call you tonight, Kenshin? It's just that we haven't had any contact lately, I kind'a want us to… you know… stay friends…" she trailed off. Kenshin couldn't believe what he had just heard. His face broke into a huge grin as he nodded excitedly.

"Oh sure! You can call me anytime you want, Megumi." He replied happily. Megumi smiled at him as she nodded, bowed and walked away.

'_Oh my god… I'd never though I'd meet _her_ today. I haven't seen her in the longest time. I hope this meant that our relationship is _finally_ going somewhere…_'

Kenshin shook his head as he tried to snap back to reality. Now he had to meet with Aoshi. He glanced at his watch and started trotting to wherever he was going to meet his friend.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

Kaoru stupidly stared at the bottle of wine in front of her. She had been alone in her new apartment for what… two hours? And in those long one hundred twenty minutes, she had been staring at that bottle of wine in front of her, just staring at it. Staring… staring… staring… until suddenly she heard the main door open to reveal light from the hall way.

The sun had set down around an hour ago, and she hadn't bothered to turn on the lights. She didn't need the lights… all she need is that bottle of wine in front of her. She didn't look up when Kenshin turned on the light, or when he gasped at the shock of seeing Kaoru laying on the floor, her blank sapphire eyes just staring at the untouched wine.

The pianist quickly closed the door behind him as he stared at Kaoru. She looked… lifeless.

'_Oh god, what happened to her_?' he asked mentally as he threw his bag in his room and walked quickly to the girl.

"Hey, hey!" he started, shaking the girl out of her trance. "Are you okay?" he questioned.

Kaoru's blank eyes stared at him for a moment before her face broke into a fake smile.

"Aah, welcome back Kenshin. How was your day?" The young man gave her a weird look, but seeing that she was okay, he let her go as he started walking to his room.

"It was fine. Don't ever do that again, okay? You scared me to death. I thought you were dying or something…" he muttered. Kaoru laughed as she stood up and stretched. Seeing that Kenshin was about to enter his room, she quickly said,

"Oh, I just remembered. You had phone calls!" she said happily. Kenshin arched his eyebrows as he went to the answering machine. He gave Kaoru a confused look when he saw that there were no messages. Kaoru then laughed sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Oops, sorry. I know you said I shouldn't pick up the phone, but I was sooo bored today…" Kaoru said, her voice faltering the moment she looked at Kenshin's face.

"What?" He asked, his voice rising a little. Kaoru looked up at him.

"Uhm… it's not as if I forgot the messages!" thinking that must be the reason why he looked so angry. Kenshin stared at her, urging her to continue on.

"Uhm… there was one from a parent, saying that her son wouldn't be able to come to your class tomorrow…" Kaoru said, eyeing Kenshin carefully. Kenshin nodded his head.

"Then two of them were advertisements…" Kaoru said.

"Is that all?"

When Kaoru nodded her head, Kenshin sighed as he opened his bedroom door again. However, he immediately stopped what he was doing when he heard Kaoru's voice once again.

"Oh, and there was this girl… I think her name was Megumi Takani…"

"What?" Kenshin said, his eyes widened. Kaoru was about to repeat herself when Kenshin interrupted her.

"What did Megumi say? Did she leave any message?"

Kaoru arched her eyebrows at Kenshin's reactions. Then she shook her head.

"She just said she's going to call you again soon."

She expected Kenshin to nod and return to his bedroom, and so she was surprised when Kenshin remained where he was. After a moment of silence, Kaoru started to grow uneasy.

"Oh well… uhm… then I guess I'll just take a bath…"

"She probably thought you're my girlfriend, huh?" he mumbled. Kaoru, caught off guard by the question, finally realized something.

'_Aah, he has a major crush with this Megumi girl…_'

Kaoru had to fight the urge to snicker. Instead, partly because she wanted to know what his reaction will be, Kaoru nodded her head slowly,

"Yeah probably. I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"Why do you have to be so selfish?"

Those words stopped Kaoru from what she was about to say. She slowly looked at Kenshin with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked. Kenshin looked at her, clearly pissed off.

"I told you for god knows how many time not to pick up the damn telephone! And just this morning, you told me you won't ever pick up the phone. And what did you just do? Just because you were _bored_, you decided to…"

"It was just a telephone call!" Kaoru shouted, interrupting Kenshin. She was also starting to get ticked off. She had had a very bad day, and if Kenshin wants to look for a fight, so be it. Kenshin stared at her, anger evident in his amethyst eyes.

"And I told you the stupid messages those people left behind!" Kaoru continued on, "What difference does that make from the answering machine? God, what is wrong with you? I understand if you had had a bad day or something, or because that Megumi girl will think that I'm your girlfriend, but stop shouting at people for no reason!"

"No reason?" Kenshin shot back, cutting off Kaoru's words. "You broke your promise for goodness sake! And worst of all, you did what I told you not to do!"

Kaoru took a deep breath, ready for another attack, but Kenshin didn't give her the chance.

"You do realize that this is not your house!? I was kind enough to let you stay here! You should be thanking me at this very moment! All I asked you to do was not to pick up the damn telephone, and you can't even do it? You need to change that attitude of yours! If you don't, I won't be surprised if you're left an old hag for the rest of your life! No wonder Yukishiro-san left you!"

"Now you're treading on dangerous grounds here, Himura-san!" Kaoru yelled back, interrupting him.

"What? It's the truth, isn't it?" Kenshin shot back. "Yukishiro-san left you because you were being such an annoying old hag! You never think of how others will feel by your actions! You are nothing but a selfish woman who tries to invade other's happiness!"

The moment he said those words, Kenshin wished he could have take them back. He quickly shut up and stared at the girl in front of him.

Kaoru had a blank expression. Finally she gave a dry laugh and she stared hard at Kenshin.

"Okay, I'll leave." She said, quietly. Then there was silence for a few seconds before Kaoru suddenly shouted,

"I'll leave! That's what you want, isn't it? You self-centered, egoistical jerk! I know this is not my house! I was only trying to do you a favor! I'm leaving!"

Kaoru took a deep breath before she opened her bedroom door and slammed it, hard. She began stuffing as much clothes as she can into a bag as she fought a strong urge to just break down and cry…

Kenshin looked as if he had just been slapped.

'_Oh god… how could I say that? She's right… it's just a stupid telephone call… and it's not as if Megumi will probably say anything… oh god…_

'_But at least now she learned not to do things she wasn't supposed to do…' _

Kenshin sighed as he looked around the living room. Empty bottles of wine from the previous night were placed carelessly around the area. Cute dolls that Kaoru had brought with her stared lifelessly back at him from various places of the room. Fashion magazines were scattered everywhere. Absent-mindedly, he began cleaning up the mess. That was when a sheet of paper flew out from one of the magazines. He picked it up and realized that it was Kaoru's application form for a job in some weird cooperation.

The pianist was about to throw it away when something caught his eyes. It was the third line on Kaoru's application form.

_Please insert your birth date: _

And on the box next to it, Kaoru had scribbled:

_February 26, 1980_

_**February 26**_

-

-flashback-

-

"_No, I came here a week ago. Today's only the 26th of February, sensei. It's not the 26th of March!"_

_-_

-end of flashback-

-

Realization hit Kenshin as if he had just been splashed with cold water. Today was her birthday…

Today was the day when Enishi Yukishiro should have called her…

-

-

-

-to be continued-

-

-

-

**-to the reviewers-**

**Enchantedsleeper** – Oh I'm sorry. The –looong vacatiooon- thing in my story serves as an indicator that shows when there's a change in perspective, time, etc. I'm sorry I didn't explain that sooner. Gomenasai!

**Kira toa of Blade** – yay, u reviewed! I'm sorry for the long update! I'll try to update sooner for the next chapter if you will just review! Sounds like a fair deal? Lol

**Chibi Kiki** – Oh, I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time! Here's an update. Hope you enjoyed it :)

**Anonymous Miss** – thanks for the review! That was very nice of you! I'm really sorry for the slow update!

**Mika** – I didn't really wanna make Enishi a bad guy (cuz I kind'a like him in the series and all) but he has to be one in order for this story to flow, lol. So anyway, thanks for the review. And I'm sorry for the slow update! I'll try to update faster for the next chapter!

**Phi-dono** – Thank goodness for getting used to the fact that Kaoru is older than Kenshin! She will be 2 years older than him… I was planning to make it 4 … but then, that'll be too huge of a gap… lol. So sorry for the slow update, okay?

**LegolasEstelstar** – Hahaha, so now you know how old Kaoru is. But then I guess I haven't tell you how old Kenshin is. He's 23. That makes a 2 year difference between the two. As for why Kenshin didn't know Misao, it's because Aoshi is being a pretty secretive friend! Lol, yeah whatever…

**Half-breed-demon-fox** – Lol. So now you know why Kenshin didn't seem like he like Kaoru very much. It's because he already liked Megumi, in case you didn't catch it. But don't worry, that won't be for long, heck no! Lol…

**Chakitattyla2h8 **– Lol. I guess the confusing minute is starting with this chapter, no? Lol… and I can't wait to write stuffs about Kaoru's cooking. I really can't! :P

**Reignashii **– Lol. Kaoru will be 2 years older than Kenshin. I'm trying to have something radical when the thought of Kaoru being older popped up. Lol… yeah…

**DBZ Goddess** – Oh wow, your review was really inspiring. Thanks sooo much. I'm really sorry for not updating in a long time. I'll try not to let that happen again! Please review and tell me how I did with this story! :)

**Imana** – yet another wonderful review from you! Thanks so much! And sorry for the long update! I'll try not to let that happen again!

**EverBurgundy** – Thanks so much for the review! Sorry for the long update!

**Triste1** – Oh wow, thanks for the review! That was very helpful. I'm sorry for the grammatical errors I made. English is not my first language… so yeah… sorry (sheepish laugh). Lol. So anyway, I don't know about beta readers (by that I mean I don't know how that will work out). Would you care to explain it to me? I'm quite new in this website, so yeah. As for the character's emotions, I _was_ planning on making their emotions vague, cuz I wanted to explain it later on in the story. Guess that wasn't such a good idea :(. But oh well, I really appreciate your review. It was the most helpful review I've got so far :). Please send me even more reviews now (that's a hint to press that GO button, lol). Thanks a lot and hope you enjoyed the story!

* * *

Please review so I'll update soon! :) 

Thanks for reading!!!  
-**prohibited**-


	4. The Reunions

**Long Vacation**

* * *

**-disclaimer-**  
Standard disclaimer applies in every of my chapters. I do not own the RK gang. 

**-author's notes-  
**Here's chapter four guys! Hehe, once again, sorry for the long update. It was faster than the last one though! Hah! So I kept my promise! Lol anyways, thank you soo much for the reviews guys! They were amazing! Uhm, I've decided to add another author's notes on the bottom, so that I can talk about the story without spoiling it to you guys! Lol... anyways, enjoy the story! And - oh my god - thank you soooo much for the beautiful reviews! I'm so happy when I read them! And guess what? Tomorrow's my birhtday! February 10th! So review as for my birthday present, ne? Thanks sooo much! Have a happy Valentine's Day!

Remember to review!

* * *

Chapter Four: **The Reunions**

-

_When you left me on that stormy night,_

_Half of my breath flew together with you,_

_So I need you to come back to me,_

_Return to me the other half of my breath._

-

Kaoru's door slammed open and out came the girl, bringing a bulky bag with her. She stared angrily at Kenshin as she spat,

"I'll send someone to pick up the rest of my things as soon as possible."

Then she made a beeline for the door.

Kenshin immediately stood up and shouted,

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" This caused Kaoru to stop on her tracks for a second before she continued on walking.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Kenshin wasted no time talking about it. Instead, he just said,

"You were waiting for Yukishiro-san's phone call, right? To let him be the first one to say happy birthday…"

Kaoru stopped dead from opening the door. After a few second she shouted, her voice an octave too high,

"Isn't that none of your business?" she screeched, as she banged open the door and ran straight to the stair way, leaving Kenshin feeling very stupid… and guilty.

The young man stared at the door, thinking what he should do. He never did like feeling guilty. Made him feel like he was a jerk, a bastard. He had a feeling that he had indeed been one just a few minutes ago. He sighed as he let himself fell lazily on his couch. His eyes wandered around his small house… and that was when the idea hit him. He quickly opened his windows, hoping his plan would work.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

Kaoru panted as she reached the end of what seemed like an endless flight of stairs. She took a glance at the door she had just slammed a few seconds ago and scowled.

She was hurt when Kenshin said those words. She couldn't believe someone as kind and nice as him would have the heart to say such things… and just because of telephone calls too. Wait, maybe it's because of that Megumi girl… aargh, who cares about that right now. The problem at hand was to find a place to stay. That's easy enough for tonight: Misao's house.

The raven-haired girl shifted the heavy bag on her right hand as she started for the exit. The last chilly winds of winter greeted her, but she paid no heed to it.

She was so angry at Kenshin… no, she was angry at _everyone_. As she walked the few steps around the corner, she wondered how her wonderful, beautiful life had all turned upside down in the last couple of weeks.

How?

How did it all happened?

… that was when she heard something that made her stopped thinking. It was… the sound of a piano… playing softly the tune of…

_Happy birthday to you…_

_Happy birthday to you…_

Kaoru stopped walking as she slowly looked up at her old apartment. She realized someone… Kenshin obviously… had opened the windows, causing the music to flow clearly out to the road.

_Happy birthday, happy birthday…_

She gave a painful smile as she leaned over the wall behind her, looking up at the stars. All ideas of leaving shattered in the back of her mind.

_Happy birthday to you…_

Kaoru remained like that when the song stopped. But to her surprise, Kenshin played it all over again, as if he knew that she was listening to its beautiful melody.

Then she realized something she never realized before.

Her eyes hurt.

It hurt from being forcefully used to be a dam, a dam of tears that had threatened to fall ever since her life went upside down.

It hurt from being forcefully used to show fake happiness, fake contentment that had never existed since she figured out Enishi was no longer by her side.

It hurt from being forcefully used to see the reality that she so want to deny, seeing how people were constantly making fun of her.

It hurts… it hurts so damn much…

But she won't give in to the pain. She would _never_ give in to the pain. She was Kaoru Kamiya. She'll live through this and strive for the future. She won't let this get to her.

Trying to smile to make herself believe what she just said, she took a deep breath and she walk back to the old apartment.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

Kenshin smiled to himself as he continued on to play _'Happy Birthday to You'_ on the piano. Ask him why he kept on playing; he wouldn't even know the answer. He just had a feeling that someone, somewhere was listening to his music. That someone was Kaoru.

He poured all his guilty feelings in each note he played. He hoped Kaoru would forgive him for what he said. He knew that the girl was on the verge of breaking up. He knew for a fact that if he was in her condition, he would have probably landed up as a madman.

Being dumped by her fiancé on her wedding day, being rejected by her family because of some stupid superstition, her friends making fun of her because of what happened… all just seemed too unbearable.

Her job was taken from her. Her money was taken from her. And worst of all, her love was also taken from her, and was lost forever…

The sound of a door creaking open caused Kenshin to stop playing and looked at her.

Kaoru stared at him as she stood there, as if asking him for permission to come in. Kenshin realized this as he stood up and said,

"What are you doing over there, standing like a stupid person?"

The ex-model beamed when she heard this and went in inside the house, dropping the heavy bag in front of her. Silence loomed over the two them, only to be broken by Kenshin when he said,

"I'm sorry for what I said before."

Kaoru looked up at him when she heard the sincerity his voice held. She laughed.

"Don't worry about it. What you were saying was all the truth anyway. What can I say? By the way, that was the first time I actually heard you play the piano!" she said, trying desperately to change the topic. Kenshin gave a small smile.

"Well, I don't usually play in front of people." He mumbled. Kaoru cocked her eyebrows.

"And why not? You're really good! And besides, you played for me just now." She said as she took off her sandals.

"Christmas and birthdays are special occasions…" the pianist mumbled. Kaoru laughed again as she walked over to the living room.

"Well, you have to learn to play in front of me, at least. Cause I have a feeling I'm going to stay here for quite some time." She said, winking her right eye as she opened her bedroom door and threw the bag inside. Kenshin chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess." But then his laughter disappeared as he went over to take a seat on the sofa.

"You were waiting for his phone call, weren't you?" he said, turning serious. Kaoru's bright smile diminished instantly as she closed her eyes and nodded slowly. From the looks of it, Kenshin wouldn't let her avoid the issue. She took a seat beside her roommate.

"It was just that… if he were to ever call again… it would be today…"

Kenshin didn't need to look at her to feel her grief. It was so strong that it filled the whole room with sadness.

"I should have known that he would never call. I knew that in the back of my head, but I refused to believe it. I don't want to believe that five years of our memories together could just be erased because of a new girl."

Kaoru stopped there, clearly noticing the breaking of her voice. She didn't want to say anything more… she _couldn't_ say anything more, for fear of the dam in her eyes would break.

Sad silence loomed over the two of them for a few seconds. Finally, Kenshin took a deep breath and broke it.

"Hey, don't act so blue. It's only nine. There's still three hours remaining of February 26th, right? Let's celebrate!"

He said this as he stood up and grabbed a bottle of wine from one of the boxes. Kaoru stared at him for a few seconds before a smile began to form on her rosy lips. She laughed.

"Okay! Sure! I love parties!"

Kenshin smirked.

"I am quite aware of that…" he mumbled.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

"Soooooooo… you know basically the whole details of my love life. Don't you think it's a little bit unfair that I know so little of yours?" Kaoru asked, her eyes twinkled as she twirled the fragile glass of wine on her hands. The two of them were fairly intoxicated. One could tell easily from the amount of bottles lying around the floor.

Kenshin coughed when he heard this and blushed cutely (his face was already red from drinking too much alcohol anyway).

"What do you mean?" he asked. Kaoru's eyes twinkled mischievously as she elbowed the pianist playfully.

"Aaw, Genshin's embarrassed." She teased the pianist with her newly-made nickname. "You know I'm talking about that Megumi girl. So, who is she? What does she look like? Is she pretty? Or is she more like the cute type? Does she know you like her? Or are you guys going out already? How did you guys know each other? How come she never called before? Oh, and you also failed to mention her name before! Why is that?"

Kaoru bombarded the younger man with these questions in a rush. Kenshin chuckled when he heard her.

"Megumi Takani… she's a really beautiful woman. We met when we were both in college. She's always calm and subtle. The polite type of girl. She's a year younger than me, and she's really talented with the piano. She doesn't know that I like her. And I met her today when I visited my professor at my university."

"Oh, that's interesting. I want to meet this girl sometimes!" Kaoru chirped happily. Kenshin chuckled and both of them continued on talking about random things until both fell asleep in the living room.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

Kenshin yawned heavily as he walked out off the musical school he was teaching, Aoshi walking beside him.

"So you're planning on asking Takani out?" the taller man asked. Kenshin nodded and gave his friend a glance.

"Do you have any suggestions as how for me to do that?"

Aoshi gave him a look that clearly stated, 'you're-asking-_me_?' Kenshin shrugged.

"Well, you did manage to get yourself a fiancé." The red head mumbled. Aoshi smiled at the thought of his love.

"Speaking of your fiancé," Kenshin started, "when are you going to introduce me to her?"

Aoshi shrugged as they rounded up a corner.

"She's pretty busy lately; she said something about helping her 'unfortunate friend'. So maybe around next week?"

Kenshin nodded as he secretly wondered who could have fallen in love with his stoic friend. But then Aoshi broke his thoughts with the words,

"I don't know, Kenshin. I am not that close with Takani." The icy man answered the unanswered question. Kenshin sighed, his thoughts back to his crush.

"But why don't you just try asking her now?" Aoshi said suddenly. Kenshin gave him a confused look. Aoshi jerked his head to their left, and when Kenshin followed his gaze, his vision landed on the familiar figure of Megumi.

Aoshi mumbled his goodbye and good luck to his best friend as he left him alone. Kenshin slowly made his way and greeted her.

"_Ohayo_, Megumi." He said, feeling a little nervous. Megumi immediately turned her head to look at who had called her. She smiled when she saw that it was Kenshin.

"Oh, Kenshin, _ohayo_."

"What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked casually, as they started walking together.

"Oh, I just got back from a friend's house." Megumi answered, smiling. The two of them walked in uncomfortable silence.

'_Ask her out, stupid moron_.' Kenshin said inside his head. '_She's right there. Ask her out_.'

"A… _Anoo_, Megumi. Do you have time now?" The beautiful girl looked at Kenshin, and then smiled.

"Yes, I actually do. Are you planning to go somewhere?" she asked.

"How about lunch together? It's about noon…" the pianist mumbled. Megumi smiled and nodded her head. So the two of them headed out for lunch.

They settled themselves on a traditional Japanese restaurant and ordered their food as silence started to conquer over them once again.

"So, what have you been up to lately, Megumi?" Kenshin asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"Nothing much, really. Just have been obsessed with the piano." She said, smiling a bit.

"Oh… is that so…"

Silence once again.

"What were you doing yesterday at the university, anyway?" started Kenshin again.

"Oh you know, just practicing. I find it harder sometimes to practice at home." The girl said, taking a sip of her water.

Silence once again.

"You know, I haven't seen you around lately." This time it was Megumi who started the conversation.

"Ah yes. You mentioned that a few days ago." Kenshin said, noting how stupid his remark was.

Silence once again.

'_Oh come on. Think of something to say_!' Kenshin screamed inside his head. He looked around him, then at his 'date'. '_Oh god, this is going nowhere_.'

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

"Thank you very much, Kenshin. I had a great time today." Megumi said. Kenshin knew she didn't mean half of what she had said.

The young man frowned inside his head at the mistakes he had made that day in front of his crush. He sighed as he returned her smile and mumbled his goodbyes as they both walked different directions.

'_That was a nightmare. What was wrong with me? I couldn't even think of anything to talk about when I'm with Megumi_. _My mind just went blank. And it's not like she's trying any better too.._. '

Kenshin sighed once again as he absent-mindedly kicked a stone in front of him.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

Megumi sighed as she walked back to her apartment. That lunch date was… _interesting_. She couldn't deny that her _senpai_ was really hot and cute, but somehow he seemed to have some trouble communicating. She wondered if he possibly had taken a liking on her. Boy, that would be quite confusing…

So caught up with her thinking that she didn't realize a young man was coming up her direction. They bumped into each other in full force. She let out a soft scream but never felt the impact she expected. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms caught her before she fell.

Her dark blue eyes met his dark brown eyes. She immediately blushed as the young man put her back on her feet.

"I'm very sorry, missy. I wasn't watching where I was going. But hey, they say it takes two to make an accident. So I take it you're not paying attention to where you're going too." The young man with spiky brown hair (guess who?) laughed heartily. Something about his laughter made her insides jolt.

"Aah, _gomenasai_! True, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm so sorry that I…"

"Don't worry about it, missy. I was just kidding. Anyway, I have to go now. Got a lot of things to do. Nice to meet ya!"

Megumi was so transfixed at his deep, easy-going voice that she didn't realize that he had walked past her.

"Ah, wait!" she said. She turned around, but only to find that he was gone.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

Kaoru sighed as she went through the pile of letters from various types of cooperation and offices that she had tried to get a job from, but all she got were rejections. She mumbled a few curse words when the door suddenly flew open to reveal her roommate.

'_Oh wow, he's not in a good mood_.' Kaoru stated immediately.

"Welcome home, Kenshin!" she said, getting rid of the tons of papers in front of her. Kenshin replied her back as he went straight to his room, saying that he was really tired. Kaoru shrugged as she started to stack the papers neatly to save space in the trashcan.

Again, the house was flooded with silence as if there had been no interruption at all. When Kaoru had finally cleaned up her mess, took a shower, read a few magazines, when something suddenly happened.

Someone was knocking noisily at the door. Immediately, Kenshin's door opened to reveal a confused red head. He looked at Kaoru for some explanation, which the ex-model replied with a shrug. She quietly stood up from her position and went for the door.

At first she only opened the door a small distance, but in less than a second, she opened it at its full length, her eyes widened and her mouth hanged open.

Kenshin stared at her, confused. He started to walk to the door to see what was going on when his eyes landed at something he didn't expect. It was a man with spiky brown hair, deep chocolate-brown eyes, and he had the look of a gangster. His eyes were twinkling with delight at the sight of Kaoru. It seemed that he didn't realize Kenshin was there.

"Yo, _Jou-chan_! What's snakin'?" he asked, snickering at the girl in front of him.

"Sanosuke! Why the _hell_ are you standing in front of my door?" Kaoru screeched.

"That's all you say when you see me? Boy, Jou-chan, you're harsh. We haven't seen each other for years!" the man asked, still snickering. Suddenly, Kaoru whacked him in the head.

"Oouw, what's that for?" Sanosuke mumbled, rubbing his head. Kaoru looked at him.

"You're _real_!" she stated stupidly. The spiky haired man snickered.

"Yeh, sorry to disappoint you, _Jou-chan_." He said. Just then, Kaoru hugged him tightly.

"God, I should beat you up until you're nothing but a pool of 'goo' later on, but for the time being, I'm just happy you're still alive and right in front of me!" Kaoru said happily. Sanosuke chuckled when he heard this as he returned the girl's hug.

"Sorry for not writing or anything. Life was pretty hectic in an isolated village." He snickered. Kaoru let go of him as she heard this and pouted.

"So that's why there's no news from you for four long years?" she asked, her hands on her hips. Sanosuke's eyes gleam as he nodded.

"So did you miss me?" he asked, looking straight at Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru rolled her eyes before replying,

"Miss you? Hell no. Someone as important as you just disappeared out of my life without a _single_ news and I don't miss him. Suuure…" she said sarcastically. The tall man laughed as he whacked Kaoru on the head.

"So how did you find me?" the raven haired woman asked, curious. Sano laughed.

"I have my sources…" he said mysteriously.

Kaoru was about to reply when a voice behind her interrupted her.

"Kaoru… who is he?"

Kaoru closed her eyes. One thought entered her mind,

'_Crap. I forgot about Kenshin_.'

-

-

-

-to be continued-

-

-

-

**-author's notes-**  
Aaaand... the plot thickens with Sano's appearance! Well, I gotta make him appear sooner or later, right? And oops! What's his relationship with Kaoru? Any guesses? A BIG Kenshin beanie will be given to those who got it right! Haha, well... and did anybody guessed who's the guy that crashed with Megumi? Hmm? You won't get anything if you guessed THAT! It was sooo obvious! Lol, yeah... okay... I'll shut up! Next... to my beautiful reviewers!

-

**-to the reviewers-**

**Enchantedsleeper** – aaw, I'm sorry for the argument part. But look! I made them together again! Yay for me! Lol… XD!

**MZ. Amber Eyes** – Lol, thank you for the review, dear!

**E.B.** – Yuep, I made Kenshin feel REALLY guilty for shouting like that to our poor Kaoru-chan, ne?

**Brittanie Love** – Lol, thanks so much for the review! And for adding me to ur favorite list too :)!

**Reignashii **– Sadly, yes, this story's plot is to make Kenshin fell for Megumi for the beginning… at least. Lol, and no… 24 is not that old, but I have to exaggerate things in this story, that's the only way it'll work. Sorry XD!

**Pego** – Aaaw, thanks so much for the review! It was soo inspiring. Yes, English is my second language. Hehehe, I was pretty scared for my grammar, so thanks so much for assuring me :)!

**Battoussaifriends** – I know, Enishi is evil, isn't he? Lol, and it's just sad since I kind'a liked him in the anime and manga! Oh well… lol XD!

**Kik-ting** - yay! Thanks for the review! Uhm… Kenshin's age? He's like… 2 years younger than Kaoru. So do the math. Lol… well, if u like surprises, this story will have tons of 'em! XD

**TimeWarper** – it's cool how people actually liked the cliff-hanger! Lol, here, I updated!

**Tauna the tundra wolf** – thanks for the review! Here's an update:)

**DeathDealerX501** – Oh don't worry. Especially for you, I put a LITTLE Megumi and … ? (mysterious guy) moment in this chapter… so can u guess where the story is going? Lol!

**Lendra-chan** – Aaaw, you reviewed twice! I updated this chapter for you, especially! You know what? I love your stories too! Haha, anyways, thanks for the review! Aaw, you don't like Megumi? Lol, don't worry, she won't be with Kenshin by the end of the story! XD

**DBZ Goddess** – Aaw, geez. I'm so happy when I read your review. It was really inspiring. Thank you very much! Here's an update! Hope you liked it as much as the other ones… it was a bit short uu;

**Scythe195 **– hehe, thanks for the review!

**Kira toa of Blade** - Gee, thanks for the review! Here's an update for you! I hope you liked it!

* * *

Please review so I'll update soon:) 

Thanks for reading!  
**-prohibited-**


	5. The Fragile Dam Of Tears

**Long Vacation**

* * *

**-disclaimer-**  
Standard disclaimer applies in every of my chapters. I do not own the RK gang. 

**-author's notes-**  
Konnichiwa! Lol, okay, here's chapter five! I hope this update isn't too long... if it is, I'm sorry! Lol, uhm... wut to say... wut to say... okay, if you guys give me tons of reviews, then I'll update faster! Cause this week is my winter break, there's a big chance I'm going to have some free time to write, ne? But if you guys don't review, I'm going to be a cheap person and not update! Lol, yeah... you get my meaning! So here's chapter five! I hope ya'll enjoy it! It was pretty hard for me to write... -;

Remember to review!

* * *

Chapter Five: **The Fragile Dam of Tears**

**-**

_I'm choking, unable to breathe,_

_I'm dying, unable to stand the pain,_

_Because you're killing me,_

_Killing me with those unspoken words._

_-_

Kenshin had been staring the whole 'reunion' from the back. He had felt a weird feeling, especially when Kaoru had hugged the stranger. They continued on joking around until he decided to make himself remembered.

"Kaoru… who is he?"

Kaoru cringed at the sound of his voice.

Sanosuke looked at Kaoru's back with interest. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened when he saw Kenshin.

"Oh my god, _Jou-chan_. That fast in getting a new man?" The ex-model slapped his head as she laughed.

"You silly nimrod. Kenshin's not my man, you dimwit!" she said. "Anyway, Kenshin, this is Sano. Sano, this is Kenshin. He's my roommate." Kaoru said, telling Sano. Sano's eyes twinkled as he shook hands with Kenshin.

"Thanks for taking care of _Jou-chan_ all this time. I know she's one tough girl sometimes, but hey, you're still alive right now. I guess that's a good sign… just don't ever try her cooking, man. It's poisonous..." He didn't manage to say what he was about to say, because Kaoru had once again whacked his head.

"What did you say, Sanosuke?" Kaoru said, her voice sending shivers down his spine. But he ignored it as he snickered.

"_Jou-chan_, don't be so feisty. It's not good for health. Anyway, Kenshin is it? Sorry for the intrusion, but I haven't seen _Jou-chan_ for quite some time. Mind if I stay here for a while?" Kenshin was just about to open his mouth when Sano already took off his shoes and placed himself comfortably in the living room, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru together.

The woman sighed as she glanced at Kenshin.

"I'm sorry, he's really rude sometimes. Well, why don't you join us in the living room?" The pianist was about to decline the offer, but Kaoru already took his hand and 'placed' him on the sofa beside Sanosuke.

"So, Sano… tell me everything! Why did you leave me?" Kaoru said, pouting. Sano laughed as he pinched Kaoru's nose.

The two of them soon started another row of jokes and fights. That was when Kenshin realized something.

What exactly was their relationship? Kaoru said she hadn't met this guy since four years ago. She had been going out with Yukishiro since five years ago, so this 'Sanosuke' dude could not be her boyfriend or anything of that sort. Then… who is he? The way they act towards each other seemed to be a little bit more than just regular friends…

"Yo, Kenshin. You don't have to be quiet around us, you know?" Sano said, interrupting his thoughts. Kenshin gave him a smile before he mustered enough courage to say,

"_Anoo_, if it's okay for me to ask, what exactly is your relationship?"

This question caught both Kaoru and Sanosuke off guard.

"R… relationship?" Kaoru asked, blinking her eyes in confusion. Kenshin nodded.

"Could it that you guys are lovers, or…"

He was interrupted by the sound of laughter. He looked up and realized that both Kaoru and Sanosuke were laughing their heads off.

"Excuse me, but what do you find in my question that was funny?" Kenshin asked, a little angry at the thought that they didn't take his question seriously. Kaoru was the one to answer him as she tried to speak between her laughter.

"Oh god, Kenshin…" laugh "me and Sano…" laugh "… lovers?" Kaoru broke into another hysterical fit for a few seconds before continuing.

"That's the funniest thing…" laugh "I've heard in a long time." Kaoru laughed again before she finally took a deep breath and tried to stop her uncontrollable laughter.

Kenshin looked at the two of them, irritated. He had this annoyed feeling inside him, and he didn't have the slightest idea why he felt like that. Impatient, he said,

"Well, seeing how you guys treat each other, that would be the only option I can get my hands on, right?"

Kaoru laughed again at this, Sano right along with her. Sano then looked at Kenshin before saying,

"I feel like I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Sanosuke. Sanosuke _Kamiya_…"

'_Wha…_' Kenshin said inside his head. '_Then that means…_'

Kaoru took a deep breath as she said,

"Oh geez, Kenshin. Sano's my younger brother for goodness sake!" Kaoru said, once again laughing hysterically.

That sentence made Kenshin's jaw dropped. Siblings? These two were siblings? … Now why didn't he think of that?

"Oh god, Kenshin." Sano said, slamming him from the back, "I'm not _that_ desperate to try to go out with my own sister. And even if I'm _not_ her brother, I wouldn't even think of hanging out with her. Besides, I already have a girlfriend." That statement gave him a slam from Kaoru.

"Siblings? You two?" Kenshin asked, staring at the two people in front of him. Kaoru nodded, finally getting over her laughter.

"Yeah." The two of them said in unison.

"Then what's with the…"

"The weird reunion?" Kaoru asked as she giggled. "Well, this stupid brother of mine decided to run away from home four years ago. Ever since then, we've received absolutely no news from him. My parents settled in thinking that he was probably dead, and I… well, I know he's somewhere in this world. I just don't know where he was."

"Okaa-san and Otou-san thought that I'm dead? Whew, that's mean." Kaoru shot him a glare.

"It's not their fault that their stupid son never gave them any news of his whereabouts!" she snapped. Then she went quiet suddenly.

"Wait, did you say a few moments ago that you already have a _girlfriend_?" she screamed suddenly. Sano snickered and nodded her head. Kaoru stared at him and shook her head in disbelief.

This conversation continued on for the rest of the day, leaving Kenshin staring at the '_unique'_ family in front of him.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

It was a few days after Sanosuke's visit that Kaoru finally got something on her mailbox rather than rejections on her job applications. She hummed a tune as she sat down on the sofa and started to observe the letter more closely.

She frowned when she realized that the letter wasn't for her after all. The name _Kenshin Himura_ was written on top of it, she wondered how she could have missed it before. The raven haired girl shrugged as she placed the letter to her side. That was when something caught her eye. The name of the person who had sent the letter.

She froze as realization hit her. Her throat locked up as her body started to tremble. She reached out to grab the letter, but she hesitated. She couldn't bring herself to touch it… she _couldn't_.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

Kenshin walked up the stairs to his apartment lazily. He was quite grateful that nothing out of the ordinary happened to day. Lately everything seemed to be getting quite out of hand.

He started searching for his keys when he was at the front of the door. He found it and slowly unlocked his door. He immediately saw Kaoru's sandals and knew she was home. So he took off his own shoes and shouted,

"_Tadaima_!"

No reply.

'_Hey, that's weird_.' Kenshin mentally commented. '_That girl usually shouted 'welcome home, Kenshin!' even if she was in the shower._'

Shrugging it off, he walked straight to the living room, only to be greeted with a sight he did not expect.

There was Kaoru, staring, as if horrified at something. Her body was trembling as her hand reached out to touch something. Curious, he went closer to see what it was that had made her turned like this.

What he saw was a letter. The pianist was just about to let the scene slip off his mind when the writing on the letter caught his attention.

The envelope said:

_To: Kenshin Himura_

_From: Enishi Yukishiro_

His eyes widened as realization hit him. That letter was from Yukishiro-san! He saw that Kaoru was staring at it, her hands stretched, yet she somehow hesitated to grab it. Quickly, he rushed over and took the letter.

That snapped the ex-model out of her trance as she stared at Kenshin.

"That was from Enishi." She stated the obvious. Her roommate nodded, placing the letter as far away from Kaoru as possible.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"I want to read it." Kaoru said. Kenshin slowly shook his head.

"No."

Kaoru's eyes widened when she heard what he said.

"Why not?"

"Because the letter was for me, and I said you may not read it." Kenshin said, choosing his words carefully. Kaoru stared at him before she stood up and walked closer to him.

"I want to read it." She said, repeating herself.

"No." Kenshin said.

"I _need_ to read it." She said, walking closer. Kenshin shook his head.

"No."

"Please, I beg of you." Kaoru said, her voice quivering.

Kenshin knew how important this was for her. She had been staying with Kenshin for almost a month, and no news had ever been heard from Enishi Yukishiro. This was the first letter he had ever sent.

"Alright." Kenshin said hesitantly. Kaoru looked at him, relieved was in her eyes.

"However," the pianist continued, "I shall read it first."

The woman looked at him, and slowly nodded her head in agreement. Kenshin slowly and carefully opened the envelope, making sure that he was a good distance away from Kaoru, just in case she would suddenly jump at him. He flipped open the folded paper, and this was what it read:

_Hey Himura,_

_How has it been going? Life is good for me over here in America. I'm sure life's pretty good for you too, over there in Japan._

_The reason I write this letter for you is to apologize. By now, you must have met my fiancé. I know that I never told you anything about her. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I love both girls so much; I don't know what to say. But now as I think about it, I couldn't believe that I used to be her fiancé, strange huh?_

_There is another reason why I wrote you this letter. I have good news, Himura. I am married. Yes, married to her. I am so happy, so unbelievably happy. I knew I was doing the right thing when I left Japan. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I wouldn't be feeling this unexplainable happiness if it weren't for you, Himura._

_This was all thanks to you. You were the one that brought me this happiness. It just wouldn't be right if I don't send my gratitude to you. Oh, yes. I shall attach a picture of our wedding day together with this letter._

_Come and visit us sometime, Himura. Take care now!_

_Sincerely,_

_**Enishi Yukishiro**_

Kenshin's eyes grew wider with each second he read and his mind screamed inside his head, shouting curses at his ex-roommate.

He quickly searched the envelope for another sheet of paper. Sure enough, the picture Enishi was talking about was attached carefully. He quickly grabbed it and stared at it.

He looked so happy.

How could he?

How could he be happy when he's leaving behind someone who used to be more important than his life?

"Kenshin? Are you done? May I read it now?" came Kaoru's voice, shattering his thoughts. Kenshin looked at her.

"No." he said, putting the letter back at its envelope. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"No? But I thought you said…"

"I changed my mind." Kenshin said, trying to sound as casual as possible. Kaoru stared at him.

"What?" she hissed. Kenshin ignored her as he made a move to tear up the letter. The girl's eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do and suddenly pounced at him. Kenshin was so surprised at what was going on that he didn't manage to hold on to the letter.

Kaoru got the letter.

She quickly opened up the envelope and was about to read it if Kenshin had not grabbed the letter back.

"Give it back!" she said and she started to jump for it. Meanwhile, Kenshin was trying his best to keep the letter out of her reach. This went on for a few minutes.

Kaoru grew impatient. She finally decided what to do. She stepped purposely onto Kenshin's foot. Immediately, the pianist shouted in pain and she got what she wanted.

She quickly grabbed open the envelope. But, again, Kenshin tried to take it back. This time, one of the papers flew out of the envelope. Kenshin immediately made a move for it, but Kaoru was faster. She tucked it on her hand and finally looked at it.

Kenshin was not giving up that easily though. He took hold of the paper and refused to let it go. Kaoru jerked it away from his hand while Kenshin desperately hang on to it.

The result was the paper being torn. Both of them remained silent. Finally, Kenshin looked down and saw that it was the picture that they had been fighting for. He sighed when he realized this and glanced at Kaoru.

She was looking at her other half of the picture. She then looked up at Kenshin.

"I want to see the other half of the picture!" she demanded. Kenshin quickly stole a glance at the piece he was holding and noticed that his part was the picture of the girl. He quickly crumpled it into pieces and was about to throw it out the window when he realized that Kaoru had averted her gaze. She was now looking at the forgotten envelope and she slowly made a move for it.

Kenshin saw this, but somehow he didn't stop her. He didn't know why, he just didn't.

Kaoru slowly hold the letter on her trembling hands as she flipped open the letter.

Her eyes widened as she read the first paragraph. Then she began to tremble violently as she continued on reading. Kenshin realized this and, as if he had just wake up from a deep sleep, he quickly grabbed the letter from Kaoru's hand.

The woman jerked her head up at the interruption and started demanding back for the letter. Kenshin tried his best to keep it out of her reach, but that was awfully hard, considering that he was only a few inches taller than her.

So that left no choice for him.

'_I_ _really don't want to do this…_' he cursed inside his head.

He quickly placed the papers inside his mouth and…

Swallowed it.

Together with the picture of the girl.

His immediate response was to cough violently. Meanwhile, Kaoru was staring at him in disbelief.

"You ate it." She mumbled. Kenshin could only cough in response.

After a few minutes, Kenshin had finally stopped coughing. He then placed his full attention at Kaoru, ignoring the fact that his throat was still hurting.

She was staring at the floor, her blue eyes quivering.

"He's married." She whispered. It was so soft that Kenshin barely heard her. "He married that woman."

Suddenly, the sound of the old grandfather clock ticking became the only sound that disturbed the eerie silence of the apartment. Kenshin stared uncomfortably at the girl in front of him, her blue eyes staring into nowhere. Her shaking hands covered her mouth in shock as her feet wobbled, unable to support the shocking news.

And before he knew what happened, the woman in front of him had kneeled down and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Her small body trembled violently as she continued on screaming. Her quivering hands hold her head, as she forced it to hit the ground, once… twice…

There goes her dignity. Her pride of being an independent woman who did not need any help from anyone. There goes all her efforts of denials and fake smiles. There goes her pain, finally surfacing and taking its rightful control of her body.

There goes Kaoru Kamiya, screaming at the top of her lungs.

She couldn't stand it anymore, she couldn't hold on.

-

-

The dam was broken.

-

-

_She was crying…_

-

-

-

-to be continued-

-

-

-

**-author's notes-**  
Geez. It was soo hard to wrote the last part of this chapter. I mean, it's hard to describe Kaoru's grief, you know? And like... her shock of receiving Enishi's news. But I made it! I know it's not good (in fact, it's far from it) but I tried my best! Sorry for the grammatical errors, I'm quite aware there were tons of them. But it's like 1 in the morning, and I need sleep! But I know I should update, so here it is!Alright guys, review please! And uhm... I know... it is yet again another cliff hanger. But I just can't help myself! Lol, alright... until next time!

-

**-to the reviewers-**

**Tauna the tundra wolf** – Well, here's my update! Hope you enjoyed it:)

**are-en1** – Aaw, you read it over and over again? That really made me so happy! Thanks soo much for the review! I'm sorry if I updated slow, I tried my best! . !

**ObsidianRaven **– Lol, okay, here's my update! I hope you liked it!

**gaby (hyatt** – thanks a lot!

**Enchantedsleeper **– Lol, thanks for the review! Now, please review again!

**midnite cherry blossomz** - lol, don't worry. This story will _definitely_ be a KK ending! I mean, I'm KK all the way, man!

**MoMo-ChAn1** – You can't imagine Kenshin playing the piano? Really? I found it rather fitting his personality. Like, if Kenshin is living right now, I think he'd make a good pianist! Lol…

**Lendra-chan** – Aaaw, thanks for the review! Man, you really make me happy. You're really inspiring. Haha, hugs. Well, in the next couple of chapters, Kenshin will know that Misao is Aoshi's fiancé. And, yuep, it's going to be interesting. Lol

**The Wolf Angel Princess** – Hmm… now, does Sano like Kaoru? LOL! Thanks for the review!

**scythe195 **– Thanks for the review! I'm trying to make Kenshin and Megumi's relationship turn to a really weird one. Lol…

**Ikiysuma** – Thanks for the review! Uhm… for your questions, I'm still trying to figure out whether Yahiko is actually going to be here! But definitely no Battousai, sorry. Kenshin's a fully, 100 OOC person in this fic anyway! ;

**Shinta-FAn** – you know, tons of my reviewers already asked how old Kenshin is. Hmm… let's see… he's 2 years younger than Kaoru. So what does that make him? 22? Yeah… I think so… lol…

**Reignashii** – Thanks for the review! Lol, as you can see, Kenshin and Megumi's relationship isn't going anywhere! And I made Sano have a girlfriend already! Ooh, burn… Lol! Yes, the plot is really thickening!

**Mz.Amber Eyez** – Lol, thanks for the review! Is this fast enough? I can't seem to update fast enough! .

**Shin1** – Here's my update! Omg, thanks for reviewing three freaking times! For all those chapters you missed! Thanks a bunch man!

**Pego** – You should be proud! You're the only one who guessed right for Sano and Kaoru's relationship! Okay, so here's the BIG Kenshin beanie I promised you! Huh? Where did it go? Oops, sorry… it seemed like it just suddenly vanished into thin air! LOL! Okay, thanks for the review!

**DBZ Goddess** – Aaw, thanks for the review! Here's my update! I'm sorry if it's not fast enough. I'm really not a good updater! . ! But thanks once again for the review! It made me really happy!

**battousaifriends** – Lol! Nice trick you got there! But hey, I'm fresh out of Kenshin beanies! Lol, so all you get is an update! Fair enough? Lol! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Please review so I'll update soon:) 

Thanks for reading!  
**-prohibited-**


	6. The Second Meeting

**Long Vacation**

* * *

_-_**disclaimer**_-_  
Standard disclaimer applies in every of my chapters. I do not own the RK gang. 

_-_**author's notes**_-  
_Hey guys! Chapter six is here! Well, again... this chapter was very hard to write! I don't know, but I love the challenge! I hope you guys like where the story is going. I don't know, I tried adding something 'new' in this chapter... like growing feelings at some of the characters :). I hope I'm not going too fast with Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship. You'll see what I'm talking about after you read this chapter (but it's not like they're lovers already! lol). Oh well, alright. Here's chapter six... tell me what you think about it! And thanks sooo much for the reviewers!

Remember to review!

* * *

Chapter Six: **The Second Meeting**

_-_

_I tried to grasp the fading pieces,_

_But something was holding me back,_

_The shattered hope you left me with,_

_Somehow I found I can live without them._

_- _

"Eeeh? _Chotto_… you cried in front of him?" Misao asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You actually let yourself _cry_ in front of a person?"

Kaoru sighed as she fiddled with her food. She closed her eyes as she nodded. Misao stared at her with round, sparkling green eyes.

"Let's see… the last time I saw you have a major breakdown in front of someone was like… seven years ago? That was when your grandmother died." The younger girl stated, piercing a carrot with her fork.

Once again, Kaoru sighed as she opened her eyes and stared hard at her food. Memories of yesterday night flooded her mind.

_-_

_-_flashback_-_

_-_

Her mind went blank as a single thought forcefully entered her brain.

_He's married…_

… _with **her** …_

_He's happy…_

… _with **her** …_

_He's glad…_

… _with **her** …_

_He had left **me**…_

… _just so he could be with **her**…_

_-_

_**THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!**_

**_-_**

_This is a nightmare… nothing more than a scary, terrifying nightmare…_

_I will soon wake up… none of this happening…_

_Enishi is by my side… always… forever…_

… **_forever_** …

Kaoru then snapped back into reality when she felt a pair of strong arms gently pushed her onto someone's embrace.

"It's okay…" a voice whispered, ever so quiet… ever so gentle…

"It's okay…" the voice repeated calmly, as someone started to rub Kaoru's back softly.

"You've been holding it much too long… it's okay to let it go…"

That gentle voice… those sweet words… when had she heard them before? … In a distant past, somewhere in the back of her memory.

Aah, yes… that time it was Enishi. But now? Now it was…

Kaoru's eyes widened as realization hit her. Her tears doubled as she choked and sobbed even more.

Now it was…

_Kenshin_.

"He left me." She choked out, unaware of herself speaking until the words actually came out hoarsely out of her throat. "He betrayed me. How could he? _How could he_?" she sobbed, her voice muffled by Kenshin's tight hold. Kenshin shook his head as he replied,

"I don't know, Kaoru. I just don't know." He whispered. Kaoru choked as she trembled on his embrace.

Kenshin's hold of her tightened when her tears refused to cease.

"Am I that ugly?" Kaoru choked out.

Kenshin stared at her trembling body, his eyes widening with shock at her words.

"Am I that unwanted?" continued the girl, her voice barely heard. "Am I really that selfish? Am I really that horrible that no one wants me? Am I…"

"No!" Kenshin shouted, causing Kaoru to stop her words in shock. Kenshin was staring at her, his eyes narrowed with anger.

"Don't ever say that!" he continued, staring at her as he tightened his embrace, bringing Kaoru back to his firm chest.

"Don't ever degrade yourself because of what Yukishiro-san did. You're Kaoru, and you're the most honorable girl I've ever known in my whole life. Don't ever think lowly of yourself Kaoru. You're beautiful, full of dignity and confidence, and very…"

Kenshin had to stop, however, for the girl on his arms was sobbing uncontrollably once again. He looked at her, confused.

Softly, he heard her talk. It was so soft he almost missed it.

"Thank you, Kenshin." She whispered. "Even if you don't mean half of what you said… thank you…"

Kenshin stared at her.

'_What do you mean, I don't mean half of what I said? I meant exactly what I told you, Kaoru!'_ he screamed mentally. But, once again, he couldn't say anything for the girl had interrupted him.

"But for the time being," she whispered, "just let me cry, Kenshin. I need… I need to cry…" she whispered as she sobbed once again and the tears flow from her sapphire eyes. Kenshin sighed as he hold on to the crying girl, giving her as much comfort as he could possibly give.

All the while, he was unaware of the silent, new feeling that was slowly creeping into his heart…

_-_

_-_end of flashback_-_

_-_

"Kaooooruuuuuuu?" Misao waved her hand in front of her friend. Kaoru jumped as she was finally brought back to the present.

"Ye… yeah?" she stammered, staring at her friend. The younger girl sighed as she placed both her hands on the table, resting her head on them.

"I'm saying how maybe we should hit a club tonight. You need to get your head off that bastard Enishi. Cause if you think I'm going to let you mope around over his big, fat ass then you've got another thing coming girl. There's this new, cool club that just opened yesterday. We can hit it tonight if you want. And no way I'm taking no as an answer, Kaoru." Misao stated the moment she saw Kaoru opened her mouth to say something. "Cuz I know you're going to get even more depressed if you don't give yourself a chance to forget that stupid jerk. I'm not going to let you handle this problem on your own, Kaoru. We're friends, and I'm here to help you forget that bastard Enishi!" Misao shouted. Kaoru swore there were fires burning in her eyes.

Kaoru smiled at her friend. She's so lucky to have Misao with her always. She's the only one that never made fun of her because Enishi dumped her on her wedding day. And she so need someone like that.

"So how about it, Kaoru?" Misao asked, her eyes sparkling at her friend. Kaoru smiled. Despite the fact that she was extremely tired and preferred staying at home, she knew that part of what her friend said was true. She couldn't stay moping around Enishi anymore.

"Okay, what time?" Kaoru asked, sipping her water. Misao smiled at her.

"How about at seven?" Kaoru shrugged as she called the waiter for the bill.

Misao smiled as she stared at her friend with sparkling eyes. Kaoru knew that look. It meant that the younger girl wanted to tell her something.

"What is it, Misao?" Kaoru asked. Misao laughed sheepishly.

"Well, Aoshi-sama is coming too, Kaoru. I can finally introduce you to him! God, I can't wait!" Misao chirped happily.

Kaoru couldn't help but to roll her eyes. So that's the whole intention behind this. But seeing the cheerful personality of her friend, she couldn't help but to smile. Truly, she's glad Misao's there for her.

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

Having said goodbye to Misao, Kaoru walked slowly up the stairs leading to her apartment. Her mind was in a mess of jumbled thoughts that pounded to her head mercilessly.

She sighed as she fiddled around her purse to find her house keys the moment she was in front of the door. But she stopped immediately the moment she heard voices from the other side. She placed her ears on the door and immediately did a double take when she heard Kenshin's voice and a woman's laughter.

Her quick brain did the calculations for her.

Kenshin + Mysterious Women + Together at home: … love… ?

Kaoru smirked inwardly at herself. She quickly opened the door and pretended to be innocent.

Her smirk only widened at what she saw.

Kenshin was apparently together with a very beautiful woman, who was sitting on Kenshin's piano chair.

The moment the two of them heard the door opened, their heads went to Kaoru's direction to see who had come. Kaoru smiled innocently (her model's ability at work) and she bowed, pretending to be shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know Kenshin was having a guest." She sweetly said.

She stood up straight again and saw that the girl, whoever she was, had stood up and bowed back.

"Ah, you must be Kenshin's roommate. _Konnichiwa_, I'm Takani Megumi. You can call me Megumi, _yoroshiku_."

Kaoru mentally smirked at herself.

'_Aah, so this is that Megumi girl Kenshin was head over heels at, huh? Not bad… I must say he have good taste…_'

"The pleasure's all mine. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing something. I won't bother you guys." Kaoru said as she took off her sandals and began making her way to her room.

"Wait, Kaoru." Kenshin suddenly said, causing the girl to stop midway. She turned to him and glanced at him questioningly.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. Kaoru's curiosity grew as she nodded and let herself get dragged by Kenshin to his room.

"What is it, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, thinking it must be something about Megumi. She was wrong, however.

Kenshin stared at her for a while before asking,

"How are you feeling?" he questioned, concern etched all over his words. Kaoru's sapphire eyes widened at his question. Kenshin stared at her and frowned at her reaction.

"Are you okay? I'm really worried…" he mumbled. After a while, Kaoru smiled.

"I'm okay, really. Thanks for the concern. But you're having your girlfriend waiting outside. I don't want to keep her waiting."

Kaoru, thinking that the conversation was over, started to walk towards Kenshin's door when Kenshin suddenly stopped her.

"Listen, why don't you hang out with us?" he asked, his eyes stating that he was begging Kaoru to do just what he said. Kaoru stared at him, confused.

"What? Why?"

Kenshin sighed.

"I don't know what happened. But I never seem to be able to make a real conversation with Megumi. It's weird. It's as if we never… connect… you know?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru stared at him. Then she sighed, grabbing the attention of the red head. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"There are two possible reasons why that might be happening. One, it's because you two, like you said, have no connections at all. If this is the case, then whatever you do, it will be hard for you to have a relationship at all. Because you absolutely have nothing in common and have nothing to agree on." Kenshin gulped nervously when he heard this. Kaoru sighed.

"The second possible reason, and I think this is the case with you, is that you're nervous. That's why, don't worry so much about making a good impression for her. Just be yourself and you're going to be fine. I mean, you wouldn't want her to fall in love with someone you pretend to be, right?" Kaoru said, winking her left eye. Kenshin stared at her before he sighed.

"Then how do you think I can be myself in front of her?" Kaoru smirked.

"That, my friend, you have to figure out by yourself."

Kenshin sighed. Kaoru laughed as she exited.

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

Kaoru rechecked her reflection on her mirror for the last time before she grabbed her purse and checked her watch. It read 6:47 p.m. She smiled as she made a move to exit her room. But she hesitated before opening the door.

She frowned as she remembered how Kenshin had tried many attempts to make a conversation with Megumi and failed miserably (she was eavesdropping). Kaoru also noticed how the other girl's efforts were also failures.

'_God, those two need some serious help. They're so naïve in their part, they might be worst than some elementary kids!'_ Kaoru frowned mentally. She knew the two of them were still outside, probably staring into space for the millionth time that day. Geez, if she was Megumi, no hard feelings towards Kenshin, she would have said her goodbyes and left the house the moment she got the chance. But then, that might be different if she actually have certain feelings towards the guy before her.

Like she did with Enishi…

Shaking her head immediately, Kaoru sighed as she finally opened her door. She wasn't surprise to see Kenshin fidgeting nervously at his coffee that had turned cold hours ago and at Megumi who was stupidly pretending like she was interested on Kenshin's piano.

The two of them turned their heads the moment she opened her door. Kaoru could see the relief on Kenshin's face. She mentally rolled her eyes.

'_That guy needs to learn to hide those kinds of emotions when his crush is around. She might get the wrong idea_.'

But she let it slip for the time being.

"Are you going somewhere, Kamiya-san?" Megumi questioned, flicking her hair.

Kaoru looked at her before nodding her head and put on a smile.

"Actually, I am. My friend and I are going to hit a new club tonight. Oh, Megumi, you don't have to call me Kamiya-san. Kaoru's fine, you know." She said, smiling warmly. Megumi nodded and smiled back.

That was when Kaoru felt Kenshin's stare. She glanced at him. Kenshin was giving her a look that clearly stated,

'_You're leaving? Don't leave me with her in this tense atmosphere!'_ … in which Kaoru replied with another glare that said,

'_What do you expect me to do? I'm going out with Misao! I can't cancel that!'_ Kenshin sighed mentally as he shot her another glare,

'_Do you want me to go crazy here?' _he literally screamed.

'_Now, it's not my fault, is it?'_ Kaoru shot back.

'_Please, Kaoru… help me out here!'_ Kenshin begged, giving her a helpless stare. Kaoru sighed as she came up with a quick idea.

"Hey guys, why don't you guys come with me? It's better than staying at home, right? I'm sure my friend wouldn't mind…" she said. Kenshin stared at her with a funny expression before he sighed.

'_Of all the ideas she could come up with,'_ he thought mentally, '_why must she choose the one that Megumi will most likely decline?'_

However, he was proven to be wrong,for Megumi excitedly nodded her head.

"Oh why, we'd love to, Kaoru! Are we going now?" she asked. Kenshin stared at her. Oh well, might as well give his roommate some credit for this.

Kaoru nodded as she rechecked her watch. It was now 6:53 p.m. Okay, so if she's late, it's not her fault.

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

Kenshin stared at the building they were about to enter. Two large men were standing beside the closed door, clearly standing in guard. On top of the door were huge writings that spell out: _Gangster's Paradise_.

He sighed. When was the last time he had went into a place like this? Clearly not since he had graduated from high school. Geez, what a geek he had become...

He then shifted his gaze to the girls beside him. Megumi was staring at the name of the club that had caught his attention just a few seconds ago. Kaoru, however, was smirking as she whistled in awe.

"Jezuz, Misao sure still have her taste in choosing the hottest bars around." Then she turned around and smiled at her companions. She smiled her cheerful smile.

"So why are we standing here like statues for? Let's do some serious rocking!" Kaoru said, whistling to herself as she entered the club. She easily opened the gigantic doors (much to Kenshin's surprise, but the door was light anyway). The moment she did, music immediately blasted its way to their ear drums. Kaoru smirked.

'_Oh wow, I just realized I haven't hang out for so long!_' Kaoru mentally realized. Her body unconsciously started to follow the beat of the music as her eyes scanned for her bouncy friend. She didn't have to look far, though, for it seemed like Misao's voice managed to pierced its way through the loud music.

"Kaoooruuuu! Over here!"

The ex-model turned to where the voice came from and laughed when she saw her petite friend. She hastily made her way through the sea of people and finally stopped in front of the small, circular table Misao was sitting on. She grabbed the seat next to Misao's.

"Hey Misao! You don't mind me bringing Kenshin and his friend along, do you? It's just that they were really bored at our apartment… so anyway, the more the merrier right?"

Misao looked up and she smiled cheerfully. She winked her eye at Kenshin, who nodded back in reply, giving her a small smile. Then her eyes transferred to Megumi, who smiled shyly back. Misao laughed and introduced herself. Megumi replied back with her polite introduction. The two of them took a seat beside each other.

Kaoru, however, was not paying attention to what her friends were doing. Her eyes were looking for a certain figure.

"So, where is he?" Kaoru asked, smiling. Misao's eyes sparkled immediately, knowing that Kaoru had meant her fiancé. But instead of rambling off about Aoshi like she usually does, she changed the topic.

"Instead of looking for my fiancé, I think there's someone else you need to meet first." Misao stated, smirking slightly. Kaoru cocked a curious eyebrow at the statement.

"Oh yeah?" she questioned. "Who is it?" Misao laughed teasingly.

"Seriously Kaoru. You have no idea who own this club, huh?" she asked between her laughter. Kaoru cocked her eyebrows as her curiosity grew.

"Who owns it? Why should I give a damn about that?" She questioned.

"Boy, just what kind of a sister are you anyway?" a sudden, easy-going voice interrupted her. "You don't even know that I own this beautiful masterpiece, eh?"

Kaoru turned around immediately. She knew that voice very well. Just as she thought, the moment she turned around, the figure of her younger brother stood before her.

"S… Sano?" she stammered. Sanosuke beamed at his sister as he took the seat across from her.

"Yeah, it's me alright."

Kaoru gaped at him.

'_He owns this club? Where did he get all his money from?'_ Kaoru questioned inside her head.

But it wasn't Kaoru's shocked stare that caught Sano's attention. Nor it was Kenshin's look of disbelief, or Misao's snickers. It was more to the girl beside him.

His eyes narrowed at the somehow familiar figure.

Where had he seen her before?

But this question was not inside Megumi's head.

Her eyes widened at the figure in front of her. It didn't even took her five seconds to realize who he was. Immediately, her heart beats faster as she stared at him.

'_Oh my god… it's that guy I crashed into a week ago!_'

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_to be continued_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_**author's notes**_-  
_How's that? Lol, I don't know... I think that was a pretty good spot to stop. I have a habit of ending my chapters in tense situations! Lol, alright, whatever. What do you think will happen to Meg and Sano? Hmm? Haha, well, again, I'm sorry for the grammatical errors in this chapter. sigh... I'm trying my hardest to spot and change them, but if there were any leftovers, I'm really sorry. Well, that's it for now! On to my beautiful reviewers!

_-_

_-_**to the reviewers**_-_

**Tauna the Tundra Wolf** - Thanks so much for the review! Here's the update you asked for:)

**Brittanie Love** - Lol, you hate Enishi? I personally don't. But I agree that he _is_ a jerk in this story! Oh, and I'm to blame... lol...

**Lendra-chan** - Heya! Thanks a bunch for the review! Yeah, that was pretty close... if only Kaoru founds out that it was all Kenshin's fault, eveyrthing will be much more complicated! But I don't feel like writing complicated stuffs at the moment (lol). Btw, here's an update!

**E.B. (Ever Burgundy)** - Hey! Lol, yeah, Sano's here! And thanks a lot for the review!

**Celest4** - Hey, thanks for the long review! Well, I don't know if you can tell, but I made this chapter especially for both Sano and Meg. Can you see that they are finally going somewhere in this story? Lol... oh, and sorry for the long update!

**Mangela Kaoru-chan the Tanuki** - Hii! Oh wow, thanks for the review! Aaw, I'm so sorry! I don't understand Spanish ! But I'm so glad u're reading my story! But i promise, if u decided to write a story in english, I'll go check it out, alright?

**ObsidianRaven** - Lol Enishi is a what? Hahah, well, here's my update! I hope it's not taking too long :)

**Larie-Chan** - Thanks for the inspiring review! Oh, and also that was a pretty nice idea you gave me (Kenshin teaching Kaoru piano). I was actually already thinking about that! Lol, but we'll see :)

**MoMo-ChAn1**- Lol, I don't _always_ make Kaoru suffer. She'll be happy soon... lol... at least I think so:) Thanks for the review, by the way!

**Scythe195** - Thanks so much for the review! Those were some inspiring words you put there! Lol, well, here's an update! I hope it's not too slow :)

**De Lazy Slime** - Yeah, I'm trying to improve my grammar. But... I don't think it's working :(! Lol, but I'm glad you like the way the story's going! And I'm working extra hard to at least fix up the spellings! Thanks for the review!

**Enchantedsleeper** - Lol, yeah... I don't know _why_ I made Kenshin eat the letter! It just seemed like something he would do, right? Lol... now that I think about it... it actually seems kind'a weird... but oh well! People seemed to like it :)

**Kenshinlover2002 **- Thanks for the review! Oh, and don't worry about Kaoru... cuz you know... Kenshin will always be there for her! ... hahaha, at least in my story he will!

**Atomic Slime** - Here's an update! Haha, well... who _is_ Sano's girlfriend? Definitely not Megumi, right? But don't worry about it so much... this story will soon have an interesting twist of fate for the characters :)

**Battoussaifriends** - Hey! Haha, well... here's another chapter for you! I hope you like it! Lol, I'm soo sorry. I'm tottaly out of Kenshin stuffs! Muahauha, cuz I took all of them for my self! Haha, lol, whatever. Thanks for the review :p

**Shin1** - Haha, here's an update for you! Thanks so much for the review! Alright, since I did you a favor by updating, why don't you do me a favor and review? Lol... all's fair in the writing world :p

**Kawaii gurl-11** - Hey, thanks for the review! And for the answers to your questions, I'm not sure if Yahiko will be in the story. Saitou will make an appearance, but it will still be a veryyy long time. And as for Sano and Megumi's relationship, you'll just have to read more of the story, yeah? Lol... oh yeah, and no... Kaoru didn't read the part about Kenshin in the letter. As for Misao and Aoshi's relationship, until next chapter! Whoa, that was a lot of questions! Haha :)

**Kiben-Sama** - Haha, thanks for the review! Here's my update! Review again? Hahah...

* * *

Please review so I'll update soon :) 

Thanks for reading!  
-**prohibited**-


	7. The Way The Cookie Crumbles

**Long Vacation**

* * *

**-disclaimer-  
**Standard disclaimer applies in every of my chapters. I do not own the RK gang. 

**-author's notes-  
**Hey guys! Ah, I can just hear those angry remarks for my lack of consistency in updating! I'm sorry, really I am. Life has been crazy, and I barely ever have time to even get 6 hours of sleep. I swear, I'm suffering isomnia.Lol, but anyway, I was so happy when I received all those beautiful reviews! Hehe, now if you could just review some more, I'd be glad to type some stuffs on my sleepless nights! Lol. Oh, and word of warning, I don't really like this chapter. I think it suck and rather pointless, but it must be done. So bear with me... and lots of Megumi and Sano interaction:)

Remember to review!

* * *

Chapter Seven: **The Way the Cookie Crumbles**

_-_

_You figured me out,_

_You endured through my pains,_

_Why?_

_And you only smiled._

_-_

Kaoru stared at the two people in front of her. Megumi looked like she had just seen a ghost while Sano seemed like he's trying to figure something out from his thick, cheery head.

"What's up guys?" she questioned, observing the two of them. Sano looked up at his sister. Then, after giving a thoughtful look, he finally shouted,

"Oh! I remember now!" he shifted his gaze back at Megumi, "I crashed into you a few days ago, right? I was going to Kaoru's house that day. Yeah, yeah… I remember now…" he said as he took a seat beside Megumi. Megumi stared at him for a few seconds before she flashed a bright smile and slowly nodded.

Sano smiled back at her as he introduced himself.

"So why are you here? And together with my sister of all people…" he said, smirking at Kaoru. The ex-model rolled her eyes as she leaned back on her chair, observing the two.

"Actually, Kaoru asked me to come and join her when I was at her house." Megumi started.

"At her house?" Sano questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"I was with Kenshin." Megumi answered quickly.

Sano's gaze now landed on the red head, who was staring down at the miscellaneous crowd dancing in the club. He got the impression that his sister's roommate was purposely trying to ignore them. But instead of going into the details about it, he shrugged his shoulders as he said,

"Oh I see. Well, it's nice meeting you, Megumi. Now, if you guys will just order something, that'll be great!" Sano said, standing up. When the whole table told him their orders, he smirked, waved goodbye, and disappeared to the bartender's table.

Kaoru stared at the spiky hair of her younger brother with a skeptical look on her face. She couldn't imagine how he had managed to get enough money to build such a bar. For all she knew, Sano had never had _any_ luck with money or any other sort of riches. As if reading her question, Misao said,

"He told me earlier today that he got his cash from gambling." She stated. Kaoru's eyes almost popped out of her sockets when she heard that small piece of information her friend had gave her.

"G… gambling? What the hell? Sanosuke?" then she laughed. "Come on Misao. You know that guy absolutely has no luck with gambling."

"Well, it seems that his _girlfriend_ has a totally different case. She was the one who hit the jackpot and decided to help that brother of yours build this sweet nightclub." Misao said, smirking a little. Kaoru scoffed as she once again leaned back on her chair.

"Gee, trust Sano to use his girlfriend for something like that. I really need to teach him to show better respect to girls." Kaoru informed. Misao smiled at her friend as her eyes caught something, or rather, someone. Her smile only widened as she stood up and shouted,

"Aoooshi! What took you so long? Come here! I want to introduce you to my friends!" the bouncy girl shouted happily.

Hearing the name, Kenshin immediately turned around and couldn't help but to gape as he saw his best friend fighting his way through the crowd of people with an annoyed look on his stoic face. Finally, Aoshi managed to reach their table.

'_Wait… what? What had just happen?'_ Kenshin questioned in his head. _'It couldn't be… nah… it's not possible… I mean… Aoshi?_'

Aoshi had seen him too, and just by the way he stared hard at his friend was enough to show how shocked he really was.

Misao, who was obviously unaware of the stunned expressions between the two men, smiled happily as she dragged Aoshi to Kaoru.

"Aoshi, this is Kaoru. You know, my best friend? And Kaoru, this is Aoshi. He's…"

"The guy you blabbered on and on while drooling for the last couple of weeks." Kaoru finished for her, smirking. Misao pouted as she folded her arms grumpily. Kaoru laughed at her friend's reaction. She then shifted her attention to her friend's fiancé.

"Hi, I'm Kaoru. Nice meeting you." She said, smiling slightly. Aoshi replied her with a curt nod. Kaoru sighed, remembering the infinite warnings of Misao saying just how cold her fiancé was. However, her thoughts were interrupted with a big sigh.

"Oh my god, Aoshi…" Kenshin shook his head, smirking slightly. "You're telling me your fiancé is _Misao_?" Aoshi stared at him before he nodded. Kenshin laughed as he shook his head.

"What? What? You guys know each other?" Misao questioned, sitting down. Aoshi followed his fiancé as he sat down next to her.

"How come I not know him, Misao? He's that friend I've been telling you about." Misao looked at him, an incredulous look on her face.

"You mean the one you wanted to introduce me to?" she questioned. Aoshi nodded.

"Yeah, the very one."

"Oh my god! How cool is that?" Misao jumped suddenly. "It's like… fate!"

"Misao, I told you to stop doing that." Aoshi said calmly, regarding to her sudden shout of excitement. The energetic girl immediately sat down once again as she leaned on Aoshi's shoulder, causing Kaoru to smirk. Well, what do you know? Someone managed to tame that bouncy girl after all.

"Well, here are your drinks, ladies and gentlemen!" came the booming voice of Sanosuke suddenly. Every head turned in his direction. Kaoru had to gape when she saw her brother, or rather, the _direction_ of her brother.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Sano asked, looking at her innocently. Kaoru blinked at him.

"W… When you say _girlfriend_… you don't mean… that girl behind you…?" she questioned, pointing at the person behind her brother. Sano smirked as he turned his attention to the girl.

"Not bad. You still have a quick brain as I remember it." He said as he snaked his hand around the slim waist of the girl beside him. Kaoru stared hard.

The girl was extremely beautiful. With her brunette hair and innocent brown eyes. She was blushing slightly at Sano's actions as she smiled sweetly. Her smile was really cute, Kaoru noted.

"Guys, this is Sayo Amakusa. Sayo, meet the gang. That one over there is my sister… remember the one I was going to introduce you to?" Sano said happily, smiling at his girlfriend. Kaoru immediately stood up as she shook hands with her new acquaintance.

"Sayo, is it? Well, nice meeting you! I'm sorry if my brother is always such a stupid, ungrateful ass." Kaoru teased, smirking at her brother. Sano glared at her. "Anyway, let me introduce you to the others. This is Misao, Aoshi, Kenshin, and… Megumi? Are you alright? Oh my gosh, you're so pale!"

Megumi had been staring at Sanosuke the entire time. Her heart had been beating at a dangerous pace the moment her eyes had landed on his figure. But now, ever since the information of the man before him had a girlfriend, it seemed like her heart had never function at all.

She quickly shook her head as she faked a smile.

"Ah! Sorry about that. I was just… spacing out…" she said, smiling at Kaoru. Kaoru stared at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You looked like you had seen a ghost just now."

"No, no. I'm fine, really." Megumi said, smiling at the ex-model who stared at her for a few moments before she shrugged and let the scene slipped off her mind.

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

The atmosphere on the small table had changed drastically over the last hour. The once shy, subtle Megumi was now chatting happily with Sano. Misao was engaged in a conversation with both Kaoru and Aoshi. Kenshin and Sayo, however, were both as silent as stones.

Kaoru, who had tried to ignore the tense tension around them, finally sighed as she stared at Kenshin. She leaned close to him and whispered,

"Don't just be silent like that. Go and _talk_ to her."

Kenshin turned stoically at her and shot her a glare. Kaoru subconsciously gulped.

"Yeah? How am I suppose to do that when all her attention were placed on that guy?" he hissed. Kaoru had to resist rolling her eyes. But before she replied, she sneaked a glance at their direction. And what she saw really made her stop. Kenshin frowned angrily as he returned his attention back to the two of them, as if sending Kaoru the message '_see what I mean'_?

Megumi was laughing happily as she placed her hand on top of Sano's hand.

"You're right. Your fingers are long." She whispered. Sano smirked as he stared at her.

Kaoru had to gape at the two youngsters in front of her. She shifted her glance at Sayo, who was staring angrily at her boyfriend and the new girl, her sweetness had long gone. She scowled as another one of her attempts to grab her boyfriend's attention failed. Kaoru sighed, frustrated, as she finally shouted,

"Sanosuke! Go and get me some beer, will you?"

Her brother looked up suddenly at her, scowling. Megumi had suddenly blushed and placed her hands in front of her. She stole a glance at Kenshin, and seeing his angry stare, she could do nothing but glance at the floor.

"Jou-chan, can't you see I'm busy here? Just walk your lazy butt to the bartender and order whatever you want!" Sano shot back before returning his full attention to Megumi once again. Kaoru gawked at him before she slowly shifted her attention to the guy beside her.

Quickly taking his anger into account, she elbowed her best friend.

"Hey, Misao. Something weird is going on here…" she said, nudging her eyes on the direction of the annoyed Kenshin, the angry Sayo, the happy Sano, and the blushing Megumi.

The green eyed girl spared a glance at the four of them before she stared back at her friend. Confusion and shock mixed on her cheerful face.

"When the hell did that happen?" she questioned, whispering. Kaoru resisted rolling her eyes at her. Just as she was about to answer, however, a low voice interrupted her.

"They were at it for at least an hour." It was Aoshi, he was staring with a somewhat pitying look at Kenshin. Misao stared at him before she whispered back,

"Gee, I sense tense atmosphere. You can practically see sparks coming out of Sano and that Megumi girl." She mentioned. Kaoru sighed.

"That's not the problem. See, I brought Kenshin and Megumi here so that they could be together. And look what I've done! I've only made things worst! What the hell is wrong with that Sano anyway? I mean, take a look at that Sayo-girl." The raven haired girl mumbled.

Misao shook her head, clearly getting her friend's guilt. She slowly glanced at her watch before she cleared her throat.

"You know what?" she suddenly shouted, grabbing the attention of the whole table. "I think we should call it a night, eh? It's like… what… eleven? Yeah, let's call it quits guys. I know Aoshi and I have some _plans_ to do…" she said, smirking slightly at her fiancé. Aoshi just stared back at her, a faint smirk on his face at his beloved's joke.

Kaoru who had been rather shock at her friend's sudden outburst, finally caught up and said,

"Yes! I agree with her! God, I'm sooo tired!" she lied quickly. "I really think we should start to leave now before Sanosuke and M…"

Kaoru stopped abruptly. Seriously, what was she about to say? Geez, thank goodness for some self control. She hastily grabbed her purse and stood up, Misao quickly mimicked her.

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

"You're planning to go home by yourself?" Sano questioned, surprised. Megumi stared at him.

"Of course. I'll be fine, I'll just grab a cab." She said simply as the gang stood in front of the night-club, ready to go their separate ways.

The tall, spiky haired man stared at the beautiful woman.

"That's not safe. I think it would be better if I take you home, what do you think?" Sanosuke asked innocently. His statement immediately caught the attention of the whole group. Megumi stared at him in disbelief while a certain red head was glaring at him with pure anger.

Before any of them could say anything however, an irritated voice interrupted them.

"What the freak do you think you're doing Sano?" came Kaoru's voice. Her brother shifted his attention to her, giving her a confused look.

"What? I'm just offering a favor to a girl. You know how dangerous it is for women to travel around this late. Geez, it was _you_ who told me to be polite to ladies, for goodness sake!"

Kaoru stared at him before she stole a glance at the person beside her. She immediately turned back to her brother when she saw the look on Kenshin's face. Somehow, she felt that all this mess was her fault.

"Come on, Sano! Don't act like a hero and let Kenshin…"

"It's okay." Snapped a voice. Kaoru turned to stare at the red head. She was just about to say something when a screeching noise interruption stopped her. The ex-model turned around only to see a yellow taxi in front of her.

Without any ado, Sano grabbed Megumi's arm and opened the cab's door. Glancing back, he said,

"Sayo, you won't mind closing the bar for me right?"

Before the beautiful brunette girl could even erase her furious glare, Sano had waved and pushed Megumi gently towards the cab's seat. Meanwhile, the young woman had stared uncomfortably at her supposed-to-be-date.

Kenshin stared back at her. His violet eyes showed the anger and fury he kept inside his raging thoughts. She could do nothing but glanced away when Sano pushed her into the seat and closed the door, separating the two of them.

And as the yellow car sped away, an unexplainable tension filled the air for those that are left standing.

After what seemed like years of uncomfortable silence, Sayo had finally excused herself with a curt nod and a forced smile. Not long after that, Misao and Aoshi had also decided to go home.

Just before the cheerful girl left however, she whispered,

"It's not your fault, Kao."

Kaoru stared at her, before she sighed.

"I guess not…"

Misao gave her a warm smile before she winked and grabbed on to her fiancé's hand. Kaoru gave a small smile as she watch the two of them walked away.

Unwillingly, she turned around to look at Kenshin. He was still staring at the spot where the cab had been a few minutes ago. She sighed as she glanced at the dirty pavement.

After what seemed like ages, he finally made a sudden jerk of movement as he began to walk. Kaoru frowned as she followed him into the night.

'_Oh god, I know this is not my fault. But then, I can't help but feel like I'm the one to blame!_' she screamed inside her head.

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

The clock ticked past midnight as Kenshin entered the living room after grabbing a cup of water. He had a feeling he had drank a little too much when he was at the bar. He must admit, he _had_ been acting a little childish.

Why had he acted as if Kaoru was to blame for everything that had happen?

Well, it was never easy to control one's anger…

A sudden banging sound grabbed his attention as he turned around to where the noise had originated. His vision immediately landed on a sheepish looking Kaoru who had just came out of her bedroom.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were still awake." She mumbled as she walked towards his direction. She probably, like Kenshin, wanted a glass of water. Kenshin quirked an eyebrow as he placed his glass on the dining table.

"And I didn't know _you_ were still awake." He mumbled back. Kaoru only smiled sheepishly once again as she grabbed her drink.

As silence loomed over the two of them, Kenshin knew he should probably apologized for what he did earlier that night. Not that he actually _did_ anything to offend the woman in front of him, but he did acted as if everything was her fault.

So he readied himself and opened his mouth to start speaking… only to be interrupted.

"Listen," Kaoru started, placing her glass beside Kenshin's. "I know my brother could be such an jerk sometimes, but don't let tonight's incident worry you, alright?" she stated slowly.

Kenshin stared at her before he leaned on one of the chairs.

"It doesn't bother me." He stated simply. Kaoru rolled her eyes as she sighed, exasperated.

"Alright, whatever you want to say. But I just want to let you know that my brother is one loyal man. Once he found himself a girlfriend, and I'm talking about Sayo," she added quickly, as so Kenshin would not have the wrong idea, "he would never leave her. As his sister, I guarantee this."

Kenshin stared at her for a long time before he shrugged.

"I'm telling you, Sano does not bother me." He repeated.

Kaoru stared at him once again before she shrugged.

"Alright then, that's good to hear." She said, not believing a word he said. "I'm just trying to make a point clear here, that's all. Well, since that's done, I'm going to bed. Good night, Kenshin." She said, yawning.

"Alright. Good night." The red head mumbled back, staring at the ex-model's petite body trotting back lazily towards her bedroom.

And he was once again left alone in silence as her door slammed shut.

It was only then that he remembered he hadn't apologize to her yet.

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

_KNOCK_ _KNOCK_ _KNOCK_

The loud, knocking noise suddenly shattered the still silence over the old building.

Both of the occupants of the small apartment immediately jerked awake at the sudden intrusion of unwanted noise.

Kaoru immediately opened her bedroom door and stared at the dark living room through her half-closed eyes. Not long after that, Kenshin's door opened quickly. Both of them stared at each other with shock and confusion written all over their sleepy faces.

Kenshin slowly walked towards the side of the door. Kaoru reluctantly followed him as she glanced at the old grandfather clock.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Kaoru immediately looked at the banged door once again, where the persistent, loud noise had interrupted the silence once more. Her wide eyes glanced at Kenshin's amethyst ones.

"Who do you think it is?" she whispered hoarsely. "It's four in the morning."

Kenshin gulped despite himself as he observed the door that separated them from whoever was on the other side. It might be a wanted serial killer for all he knew, as crazy as that may sound.

Suddenly, he lightly pushed Kaoru towards the door, mumbling,

"Ladies first."

Kaoru glared at him in shock. Immediately, she pulled him so that he was in front of her.

"Be a man." She demanded. Kenshin sighed as he slowly walked towards the door, Kaoru clinging hesitantly onto his arm.

Slowly, the pianist opened the door. Immediately, his eyes landed on a pair of brown, trembling eyes.

Kaoru gasped behind him.

"S… Sayo?" she said, shock evident on her voice. She quickly walked over to the girl who was waiting on their doorway, looking extremely lost. Kenshin was staring at the young woman in disbelief.

The two residents of the apartment slowly released a breath they didn't realize they had been holding.

Meanwhile, the petite, brunette girl smiled slowly as she bowed down.

"Good evening." She whispered. Both Kenshin and Kaoru stared at her as if she had just grown another head.

"It's hardly evening anymore, you know." Kenshin slowly mumbled. "It's four in the morning, what on earth are you…"

"Sano's not home!" Sayo's trembling voice interrupted his.

Immediately, both Kenshin and Kaoru stared at her.

"Wha…?" Kaoru started, but was once again interrupted by Sayo's shrill voice. A drop of tear unconsciously leaked from her chocolate eyes.

"He's not back! He's not back after taking Megumi-san home!"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_to be continued_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**-author's notes-  
**How's that? Muahuaha... yet another cliffie from me! I am evil, but bear with me. Hmm, what's happening over there with Megumi and Sano? ... or with Kenshin and Megumi? Yeah yeah, the cookie's crumbling for their relationship! Lol, I hope you guys like where the story's going. Omg, I said this before, but I'll say it again. I hate this chapter! But it must be done... sigh... oh well... if you guys will just review and tell me what you think about it! On to the reviewers!

**-**

**-to the reviewers-**

**Enchatedsleeper - **Hey, thanks a lot for the review! Yeah, I must say that Sano is quite rich in this fic! Lol, and for Kenshin and Kaoru? They're getting there! -wink wink-

**Brittanie Love** - Aaw, thanks so much for the review! I'm sorry for the extremely long update! (I can't believe it's almost a month already!)but I'm really trying to update as fast as possible! ... and I'm also sorry if this chapter suck --;.

**Lendra-chan** - Thanks for the review! Of course Megumi will fall for Sano! And of course Kenshin and Kaoru will be together "soon". Lol, yeah... soon. Anyway, sorry for the long update!

**Kik-ting** - Hello. Thanks for reviewing! Haha, yeah, Kenshin's life seemed to be on the dumps lately, eh? Well, can't help it :D!

**Kenshinlover2002 **- Haha, what's the deal with Kenshin and Megumi? Can't tell! You'll just have to read the rest of the story to figure it out:D

**De Lazy Lime** - Thanks for the review! Haha, what _is_ the funny feeling creeping into Kenshin's heart? I wonder... hahah, btw, how was the chapter?

**Starrydreamz** - Hello, thanks for the review! Sorry I didn't update for a long time :)! Hope you liked the chappie?

**Shuichi66** - Thanks for the review! Sorry for the long update!

**Seko the Fire Wolf** - Aaw, thanks so much for the review! I should be a writer? You give me too many credit :)! Thanks so much!

**Michiru Kashyuuno** - Hi! Wow, you watched Long Vacation? Yay, you're like the only reviewer who does! Haha, and since you already knew the plot of the story (at least the big line), then I guess I can tell you some of my plans. I know Ryoko and Shinji didn't end up together in the drama, but heck, I won't let that happen to Meg and Sano, right? Lol, thanks for the review!

**Aldailyn** - Hi! Thanks for the review! And real sorry for the long update! I've been so busy! How do you like this chapter:)

**Celest4** - Lol! Hi there! Thanks so much for the review! Hmm... this is yet another cliff-hanger between Megumi and Sano, right? Lol, sorry, but I can't help it:)! And well... Kenshin and Aoshi finally met each other (with the knowledge of Aoshi being Misao's fiance) in this chapter! So I hope that made it up for the extremely long update! ... but I really don't like this chapter overall... -.-

**Sou-nichi aka Reuka** - ... uh ... what? Uhm... what? what? What? Did I miss something? Dude, your review was ... confusing... LOL! XD

**Atomic Toaster** - I am the robot and I update as you requested. Lol! Now review again:)

**Lynn-Minmay** - Thanks for the review! Lol, I guess the name kind'a gives away the owner, huh? But oh well...

**ObsidianRaven** - Hey! Hehe, mean cliffy? Here's something even meaner! Lol, sorry for the long update :)... life's been hectic...

**Adelaide MacGregor** - thank you for the review! You like the flashback? I liked it too (it was fun to write!). Hehe, here's an update! Sorry for the length of time... but you'll review again, right?

**Anonymous** - Hello. Lol, I gotta finish this story? I'll try to do just that... but it's looking pretty hard. That's why I need all the support you can give me (meaning, more reviews!)

**Kean** - Lol, thanks for the review! Yes, yes, sweet moments with Kaoru and Kenshin! I just looove them together! Haha, please review again!

**Sou-chans' gurl 4-ever** - Thanks for the review! And sorry for the long update! Review again? -gives puppy eyes- LOL!

**Larie-chan** - Lol! That was a really cute review you gave me! Muahuaha, well... here's an update for you! I hoped you like the chapter. As you might have read in my author's notes, I don't really like it. But oh well... I hope you do :). And I hope you like the fact that Sano's now in the scene to 'destroy' Kenshin and Megumi's non-existed relationship! Lol, what am I babbling about anyway?

**Shin1** - Aaw, thanks for the review! Really inspiring! I don't really like this chapter, but I hope you do. Oh, and real sorry for the long update, ne? And sorry again for yet another cliff hanger! -smirks-

**Danyalise** - Thanks soo much for the review! Here's an update :)! But here's yet another cliffie. So if you don't review, I won't update! Fair enough? Muahauhaua... lol... yeah, I'm desperate -.-

* * *

Please review so I'll update soon :) 

Thanks for reading!  
**-prohibited-**


	8. The Vacation Talk

**Long Vacation**

* * *

**-disclaimer-**  
Standard disclaimer applies in every of my chapter. I do not own the RK gang. 

**-author's notes-  
**Heya! What's uuup? Ehehe, here's an update! Guess what? This update faster than the last one! I'm sooo proud of myself. Lol, but it was still slooow, and I'm really sorry bout that. Anyways, here's chapter eight! Expect some unexpected twist in the story with this chapter, cuz... yeah, it's starting to get to the real point :). What else? Ah, of course. Thanks sooo much for the reviews! They were soo beautiful! They really, really, inspired me to write more. Thank you soo very much! Now, sit back and enjoy!

Remember to review!

* * *

Chapter Eight: **The Vacation Talk**

_-_

_I realized the irony,_

_That the closer I am to the light,_

_The larger my shadow becomes._

_-_

A pair of chocolate brown eyes twinkled in the darkness as they stared back at a beautiful set of sparkling, black ones.

"Shall we do this?" Sanosuke whispered, leaning slightly over. Megumi stared back at him, and reluctantly, she nodded.

Sanosuke gently leaned himself against her, embracing her tightly.

"I'll go home after this…" he whispered. Megumi's small smile faltered, but she nodded nonetheless.

"I'll go straight home after this…" Sanosuke repeated into the darkness.

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

"I'm telling you," Kaoru sighed heavily, "nothing will happen between Megumi and Sano!"

Her sapphire eyes looked up tiredly at the two figures in front of her.

To her left was Sayo. The petite girl had simply ignored her as her puffy, hazel eyes stared at nothing. Her hands were forming tight fists of frustration as she refuse to listen to any sort of comfort Kaoru was offering her.

To her right was Kenshin, who had seated himself uncomfortably on the couch. He was glaring at the floor, his lips were thin and dry with tense anger. He too, like Sayo, had completely ignored Kaoru's words of reassurance. Instead, his mind was raging with the worst possible thoughts that could have happen to the 'new couple'.

Seeing that her efforts were not working, Kaoru folded her arms impatiently as she glanced at the grandfather clock that was standing quietly at the corner. Quickly taking into mind that it was already a good forty-five minutes after four in the morning, the ex-model once again sighed heavily as she shook her head in defeat.

"You know what? If both of you want to worry yourself over nothing, suit yourself. I have two job interviews in three hours, so I'm sorry to say that I'm not participating myself in your concern."

She gave a side-way glance at the two still figures before her. Her patience running out, she rolled her eyes as she tiredly walked towards her bedroom. Just as she was about to enter her room, however, she decided that she needed to at least say it once again.

"I'm telling both of you, you're worrying over nothing. Sano would never do _anything_ that would violate Megumi in anyway." She stated. Then, almost immediately, she doubted herself. Just how much did she know Sano now? This was only the second time she had seen her brother after four years.

There was a big chance that something could have happened, knowing Sano's go-with-the-flow personality…

Quickly, Kaoru shook her head as she closed her door.

Instantly, she plumped herself on her bed. The girl took a heavy breath and released it slowly, trying to take in all the things that had happened since last night. Somehow, it all seemed to lead into _her_.

She was the one who introduced Megumi to Sano, thus making _Kenshin_ angry.

She was the one who introduced Sano to Megumi, this time making _Sayo_ angry.

"Mou!" she whispered to herself, grabbing her pillow and placing it on top of her head, "Why does everything seem to go against me?"

_-_

**-**looong vacatiooon**-**

**-**

"He _what_?" Misao shouted. Kaoru winced at her friend's sudden change of volume as she shrugged.

"He did not return back to his house, that's what I said." Kaoru repeated.

The two friends were walking towards a park, or more specifically, a place where Misao was about to model for a certain commercial.

Having finished one of her job interviews, which Kaoru had concluded was a disaster, the ex-model had decided to accompany her friend for her job until it was necessary for her to prepare herself for her next conference. Currently, she had just finished telling Misao the incident that had happened earlier that morning.

And as the young woman had expected, Misao was having a hard time believing it.

"Oh my god, you're telling me that he actually slept with Megumi?" Misao whispered in shock at her friend. Kaoru immediately gaped at her friend.

"What? When did I say that?" she questioned, surprised. Misao stared at her.

"Well, you told me that he didn't return after he took that Megumi-girl home, right? So the only conclusion I could come up with is… you know… him sleeping with her." The younger girl stated innocently.

Kaoru had to blink a couple of times before she sighed and shook her head.

"Come on Misao. You've known Sano for a long time. Do you honestly think he's the type of guy to take advantage of a girl he had just met?" The raven-haired girl said impatiently, defending her brother. Misao observed her friend before she said,

"Alright, knowing Sano, he probably wouldn't do that. But aren't you forgetting something, Kaoru?"

Kaoru stared at her friend, arching her eyebrows. With her silence, she urged her friend to continue on with her statement.

"The truth is, yesterday was _not_ the first time Sano met that Megumi-girl, right?"

It took a few seconds before the memory adjusted in Kaoru's brain. The moment it did, Kaoru did a double take and swallowed hard. However, the rational part of her brain still kept her reaction in check.

"Oh please, Misao. As far as we know, the two of them only crashed into each other on the sidewalk."

"My point exactly." Misao said, closing her eyes as if doing so would show her wisdom. "_As far as we know_, the two of them only crashed into each other. But how much do we know exactly? You do realize that there is something in this world people call 'a spur of the moment'? And knowing Sano, he most likely would just go with the flow…"

Kaoru couldn't say anything to argue with her friend. Immediately, her head was filled with all possible things that could have happened. Slowly, she sighed as the two of them spotted the shooting location.

"I am _so_ screwed. It seems like everything is my fault!" she mumbled.

Misao observed her friend before she shook her head, her long braid flowing with the movement.

"What are you talking about, Kaoru? _Your_ fault? It's no one's fault that the two of them fell in love with each other."

"Whoa! Slow down there, horsy. Fell in love? Who are we talking about here? Sano and Megumi?" Kaoru asked quickly. Misao nodded her head as they finally reached the appointed place.

"Don't tell me you didn't see the sparks coming from the two of them? It was like screaming, 'I'm in love with you!' the whole time they were talking yesterday. In fact, you wanna know something? I think that Megumi has absolutely no feelings towards Kenshin, except probably the fact that she treats him like a friend."

Kaoru stared hard at her friend before she sighed.

"Well, I'm not worrying about how _Megumi_ is feeling. I just don't want to think that Kenshin would blame me for ruining his chance!"

Misao gave Kaoru a weird look at her statement.

"A chance? What chance?"

Now it was Kaoru's turn to give her bouncy friend the weird look.

"My god, Misao. What had we been talking about all this while? A chance to make Megumi fall in love with Kenshin, of course!"

Misao immediately gave her a funny look.

"You're telling me that _Kenshin_ is actually in love with Megumi? As in… he wants to start a relationship with her?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. Honestly, was it just her, or was Misao really slow that morning?

"Of course. Can't you just tell from his reaction last night?" the ex-model said, exasperated. Misao scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Well, I kind'a sensed some jealousy going on. But you know what? I don't know why, but I kept on getting the feeling like Kenshin don't like Megumi _that_ way. I don't know… I just somehow got that impression. I think Aoshi thinks so too." Misao added.

Kaoru was just about to say something when she was interrupted. Suddenly, around six people appeared out of nowhere and started greeting them. The ex-model sighed as the people, the crewmen obviously, dragged Misao along to a chair and began doing her makeup.

'_Oh well, I guess this conversation would have to be put on hold for a while…_' she thought mentally. She slowly began to follow Misao as her eyes wandered around the place.

Kaoru's sapphire eyes took note of the happy faces that belong to the random strangers she was observing. As a small smile started to form its way through her beautiful face, she suddenly felt empty inside.

It was as if she had suddenly become depressed for no reason… but she knew better. As she glanced around her, she couldn't help but to think that everywhere she look, she was reminded of a certain someone. Her ex-lover, to be exact.

She sighed sadly as she desperately closed her eyes, trying to erase the hollow feeling that was quickly invading her thoughts. She needed to get over him. He obviously is not returning back to her, there's no point in waiting any longer. But she's not sure she could do it.

For Kaoru, Enishi Yukishiro was her _life_…

She was suddenly snapped back into reality when she heard her name being called. Turning her head, she caught sight of her cheerful friend waving at her. Forcing a fake smile to form on her face, she made her way through.

When she reached Misao, the younger girl immediately said,

"Hey Kaoru! I want you to meet someone. Look, look..." Misao pointed out to her left, or rather, to the person standing next to her. Kaoru slowly averted her gaze to the person. Her eyes immediately locked up with his hazel ones. Instantly, her heartbeat quickened as she stared at his beautiful eyes. Quickly, she shook her head, confused with her sudden reaction.

Hesitantly, Kaorusmiled and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Kaoru Kamiya. Nice to meet you." she introduced herself, all the while wondering who the heck the person in front of her was. Then, as if on cue, the stranger smiled and replied,

"Soujiro Seta. You can call me Soujiro." He paused for a moment before he continued on, "Misao's cousin."

Kaoru's mouth immediately formed an 'O' shape. She was about to say something back when Misao interrupted her,

"Soujiro is a cameraman. In fact, he will be taking my pictures right this instant." The perky girl said, posing a pose at her friend. Kaoru would have laughed if her brain had not suddenly thought of something.

Soujiro Seta… where had she heard that name before?

Suddenly, it hit her. Of course! Soujiro Seta! He's that famous cameraman that was both known for his ability to catch the best pictures and, of course, for his gorgeous smile and stunning face. Kaoru immediately gaped as she stared at Misao.

"Holy cow… _he's_ your cousin, Misao? Soujiro Seta is your _cousin_?" she questioned, forgetting the fact that the person she was talking about was right in front of her.

Misao smirked as she bopped her head up and down. Then, in a friendly gesture, she smacked Soujiro's back.

"Yuep. I'm actually quite proud of Sou-chan, here." She teased, as she glanced at her cousin, who was smiling at the two girls with his brilliant smile.

"Misao-chan has been talking a lot about you, Kamiya-san." He smiled, his hands unconsciously shifting the expensive camera that was on his hold. Kaoru smiled back.

"I'm sure about that. I mean, she _never_ stops talking after all." She teased. That statement got her a smack on the head and Soujirou's laughter.

The black-haired man glanced quickly at his watch before he returned his attention to the person in front of him.

"Misao-chan, I think we need to start now. You know, I have an important meeting coming up and…"

He didn't need to say anything else, for the bouncy girl immediately dragged his free arm as her other hand pulled Kaoru along to the shooting location. Soujirou glanced at Kaoru as he smiled, all the while being dragged by his cousin.

"Are you seeing someone lately, Kamiya-san?" he questioned casually. Kaoru quirked her left eyebrow at his question as the three of them finally stopped at their destination.

"Uhm… no, I don't think so…" she reluctantly answered, all the while wondering where this conversation was leading to. Was he hitting on her? Straight after they had just met each other?

… Nah, that's not possible.

With her answer, Soujirou flashed her another one of his stunning smiles before he shifted his attention in getting his camera ready to do its work.

Kaoru was left staring at his back with her heart beating unconsciously fast. What had just happened? His smile… there's something about his smile…

Quickly shaking her head to clear her jumbled thoughts, Kaoru checked her watch to see what time it was. She frowned when it showed her that it was about time for her to get ready for her second job interview.

Sighing to herself, she stretched before she shouted her goodbyes.

"Hey, Misao! I gotta go to that interview I was talking about! I'll catch you later, alright?"

Misao replied back with a wave as she flicked her hair to reveal yet another funky pose. Kaoru's eyes then landed on Soujirou's face as he glanced at her to yet again reveal another smile. He then lifted up both of his hands to show her that he would have waved at her if it was not for the heavy camera on his hand. Kaoru understood and just smiled back as she waved.

As she walked back to the main street, her head was filled with the image of Soujirou's smile.

Really, there's something about his smile… something that made her inside all twisted and churning at the same time…

She scowled as she observed the blue sky and noted how the clouds were exceptionally beautiful today.

Mechanically, she sighed and mumbled,

"Oh god, I seriously need a vacation…"

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

Sayo had left the house hours ago, leaving Kenshin alone to think of his problems. Just when Sayo was about to leave, Kenshin had asked her to call him if Sano had finally returned. The girl, whose eyes were still puffy from the tears and lack of sleep, had only nodded and left without another word.

That was around three hours ago. And within that time, Sayo had called and informed him, at around eleven a.m., that Sano had returned home. Her voice was a monotone, it lacked any sign of emotion that the girl sure had been holding.

Almost immediately after he had hang up with Sayo, the phone had once again rang. Hesitantly, Kenshin picked up the phone. Somehow, when he heard Megumi's voice on the other line, he was not surprised.

"Kenshin?" she had said, starting the conversation. Kenshin cleared his throat before answering.

"Yes?" was his curt reply. He could hear Megumi sighing on the other line.

"I'm calling to apologize for last night. I should have at least said goodbye to you." She said calmly. It was her casualty that seemed to make Kenshin even angrier than he already was. But, of course, being the type of person that he was, his only reply was,

"Don't worry about it."

As was expected, their conversation stopped and silence quickly took over. Kenshin impatiently hold on to the phone as he shifted his position on the couch. He was about to say something when Megumi beat him up to it.

"Alright then, Kenshin. I guess I'll see you around…"

Immediately, however, he blurted out,

"Are you busy this Saturday?"

There was a pause on the other line as Kenshin held his breath. Finally, Megumi answered him.

"Not really…"

"Alright. Then would you like to go out with me?" Kenshin asked quickly, afraid that if he waited too long his courage would fail him.

Yet again, there was another pause. Then, Megumi's voice made its way through Kenshin's ear.

"Kenshin… I'm sorry if this sounded rude, but…" she paused, as Kenshin once again shifted his position. He forced himself to swallow the lump that had formed on his throat. Megumi continued on, "… but is it possible that you… _like_ me? More than… a friend?"

Kenshin stared at the hard wooden floor of his apartment. His fingers clenched tightly, forming a fist as his eyes narrowed at the sudden fury inside his heart.

"You just figure that out?" he blurted out.

Once again, silence loomed over their conversation. The sound of the old grandfather clock ticking was slowly telling Kenshin how long their conversation had been, yet so short at the same time.

"How about twelve at Saturday? Let's meet at your house…" Megumi suddenly said, referring to the question Kenshin had asked her only moments ago. The man looked up at the ceiling before he answered,

"That would be great."

The two of them could sense another session of silence was to come. So, as quickly as she can without sounding rude, Megumi said,

"Alright then. I'll see you soon."

Kenshin had nodded, but then remembered that she couldn't see him. So instead he mumbled,

"Yeah, sure. See you…" and hung up.

That conversation had happened around an hour ago. Stressed, Kenshin had spent that extremely long sixty minutes practicing his piano. So consumed with his playing, he didn't even realize the clock ticking its way until the door to the apartment suddenly opened with a bang.

He immediately stopped from an extremely fast verse and looked up. His eyes landed on his roommate, who was currently taking off her pair of boots.

"Welcome home." He mumbled. Kaoru looked back at him and nodded. Having finally finished with her boots, she walked up to Kenshin and stared around the living room.

"Did Sayo leave already?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin answered. Kaoru gave him a side glance.

"So?" she asked. Kenshin stared at her, questioning her what she meant with his gaze. Kaoru sighed as she threw her purse on the couch.

"Nothing happened between Sano and Megumi, right?" Kaoru said. It was more of a statement rather than a question. Kenshin observed his roommate before answering,

"Sano has returned home, if that's what you mean. Sayo called me and told me. And Megumi called too."

He was evading the issue, and Kaoru knew this. She sighed as she sat down on the comfortable sofa and leaned back.

"That's good then. If she has the nerve to call you, then I don't think anything drastic happened."

"Guess so." Kenshin mumbled, standing up. He walked up to the other end of the sofa and landed himself there.

The two occupants of the apartment were silent for a long time. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. The silence that had loomed over the living room seemed to have swirled with the tranquil atmosphere between the two. It's as if the two of them understood the need to leave the other alone to go over the things that had happened to them.

After a few minutes, however, Kenshin shattered the silence when he suddenly remembered.

"So how were the interviews?"

Kaoru looked up from her deep thought as she smiled sheepishly at his question.

"To put things short, both companies ended up laughing their faces off at me."

Kenshin stared at her. He didn't know whether he should feel sorry for her or should just stare at her if she was the most unfortunate girl he had ever met. Both seemed just as tempting.

"I guess it is kind'a hard to find work in fashion magazines, huh? Especially since I really can't answer them with a good reply when they ask me about any experience on the subject. Oh well… maybe I should just consider working as a waitress…"

"Really? And give up all those weeks of efforts?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru smiled at him and shrugged.

"I don't know. Things aren't looking up too well lately, are they?"

The two of them grew silent once again as Kaoru unconsciously started to hum a popular tune. Suddenly, she sighed and said,

"What a vacation my life has been…"

Kenshin stared at her, confused.

"Vacation?"

For all he knew, her life lately had been anything but _that_.

The ex-model glanced at him, smiling.

"Yeah, vacation. My mom used to tell me that when things are just out there to get you, or maybe your life turned upside-down, or you just had an unbelievable streak of bad luck, just think of it as a vacation. A vacation from all the fortunate things that happened in your life. It's somewhat like a reminder from someone out there that you are not as special as you think you are." Then she giggled.

"Does that make any sense?" she said, laughing at herself.

Kenshin observed her for a moment before he himself laughed. He hadn't so much as smile since yesterday morning, and it felt good to feel happy once again. Somehow he found it easy to feel that way whenever Kaoru's around.

"It makes perfect sense to me." He said, smirking. Then he took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"And I got a feeling that this will be a long vacation for the both of us." He mumbled. Kaoru could only nod as the two of them stare into the fading light of the setting sun.

Yes, it would be a very long vacation for the two of them…

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_to be continued_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**-author's notes-  
**Haha, finally I left u guys without a cliffie! Am I nice or what? Lol, but that doesn't mean u guys don't have to review! Hehe... ooh, I have a question. For authors out there, how long does it usually take you to write a chapter? I mean, I don't know. For me it takes a seriously long time. But oh well, hehe. Anyway, any suggestions on the story so far? Yay, I introduced Soujiro! He's like my favorite "minor" charater in RK! I just looove him, don't u? Ehehehe, well, review! I'll stop blabbering if you'll review! Btw, does the title make sense now? Hahaha...

**-**

**-to the reviewers-**

**Larie-chan **- Heya! Thanks for the beautiful review:)! Uhm, okay, so you want more KK fluff? Well, that'll have to wait. Tee hee, cuz I don't believe in 'rushed' relationships, know what I mean? And as for your question regarding Enishi's appearance, I'm sorry to say, but no. He won't be making such a significant role in this story, but there's someone else for a change, eh? winks at Soujiro Lol XD!

**Seko the Fire Wolf** - Aaw, you gave me too much credit blushes. Lol, I really won't be such a good author, cuz I'm not consistent and organized at ALL! But you probably will, so don't give up :)!

**ROXXY** - You don't like Sayo? Lol, why? She was pretty okay in the anime. True, she's too much of a goody-goody-two-shoes, right? Hahaha, but oh well... and oh yeah, more KK fluff coming up... in later chapters! Lol, so stay tuned!

**Aldailyn** - Ahaha, thanks so much for the review! It was so inspiring. Again, you gave me too much credit :). Thank you! Ehehe. What else? Oh yeah, you wanted more Kaoru and Kenshin moment? Sorry, but that would have to wait... cuz... I... am... evil! Lol, yeah, but just keep on reading and we'll get there :).

**Sou-nichi aka Reuka** - ducks down what evilmuffins? what evil ducks? AAARRRGGHHHH! (this is what happened if I am hyper XD). Ahaha, thanks a lot for the review, okay? Now... review again or the muffins will go after YOU! Muahuahau...

**Mizz-Clumsy** - Hehe, thanks a lot for the review! I'm glad you like my story, ehehehe...

**Celest4** - Yay! Thanks for the review ! Ehehe, I hope this update was faster than the last one? Yes? Lol, anyway, you feel sorry for Sayo? You know what? I do too! But, hehe, expect some twist later on in the story regarding this matter. Hehe, I would love to tell you the spoilers, but I know I shouldn't. Tee hee (laughs girlishly). Lol! Haha, and you feel sorry for Kenshin too? Aaw, don't be. Cuz he'll be with Kaoru soon, right? ... right? Hehe, there might be some obstacles before that happened though. Haha, keep on reading and reviewing to read the rest of the story! Thanks once again!

**Adelaide MacGregor** - Hello! Thank you for the encouraging review! Hehe, sorry for the cliffie. At least this time I didn't leave you off with another cliff hanger right? Haha, well... what _has_ happened with Sano and Megumi? Any guesses?

**MZ.AMbER EYES** - Haha, thanks for reviewing again! And... eew... no, I'm not going to make Sano a 'man-sleeping-whore' as you put it. Lol, no, no. But you'll have to wait until next chapter to really figure out what _actually_ happen between our rooster and kitsune, alright? Hahaha...

**Hotoshi-Kid** - Oo Oo Oo! Is this a fast enough update? Hahaha, that was a funny review:)

**Dannonspring** - Hehe, here's my update. Ooh, how can you be so sure that Sano and Megumi slept together? Hmm? Hmm? Lol, and when _will_ Kenshin and Kaoru kiss? Lol, I personally don't even know. Why don't you stick around until it actually does happen? Lol, sounds like a plan?

**Kenshinlover2002** - Helloo! Hehe, did this chapter answered a lot of ur questions? Hehe, I didn't really specify on what happened between Sano and Megumi, but you got a little preview there up on the top, right? Tee hee hee, I am just _so_ evil that way. Lol, thanks for the review!

**Kawaii gurl-11** - Ehehe, thanks a lot for the review. Let's see, I'm sorry that I really haven't go into the full details of what Sano and Megumi did, but with that little 'preview' at the top of the chapter, can you guess what happened? Hint... they DID NOT sleep together! Lol, I'm just getting to many of these 'rated R' readers. Lol, anyway, thanks again for the review.

**Wolf** - Hmm... Sano... ehehhe, I'm not sure if he's that unfaithful. But if I was Sayo, I would definitely kick his ass too. But, hehehe, we'll see how Sayo acts on _this_ story! Thanks for the review, by the way :p.

**De Lazy Lime** - Aaaw, that was a very sweet review! Thank you soo much for understanding that I can't update as frequently as I wanted to :)! And, well, I'm glad you're liking where I'm taking things with Sano and Megumi! By the way, don't u just hate it when ppl knock on your door at 4 in the morning? It happened to me before (a few times, actually) and it was SO annoying. Lol, I wrote from experience :p

**Crewel** - Haha, thanks for the review! Hmm... where is Sano and Megumi? Haha, I wonder...

**MzxBored** - Hey! Thanks for the review! I hope this is a fast enough update? It _was_ faster than the last one... hahaha...

**Anonymous** - Great review! Haha, is this a fast enough update? I hope it is!

**Enchantedsleeper** - Heya! Hehe, well... for ur question regarding Sayo. Yes, she is a RK character. She's not in the manga series though. She's one of those characters that only exist in the anime series (I forgot which RK season she was in... -.-;), but, yes, she is a real character.

**Blueangelmaggie1723** - Aaaw, thank you so much for giving me your very first review! Lol, haha, that was sweet. And I think you gave way too many praises blush. Hehe, thanks sooo much. I just hope this is a fast enough update, and this chapter was enjoyable to you. Hehe, review and tell me!

**Evilteddybear** - Ooh! Yes! You are soo observant, do u know that? You're like the only one who realized the story's theme, which is like: affairs! Lol, naaah, I'm kidding. But yeah, this story is based on trusts and irony. And when I say irony, I really meant irony. So watch out for more "ironic scenes" as the story continues on, okay? Hehe, well, thanks for the review! It was very inspiring!

**Brittanie Love** - Thanks for the review! Hmm... so what _did_ happen to Sano? Did you figure that out? Hehehehe, I love making my readers all curious! Lol... I am just mean that way!

**Lynn-Minmay** - Aaw, thank you so much. Hehe, that was a sweet review! It made me smile when I read it, really! Lol, as cheesy as that may sound...

**Kitsune** - You want some KK fluff soon? Ooh, that's hard! Lol, you know what? I promise you that if you stick around until this story ends, you'll have enough fluff to last the week, how's that? But stay around! LOL!

**Makemesmile** - You know what? I'm glad you're being observant, but really blushes you're just looking too hard. Ehehe, when Kaoru said those words ("Oh, and be careful not to touch Kenshin's piano. He'll beat you up if you lay one figure on it.") it's just no big deal. So don't think about it too much. Tee hee hee...

**Shin1** - Ehehehe, thanks for the review! I know, I just have to stop there! Wheeeee, but u know, suspense is good! Hehee, review again please!

**Steelphoenix** - Aaaw, thanks a lot for the inspiring review! Hehehe, I know, I feel bad for making Sayo went through these things with Sano. Ehehe, but I _have_ to, don't you see? Lol, and thanks for understanding the slow, blooming relationship of Kenshin and Kaoru. Some of the other reviewers wanted me to rush into things, and I was like... whoa... Ithought fast relationships sucks... u know? Heheh, well thanks anyway!

**Lendra-chan** - Hellooo! I'm soo jealous over that cruise thingy! Hmph! Lol, just kidding. Thanks for the review though! And, I know this is a little off, but I just love your stories! When are you going to update the ones you haven't updated yet? Hehe, can't wait! By the way, what do you think of this chapter?

**DBZ Goddess** - Aaaw, thanks for the review! It was such a sweet review! Hehee, don't kill yourself! Really, cuz I will update! Even though it might take a little slow... lol, but I _will_ update! I promise! Lol, but really, your review was soo sweet. Aaw, thank you :) !

**I love Kaoru** - Eehehe, thanks for the review! Is this a fast enough update? I hope it is!

* * *

Please review so I'll update soon :) 

Thanks for reading!  
**-prohibited-**


	9. The Possibility of Opportunity

**Long Vacation**

* * *

**-disclaimer-**  
Standard disclaimer applies in every of my chapters. I do not own the RK gang. 

**-author's notes-  
**Hello! I know, I haven't updated for ages! Please forgive me! For those of you who read my 'personal profile', you would know why it took me so long. But for those of who you don't, let me just sum up with one word: school. Lol, anyway, thank you so much for the reviews you guys gave me. They were really inspring, and some of them really gave me the desire to update. Thanks a lot guys! Anyway, here's chapter nine! Expect some unexpected twists on the story! Oh, and there's the snapshot on Megumi and Sano :). Enjoy!

Remember to review!

* * *

Chapter Nine: **The Possibility of Opportunity**

**-**

_So I ran away from the light,_

_In hope to erase the dark._

_So I ran away from the love,_

_In hope to erase the hate._

_-_

Life has a bad sense of humor.

Really.

Its sense of humor was so bad, one could almost die from its lack of entertainment.

And that was probably why it's so hard to remain living.

… Or at least, that's what Kaoru's new resolution was.

Life has absolutely no sense of humor. Life is out there to get you, to make you live your life in the same, old, boring way.

And Kaoru couldn't take it anymore.

That's why, she had decided that this was the last time, the _freaking_ last time, that she would even bother applying herself to work in the fashion department.

Having just destroyed yet another job interview, Kaoru rushed passed the door as she twisted her face in disgust. What was so funny in saying that she hadn't written a single formal essay since she last graduated from college? Heck, she was a model! Everybody knows that model don't write essays!

Frowning at the stupidity of it all, she rolled her eyes as opened yet another door, leading her to the lobby of the gigantic building.

Of course, not paying attention to where you are going in a busy workplace was never a good idea to start with. So it should caught no one by surprise when Kaoru had suddenly crashed into someone as she rushed passed the door.

"Ooowww!" she mumbled, landing squarely on her behind. She was just about to look up and mutter a few curse words at the person she had crashed with, when she realized just _who_ she had crashed with.

"You might want to be more careful on where you are going, Kamiya-san." His voice was light, as if he was teasing her.

Kaoru couldn't believe it. She had just crashed into none other than Soujiro Seta!

Soujiro smiled his unbelievably gorgeous smile as he offered Kaoru his hand. Kaoru reluctantly accepted his help, feeling herself being pulled into a standup position.

"Fancy seeing you here, Kamiya-san. Whatever are you doing?" the handsome cameraman questioned, smiling at her. Kaoru's stomach immediately did a little flip as she couldn't help but to stare at his intoxicatingly beautiful smile. Desperately trying to come back to her senses, Kaoru cleared her throat.

"I just had an interview." She answered, immediately reminded of her previous anger. Soujiro must have caught sight of her frown, for his smile immediately faltered as he asked,

"For this company? And it didn't went too well, did it?" he questioned.

Kaoru slowly shook her head as she sighed. Suddenly feeling depressed once again, she was just about to excuse herself when Soujiro interrupted her.

"Ah, that's awful. Listen, do you have time right now? What do you say if we grab lunch together? I hope I could do something to brighten up your mood." Soujiro said, his smile quickly taking its place on his handsome face.

Kaoru couldn't help but to stare once again at the man before her. He's not only handsome, famous, and all that good stuff, but he's the most kindest man Kaoru had met in an extremely long time... excluding Kenshin, of course.

Immediately nodding her head as she desperately tried to conceal her excitement, Kaoru agreed to his offer. Soujiro smiled before he quickly turned his head to the reception's desk right behind him.

Kaoru realized easily how the woman behind the desk, the reception, obviously, had visibly blushed the moment Soujiro looked at her. Ah, so she's not the only with that weird feeling whenever she looked at the cameraman before her.

"Excuse me, miss." Soujiro started, "but could you please tell whoever's in charge at the moment that Soujiro Seta would like to postpone his meeting until three this afternoon? Thank you."

Kaoru's eyes widened when she heard his statement. Immediately, she said,

"Seta-san! Please, you don't have to postpone a meeting just for a lunch with…"

"Nonsense, Kamiya-san." Soujiro interrupted her casually. "I've been waiting for such an opportunity for a very long time. It would be very stupid of me to let it pass, right?"

And with that confusing statement, Soujiro smiled as he easily took Kaoru's hand, dragging her to the building's exit.

Kaoru was left trying to figure out what exactly the handsome cameraman before her had meant.

Okay, so maybe life _does_ have a sense of humor.

… Just a weird one…

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

Kenshin leaned back on his chair, taking in a deep breath. Aoshi was beside him, sipping slowly on his cup of steaming hot tea.

"And so? You settled the issue by setting a date this Saturday?" the stoic man questioned, not even bothering to shift his gaze to his friend. It seemed that he was too captivated by the small ripples he managed to create on his little cup.

Kenshin stared hard at the ceiling before he replied his friend.

"We did set up a date this Saturday. But I don't know if we actually settled anything yet." The redhead mumbled, spreading his arms around him, as if doing so would let his burden fly away.

Aoshi finally lifted his gaze at the man before him. He observed his friend for a while before he replied,

"Are you sure this is the way you want things to go?"

Kenshin looked at him, clearly confused. He arched an eyebrow at his friend.

"What do you mean?" Aoshi stared at him for a while, placing his cup of tea on the table beside him before answering.

"I meant exactly what I said, Himura." He answered emotionlessly. "Are you sure this is how you want your relationship with Takani to be?"

Kenshin looked at his friend, confused. What exactly could Aoshi meant by that?

"Well," the young pianist started, "I'm not sure where this conversation is going… but if you're asking me whether I want to have a serious relationship with Megumi, then… yes, I do."

Aoshi stared hard at his friend before picking up his small cup of tea once again and shifted his attention back at the small container.

"Well, you might want to think deeper than you already did. That's my suggestion as your friend."

Now it was Kenshin's turn to stare hard at his friend. What was he trying to tell him? That he didn't like Megumi the way he thought he did?

"Aoshi, what are you saying?" Kenshin questioned out loud. Aoshi didn't even bother to look up at him as the stoic man shrugged his shoulders. Kenshin scrunched up his eyebrows as he stared back up at the ceiling.

Nonsense, of course he liked Megumi in that way.

... but what exactly _is_… that way?

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

Kaoru couldn't believe it! She was having a blast! Oh, okay, maybe not such a blast, but at least she's having a good time. A really, really good time.

Since the two of them had started lunch, Soujiro had proven himself to be a very good lunch companion. What was interesting however, was the fact that the two of them had suddenly gotten so friendly over the short period of time.

The two had ceased calling each other by their surnames, instead using their first names casually. The two had constantly shot random jokes at each other, laughing stupidly at stupid stories they shared.

"And so, my mom had to hit my dad so hard on his back to stop him from choking. Even then, he kept on saying how that gigantic fly had entered his mouth when he was yawning!" Soujiro concluded, smiling at how Kaoru was trying so hard to cover her mouth from laughing too hard.

Finally able to stop herself, Kaoru leaned back on her chair as she took a deep breath. The two of them had settled themselves on a rather expensive bistro (much to Kaoru's protests). Soujiro had insisted on spending the lunch there, stating that he knew the owner pretty well.

As comfortable silence loomed over the two of them, Soujiro suddenly asked,

"You still looking for work, Kaoru?"

Almost immediately, Kaoru stopped chewing on her food. Slowly, however, she continued on her actions. Finally swallowing her pasta, she said,

"Unfortunately, yes. That stupid company…" she then stopped.

'_Stupid_!' she yelled mentally. '_That company is most likely where Soujiro works! What am I doing, shouting bad things about it?'_

However, instead of reacting the way she had expected him to, Soujiro only chuckled slightly. He placed his hands on the table and rested his head on them, leaning slightly, his hazel eyes reflecting back Kaoru's face.

"Ah, don't worry about it Kaoru. I don't work for a particular company." He said, as if he knew exactly what Kaoru had been thinking. "But you know, maybe I could do something to help you…"

Kaoru's head shot up immediately when she heard the intriguing sentence. Help her? How?

Soujiro must have caught her sudden look of interest, for he smiled as he leaned slightly forward, inching their small distance.

"You see… my assistant had just quit her job. She was getting married, and well… you know, she decided it would be better if she just retire from work. So I'm kind'a assistant-less." Soujiro hinted, his eyes twinkling.

The ex-model stared hard at him.

'_Oh my god,'_ she screamed mentally. _'Please tell me this conversation is going where I thought it is…'_

"And so," Soujiro continued on, smiling at Kaoru's stunned look. "I was wondering whether you want to work with me. You know, as my assistant."

If Kaoru had been stunned before, all traces of it must have disappeared on that split of second when she suddenly broke into a huge smile and slammed her hands excitedly on the tables, almost knocking her half-filled glass of water.

"Of course I want to! Oh geez, that would be awesome, Soujiro!" she exclaimed. But then, she suddenly stopped her blabbering as if she had just realized something. Soujiro looked up at her, confused at her sudden change of mood. Kaoru sighed,

"But you know, you really shouldn't give me the job just because of such an insignificant matter. You see, I have absolutely no experience in photography, and being your assistant, _Soujiro Seta's_ assistant," Kaoru narrowed her eyes teasingly at his name, "with such little skill… I don't think I should do it."

Soujiro's eyes hardened immediately, showing that he was serious. He observed Kaoru for a few seconds before he said,

"Don't be silly Kaoru. It won't take but a few days to learn the stuffs you'll be doing. And besides, you were once a model. I figured you know at least _some_ stuffs about photography, right?"

If Kaoru had not been as hopeless and desperate at the moment, she would probably have still rejected the offer. But the thought of actually having a job, and working with an extremely famous, adorable Soujiro Seta was too much of a temptation even for a rational Kaoru.

So without any further ado, Kaoru happily nodded her head. Soujiro replied back with a smile.

"All right then," he said, slanting back on his chair, "If you don't mind, you can start working this Monday." Kaoru slowly nodded her head, also leaning back on her own chair.

"That's cool, but you know, I wouldn't mind starting tomorrow. What is tomorrow anyway? Friday? Yeah, I wouldn't mind starting as soon as possible. I mean, really, it wouldn't matter." Kaoru said casually.

Soujiro, however, only smiled, his eyes twinkling. Casually, he shifted in his position, grabbing something from his pockets. Almost reluctantly, he looked back up at Kaoru, who was observing him.

"Uhm, Kaoru. You know, there's actually this really, ah, I mean… totally, cool concert tomorrow. And I just happened to get tickets… ah, I mean… a couple of tickets… you know, from this old friend of mine, and well… you see… oh man…"

As Kaoru quizzically observed the fidgeting man before her, Soujiro took a deep breath as he finally collected himself and stared back at Kaoru. He gave her a nervous smile, one that instantly made Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. The ex-model decided to ignore it.

"Ah, sorry about that. That came out all wrong. What I really was trying to say was," he took a deep breath, "there's this awesome concert tomorrow. And just by some random chance, I managed to have a couple tickets. So I was wondering whether you would like to, you know, come and watch the concert… with me."

Kaoru stared hard at the nervous man before her.

Did she just hear what she thought she did?

Did she?

Did she just hear Soujiro asked her out?

'_Oh my god!' _she screamed mentally. _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my…'_

"Uhm… Kaoru? It's okay if you don't want to… I just thought that since you can work tomorrow you have some free time… but… it's okay if…" Soujiro interrupted her thoughts. Kaoru immediately returned back to her senses.

"No, no, no!" she babbled immediately, causing the nervous Soujiro to look up at her. Kaoru took a deep breath, trying to register the things that had happened, and smiled.

"I'd be thrilled to go to the concert with you, Soujiro!" Kaoru stated happily.

Soujiro immediately returned her smile, his eyes twinkling with unconcealed happiness.

"For real?" he asked. Kaoru nodded, feeling suddenly as if she was floating on the clouds. Soujiro beamed as he leaned forward, closing their distance over the table.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up tomorrow at six, okay? The concert starts at seven." Soujiro said, his voice light. Kaoru tried to say yes, but found that her throat was locked up with this unexplainable urge of happiness. So instead, the girl just nodded her head, smiling brightly. Soujiro smiled back at her as the two returned back to their food, each with their own happy thoughts.

And Kaoru was still floating on the clouds…

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

Megumi leaned back on her couch, taking a deep breath. Her mind was a jumbled mess, and nothing she could do seem to be able to clear this mystic fog that covered her vision.

Ever since she met Sanosuke…

She sighed, throwing a pillow down on her lap. She stared hard at the fluffy, yellow cushion. Her ears were listening to the soft song being played by her radio, but her mind couldn't register the words. All she could think about was Sanosuke.

His beautiful, brown eyes…

His calming, deep voice…

His soft, reassuring touch…

But something suddenly caught Megumi's attention. It was the song being played by the radio. Her eyes widened as the melody registered on her brain. Immediately, thoughts of that night flooded through her head.

_-_

_-_flashback_-_

_-_

Sanosuke gently leaned himself against her, embracing her tightly.

"I'll go home after this…" he whispered. Megumi's small smile faltered, but she nodded nonetheless.

"I'll go straight home after this…" Sanosuke repeated into the darkness.

He remained hugging her, as the soft ticking of the clock vibrated through the small room. Suddenly, as the radio switched songs, Sanosuke released her. Megumi immediately wished for his warmth. He stared hard at her black eyes.

"This is my favorite song…" he whispered, holding her hands. Megumi took a second to listen to the melody, and smiled almost instantly.

"Wow, it's my favorite too…" she whispered back. Through the darkness, she saw his lips twitched, forming a smile.

Slowly, he leaned forward. The soft melody of their favorite song flowing beautifully behind them as Sano inched closer and closer, until finally he caught Megumi's lips on his own.

It was serene, blissful, yet painful at the same time. It was as if they knew that this was not meant to be.

It was her first kiss…

Slowly, he let go of her, smiling a little. Hesitantly, he stood up, glancing at the door. He glanced back at her, his right hand caressing her face.

"I'll go home…" he whispered, pulling his hand back. Megumi stared at him, she couldn't even nod her head.

Slowly, Sano's body turned around in the darkness as he walked straight towards the door, as if he knew that any hesitation would result in something fatal. Then, just as he was about to open the door, he whispered,

"I'm sorry…"

And with the sound of the door closing in the darkness, Megumi could feel her eyes burning…

_-_

_-_end of flashback_-_

_-_

Megumi forcefully closed her eyes. Oh man, there goes that feeling again.

Why? Why must his face kept on flooding through her mind? Why? _Why_?

Slowly, however, Megumi's ear caught the soft melody of their favoritesong once again. She smiled sadly as she mentally sang along with it, all the while thinking of a certain someone.

When the song ended, she sighed and stood up, about to turn the radio off. However, the next thing she heard stopped her. It was the DJ, and he was telling his audience through the radio about how the singer was having a concert.

The artist was having a concert in Tokyo. Tomorrow.

Megumi immediately smiled as she grabbed her pen and started to write the details of the concert. All the while, this small bubble of hope started to grow in her heart. The thought of her finally able to see _him_ once again…

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

Keys. Where were they? Where were Kenshin's keys?

The redhead sighed heavily as he fiddled through his pockets, trying hard to find his lost-at-the-moment key chain. He rolled his eyes as he climbed through the stairs, all the while hoping that maybe Kaoru was home so that he wouldn't need to do an all-out search for his keys.

All doubts about Kaoru not being home, however, diminished instantly the moment he reached the landing. Blasting music could be heard vibrating through their door, a significant sign that the ex-model was home. Biting back a growing question, Kenshin knocked on the door, hoping against hope that Kaoru could hear him.

Of course, no such luck.

Sighing, Kenshin tried banging on the door. After a few unsuccessful attempts, finally the door swung open after a good five minutes. Out appear Kaoru, looking as if she had just won a million dollars. Kenshin stared at her, taking note of her unnaturally pink cheeks and twinkling blue eyes.

"Welcome home, Kenshin!" Kaoru chirped, her mouth forming a brilliant smile. Kenshin arched an eyebrow as he walked past her, entering the house. As he began to take off his shoes, he asked,

"What's up? Something's telling me you just struck gold…" he shouted through the music. Kaoru giggled happily at the question, reminding Kenshin of an elementary school kid on a fieldtrip. Immediately, the ex-model reached out and turned off the blasting music, but not before she did a small twirl of happiness. Kenshin observed her, somehow finding it hard not to laugh.

"So what's up?" he questioned once again, once the annoying sound of the rap music was turned off. Kaoru squealed with delight as she flopped herself on the couch, waving her hand, signaling Kenshin to sit next to her.

"Kaoru is sooo happy today!" she said childishly. Kenshin chuckled at her fake, girlish voice as he sat next to her.

"Yeah, I figured as much. But do you care to elaborate why?"

Kaoru giggled as she turned around so that she was facing her roommate.

"I…" she started, smiling widely. "...have a date!"

Kenshin stared at her hard the moment he heard the words. Slowly, he broke into a grin as he leaned back on the couch.

"Ah, and here I thought it was something serious." He said. Beside him, Kaoru pouted.

"Hey! I swear, he's the most gorgeous, understanding, adorable, kindest man out there!" Kaoru said, defending her right to be happy. Kenshin chuckled, shrugging. Kaoru ignored him as she started once again on her ramblings.

"See, we're going to this awesome concert tomorrow. Oh, I just can't wait! Wait, I've never told you anything about him, have I? His name is Soujiro Seta! Misao introduced us, he's her cousin. And he's this famous, really, really famous cameraman. And… hey! Are you listening to me?" Kaoru suddenly questioned, seeing that Kenshin was starting to flip through the channels on the television.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening. You go on…" he said, his eyes never leaving the TV. Kaoru rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Fine, since I just know how _interested_ you are with my happy life right now…" Kaoru hissed sarcastically, causing her roommate to glance at her with a smirk before returning back to the movie he was currently watching, "I'll drop the topic. But before both of us concentrate our minds on the movie, I have another thing to tell you."

Kenshin replied her with a 'what', never once leaving his attention from the TV. Kaoru once again rolled her eyes before breaking into a huge grin.

"I've managed to get a job." She stated. This statement finally managed to grab Kenshin's attention. He turned his head to look at his roommate and broke into a grin.

"You did? Congratulations!" he said. Kaoru nodded, smiling.

"Where is it?" Kenshin questioned. Kaoru giggled.

"Soujiro gave it to me. He's a cameraman right? Yeah, and his assistant just retired, so he saved the spot for me. Can you believe it? I'm gonna be working in photography!" Kaoru shouted excitedly.

Kenshin chuckled, returning his attention back to the television before him.

"Killing two problems with one guy, eh?" he joked. Kaoru pouted beside him before she grabbed the pillow in front of her and whacked her roommate teasingly with it.

"I think the saying goes, 'killing two birds with one stone'."

Kenshin chuckled as he grabbed the pillow.

"Ah… so it is, Kaoru… so it is…"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_to be continued_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**-author's notes-  
**Phew! Finally it's done! How was it? Yay for me for not giving you guys another cliff-hanger! Lol, anyway, I got the feeling that this chapter was pretty pointless. Next chapter would be much more 'thrilling'... at least, I hope so. Lol, but I hope you guys like the twists between the characters. Anywho, suggestions are extremely welcome! I'll try to update faster for the next chapter... but it might be a little hard, considering that finals are coming. But I'll try. Anyway, on to the reviewers!

_-_

**-to the reviewers-**

**Enchantedsleeper **- Thanks for the review! Of course things will get more complicated. That is the only way the story will remain interesting! Lol, but we'll see just how 'interesting' things get later on... hehehe...

**Mz.Amber Eyes** - Sano is a little bit ungrateful towards Sayo, huh? If you like the Sano/Sayo/Megumi relationship, there's going to be more about them in the next few chapters. Anyway, I'm glad you like how Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship are growing. There are just so many reviwers that 'demanded' for more KK fluff, but I'm trying to make it more realistic, you know? At least, you like it :) Thanksss...

**Britannie Love** - Thanks for the review... uhm, what did Sano do? He only _kissed_ Megumi! Well, at least with this chapter you should know that. I don't want any negative thoughts about Sano, okay? Lol... just kidding... hahahahah...

**Kean** - Tee hee hee, thanks for the review! I hope you like how the story is going with Kaoru getting closer with Soujiro!

**Evilteddybear** - Hello! Thanks for the review! Well, I'm sorry for the long udpate, but I really am trying to update as fast as I can. Anyway, as for you questions, there will bemore of Soujiro, as you can probably see of this chapter :). There would be a few more characters from the story, most probably Tae and Saitou, but I'm not supposed to tell you that! Lol, and it's sad to say, but for a very long time, there won't be any other couple except Misao and Aoshi that will have a 'good relationship'. Hehe, well, I hoped youenjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update the next one faster than this one, but I'm not making any promises there, sincethis _is_ May... which meansfinals are coming up. But I'll try!

**Kawaii gurl-11** - Lol, okay, here's an update. I hope this is "cool" enough chapter for you?

**Flaming-amber **- Hmm... combustible... I like that word! Lol, thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Adelaide MacGregor** - Thank you for the review! I know, being a student somewhat sucks, huh? I mean, school really takes the fun out of life. But I guess I really can't complain... --

**Crewel** - Okay, especially for you (and a few other reviewers, lol) I tried to explain the Megumi x Sano event in this chapter in greater detail. I'm not very good at it though (sigh) but I hope you liked it. Well, I hope you're not disappointed at it :).

**Roxxy** - Lol, no, I don't think you're the only one that realized that Megumi is taller than Kenshin. Anyway, don't worry about the Megumi x Kenshin 'romance' in this story. I can tell you that it's coming a quick end soon! Hehe, so stay reading, okay?

**De Lazy Lime** - Oh wow, that was one long review you gave me. Lol, I must say, I enjoyed reading you little "scenario". Haha, but really, thanks a lot. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. And really really sorry for the long update. Oh, and yeah, Kenshin does not have any right to be angry at Kaoru... but he _did_ try to apologize right? He just didn't have the chance too... (suuuree). LOL!

**Kenshinlover2002** - Lol, I laughed when I read your review. You said you don't want a vacation like Kaoru's? Well, who does, right? Lol, and I'm sorry for making my story "doubtful". I guess it is pretty confusing, huh? But oh well, continue reading until it ends, and I promise all your questions will be answered! So stay tuned:D

**Lendra-chan** - Aaw, I heard that you're sick right? I hope you feel better soon! ... then you can update your stories again! Lol, just kidding. Anyway, yay! You like Soujiro too! Oh, and sorry for giving you little KK fluff. I mean, I don't wanna rush things with them. I wanna make this story as realistic as possible... sorry bout that. But I promise if you stay till the end of the story, you'll have enough fluff to make you satisfied! Hehe, so bear with me!

**Aldailyn** - Hehe, I agree with you. Being evil is fun! Anyway, I'm sorry for the slow update, please forgive me. Lol, and this chapter should answer a few of your questions, right? By the way, I laughed so hard when you mentioned Nike. LOL!

**Lynn-Minmay** - Hehe, you like Sou? I love him! Tee hee hee, thanks for the review!

**DBZ Goddess** - Omg, thank you soooo much for the lovely review! I was so touched by your review! Aaaw, you really, really made my day when I read your review. Lol, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I made it extra long just for you, so I hope you at least liked it! Thanks once again!

**Suicidal Baka911** - Thanks for the review! Are you still feeling happy? Lol...

**Shin1** - NOOO! Sano and Megumi did NOT do that. Oh my gosh, why does everybody think such bad, bad thoughts? Lol... just kidding! Hoped you like the chapter!

**KikyoxSuikotsu** - Well, I'm sure you will be a great author! Thank you for the review!

**Royal blueKitsune** - Aaaw, apology accepted :). Thanks for the review, and thanks for understanding that I'm taking things slowly between Kaoru and Kenshin.

**Concetta** - Hehe, thanks for the review! Sorry for the long update, but at least I updated, right?

**Sekushi-san** - You know, a lot of people has asked me the same question. Kaoru is 24, Kenshin is 22. There's 2 years age difference between them.

**Momo-Chan1** - Lol, okay... thanks for the review! Aaw, please don't hate Sano. I'll try to make him a better guy as the story goes on, okay? Lol, I don't know how I'll do that though... (stares into the ceiling and think about it...)

**Strawberry'd** - Lol, I swear you have some ability to read my mind. All of your guesses in your review was so close to what I was planning for this story! Like Kenshin getting jealous over Kaoru and Soujiro, or Kenshin getting famous... oops, I'm not suppose to tell you that! Lol, thanks for the review!

**Nes** - Aaw, it's okay for not reviewing all this time... BUT you have to review from now on, okay? Or else... Lol, just kidding. Anyway, thanks for understanding that I'm trying to make the KK relationship as realistic as possible :). Ahaha, alright, I'll "be good" and continue "like this". Hahaha, catch you later!

**Queeney** - Hehe, thanks for the review!

**WolfSpirt** - Lol, a Sayo and Megumi showdown? Whoa, that would be kind'a... scary! Lol, but nah. And uhm... we'll see how Sano and Sayo's relationship will be as the story goes on, okay? So stay tuned!

**Sou-chans' gurl 4-ever** - Hehe, thanks for the review! Well, I'm trying to update as fast as possible! Sorry if this one takes a long time!

**Sou-nichi aka Reuka** - ... Okay, just how much sugar do you intake daily? Lol... and what's with the Battousai and ducks? LOL!

**xxxxxxxx** - Hehe, I have to count those x-s! Anyway, thanks for the review and sorry for the long update!

* * *

Please review so I'll update soon :)

Thanks for reading!  
**-prohibited-**


	10. The Concert of Disaster

**Long Vacation**

* * *

**-disclaimer-**  
Standard disclaimer applies in every of my chapters. I do not own the RK gang. 

**-author's notes-  
**Hello guys! Thank you so much for the beautiful reviews! They were really very encouraging! Something amused me though. I've received so many different responses it was really funny! Some of you loved Soujiro, and some of you hate him. Some hated how Sano and Megumi's relationship will leave Sayo out, while others cheered me on to make it faster. It was really very interesting. Haha, but I appreciate all of your ideas. Anyway, once again, thank you for the reviews! This chapter will probably be more delightful for those readers who are interested with more Sano x Megumi interaction. So sit back and enjoy!

Remember to review!

* * *

Chapter Ten: **The Concert of Disaster**

_-_

_It was no one's fault_

_That the perfect picture_

_Was now broken..._

_It was everyone's fault_

_-_

Kaoru's smile widened visibly the moment she heard somebody knocking on her door. Quickly, she grabbed her purse beside her, gave a hasty check on her reflection, and happily opened the door. Her grin only widened when her vision landed on Soujiro.

'_Oh gosh, he's so hot!' _Kaoru screamed mentally, all the while greeting him. Soujiro smiled at her, as his black eyes watched her lock the door.

"You're stunning, Kaoru." He complimented easily, casually taking Kaoru's hand as the two started down the stairway. Kaoru blushed slightly.

She was wearing a simple black shirt with a long, sparkling shirt to match it up. She didn't really dress up for the occasion, since she wasn't sure just how formal the concert was, but she did look really pretty.

Soujiro, on the other hand, was looking very, very hot. With his half unbuttoned black shirt and simple pair of jeans, somehow Kaoru found it hard not to drool. He was already hot wearing his casual shirt, but tonight… Kaoru swore girls would definitely turn around to stare at him.

"The concert should end at around nine thirty. Would that be too late to have dinner?" Soujiro asked casually the moment the two of them had comfortably took their seats on his car. Kaoru shrugged as she smiled at him.

"Not for me. I'm a late eater." She joked, causing Soujiro to smile.

Their conversation then comfortably shifted into random topics. Just as Kaoru felt that her stomach was starting to hurt from all the fits of laughter she was having, Soujiro told her that they had reached their destination. Kaoru smiled at him as he parked his car, her sapphire eyes glancing around the area.

She could tell easily that the place was packed full with youngsters. She quickly followed Soujiro as they marched up to the building, her eyes traveling and observing the random people that were waiting patiently for the door to open.

Suddenly, she did a double take. Her eyes widened with shock as she made sure she wasn't seeing things. Was that…?

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

"Himura!"

Kenshin, having completely caught by surprise, choked non-too-gracefully on his cup of coffee. A slight guilty giggle was heard from behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. It's just that we haven't seen each other for a while, I get a little over excited."

Kenshin turned around and wasn't surprised when he came face to face with Misao. Quickly grabbing a napkin to wipe the mess on his mouth, he asked,

"Looking for Aoshi?"

Misao beamed as she nodded her head. She marched up energetically towards Kenshin and leaned against the wall next to the redhead.

"We were planning on eating dinner together." The braided girl said easily. Kenshin nodded his head, returning back to what was remained on his cup of coffee.

"He should be done teaching his class anytime now. Where are you guys planning to eat?" Kenshin questioned, trying to start a conversation. Misao shrugged as she glanced at the clock across from her.

"This awesome restaurant called Akabeko. I swear they have the best Japanese food around the area. We know the owner really well. She was one of Kaoru's closest friends when they were in college."

Misao would have continued on chattering if it weren't for Aoshi's sudden appearance. Immediately, she jumped up and hugged him, causing the tall man to smile slightly at her actions. Kenshin chuckled slightly at the couple as he stared blankly at his coffee.

"Himura!" Misao suddenly chirped, causing the pianist to look up.

"You wanna join us for dinner? Do you have a class to teach?" Misao continued on, connecting her hand with Aoshi's. Kenshin arched his eyebrows.

"Oh, I don't want to interrupt your dinner…" he started.

"Nonsense." Aoshi interrupted him, "How can your appearance ruin our dinner?"

Kenshin smiled slightly as he shrugged. Oh well, at least he wouldn't be eating dinner alone today…

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

"Welcome! How many people?"

"A table for three please." Aoshi replied. The young teenager bowed her head as she motioned for the trio to follow her.

Once they were seated, ordered their food, and settled themselves to be comfortable, Misao then started to look around the restaurant. When she couldn't find whatever she was looking for, she called the young teenager once again.

"Excuse me, but is Tae around?"

The young teenager, whom Misao had realized was named Tsubame through her small tag, nodded before she turned to the back of the restaurant to call the owner. No less than a minute has passed before a young woman with a warm face walked up to them. The moment she saw who had called her, her face broke into a smile.

"Misao!" she greeted. Misao beamed at her as she motioned for her to take a seat on their table. Tae, after ordering Tsubame to cover for her, agreed. She greeted Aoshi and was introduced to Kenshin before they start a conversation. It was Tae who started it.

"Misao, how is Kaoru?"

Through her serious and concerned tone, Kenshin could easily tell that she had been dying to ask this question. The redhead leaned slightly on his position, listening for Misao's response. Misao sighed slightly as she shrugged.

"She took it hard. I mean, who wouldn't be? You know how close she was with that bastard Enishi…" Misao shook her head sadly. "Anyway, I can tell she's not over him yet."

Tae's eyes softened considerably. She sighed as she stared blankly into space.

"I wouldn't have thought Enishi could ever do that to her. I mean, looking back now, it didn't seem possible. They were always so happy together. Remember how people were always so jealous of their relationship? After all, Kaoru was one of the most popular girls in the whole campus, and Enishi was always such a gentle, caring person… I really can't believe this happened to them."

Misao growled dangerously as her eyes flashed with anger.

"I just hope that bastard will live in hell for the rest of his life. He deserves at least that for making Kaoru hurt." Then, almost as if she had just realized something, Misao turned to look at Kenshin.

"Yes, Misao?" Kenshin asked, a little uncomfortable under her gaze. She looked at him as her eyes narrowed a little.

"I just remembered something Himura. You were that bastard's roommate right?"

Kenshin mentally sighed as he nodded his head. Oh god, what had he gotten himself into now?

Tae looked at him in interest when she heard that Kenshin had some connection with Enishi.

"Tell me, has he been acting strange the last few days he lived with you?" Misao questioned, staring at Kenshin. Kenshin, obviously uncomfortable with the amount of attention the two women were giving him, forced himself to sip his drink before replying.

"Well, he did suddenly tell me that he was going to move abroad. But other than that, I don't recall anything strange. We were never close enough to bother into the other's personal matter anyway." Kenshin added quickly.

Both Misao and Tae sighed heavily. Misao then glanced up at the other woman and said,

"You know, I introduced Kaoru to my cousin…" she started. Immediately, Kenshin's ears perked up as he turned his full attention to Misao. He didn't know why, but he felt he needed to know something about this.

Beside him, Tae gasped excitedly. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"You don't mean Soujiro-kun?" she questioned. Misao smirked.

"Yeah, it's Sou-chan alright. Well anyway, ever since Sou-chan saw Kaoru's picture in my house a few days ago, he had been bothering me non-stop to introduce him to her. So I did, a couple of days ago. And guess what? They ended up having a date today!"

Tae sighed happily at Misao as she giggled.

"Well, with Soujiro's charming personality, I'm sure any girl would fall for him. That goes the other way around too, of course. I mean, Kaoru's such an amazing girl…" Tae giggled.

Kenshin stared at the two women. He didn't realize the frown that had somehow shaped up on his face.

'_Who is this Soujiro guy? Everybody seemed to think of him as this perfect guy…_' He questioned mentally. His frown only deepened with the thought of Kaoru, something that did not go unnoticed by both Misao and Aoshi.

The couple gave each other a small smirk as they glanced back at the redhead. Oh, there's going to big a dilemma here…

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

Was that…?

"Megummiiiiiiiii!" Kaoru shouted, waving at the girl. Megumi turned around and was a little shock to see Kaoru waving at her.

"Kaoru?" she questioned, walking up towards her. Kaoru smiled at her.

"Well, I must say I'm a little shocked to see you here." Kaoru said easily, the moment Megumi was within hearing distance. Megumi smiled at her, but her eyes seemed as if she was searching for something else. Kaoru noticed this.

"You waiting for someone?" she questioned. Megumi immediately blushed slightly as she shook her head.

"No, I just… ah, never mind." Kaoru gave her a weird look before she shrugged and turned around. She smiled at Soujiro and decided to introduce him to Megumi.

"Soujiro, this is Megumi. Megumi this is Soujiro." She said casually, winking at the two of them. After the two of them shook hands, Megumi finally couldn't hold back the question she had been dying to ask.

"Kaoru, did you come here with Sanosuke?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. The moment she did, she could feel heat conquering her cheeks as she desperately tried to hide her blush.

Kaoru stared at her, her mouth slightly gaping when she heard Megumi's question. Megumi immediately averted her gaze to the ground as she waited nervously for Kaoru's response.

After a few seconds, finally Kaoru caught herself and cleared her throat.

"I… did not… come with Sano, Megumi." She said, carefully saying her words slowly, finding somehow this conversation was leading to a topic she wasn't hoping to talk about. Then her eyes slightly narrowed in curiosity as she observed the woman in front of her.

"Don't tell me you're actually…" Kaoru started suspiciously before a shout forced her to turn around.

"Hurry up, Sayo! We're late!" Somehow, the voice was oddly familiar. As Kaoru searched the area, her eyes finally landed on a familiar figure.

She blinked a couple of times, as if making sure she wasn't seeing things.

Off all the crazy occurrences in the world… why must…

"Sanosuke…" the ex-model heard Megumi whispered.

Mentally, Kaoru smacked a hand on her forehead. She was never such a strong believer of fate, but that could be easily rearranged. I mean, what were the chances of Megumi meeting her brother in a stupid concert anyway?

Sanosuke, who had been running the short distance from his car towards the building, suddenly stopped dead on his tracks as his eyes landed on Kaoru, Soujiro, and especially Megumi.

His brown eyes met her black ones, and they remained in that position. It was as if nothing else in the world mattered.

But that moment of silence was broken when a hand suddenly grabbed Sano's arm.

"Why did you stop, Sano?"

Sano slowly turned his head to stare back at his girlfriend. Sayo, who had been giving him a curious look, turned her head and gasped when her eyes landed on Megumi. Immediately, her wide, brown eyes returned back to Sano as she stared at him in disbelief.

Then, slowly, as if in slow motion she whispered,

"I don't believe this…"

Quickly, as if she had caught herself on fire, she retrieved her hand from Sano's arm as she stared back at Megumi, then back at Sano, then back at Megumi.

Suddenly, Sayo took a backward step before she broke into a full run, leaving Sano staring at the space where she had been before.

The world seemed to have stopped for them. It seemed as if the noise on their surroundings had disappeared without a trace. That was until Kaoru suddenly shouted,

"What are you doing standing there like an idiot? Run after her, you stupid fool!"

Sano looked up at the sound of his sister's irritated voice, before he quickly glanced at the woman beside her. Megumi was staring at him with a look of mixed up emotions, one that he couldn't understand. Then, glancing down on the ground, he turned around and ran after Sayo, trying to erase Megumi's face away from his mind.

Kaoru sighed heavily before she turned her head, shifting her attention to the woman beside her. She immediately gasped when her eyes landed on Megumi.

Tears.

She was crying.

Kaoru bit her lips. _Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn…_

Hesitantly, Kaoru took Megumi's hands, causing Megumi to look up at her. Kaoru winced mentally at the pained look Megumi was giving her.

"Are you… okay?" Kaoru questioned hesitantly, not sure of what to say. Megumi returned her attention back on the ground, the tears continued streaming down her face. Then, in a whisper so soft, she mumbled,

"I love him…"

Kaoru's hold on her hands immediately loosened as the ex-model stared hard at Megumi.

_Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn…_

Kaoru scowled at herself before her attention focused back on Megumi. Her eyes immediately softened at the crying girl. She reached out and hugged her, something that resulted in doubling Megumi's tears. Kaoru sighed as she whispered,

"I'm really sorry Megumi…"

Megumi continued to cry, unable to stop herself. Kaoru glanced uncertainly at Soujiro, who had been watching the whole confusing scenario silently. He caught her stare and scratched his head before he mumbled something about grabbing the car.

Kaoru gave him a small, forced smile, showing her gratitude for his understanding of the situation. Soujiro smiled back at her before he went to grab his car. Kaoru sighed.

So here she was, feeling extremely lost as she hugged a crying Megumi, feeling extremely guilty for what had just happened, and feeling extremely stupid with the fact that her whole date was ruined…

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

Kenshin sighed as he unlocked the door leading to his apartment. He had been insisted by Misao to stay and hang out in their house after dinner. He shook his head as a small smile formed on his face, remembering the eccentric relationship both Misao and Aoshi seemed to have built.

His violet eyes widened when his eyes landed on a pair of female shoes. Kaoru's home?

Quickly, he slipped off his own shoes before he made his way to the living room where, sure enough, Kaoru was watching the television. He arched a confused eyebrow before he greeted her.

"Oh hello, Kenshin! How was your day?" Kaoru questioned uncertainly when she took off her eyes from the movie she was watching. Kenshin gave her a weird look before he replied,

"I'm more interested in _yours_. Aren't you supposed to be in a date with Soujiro? Why are you back so early? It's not even ten yet…"

Kaoru remained silent for a while before she shrugged.

"We ran into a few problems and decided that we'll postpone the date for some other time." She said, trying to sound as general yet convincing as possible. She winced when she realized just how lame her explanation had been.

Kenshin gave her a weird look before he shrugged and turn around to grab a drink from the refrigerator. Just then, the phone rang. Kaoru glanced at theringing object wearily, as if she knew something bad was going to happen. Kenshin, who had noticed her strange behavior, once again gave her a confused look before reaching out to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He started, still staring at Kaoru. Kaoru shrugged at him before the person on the other line answered him.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as Megumi's familiar voice entered his ears. Something's wrong with her voice though. It seemed like…

"Megumi, are you crying?" The redhead questioned, concern etched in his voice. He could hear the woman on the line hiccupped slightly before she replied,

"I'm fine." Then she paused, causing Kenshin to hold his breath in suspense. Slowly, Megumi started once again.

"C… Can we please m… meet?" she asked, her voice faltering through her tears. Kenshin's face turned into those of a confused one as his eyes glanced at his watch. It read 9:56 p.m.

"Meet? Now?" He questioned.

"Yes…" Megumi whispered. Kenshin didn't need anymore questions.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible."

He heard Megumi said her goodbyes before he hung up and glanced at Kaoru, his eyes showing his confusion. Kaoru shrugged as Kenshin grabbed his jacket.

"The subway stops at ten you know. By the time you reach the station, it would be way past ten." Kaoru mumbled, standing up from the couch, glancing at him. Kenshin sighed.

"I'll grab a cab then." He was putting on his shoes. Kaoru sighed as she walked up to him.

"It'll be hard finding one this late." Kaoru stated, staring at him. Kenshin turned around, his eyes showed the slightest bit of annoyance.

"Then what do you suggest I do? Megumi was crying…" he trailed off, returning back his attention to tying his shoelaces. Kaoru sighed as she walked up towards him, put on her sandals easily, and opened the door.

"I'll come with you." She stated. Kenshin stared at her.

"And how will that help?" He questioned skeptically. Kaoru shrugged as she took out a set of keys from her pockets.

"Soujiro lent me his car." Kaoru said easily. "So you accept the favor or not?"

Kenshin stared at her before he mumbled his thanks as the two finally went down the flight of stairs.

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

The car zoomed past the empty streets as Kenshin, who was convinced that Kaoru didn't know how to drive from previous experiences, drove past the speed limit. His mind recorded his small conversation with Megumi as a gazillion questions filled his brain.

"Ne, you really don't have to go tonight, you know." Kaoru started hesitantly.

"I have to. Megumi was crying." Kenshin replied. Kaoru sighed, the car stopping at a red light.

"You're going to miss that kendo tournament you're dying to watch…" Kaoru tried once again. Kenshin quickly accelerated the car the moment the light turned green.

"Well, you can record it for me, can't you?"

"I don't know the way home." Kaoru mumbled, trying once again, hoping against hope that Kenshin didn't realize that she knew something he didn't.

"You know something, don't you?" Kenshin questioned suddenly.

Of course, no such luck.

Kaoru didn't reply, and Kenshin glanced at her with an irritated look.

"Megumi's crying. You're acting strange. Something's going on. What is it?"

Kaoru shrugged, all the while not looking at Kenshin. Kenshin glanced at her before he shifted his attention back on the road frowning.

The moment they reached Megumi's apartment, Kenshin immediately parked the car and turned around to look at his roommate.

"I'm going up there." He stated. Kaoru only nodded as she purposely stared straight in front of her.

"And I want you to go home." Kenshin continued. Kaoru shrugged, still avoiding eye contact. Kenshin sighed as he exited the car and immediately went straight to the building.

Kaoru stared at his back, knowing exactly what would happen to her roommate when his 'discussion' with Megumi was over. She sighed.

'_Like hell I'm going home.'_ She murmured mentally.

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

Kenshin pressed the doorbell, waiting impatiently for the door to open. He didn't have to wait long though, for Megumi immediately opened it for him.

He quickly took note of her puffy red eyes, her usually neat, shiny midnight black hair was in disarray, and how she looked extremely lost. She gave him a tiny, forced smile when she saw him. She was just about to tell him to come inside when Kenshin suddenly pulled her towards him, hugging her.

Megumi's eyes widened with shock before they softened, the tears brimming on its edges. She gave a painful smile against his chest.

"You came here so fast, Kenshin…" she whispered.

Kenshin hold her tighter as he whispered back,

"Of course. You were crying…"

Megumi shook her head, her body trembling from her crying.

"I'm so sorry, I'm really, really sorry…" she whispered.

Kenshin stared hard at the figure on his hold. He could feel his heart beating dangerously fast. Before he could say anything to ignore this confusing feeling, however, Megumi said something that broke any hope of ignorance.

"I'm so sorry Kenshin. I…"

She choked on her words before she looked up at him, her eyes trembling, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm in love with someone else…"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_to be continued_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_**author's notes**_-  
_That's an extremely evil cliff hanger, huh? (glance up and immediately runs away) Oh well, I'll leave all of you with your beautiful imaginations as to what happens next before my next update. Hehe, no worries, the next chapter is already on the making. I'll probably have to delay it for a week though (finals!), but I'll try to finish it quickly. Meanwhile, have fun with the suspense, and review please!Hahaha,now it's time for the reviewers!

_-_

**Dark-bitch** – Hello! Thanks for the review! Hmm... Megumi is a little way too off, huh? But then, I really can't think of anyone else to take her place. I mean, if I chose Tomoe... then she'd have to end up with Sano right? And that doesn't sound _right_... at all!

**Steelphoenix** – You don't like Kaoru x Soujiro pairing? Haha, neither do I. But I really have to admit it works best to make Kenshin jealous. I realized that Kaoru is either paired up with Enishi or Soujiro (if she's not with Kenshin), so I was like... since I used Enishi already, I need to use Soujiro. And Soujiro dumping Kaoru on her wedding day did _not_ sound right, so no choices there... lol!

**TinyTerry** – Soujiro _is_ the cutest guy in RK, isn't he? I just love his smile! Hehehe... and I was so happy that you actually like how I described him! I mean, I totally suck at describing stuff! So thank you!

**Royal BlueKitsune** – Eh? No Kaoru x Soujiro romance? Then how am I supposed to make Kenshin jealous? Lol, just kidding! And, yes, school is almost over! I really can't wait for summer! But for the mean time... I hope I can get through the last couple of weeks of school (gulps) :p

**De Lazy Lime** – Okay, first of all... this is _not_ a Kaoru x Soujiro fic! I mean, come on, KxK rocked my world! Lol, I swear, so many people have been asking me about the pairings, it makes me wonder if I actually put KxK on my summary. And I did! Lol, anyway, this is a KxK fic! As for that idea you gave me, you know, Sayo x Soujiro thing... hmm... I'll think about it. Not so sure about the idea though, cuz it's just too... hard. Lol, I'm lazy, so forgive me. Anyway, thanks for the support through the AP exams! They were killers, I swear! But I think I did pretty well :)! And tell your friend I'm sorry about her breakdown. I know what she's going through.

**Kawaii gurl-11** – Hehe, thanks for the review! I don't know when I'll make more of KxK fluff, but I'll try to make it come out soon. So many people has been wondering about it. Guess it's time to speed things up a little...

**Enchantedsleeper** – Aaw, thanks for your comment. Haha, the concert was a disaster, wasn't it? But it opened up so many possibilities for the story! Any guesses how the story will continue?

**PEACH** – Thank you for the review! I'm sorry if the update was a little slow. Teachers are out there to kill you, I swear.

**Strawberry'd** – Have you ever heard of someone not realizing their feelings until it was too late? Lol, I was planning for Kenshin to be like that. _That's_ why he wasn't 'jealous' when Kaoru had a date with Soujiro. But he will, eventually. Don't worry about that! Hehehe... and I guess you can tell what will happen with Kenshin and Megumi now. And as for Kenshin getting famous... who knows? (whistling innocently)

**Crewel** – Sorry for the long update! Hmm... you're mostly interested with SxM relationship huh? I'll give you a hint: look at my summary. Lol, it says that it'll be SxM right? For the time being, I'll carefully think of what I'll do with Sayo. Any ideas? Lol... I don't want Sayo lovers to hate me!

**WolfSpirt** – Hmm... you know, I wouldn't know what to do if I'm in Sano's situation! Lol, anyway, Sayo will most probably get the club back (don't tell the other readers! lol), but I'm not sure about a cat fight. That'll make the story way more complicated, cuz then that'll make Megumi hate Sayo and vice versa. Hmm... we'll see...

**Roxxy** – Uh, one question from your review confused me. You asked me whether Misao was going to be in this story or not? Uhh... Misao _is_ in this story already. Anyway, there would be more SxM in the next chapters. Lol, I just hope I can update soon enough (gulps and runs away).

**Zop** – Thank you :)

**Thime** – Oh! So sorry for the grammar mistakes! I hope it's better on this chapter (gulps and glanced up). Anyway, and for Kaoru and Soujiro acting like kids, I really was glad that you caught that. I did it on purpose. Cuz you know, what _usually_ happen with children's crushes? They don't last, right? Get the hint? Lol, anyway, about Sano, more explanation on the upcoming chapters! So stay tuned!

**Nes** – Thanks for the review! This is a KxK fic. Soujiro is only here to fasten things up! Anyway, I'm glad that you liked the pace of the fic. I've been receiving quite a few complaints about how slow I'm making the feelings between KxK grow, but I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Aldailyn** – Where the heck is Kenny? Kenny's busy thinking about our dear Megitsune! Haha, but it won't last long. Cuz soon he'll realize that Kaoru's the one for him! ... Okaaay, I'm high on sugar, sorry.

**Nyako** – More SxM interactions, right? Hehe, hope you enjoyed it. You don't like Sayo? Don't worry, she won't end up with Sano. Lol, and you're right. Soujiro's just here to heightened the tension. When that's done... pfsssh, go away! Lol, just kidding!

**Sou-chans' gurl 4-ever** – Thanks! I'm trying to write more, I'm just taking an extremely long time... hahahaha (mumbles about stupid finals coming up)

**Animegurl23** – Thank you for those reviews! Kaoru is 24, Kenshin is 22. Oh, and Japanese Soap Opera are really good (some of them). I know how sucky the majority of American soap operas are.

**Lendra-chan** – Actually, it surprised me that quite a lot of my reviewers didn't like Soujiro. That was new for me! Anyway, more KxK stuff is coming up! ... at least, I'll try to make them come up as soon as possible. Lol, but no worries, this story is KxK guaranteed!

**Desanera** – Thanks a lot! When you say 'normally stories based on soap opera type things are immensely bad', do you mean the soap opera itself or the fic? Lol, I'm just curious.

**LegolasEstelstar** – Aaw, it's okay! _Of course_ I forgive you! I understand that you must have been pretty busy. And besides, you gave me tons of reviews! So it's all cool! Anyway, you gave me quite a handful of ideas there. So thank you! Will you review again and not leave me? Oh, and I _love_ being the little devil that I am! Lol... okay, I just ate a boxful of chocolate, so that explains my extraordinary amount of energy. Hehe, au revoir!

**Brittanie Love** – Thank you. Sorry for the long update.

**Queeney** – Exactly _what_ did you think Sano did with Megumi? Lol... you don't need to tell me, I think I already have a guess. Uhm, I'm not really sure where you can get this soap opera. I forgot the website at the moment (I'm not using my computer. My dad's fiddling with it, so I'm using his instead, lol). I'll tell you if you're still interested some other time, k?

**Are-en1** – Soujiro will _not_ be a jerk and leave Kaoru behind. But there will be something else happening between the two! Any guesses? Lol!

**Kenshee** – Thank you very much for dropping by :) lol

**Lynn-Minmay** – Actually, there's a lot of people who don't like Soujiro! That surprised me as well!

**Flaming-amber **– Aaw, I'm sorry for the long update. It was faster than my last one though! Sorry bout that. Hehehe, anyway, I'm glad you like how I describe Soujiro. He's just so hard to describe sometimes!

**Blueangelmaggie1723** – Well, here's the concert! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Kawaii sakura-chan** – Sadly, Yahiko will _not_ be in this fic. How do I say this... uhm, his presence is not necessary. Lol, him being here will probably cause more confusion and unplanned events to happen. I'm considering it though, but I don't think it's likely. Sorry 'bout that.

**Chikifriend** – You're Japanese too? Sweet! Lol, anyway, thanks a gazillion times for those beautiful reviews you gave me. They were so inspring and helpful. Really. As I read through the responses I got (I usually check them out just before I post a new chapter), I was so deeply touched by yours. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Larie-chan** – Lol, okay, first of all, this will not be KaoruxSoujiro fic. That would just be wrong! Haha, and as for the concert being the climax of the story... it depends on how you view it. I would say that there would be a few climax-es in this story, so stay tuned!

**Neki-Yuff16** – Thanks!

**KatsunoCZ** – Wow, thank you for the review! Really encouraging! Thanks!

**Shin1** – Okay, this is a KaoruxKenshin fic, _not_ a KaoruxSoujiro fic. Just wanna to make it clear. Hehe, and I hope this chapter clearly explain the whole 'messed-up' date I promised you :).

**Kenshinlover2002** – Hehe, Kenshin forgetting Megumi will come soon, so watch out! Then, we can have some interesting KxK fluff, okay? Stay tuned!

**Celest4** – For your question: how will Kaoru fall for Kenshin? Hint: Have you ever heard of people not realizing their feelings until it was too late? Hehe, I gave the same hint to another of my reviewers who ask the somewhat same question. Anyway, it's up to you to calculate the answer. OMG! I can't believe it! School's over for you? That's so not fair! My school still have 3 more weeks to go (including finals)! Oh my gosh! You're so lucky! Hehehee...

**Lain** – Thank you for the review!

**Anonymous** – thanks thanks thanks!

**YaymeQ** – Why do authors always wait until the finals are over before they update? Cuz school is far more important! ... At least for me... Lol! Thanks for the review!

**EdxWinry** – Thank you! Btw, I can tell you watch Full Metal Alchemist, huh? Lol!

**DBZ Goddess** – Aaw, you're so sweet. I always love your reviews, cause they're really inspring and encouraging at the same time. Thank you very much! I updated as fast as I can for you! So enjoy your summer! ... I wish I can enjoy mine right now too... lol!

**Crystal Winds** – Thank you for the review! You know, essentially, I didn't have any plans for Soujiro to pair with someone else when he's over with Kaoru, but due to popular demand (lol), I might reconsider that.

* * *

Please review so I'll update soon :) 

Thanks for reading!  
**-prohibited-**


	11. The Kissing Question

**Long Vacation**

* * *

**-disclaimer-**  
Standard disclaimer applies in every of my chapters. I do not own the RK gang. 

**-author's notes-**  
Okay, I don't have much time right now. I only posted this because I have to go to Japan in a couple of days. I haven't done _anything_ yet. My parents demanded me to clean up my room and the living room too. I haven't pack, haven't bought souvernirs for my cousins, haven't find a neighbor to take care of my dog... I haven't done anything! So I'm screwed. Please excuse any grammatical errors here. I don't have time to re-read the whole thing and check them up. I'm really sorry, and I hope you enjoy this! There are some KxK fluff at the end (finally!). I personally love this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it too!

Remember to review!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: **The Kissing Question**

_-_

_You are always by my side,_

_You are lovingly protective,_

_I find it exceptionally hard to let you go_

_-_

_Shattered_

His vision went blank as her words dawned on him. All he saw was a mixed of shocking colors, so bright, yet so dark at the same time.

_Broken_

His grip on her immediately loosened as he let her go, not even realizing that Megumi had slowly released herself from him. She averted her gaze from him, sobbing uncontrollably.

_Destroyed_

Slowly, as his vision finally returned back to him, he shifted his eyes to Megumi. Still in a stake of shock, his hands lay limp on his sides before he looked away once again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry…"

He barely heard those soft words came out of Megumi's mouth.

He dared himself to look at her before he shifted his gaze, unable to make himself face her.

For a long time, none of them said anything, the silence deafening. Megumi's sobs echoed through the deserted, dark hallway. Finally, Kenshin numbly moved his hand to his hair, as if doing so would rub away all the sudden shock of pain he was feeling.

Suddenly, without himself being aware of what was going, Kenshin heard his own voice breaking the silence.

"Is that so…?" he questioned, almost too casually. It shocked him how his voice was able to betrayed his feelings.

Megumi looked up when she heard him speak, the tears still flowing unchecked on her face. Kenshin slowly lifted his hands to wipe them away gently, forcing himself to give a painful smile.

"Don't cry Megumi. It's not your fault."

Megumi shook her head, the tears still flowing through her cheeks.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she kept on repeating her apologies, as if they were some sort of an enchantment. Kenshin glanced back at the ceiling, unable to stay focused on the woman before him.

He numbly placed his hand back to his sides before he jerked his body to turn around.

"I'm sorry for bothering you all this while…" he forced himself to say. He could hear Megumi sobbing, whispering her apologies. Kenshin forced himself to give her another glance.

"Can you… tell me who he is?"

Immediately after the words flew out of his mouth, he regretted it. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to realize that he had lost. He didn't want to know.

But even as Megumi sobbed, even as his heart throbbed painfully with numbness, he _knew_.

He knew perfectly who that person was.

But he didn't want to know!

Seeing that Megumi wasn't able to answer him, Kenshin turned back to his previous position as he whispered,

"Good night."

Without even a nod, his frozen feet jerked him to move.

His dreams were shattered. His feelings were broken. His heart was destroyed.

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

Kaoru saw him. Even through the distance, through the darkness, she could tell that he was shattered.

She sighed, trying hard to erase the strange feelings that had invaded her thoughts. She was feeling a thread of jumbled up emotions. She was definitely sorry for her roommate. However, there was also this feeling, located way back on her heart, that somehow made her feel… _glad_.

She scowled at herself. Why would she feel glad? Kenshin's there, having a major heartbreak, and she's glad?

'_What a good friend…'_ she said sarcastically in her head.

She glanced up when Kenshin finally stopped beside the car, staring blankly at her through the transparent window. Kaoru hesitantly lowered the glass.

The two of them were silent for a while, before Kenshin suddenly said,

"You were supposed to go home." His voice was expressionless, reflecting exactly how his heart must felt… numb.

Kaoru shrugged, trying to act as normal as possible.

"I didn't know the way home." She replied, carefully avoiding eye contact.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed slightly when he heard what Kaoru said. He realized that his pain was quickly changing its form into anger. His lips formed a thin line of impatience as he gave his roommate a skeptical glare.

Without warning, he started walking, leaving Kaoru to gape at him inside the car.

"Hey! Kenshin, where are you going?" She shouted through the open window. Kenshin didn't reply her as he walked faster.

He was pissed. He knew that Kaoru knew this was going to happen to him. Kaoru knew something that he didn't. Why didn't she tell him? Why didn't she warn him?

His hands formed tight fists as his mind wandered. Megumi was in love with someone else. That someone else, Kenshin was positively sure, was Sanosuke Kamiya. He closed his eyes in both pain and anger as he continued to walk. Continued, that is, until the sound of honking stopped him.

He turned his head around at the annoying, loud noise and wasn't surprised to see Kaoru leaning over her seat, honking at him. He gave her a skeptical glare before he made his body turn around again.

Kaoru, sighing impatiently, finally leaned herself against her window, pulling herself up through the small space so that half of her body was out of the car.

"You're not going anywhere, yo!" She shouted, trying to make Kenshin to stop. "First of all, I don't know how to drive a car! Second, I don't know the way home!"

When she saw that her attempts were futile, Kaoru quickly slipped herself back on her seat as she once again reached out for the steer. Immediately, she honked a gazillion times, breaking the peaceful silence that was expected for 11 o'clock at night.

She took a deep breath of victory when she saw that Kenshin had turned into a sudden halt when she honked for the sixteenth time. She watched him stay where he was for a few seconds, as if he was rooted to the ground. Then, slowly, she saw him turn around as he began to walk back towards the car, his face holding back his anger.

He quietly opened the driver's door, slipped himself inside the car, and turned on the engine. Without warning, he accelerated the car into a dangerous velocity, causing Kaoru to grasp the dashboard for dear life. But she didn't say anything. Instead, she quickly grabbed the seatbelt the moment she got the chance.

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called out quietly. "I've made some ramen. I accidentally made extras, so I was wondering if you want some or not. You haven't eaten anything for breakfast and lunch yet."

Her sapphire eyes waited patiently at the door leading to Kenshin's bedroom. After a few moments of silence, she sighed as she eyed her ramen warily. That is… if you can call that lump of flour a bowl of ramen.

Maybe it was better if Kenshin didn't reply after all. She doubt he'd be pleased with what she offered him anyway.

Ever since they reached their small apartment yesterday night, Kenshin had locked himself in his room. Kaoru had shrugged this off for a while at the beginning, but when her roommate refused to come out even to eat, she had quickly became worried.

So for the last couple of hours, no exaggeration, Kaoru had been trying to unfreeze those frozen ramen packets. She had ended up sacrificing 3 packets, seeing that they had ended up in distorted forms when she was done heating them up. Embarrassment and anger quickly overtook her for a while before she shook her head and instead turned around to go to the kitchen, planning to throw away her most successful ramen.

Of course, she hadn't _accidentally_ made extras. Heck, she haven't eaten dinner herself! She was too worried about Kenshin to eat dinner. Though this thought was pretty disturbing at first, she excused it by saying that she was a very good friend.

She exhaled heavily as she dumped the noodles tiredly. So all those efforts were once again wasted. It's not fair, really, how some people just took the ability to cook for granted.

Kaoru was just about to turn around and settled herself in front of the TV when a shocking sound of a door opening caught her attention. She smiled slightly as she turned around, her eyes landing on Kenshin.

Surprisingly, he looked pretty decent. Tidy hair, neutral eyes, and neat shirt. The two of them stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to say. Truth is, what was there to say? Kaoru knew that Kenshin wouldn't appreciate any pity from her, and Kenshin knew that any apologies he make for the time being would not be accepted seriously.

Finally, when the ticking sound of the old grandfather clock had annoyed Kenshin enough, he said,

"Where's that ramen?"

Kaoru was left narrowing her eyes at him before she rolled them and jerked her thumb at the direction of the trashcan.

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kaoru shouted, her eyes wide.

When Kenshin had been given the knowledge of how much ramen packets Kaoru had sacrificed, he had given her an incredulous look. That was when a sheepish Kaoru had convinced him that she would treat him for dinner. Kenshin was just about to shake his head, saying that he was fine when Kaoru mentioned that she was going to take him to Akabeko. He couldn't deny that the food there was delicious, and the fact that he was starving didn't really help. So in the end, he ended up nodding his head instead.

But here they were, in front of Akabeko after waiting patiently for a taxi in the middle of the chilly night (Soujiro had come to take his car back earlier in the morning), only to figure out that the restaurant was closed for the day.

Kaoru crossed her arms and placed them angrily on her chest. Her eyes narrowed as she cursed lightly.

"Damn! What's wrong today? Tae _never_ closed the Akabeko for anything!" Kaoru muttered, staring impatiently at the sign that spelled out the restaurant's name. Beside her, Kenshin sighed.

"I guess today's just one of those rare days." He leaned on the walls of the restaurant, staring up at the stars. Seriously, he felt like crap. More than that, even.

Kaoru scowled once more before she checked her watch. Sighing, she slanted herself beside Kenshin.

"I don't know where else I can take you…"

"Nowhere. My hunger has suddenly disappeared." Kenshin replied quietly. Kaoru shook her head.

"You know, if you want some American food, Gangster Paradise has…" Kaoru immediately cut herself off.

'_Shit! Stupid Kaoru! Stupid! Just like you to mention Sano's name in front of Kenshin!'_ she cursed mentally, her eyes slowly averting itself to the ground.

Beside her, she could sense how Kenshin had tensed up the moment she mentioned the name of the bar. But before Kaoru could think of anything to say, Kenshin had suddenly started moving.

Kaoru's jaw dropped as she stared at him walking briskly into the night.

"Where are you going?" she questioned, hurrying up to catch up with him. Kenshin avoided any eye contact as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Gangster's Paradise." Was his curt reply. Kaoru stared at him, her blue eyes wide with shock. Then, in an almost inaudible whisper,

"Are you sure?"

Kenshin's response was only a curt nod as he quickened his pace. Kaoru have to jog slightly to keep up with his astonishingly fast steps. Mentally, she shook her head.

'_Damn, why do I have this stupid habit of just blurting out what comes to my mind?'_ she glanced slightly at her roommate. She exhaled heavily. '_What now?_'

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

His brown eyes widened with unexpected shock as his lips broke into a smirk.

"Nice seeing you, Jou-chan, Kenshin." Sanosuke greeted, walking towards them. Kaoru gave a quick glance at Kenshin before she returned a forced smile at her brother.

Kenshin had set his lips into a thin line as he nodded briefly. His violet eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the club owner before any signs of anger disappeared almost immediately. Unfortunately, Kaoru didn't miss a single of his expressions.

The raven-haired girl sighed as she ordered a table for two. After hearing her words, however, Sanosuke gave her a confused look.

"Yo, Kaoru, you didn't come here with Misao?"

This time, it was Kaoru's turn to give her brother a confused stare.

"Misao's here?" she questioned. Sano nodded his head, shifting the tray of drinks he was holding.

"You want me to take you to her table?" He questioned. Kaoru was just about to nod her head when she remembered that Kenshin also have a say in this. So she quickly glanced at him, and seeing that his reply was only a shrug, she said yes to her brother.

She immediately wished she didn't. The moment her eyes landed on the table where Sano was leading the two of them, she could feel Kenshin tensed up beside her.

On the table, Misao wasn't alone. In fact, she was accompanied by Aoshi, Sayo and… Megumi.

Kenshin took a sharp intake of breath as he forced himself to continue walking. As they emerged closer, the three people on the table finally turned their head to see who were approaching them.

Misao beamed with shock as her eyes landed on Kaoru. She immediately greeted her best friend. Kaoru, however, wasn't really paying any attention to the energetic girl. Her sapphire eyes stared hard as Kenshin and Megumi stared at each other.

Megumi's eyes had widened considerably when her eyes rested on Kenshin's figure. Kenshin, however, quickly averted his gaze to the ground. Obvious tension filtered from the two of them.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, someone cleared his throat.

"Uhm… is something wrong?"

It was Sanosuke, and he was staring at the two people in front of him. He glanced, confused, at his sister. Kaoru sighed before she took Kenshin's hand, pulling him slightly.

"Come on Kenshin. Let's get out of here." She whispered, giving Misao a look that told the younger girl that she will explain all the details later.

Surprisingly, however, Kenshin jerked his hand away from his roommate as he quietly asked whether he could join on the table. Aoshi stared at his friend for a few seconds before he nodded.

Eyes wide with shock, Kaoru remained still as she saw Kenshin grabbed an empty seat and slipped inside. Then, without her noticing what she was doing, she copied the pianist's movement, taking the seat beside Misao.

Almost immediately, Misao leaned in and whispered,

"What the hell happened between those two?"

Kaoru shook her head quietly, telling her friend that this was not the time to explain. Instead, she focused her attention on both Megumi and Kenshin. Megumi had shifted her attention to her glass, quiet as a statue. Kenshin was blankly staring into the menu Sano had given him.

As if in slow motion, Kaoru watched her roommate ordered himself his food before he turned his head and handed the menu towards Kaoru.

She hastily ordered the first word her eyes caught before she returned her gaze to the two people across from her. Two people that refused to glance at each other. Two people that thought of the other as a stranger.

This was messed up.

Totally messed up.

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

Megumi felt herself tear up as she was caught with her turmoil. It had been an hour since Kenshin and Kaoru had joined in on their small dinner. Ever since then, she had refused to talk, only saying a word or two when necessary.

She hadn't plan on visiting Sanosuke. She really didn't. But she felt her feet moved on its own as she went home from work. And before she knew what she was doing, she was standing right in front of the gigantic doors leading to the person she truly loved. She had snapped at herself then, readying to turn around when someone had suddenly called her name.

It was Misao. And she was the one who had urged her to join dinner with her and her fiancé. Megumi's heart had screamed with joy the moment her eyes landed on a certain figure, but almost the next instant, her pitiful heart was whimpering.

Sayo was there. She was always there. Beside him.

As she felt herself being dragged into a certain table at the corner, she couldn't help but to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall once again. She was never such a crybaby. But ever since she met Sano, everything changed. She was weak, feeble, pathetic.

She still couldn't bring herself to recall the events that had happened yesterday night. She had cut off all possible relationships with the one man that possibly had true feelings for her. She had admitted that she had fallen in love.

And now, she felt the pain in full blow. Here she was, the person she rejected right across from her, and the person she had given up everything for was sitting beside his own girlfriend.

"Are you sure you're okay, Megumi?"

Megumi looked up from her trail of thoughts and wasn't surprised to see concerned brown eyes staring deeply into her. Eyes that belong to the person she loved. She felt her insides melt dangerously fast as she glanced away, nodding.

"I don't think so. I think you're sick or something." Sano pressed on, leaning on the table. Megumi glanced up and quickly was overwhelmed by the amount of concern he was showing her.

But her heart immediately burned at what she saw next. Sayo, who had obviously also noticed just how much Sano had been worrying over Megumi, had forcefully turned her boyfriend's face, making him face her.

"Megumi-san said she's fine. What's the matter with you?" she snapped, her patience diminishing rapidly. Sano stared for a while at his girlfriend before he frowned slightly.

"I was just concerned." He said slowly. "I was wondering if she's sick from the food or something. I don't want her to be ill because of us, that's it." He said.

Megumi's heart immediately shattered.

He wasn't concerned after all.

He didn't have feelings for her.

She could feel her eyes burning as she forcefully closed them.

'_No! No! Don't cry! Don't show your weakness in front of him! Get a grip of yourself, Megumi!_'

But it was useless. She could feel the tears coming, and before she knew what she was doing, she was running across the bar, trying to find the exit, leaving the people on the table staring after her.

Silence loomed over the table. Both Misao and Aoshi stared at each other, showing their confusion. Kaoru closed her eyes, sighed, and leaned heavily on her chair. Sayo scowled, staring at the space where Megumi used to be.

It was Kenshin who made the first movement. He quickly stood up, and to everyone's surprise, grabbed Sano and pulled him up.

"You're coming with me." He said with a tone that clearly showed no objection would be accepted. Sano gave him a confused look as the two men made their way quickly through the dancing floor.

Misao stared quizzically at her best friend, arching one of her eyebrows. Kaoru stared back at her and shrugged.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't know anything." The raven-haired beauty answered easily.

_-_

_-_looong vacatiooon_-_

_-_

The two men rushed past through the cold wind, now outside of the bar, quickly catching up with the woman they were chasing.

Kenshin was faster, and he quickly grabbed Megumi's hand, forcing her to stop. She turned around, her eyes wet with tears, as she sobbed uncontrollably. Sano was a few feet behind them, his eyes wide with shock.

Kenshin, panting slightly, released Megumi's hand as he took a deep breath. He turned his head towards Sano, telling him to come closer. Hesitantly, the taller man complied.

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you," Kenshin started. "But both of you need to finish it off. I'm going to go back, and you two better settle this thing once and for all."

Kenshin stared at the two of them once more before he slowly began walking back to the bar. He sighed, his heart strangely feeling extremely light.

So strange.

It was almost as if a heavy load was taken away from him.

He gave himself a small smile as he reached the doors leading towards Gangster's Paradise. Something made him stop his movements, however. His eyes landed on his roommate, who was waiting patiently in front of the gigantic doors. She was sitting comfortably on the stairs, but she stood up when she saw Kenshin approaching her.

"Finished?" she questioned casually, stretching her tired limbs. Kenshin stared at her before he nodded. Kaoru flashed a bright smile.

"Want to go home?" she asked, swinging her purse like a young child. Kenshin glanced at her before he started to walk. Kaoru followed him from behind, keeping some distance between the two.

As they continued on walking, Kenshin quickened his pace. He could hear Kaoru following his speed. He chuckled mentally as he continuously hastened his pace. He could hear Kaoru panting heavily by the time he was walking fast enough that his roommate had to jog to keep up.

Kenshin smiled at himself when he suddenly broke into a run, causing a surprised Kaoru to yelp before she chased after him. The two of them ran the distance that took them fifteen minutes using a car. So by the time they had reached their apartment, both were dying to catch their breath.

But instead of going straight to their apartment, Kenshin decided he needed some fresh air. Without telling Kaoru, he climbed an extra set of stairs, leading him to the roof. He wasn't surprised when he heard Kaoru following him.

He leaned himself against the railings, closing his eyes as the chilly wind played with his flaming hair. When he heard a contented sigh beside him, he couldn't help but to smile.

"Summer is coming, ne…" Kaoru said absentmindedly, breathing in the air. Her midnight hair was ruffled by the wind.

Kenshin didn't reply. Instead, the two of them remained quiet as they enjoyed the view the height offered them. After a few moments, Kenshin broke the peace by a whisper.

"Ne, Kaoru…"

"Hmm?" Kaoru replied, smiling at the stars.

"Shall we kiss?"

Kaoru's smile widened, still staring at the stars.

"That'll be cool." She answered. She could feel Kenshin turning around to face her, could feel the intensity his gaze hold. Slowly, closing her eyes, she turned to face him before opening them once again.

Kenshin's expression was that of full ease. He leaned in quickly, pecked Kaoru's lips, before swiftly returning back to his formal position.

Kaoru giggled, closing her eyes, as if she was waiting. Kenshin stared at her before his face broke into a huge grin as he once again leaned in and this time, took her mouth into a serious, blissful kiss.

Kaoru responded to the kiss, placing her hands on Kenshin's neck, pushing him harder. Kenshin's hands quickly straddled themselves on her slim waist, pulling her closer. It was sweet, as the two of the tasted each other. It was wonderful, the two of them finally releasing each other, eyes still closed, trying to relinquish the heavenly feeling they had just tasted.

Kaoru, with her eyes closed, leaned and placed her head on the crook of Kenshin's neck, smiling. Kenshin pulled her closer, chuckling pleasantly.

Strangely, he felt extremely light and blissful even after the worst heartbreak he had ever experienced.

Strangely, light and blissful…

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_to be continued_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_**author's notes**_-  
_How do you like that? I personally love it. Hehehe, well anyway, I really have to go now. Thank goodness I made the review responses a few days ago. Anyway, sorry once again for the grammatical errors that I didn't check. Argh, I'm just so messed up. There's my dad, yelling about my crazy dog. Please review. I'll try to update as soon as possible when I'm in Japan... I don't know if that's possible though. But I'll try! Until then, have a great summer and review please!

_-_

_-_**to the reviewers**_-_

**KatsunoCZ** – Thank you for the review! And don't worry, the story will get much more complicated! Hahaha… that I can guarantee…

**Royal blueKitsune** – Yes, yes, let the fun begin! Lol, I just hope that you'll deal a little bit more with some SouxKao romance. It's for the sake of the whole story! I appreciate your patience for some KxK! Lol

**Crewel** – Aaaw, that was a very sweet review you gave me. You had some ideas of what Sayo will do, and I must say that they were pretty much correct! Haha, so just please, sit back, wait patiently for my updates, and see Sayo leaving Sano! Lol, I'm a little crazy… anyway, once again, thanks so much for those praises you gave me. I was really touched. So thank you, thank you!

**Brittanie Love** – Here's the next update! I'm really sorry for the long update, but here you go!

**Meant2be** – Thank you for those reviews! They really made me inspired. And those suggestions you gave me are really useful too, so thank you so much! Hope you'll stick in more and be patient with silly ol' me. Haha

**Strawberry'd** – Ahaha, thank you for the review. That was pretty freaky, considering that most of ur ideas were so similar to the ones I had in mind. Are you sure you haven't seen the J-dorama? Cuz I'd be damn if you haven't. You read through almost all the major plots already!

**PEACH **- Hello! Sorry for the long update. Anyway, you asked me when Kenshin and Kaoru would develop feelings for each other? The answer is… unknown! Haha, I seriously don't know, considering the fact that I haven't written the story yet. But I promise it'd be soon enough (I mean, they _kissed_ for goodness sake!). Until then, stay tuned!

**Enchantedsleeper** – Aaw, sorry for the long update. I really hope that you like this chapter. I don't have much to say right now, but review again please:)

**Roxxy** – LOL! Okay, your review was funny. Anyway, Misao have a bigger role in this story. The story will not center on her or anything, but she will play a big deal in the relationship of Kaoru and Kenshin. Oops, I'm not supposed to tell anyone that!

**Lendra-chan** – Ducks my head from the large bat. Lol, anyway, I'm sorry for being the 'evil author' that I am. But I love building in the suspense… and I hope you'll be patient enough to stick around through the cliff hangers I have in store! Hahah, well thanks for the review!

**WolfSpirt** – I know, catfights _are_ entertaining, aren't they? Lol, I shouldn't be saying anything since I'm usually the one who caused two people to hate each other… hahaha, just kidding!

**LegolasEstelstar** – I love you too! Lol, anyway, thank you for the review! And I'm really afraid that I can't give Soujiro a happy ending. I mean, being dump has no positive side of it. I'll try to make it as 'soft' as possible, but… I'm not sure I can do it. Anyway, of course I forgive you. You are just _so_ sweet, how can I not? Hahah, take care now!

**Painin Uranus** – Hahah, I'm a dudette, thank you very much. Anyway, sorry for the long update! Hope you like the chapter.

**Nes** – Thanks you for that encouraging review! Really made me inspired to write some more. I really hope you like this chapter. I mean, finally some KxK fluff, right?

**Queeney** – I know, I know, 'poor everyone', huh? Lol, anyway, sorry for the slow update. I mean, how's this chapter? I tried to make Kenshin have some luck with his love life for the time being, before even more disaster happened to the characters of this story! Hahaha…

**Dark-bitch** – Uhm, no, Enishi will not return. It'll just make things way more complicated. Anyway, sorry if the length is not as long as you liked it to be. I keep an average of 10 – 12 pages in Microsoft Word. But anyway, hope you like the chapter!

**Reignashii** – Did this chapter answer your question regarding what will happen to Kenshin? Ahaha, sorry for the long update:)

**Pyramidgirl89** – Thank you for the review!

**Nyako** – Thank you for the review and mentioned the parts where you like from the story. That really made me feel happy. And no, you didn't mention how much you love this story before, but now you did! Thank you!

**Ryuujin Dragon King** – There! I gave Kenshin some luck! Lol… was that fluffy enough? Hope it is…

**Crossfire** – Hehehe… thanks for the review, and sorry for the slow update.

**Lynn-Minmay** – I know, hating Sou should be illegal! Anyway, yes… Kenshin is starting to get jealous… I wonder what that mean? Hehehe…

**Steelphoenix** – Hehe, I _love_ making things messed up! It's like my obsession or something. Lol, anyway, if you want to see how Kao and Sou break up, you'll have to stay tune for the rest of the story!

**Anonymous** – Thanks :)

**Aldailyn** – Thank you for the review! I hope I did not disappoint you with the length of time I used to update this chapter:)

**Mizz-Clumsy **– Okay, this will not be a love triangle thing. I mean, probably for a while, but not for long. Hehehe, as for what will become of Sayo… I really can't tell you! I mean, I _can_… but I don't want to! HAHAHA! (Okay, quit it)

**Anime Girl** – Ahaha, I _love_ to build suspense! How did you know? Lol, and I'm glad it's working! Hahaha… anyway, thanks for the review!

**Chikifriend** – Hellloooo! Thanks for the review. I'm still learning Japanese, and I must say it's really getting complicated. Anyway, did you like this chapter? Tell me what you think about it. I certainly hope that I'm not doing this too fast. I trust your opinion, so please tell me. Lol, arigatou gozaimasu! Ja nee...

**Kenshinlover2002** – Yes, yes, all these couples need help. I just love complication. Lol, anyway, here's my update and I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think about it please.

**Larie-chan** – Uhm… the story is wrapping up? We'll see about that! Lol, I don't know… I have some more 'twisted-ness' I could add in this story. Shall I do that? Lol… maybe I should… anyway, thank you for the review and tell me what u think about this story.

**Peachie-Chan** – Hugs the plushie. Thank you, thank you! Saying my story is creative makes me feel all happy inside. Thank you!

**Blueangelmaggie1723** – When is Kenshin going to have feelings for Kaoru? Hehehe… you'll have to see that for yourself. And yes, I agree with you. Ken and Kao is the best!

**Mi-nyan** – Thanks for the review. Sorry for the slow update! And yes, you guessed right. Megumi is in love with Sano (of course).

**Cerce** – Thank you :)

**De Lazy Lime** – I know… how strange of Kenshin to do that. Lol, anyway, thank you for the review! Tell me if you like this chapter or not. Thanks!

**Sarah** – Thank youuuu soooo much. I shall continue soon! … As soon as I am able to do so.

**Are-en1** – Lol, your review was funny. Thanks for that. Anyway, sorry for the long update. Hope the next one will be faster… I somehow doubt that, but I'll try.

**DBZ Goddess** – AAAAWWW! Thank you sooo much! That was a really sweet review! I can't help but smile when I read it. It really was so inspiring and encouraging! Thank you so much. Really, that was really sweet and encouraging! You are sooo sweet:)

**Krystle** – Hahaha, I'm glad I want u to write more of your story. Anyway, I do have some ideas for more stories, but for the time being, I doubt it. Thanks though :)

**Celest4** – You just got back from a 14 hour plane? Where have you been? Vacatiooon? Lol… I am so jealous! (Oh, who am I kidding… I'm going to Japan in a couple of day!) Anyway, thank you sooo much for the review! You really have some good ideas in how the story is going to progress, but if you wanna be sure, I really hope you'll stick around for the rest of the story :). I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think about it. I really hope I'm not going on too fast.

**Kaoru4** – Hehe, thanks for the review! Yes, I shall try to update soon. Don't know if I can do that, but I'll definitely try. Hope you like this chapter :)

**Kik-ting** – Yes, you did disappear! Lol, anyway, thank you for the review! The reason (in case you're wondering) I put the couples in the summary is just to tell people that I am not going to suddenly put some weird, alternative couples in my story. I love to make it original. Anyway, once again, thanks for the review! What do you think of this chapter?

* * *

Please review so I'll update soon :) ! 

Thanks for reading!  
**-prohibited-**


	12. The Irony of Kindness

**Long Vacation**

* * *

**-disclaimer-**  
Standard disclaimer applies in every of my chapters. I do not own the RK gang. 

-**author's notes**-  
Well, well, well... what do you know? I still live after all! Haha. I hope all of you will forgive me for my long delay. I swear I have good reasons. Okay, first, summer vacation. Yes, I know, that was like... 3 months ago. But I was completely isolated from computers the whole 10 weeks. And then, start of school. My senior year. My last year in high school. Can you just imagine the stress placed on us? College apps, SATs, ACTs, teacher's recommendations, etc. etc. (yes, yes, I'm Asian... lol XD) And then, smacked right in the middle of that, ... Homecoming. The fact that I didn't stay and help at all for the whole summer forced me to work my butt off on the decorations as my "payment", as my friends called it. And then, just right before the Senior Skit, I got into an accident. A car hit on me and ran away. Left me with a broken arm and a half-destroyed car. Crappy life so far? Yes, exactly. After all those work put on the Homecoming skit, I didn't even get to see it. I was hospitalized for a couple of days. Ever since then, I've been really cranky and just plain un-inspired.

I'm sorry if I'm boring all of you with my endless complaints. Haha, but I did try to update as fast as possible. So here's the next chapter! I'm not sure about the quality, seeing that I have written so many college essays that this one might just... _sound_... like one (_a.k.a_ boring). Lol, that would be scary! Ahaha... Well, sit back and enjoy!

Remember to review!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: **The Irony of Kindness**

_-_

_Have you ever noticed?_

_That in the light, a shadow exist,_

_But in the dark,_

_Not even a flicker of light._

_-_

"What the hell is going on?"

That question sounded wrong. So wrong. But what else could one say at such a situation?

"Can you please tell me what is going on?"

He once again questioned, this time his voice sounded much more pleading. He hated it. Oh, how much he hated it.

However, despite his questions, the tears wouldn't stop. But he didn't even know what had caused them! All he knew was the fact that he wanted those drops of pain to stop streaming down her beautiful eyes. He bit back an urge to shout in distress.

"Megumi, stop crying." Once again, his tone had changed. He was now _ordering_ her. He didn't know what else to do.

But she couldn't. If he had done anything, it would have been making the situation worse. Finally feeling a sudden urge or emotion, Sanosuke walked up towards the woman in front of him, firmly holding both her trembling shoulders, pushing her gently against him. With Megumi's face straight on his chest, he could feel her tears wetting his shirt. But he didn't care.

"I know what's going on…" he whispered softly. Such a statement caused Megumi to shook her head frantically.

"I'm so sorry…" she half whispered, half shouted. "I didn't mean to… I didn't know that… I… I…"

"Shh…" Sano whispered, placing his hand on her head, caressing it softly. Megumi didn't stop.

"I can't… I can't do this to you… It's wrong… but it hurts… it hurts… I'm sorry…"

He placed more pressure on his hold, his mind racing.

What the hell?

So he's supposed to make the decision right now?

But it's… it's wrong!

But to deny this feeling… wouldn't that be wrong too?

Ah, shit. He can't do this. It's too much. He can't do this.

Slowly, he averted his gaze to the woman under his hold. After a moment of hesitation, he finally whispered,

"Go home, Megumi. Go home. I'll call you later."

"Later?" Megumi questioned between her tears, glancing up. Her eyes showed panic.

"I have some business to be cleared off first." Sano replied, his voice firm, his eyes set. Megumi released herself off him, staring at him with shock.

"You… you're not going to…"

Sanosuke stared at the ground, his hair covering his eyes.

Damn. Damn it all.

With a sudden, he turned around and started walking. Not looking back, he shoved his hands on his pockets. He bit his lips.

"No… you can't do this, Sano!" He heard Megumi shouted. But her voice sounded so far away. So... far... away.

The blood from his lips tickled through his dry mouth.

'_I'm so sorry, Sayo…'_

_-_

-looong vacatiooon-

-

The coast was clear.

Quietly, Kaoru opened her bedroom door, tip-toed her way through the hallway, slipped on a pair of sneakers, checked behind her to see if a certain redhead had suddenly appeared before her, and seeing that he wasn't, dashed straight for the door.

The moment the sound of her walking disappeared into thin air, Kenshin opened his door. His amethyst eyes made a quick scan of his surroundings and seeing that his roommate was no longer there, heaved a sigh of relief as he walked towards the kitchen for a glass of water.

He couldn't sleep last night. No matter how hard he tried, those countless times he had tossed and turned on his bed, he couldn't erase the picture that had invaded his thoughts.

Closing his eyes immediately, he drank a glassful of water. Good lord, there he goes again. Thinking about it.

But even with him shaking his head and taking a deep breath, the image would never leave him. He couldn't get enough. Her beautiful, sapphire eyes. Her midnight hair, tickling its way on his face. Her silky, gentle fingers teasingly playing with his own fiery red locks. And those soft, sweet, intoxicating lips of hers.

"Oh my god!" Kenshin shouted suddenly. "Kaoru, get out of my head!"

He was shouting to himself. That alone was a sign that he was going crazy...

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

"… gorgeous!"

_Click click_

A glimpse of his eyes sliding into hers.

"… perfect!"

_Flash_

Another glimpse, this time with a slight frown.

"… that smile was stunning!"

_Click_

_Flash_

_Click_

_Fla-_

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Kaoru once again stumbled into the camera, her hair flying aghast in the chaos, knowing that once again she had done something wrong. She glanced up sheepishly at the man before him, who was caught between amusement and irritation. Currently, however, Soujiro was more caught up with the latter. Kaoru immediately cast her eyes on the floor, embarrassed at herself.

"Kaoru, didn't we just went over these things? Whenever I start to give constant compliments on the model, that's your cue to give me a new set of film."

He didn't raise his voice on her, but that only made her feel even worse. This was the first time Soujiro ever talked to her like this.

"I'm so sorry, Soujiro. It's just that… I thought that… you were giving all these compliments to her…" she said, her head jerking slightly at the direction of the beautiful model, "I just couldn't help but to think that you were serious and… ah, anyway, I'm so sorry." She said, shaking her head in dismay. After a while, she dared herself to look up and was surprised (not to mention confused) to see that Soujiro was smiling. A sincere one too, from the looks of it.

"Oh, my dear Kaoru…" he said, his smile widening. He shook his head in what looked like sheer happiness. "Don't tell me that you were actually… _jealous_?" he asked, his eyes gleaming.

Kaoru's first reaction was to tell her jaw to stay closed, though it was proving to be rather difficult.

Jealous? Who? Her?

Trying immediately to enlighten Soujiro of the mistake he made, she said,

"Uhm, I don't think… I mean, you got it all wrong… I wasn't… It was all my fault, really…"

Soujiro's gleam did not wither, however. On the other hand, it sparkled even more.

"There goes your cute side, Kao-chan. I love it when you're in denial." He said, leaving Kaoru to blush deep red before he smirked, turned around, and shouted at the whole studio,

"Alright guys! Let's call it quits for today! You guys did an awesome job! Let's work hard again tomorrow!"

And with that, he hastily turned around back to the girl in front of him. He smiled his gorgeous smile. Kaoru was so used to the fact that every time he did so, her heart would skip a beat that she managed to return a small smile.

"You wanna go grab something to eat? It's a bit early, so we might be able to do something else after that. You know, catch a movie or something." Soujiro's voice was light, a tinge of hope spoken in every syllable.

On normal occasions, Kaoru would have immediately gushed out and stammered a gazillion 'yes-es' at the man before her. Unfortunately however, she already have plans for the night.

Shaking her head slowly, she wished she didn't have to see the disappointed look Soujiro had immediately placed on his handsome face.

"I'm so sorry, Sou-chan. But I have plans to meet a friend of mine. I'm afraid it cannot be delayed."

"Ah, it's okay." Soujiro said, not even trying to hide his disappointment. "Besides, you must be really tired. This was, after all, your first day back at work. And I did snap at you before…" he said, wincing slightly at the memory.

If Kaoru was feeling bad before, she was now feeling worse. But she really couldn't cancel her appointment with Tae that night. She has something important to discuss with her.

So after saying her farewells and rushing off to the streets and made her way through the train station, she finally landed herself at the Akabeko. Heaving a heavy sigh, she pushed open the doors and found herself greeted by a young waitress she remembered having the name of Tsubame. She smiled back at her and politely asked where Tae was.

In less than five minutes, the spoken person emerged from the backdoor and gestured for Kaoru to take a seat on one of the most comfortable tables in the currently peaceful restaurant (Tae had closed the store early for Kaoru's visit, much to the younger girl's dismay).

"So? What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Questioned the restaurant owner happily.

Kaoru hastily glanced at Tae's high spirits before she asked,

"I heard that you're renting out your apartment…"

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

Back track a few hours ago, Kenshin sighed heavily as he listened to a student played a piece with such incredulous mistakes that all he could do was grit his teeth and tapped his pencil impatiently. Seriously, where had all the good students went?

Checking the clock quickly so as to not invite suspicious glares from his pupils (it would do them no good if they know their teacher was anticipating the end of class as much as they were), Kenshin barely listen to his student as his mind wandered. But almost as immediately, he regretted it. It seemed like that all his mind could handle was the image of him kissing Kaoru, ...or her face, or her eyes, her voice, ... just plain Kaoru in general.

As his student played the last note, he snapped back to reality and was about to tell the next student to play when his eyes caught something. He narrowed his eyes in confusion as they looked past the glass door and caught the sight of Sayo.

Excusing himself from his students, whom all had suddenly smiled and began talking, he walked towards the door and came face to face with the girl he barely knew.

"Sayo? What are you doing here?"

He would have like to be polite by asking her a better question, but one look at her face told him to go straight to the point. For Sayo looked like she was holding back tears, her lips trembling slightly as she forced out a small smile, bowing to such an extent that Kenshin couldn't see her face. When she returned to her former position, she said,

"So sorry for the inconvenience, Himura-san."

Her voice was soft. So soft that Kenshin knew she wouldn't normally whisper like that. Swallowing slowly to ease the dryness that had suddenly conquered his throat, Kenshin regretted the fact that he knew most likely where this conversation was going to lead. A feeling of frustration and guilt mixed together inside him as he mentioned for her to wait a couple of minutes, saying that his class was about to end and that he cannot ditch his students like this. Sayo made like she was going to say something, but thought better of it. She nodded, giving him another one of those forced smiles she had mastered so perfectly, and took a seat beside the rest of the parents waiting for their children.

Kenshin nodded his head at her direction, took a deep breath, and went to finish off his class. In less than ten minutes, he once again emerged from the door, excited children scurrying all around him. He gestured for Sayo to follow him into the staff room, a place where it would be less distracting.

Gingerly taking a seat on one of the stiff chairs, he motioned for Sayo to mimick him. She did, hesitantly, cluthing her small purse tightly.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kenshin started, trying to keep his voice sound as casual as possible. Sayo stilled for a few seconds before she forced herself to relax and looked straight into Kenshin's amethyst eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

Her question was simple, straight, blunt. But Kenshin found it confusing. He looked at her for a second before he opened his mouth to ask for a clarification. She didn't give him a chance though. Her face broke into something fierce, her hazel eyes narrowing sharply at him.

"Oh don't give me that crap about you not knowing what I'm talking about." she snapped immediately. The image of Sayo merely seconds ago had disappeared. She gave a snort, glancing quickly at her fingers placed on top of her lap before returning her attention back at Kenshin. "Why did you do that? Why did you tell Sano to go after Megumi?"

She gave him no time to reply. Almost immediately, she stood up, causing Kenshin to look up at her in surprise. She looked down at him with a look that he couldn't comprehend and said,

"Do not think of me as dumb, Himura-san. I saw the way you looked at that woman. You love her. Perhaps it might not be deep enough for it to leave a permanent scar in your heart, but I know perfectly well that you love her. I know that you wished for her to be more than just a friend. I know that your actions must have hurt yourself." She paused for a few seconds before she continued, "I know that you are totally aware of my relationship with Sanosuke. And I certainly know," she took a deep breath, still looking down at Kenshin, her gaze unwavering, "I certainly know that you knew of the consequences of pulling Sanosuke to chase after Megumi yesterday night! You could have ruined our relationship for good!"

She had said so much so quickly, without catching a breath. She finally stopped, panted a little bit, before she come to her full height, looking with pure anger down at Kenshin. Before the man could even register the mixed up feeling inside him as guilt and pity, Sayo had continued on. Her voice was cold, packed with unseeable ices that sent shivers down Kenshin's spine.

"Something happened yesterday night, Himura-san." Her eyes narrowed and Kenshin had the slightest vision that there were tears on the rims of her beautiful eyes. He had expected her to continue on, but she didn't. Instead, she kept on staring at him, breaths taken in rapid gasps, her hands slightly trembling as they clutched on to the purse. She finally took a deep breath, closed her eyes as if she was going through some type of an unexplainable torture, and finally opened those hazel orbs again.

With a small smile, she bowed down at Kenshin. When she speak, her voice once again lacked emotions. All her anger, her pain, ... all vanished with that one single fake smile.

"You truly are a kind person, Himura-san. So selfless and understanding. Megumi-san has definitely lost someone she could never find anywhere else." Her smile faltered a little as she kept on staring at Kenshin, who was staring back, speechless, at her.

"But, Himura-san," she continued on, "you must realize that with such great kindness, someone else must be hurt in the process."

Kenshin's eyes widened as he finally stood up from his chair. But even as he did so, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. Was there _really _something to say?

Sayo swiftly bowed once again at him the moment that he stood. With her hair covering her face, Kenshin heard an unmistakable sob. Reaching out as if to hold her, Kenshin stopped himself. He doubt comfort from him would do her any good right now.

Standing back to her position, with tears finally flowing unchecked on her face, Sayo forced out a smile. She then closed her eyes, turned around and started to walk away. Right before she turned the corner however, she whispered,

"Yesterday night... Sano broke up with me."

And she was gone before Kenshin could even register the meaning of her words due to shock.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

"And why would you be interested?" Tae questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

Kaoru gave her what she thought was a funny look.

"You're asking me why I would be interested with the fact that you're renting out your apartment?"

Tae nodded her head. Kaoru sighed, slouching back on the comfortable chair. She stared at the ceiling before replying her friend.

"Well, I do have a job now, a steady one too... or at least I hope so." She added. She then glanced back at Tae, who was still expecting more to her answer. "And, I mean, you know how much I love your apartment! You could just imagine my reaction when Misao told me that you were moving out because you bought a better place."

Tae still gave Kaoru a look that said she knew there was something more to this. But when she realized that her younger friend refused to explain herself, she was forced to ask,

"But I thought you _love _living with Kenshin! Why the sudden change in thought?" she questioned, stressing how much Kaoru had enjoyed living with the young pianist.

"Yes, yes, I do love living with Kenshin." Kaoru agreed hastily. Tae got the impression that her friend wasn't exactly fond of the current subject they were discussing.

"But I thought I told you that this whole roommate thing was temporary? We had this deal way back when I first moved in that once I find myself a job and got back on with my life, I'm going to step out of _his_. I'm just fulfilling my part of the promise." Kaoru said with a tone that clearly hope that Tae would stop asking more questions relating to her roommate. But Tae was too curious to step out of this one.

"And you talked with him about this, I assume?" she questioned, leaning on the table to observe Kaoru better. Kaoru rolled her eyes in response.

"Why does that matter? I am a fully capable, twenty-four year old woman, thank you very much!" Kaoru said, stating the truth.

"Yes, yes, I know that. I just don't see why you would do this. Why the sudden change in attitude? Why the sudden wish to get out of Kenshin's life?"

When Kaoru refused to answer her, Tae sighed. Kaoru scrunched up her face in fake impatience as she softly banged her hands on the table.

"Come on Tae! It's not as if I'm moving _tomorrow_! Just tell me that you're saving your apartment for me."

"Oh? And when exactly are you planning to move then? You do know that I am moving out in a week."

That question stopped Kaoru almost immediately. Tae watched her friend closely, clearly finding it entertaining to see her frequent change in expressions. Finally, Kaoru replied,

"I'm not sure yet. But if you're moving out in a week, I wouldn't mind going in the next day."

Tae had clearly not expected such an answer. Whoa, what had happened to Kaoru?

"That fast?" she almost shouted. Kaoru looked up at Tae. She then sighed heavily as she shook her head.

"Believe me Tae. I need to get out of that place as fast as possible."

Tae gave her a confused look.

"Did I miss something here?" she questioned, more to herself than to Kaoru.

Instead of answering her friend, Kaoru closed her eyes, reminiscing about the events that had happened yesterday.

Okay, so they kissed. Okay, so maybe the kiss had turned into something heated and wonderful. But they stopped right there! Nothing else happened! So why does it bother her this much? She couldn't even stand the thought of looking at Kenshin straight in the face anymore. No, not because she didn't _want _to see him. Hell, she hadn't see him the whole day and it was driving her insane! But she couldn't stand the thought of what she _would _do should see him.

Will such a beautiful thing repeat itself? Or would it become something even more? Would nothing happen? Would they have a long talk and say that everything was just an act to comfort each other? Nothing more than that?

_'I don't want to think about this again!'_ Kaoru moaned inside her head. Opening her eyes to give Tae a set look, Kaoru said,

"No more questions Tae. I'm moving in to that apartment as soon as I can."

And with that, the statement is closed.

-

-

-

-to be continued-

-

-

-

-**author's notes**-  
How was that? I surely hope you guys liked it. Once again, I'm really sorry for the long delay between the chapters. From now on, I will try to go back to a certain, difintely more frequent, pace of updating my story. And sorry for any grammatical errors. I am just too lazy to recheck it right now. If one day I reread the whole thing and freaked because of grammar, I promise I'll change it.

I would love to continue on and write my responses to my reviewers, but I doubt they'd even remember what they wrote to me -.-;. And since there were a lot (thank you thank you thank you thank you1000x!) of them, I don't want to waste time and delay this update any longer. Please excuse my dilligence this time. But I do want you to know that I really appreciate every single one of them.

* * *

Please review so I'll update soon :) !

Thanks for reading!  
-**prohibited**-


	13. The Substitute

**Long Vacation**

* * *

-**disclaimer**-  
Standard disclaimer applies in every of my chapters. I do not own the RK gang.

-**author's notes**-  
Hey guys! Super sorry for the long delay. I was too busy with finals and the semester break. So anyway, here's a somewhat short chapter. But a lot of things happened here. It's pretty intense, some new ideas are introduced, and I got the feeling that I might be going a little too fast. But oh well, I'm sure you all want an update, so here you go. I don't really feel like talking, I'm a little dizzy. Anyway, life's great and I hope so is for everyone else.

Review to review!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: **The Substitute**

**-**

_Pain exists in everyone's heart,_

_And sometimes,_

_It's only possible to heal it,_

_With the presence of a someone else._

-

Kenshin bowed down low, his red head swishing with his rigid movement.

"Sensei." He stated, regarding the man before him. Hiko Seijuro smirked, cocking his head arrogantly. Kenshin returned to his former position, standing to his full height. Even so, he barely made it to his teacher's shoulders.

"_Baka deshi_, long time no see. How's it going with you?" His voice still have that proud boom in it, Kenshin noticed. Well, it's not like he had expect it to disappear any time soon. Kenshin smiled slightly before he answered.

"Same difference, Sensei."

"I see." Hiko gave a glance at his watch. "Anyway, would you care for lunch?"

Kenshin nodded, unconsciously looking down at his own watch to see what time it is. He then glanced up at his teacher and commented,

"I know an awesome Japanese traditional restaurant around here. Do you want to try it out?"

"You don't mean the Akabeko, do you?"

"As a matter of fact," Kenshin said, eyebrows raised in surprised, "I am."

Hiko smirked as he began to walk towards the direction of the said restaurant. Kenshin shrugged as he desperately tried to follow his teacher's huge strides. The two of them made random conversations that had grown normal for them both. When they finally reached their destination after ten minutes of walking, the two men took the seats the waiter had showed them and ordered their lunch. Once the two had stated their decisions, the waiter bowed low and left.

"So how's the piano treating you?" Hiko started out, his eyes not looking at his ex-pupil, but rather at the people around them. Kenshin hesitated before answering.

"All the usual." He answered, half mumbling. Hiko smirked, still not looking at him.

"I see." Was all he replied. He chewed slightly on his food, when, after some thought, grabbed something from his pocket. It was a piece of paper, neatly folded. He placed it carefully in front of Kenshin, who was eyeing it with a considerable amount of curiosity.

"That," Hiko said, his tone with a hint of pride,"is an upcoming competition."

Kenshin swallowed his food and took a closer look at the folded piece of paper. Slowly, he began unfolding it and his eyes widened considerably when he read the first line. He read aloud what it said,

"Boston Symphony Orchestra..."

"That's right." Hiko joined in, smirking slightly at his pupil. Kenshin looked up to him, wanting more explanation.

"It'll take place in a month or so. Should be enough time for you to practice. This is a once in a life time opportunity." Hiko said proudly. Kenshin nodded as he once again read through the paper. After a while,

"But here it said I need a recommendation..."

"Granted, I'll recommend you." Kenshin arched an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?"

"The school is allowed to choose two candidates." Hiko replied, "And I chose you to be one of them. Of course, that is if you won't object."

Kenshin's eyes returned back to the paper. He paused over a line, however, and had to once again look up at the man before him.

"So if I win this competition..."

"If you win first prize, you will be playing for the Boston Symphony Orchestra, yes. And indeed, it is in Boston."

Kenshin swallowed as he thought it over. Something had been bothering him to no end lately, and he was wondering whether it is important enough to worth mentioning. So, after much inward debate about whether he should say it outloud, Kenshin said,

"I'm actually considering to..." he trailled off, staring uncertainly at the man before him, who had settled on observing their waiter taking brisk orders from other costumers and rushing to do his tasks.

"Just say it out loud already." Hiko boomed out. "Either you finish what you're saying, or just shut up and end it that way. I hate wishy-washy people."

Kenshin fought an urge to snort and say something smart back at his teacher. Instead, he chose to continue his unfinished sentence.

"I'm considering to... quit piano."

That caused Hiko to look at him. Kenshin instead stared hard at his hands, placed neatly at the table. He heard a grunt and he envisioned a frown engraving Hiko's face.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Why?" Hiko's voice persisted, causing Kenshin to look up at him. He was staring down at his amethyst eyes, almost boring him. Kenshin mentally shrink on his chair before he answered him. Slowly, he shook his head, once again staring hard at his hands.

"Tell me one thing, Sensei." He fiddled with his hands, paused for a while as the waiter brought back two cups of tea for the two of them. "Do you personally think that I have talent?"

Hiko snorted. Kenshin frowned and looked up once again. Hiko shook his head in exasperation, looking down at Kenshin with a look of disbelief and disappointment written all over his face. Kenshin almost felt bad.

"Talent? After touching the piano for more than fifteen years, you're now worrying about _talent_?" he shook his head once again, making Kenshin feel even more stupid and guilty. Hiko stared hard at him before continuing.

"Alright. I'll tell you bluntly then. To be honest, talent-wise, you're nothing unique." He paused to see Kenshin's reaction. Kenshin had closed his eyes and slowly opened them again, causing Hiko to continue on. "Your skills are nothing spectacular. Your ability to impress people at first impression is not the best, not even close to being great. You are not the best pianist that I've ever taught. You don't read notes as fast as most of my other students. You can't seem to get the right keys, the right tones. You don't let your emotions flow into the music, the notes that you touched, the melody you created. You have this huge wall blocking you from everyone else."

Hiko stopped, observing carefully how Kenshin is taking all of the information he had just told him. The redhead was staring hard at him, listening and biting his lower lip. When he had stop talking, Kenshin had slowly looked down once again to fiddle with his hands. Silence loomed over the two of them. Finally, after a few moments, Kenshin opened his mouth to say something. The moment he did, however, Hiko beat him up to it.

"However," he voiced out, stressing each syllable as if saying 'I wasn't done', "you have something else. You have persistence. You have determination. You have courage more than anything else. For one, I believe that none of my other students ever love the piano as much as you do. That is why I never hesitate to recommend you as one of my best pupils." Hiko finished quickly. He then give a slight frown, as if he regreted saying his last sentence.

Kenshin couldn't help but to give him a small smile. He bowed his head slightly to show how much he had appreciated Hiko's words. Hiko observed him as the food was finally brought out for the two of them to enjoy. It wasn't after the two had started eating that he finally speak.

"Why?"

Kenshin looked up at him. He knew that Hiko was asking him about his sudden doubt in his most beloved instrument. Kenshin slowly chewed on his food, giving much thought to his answer before saying it outloud.

"I love the piano. I really do, ever since I could remember, I had always have a certain passion towards it. Lately, however, I've been thinking about my life and I noticed certain things have changed." He paused for a second, watching Hiko eating his food while listening to him. "As a kid, I regarded the piano as a miracle. It's something that would cast all my worries away. I grew up into a teenager, and I started to see it as something different. For me then, playing the piano was like a battlefield. The notes to play were too hard, and I started to have doubts about my skills. When I started college, majoring in piano, it was clear to me that indeed, I have to fight against my own piano in order to gain the upper hand. What used to be pure bliss had somehow turn into a full-scare war that I am dedicated to win.

"I still love the piano. But now, I somehow felt that it is nothing but a..." here, Kenshin paused once again, thinking about what he was going to say next. "I feel that it is nothing more than a dream." He finished.

"A dream?" Hiko questioned, not looking up at him. His attention was solely on his food.

"A dream." Kenshin repeated, nodding his head despite the fact that Hiko couldn't see his movement. "I'm starting to believe that the piano is not good enough to keep me alive. There is a time when a man has to face reality, and I believe that my time is right now."

He stopped, watching intently as Hiko. For a long time, none of them said anything. Finally, Hiko looked up from his food and stared at the redhead in front of him.

"Do you really believe that?" He questioned, his dark eyes not even once leaving Kenshin. Kenshin slowly nodded, averting his gaze to the food that he barely touched. After another set of silence, Hiko's booming voice broke it once again.

"You..." He stood up from his chair, "... disappoint me."

And with a somewhat disgusted face, the broad man left Kenshin without another word.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

'_Oh wow_,' Kaoru thought with the slightest hint of sarcasm, '_it's French_.'

But instead of showing her confusion, she smiled when Soujiro asked her what she wanted. She hastily pointed to a random word she had looked the most understandable to her and easily helped the waiter receive the menu once again. She then sit up straight on her chair and flashed Soujiro a big smile.

The two of them were out, having dinner after a good day's work. Finally, after what seemed like the gazillionth time, Kaoru seemed to be getting the hang of her new job. She's making less and less mistakes as time goes by, and getting much and much more praises from the man before her, which was like a bonus. Unfortunately, however, Kaoru found out just a few minutes ago that Soujiro is a fan of European food. She doesn't despise them, technically. It's just not exactly the type of food she'd be too excited to eat. But when Soujiro asked her about her opinion, she was forced to lie.

"Oh yes, yes, I love it here." Kaoru said, smiling. Soujiro smiled back at her.

"I'm so glad we have so many things in common. It's like... we are meant for each other, huh?" He asked innocently, eyes sparkling with happiness. And that only made Kaoru felt even worse for lying. Maintaining a small smile, Kaoru reached out to sip her wine. Meanwhile, Soujiro continued on talking.

"You know, sometimes I wonder. What exactly _are _we?"

Kaoru placed back her glass of wine carefully and look with the utmost confusion back at the man before her. Soujiro smiled, shrugging slightly.

"Would you call us friends?" He paused for a while, watching Kaoru's somewhat shocked face. "I surely hope not, by now. Are we a couple? Do I consider you as my _girlfriend_? Do _you _consider me as your boyfriend? Are you even interested in me that way, Kaoru?"

Shaking his head slightly at Kaoru's confused expression, he sighed.

"Because I do, Kaoru. I like you. I like you very, very much. I don't know if you're not aware of that already but, I do. I like you. I wish that we could be more than friends." At this, he glanced up sincerely at her.

Meanwhile, Kaoru's stomach was doing some type of a weird summersault. How was she suppose to answer that? Of course she like Soujiro. To tell the truth, she's been viewing her whole relationship with Soujiro as how a set of lovers would. But now that he had to put it bluntly like this, it confused her. So quickly deciding on a reply,

"I like you too, Soujiro. I've always thought that we're in a serious relationship anyway. There's no need for someone to ask someone out, all I know is that I enjoy being in your company and that I like you." Kaoru smiled then. A sincere one. And that caused Soujiro to smile even wider as he leaned forward in his position.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"So it's okay for me to... you know..." Soujiro actually blushed a little.

_'How cute!' _Kaoru smiled mentally.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"To kiss you?" He asked, giving her a small smile, all the while still blushing. Kaoru laughed.

"Of course! You could have kissed me from a long time ago. I was actually wondering why you haven't made a move yet." She winked, causing Soujiro to laugh.

Suddenly happy for no obvious reason, Kaoru thanked the waiter a couple of minutes later as he served the couple their chosen food. As the night wore on with laughter and the ocassional serious talks, it was time for them to go home. Slipping into Soujiro's car, Kaoru sighed happily and turned around when Soujiro had seated himself.

"Do you know where I live?" She questioned. Soujiro shook his head.

"No, but you can tell me right now." He said, smiling. Kaoru laughed as she gave him her address and the directions of how to reach it. So, after a few minutes, they reached their destination and Kaoru easily got off the car, expecting Soujiro to do the same. He did, and he walked up towards the sidewalk. He smiled.

"I had a fantastic time."

"So do I. But isn't that obvious?" Kaoru joked, causing Soujiro to smile. Pulling her closer, he whispered,

"I don't usually do this in public, but I you left me no choice. I doubt you'd want to go back in the car..."

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru questioned, confused. But before she even managed to completely finish her sentence, Soujiro had gently pulled her into a warm, smooth kiss.

Though shocked at first, Kaoru learned to blend in with the flow. They broke apart after a few seconds, with both sides flushing bright red. Kaoru was just about to say something when her eyes caught something red. Quickly turning around, she saw a shocked Kenshin staring at the two of them, a grocery bag in his hand.

Kaoru blushed even more as she stared hard at him. He continued on staring at the two of them. Things continued on that way until Soujiro broke the tense silence.

"Someone you know, Kaoru?"

Kaoru jerked immediately at the sound of his voice and stuttered.

"What? Oh, uhm, him? Uh, yeah... he's..." she gave a glance towards Kenshin, who was still watching her. This time, however, his eyes were narrowed. She returned her attention back towards Soujiro. "He's... he's my neighbor."

There. She said it.

As Soujiro nodded, Kenshin jerked into movement. Walking a few steps towards the two of them, he gave them a slight bow and said,

"Hello, _Kamiya-san_."

It was like being slapped straight across the face. Kenshin calling her by her surname? Kaoru didn't know what to say, so she just stood there like an idiot. Soujiro, however, bowed back casually and easily turned back towards Kaoru.

"Well, I'd best be going. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Kaoru."

Kissing her on the cheek, he once again walked back towards his car, leaving Kaoru and Kenshin and an undeniably tense atmosphere. Slowly turning away from the disappearing car, Kaoru stared hard at Kenshin. He ignored her and started walking towards the apartment's entrance. Kaoru swore mentally as she went after him.

"Hold on Kenshin. I can..."

"You do not need to explain, Kamiya-san. After all, it is highly understandable. You wouldn't want your _lover _to know that you are currently living with a guy. That would just be suicide." He tried to step through the stairs as fast as possible. He was so fast that Kaoru had to actually run to follow his pace.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't know what went wrong just now. My mind went blank and I..."

"And you did what was right. Good for you, Kamiya-san."

"Would you stop calling me that?" Kaoru yelled, frustrated. Kenshin was opening the door.

"Stop calling you what?" He questioned, entering the small apartment.

"That! My last name!"

"Oh, but I thought I'm just your _neighbor_?"

"So you don't get it afterall!"

"Yes I do! So just drop it and mind our own business, shall we?" And angrily, he slammed the door to his bedroom shut. Speechless and pissed, Kaoru stared at his door. Throwing her purse to the couch, she shook her head and took a deep breath. Glancing at the ceiling, her mind calculating certain things, she finally glanced back at the door her roommate had just exited with.

She turned around and was just about to enter her own room when suddenly the sound of a door opening stopped her. Kenshin's shadow loomed accross the room as the two remained silent.

"I just don't get you." Kenshin finally voiced out.

"You don't get what?"

"You! Just a few months ago you came running here, dumped by Yukishiro-san. And then you started crying and acted all heart broken when you figured out that he was married. And then you suddenly met this Soujiro guy and immediately went to cloud number nine. Then, just two freaking days ago, we kissed. What the _hell _is going on here?"

"What is going on here? Why don't I ask you that question? Just two days ago, you were torn into pieces over Megumi. But at that same night, you asked me whether we should kiss or not. You said you don't get me? Well, _I_ don't get you either! I can't help but to feel that I'm just a substitute for..."

"A _substitute_? You're telling me that you're feeling like a substitute? Who was the one who used up my apartment when she was dumped on her wedding day? Who was the one who had to comfort you all those times you went hysterical over Yukishiro-san? Who is the substitute here, Kaoru? Who is the substitute?"

Silence.

The two of them knew they hadn't meant a word they had launched at each other. But none of them wished to take them back either. Finally, blinking hard to fight unwanted tears, Kaoru took a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

"This is getting out of hand..." she whispered. Taking another deep breath, she said,

"I've been thinking lately that I should move out. And I think this is the right time to tell you." She opened her eyes to see Kenshin, staring indifferently at her. "I have found a place. Tae's moving from her current apartment. I'll be out in less than a week."

Silence once again.

"I see."

That's not what he wanted to say. He wanted to say so many things. So many things. But...

"Well then, good for you."

And he turned around, entered his room and let himself fall straight to his bed. He closed his eyes painfully.

Tears were threatening to fall.

-

-

-

-to be continued-

-

-

-

-**author's notes**-  
Would you consider that a cliff-hanger? Haha, well, considering that I haven't put one in a while, so forgive me for this one. So how's it going so far? Pretty good? Bad? So bad that you'd give up on the story? Lol, I sure hope not. Sorry there's no Sano/ Meg and Aoshi/Misao lately. I'll center more in the Kenshin/ Kaoru/ Soujiro for a while. Hope it's okay with everyone. On to the reviewers...

-

-**to the reviewers**-

**Aldailyn** - Hey! Thanks for reviewing! And yes, Kaoru will be moving out. Probably in the next couple of chapters.

**Kristin** - That is so true. Soap drama-s are addicting... that is, if they're good. If they suck, I'll just throw it away and let it collect dust. But anyway, I hope you likemy story. Thanks a bunch!

**DBZ Goddess** - Omg, I really do like you. You're like my best reviewer ever. Haha, thanks a lot for your encouragement. Really inspired me and kept me going. Hope you liked this chapter. And so sorry for the long update.

**ss1128 **- Aaw, thanks for your concern. And thank you so much for you liking my story. Really made my day. And thank goodness my broken arm's much better now... haha

**Celest4** - Thank you so much for your concern! And no, I never did find that guy who ran into me. I bet he's one of my high school friends... well, technically not "friends", but I bet I know him. Haha, but it's all good. My arm's a lot better now. And anyway, thank you so much for always reviewing and encouraging me! Thank you, thank you!

**Ken** - thank you

**Ryuujin dk** - okay, more?

**WolfSpirt **- You like Sayo? Aw, she'll have a bad ending... oops! I shouldn't have said that! ... oh, but you'll never know... hahaha

**-xiaO-** oh cool! Another Asian? High Five! Hahah, jk... anyway, you like the story? Thanks a lot!

**Adelaide MacGregor** - Thank you! And glad you said it's not boring! I hope you like this chapter just as much...

**EnchantedSleeper** - Lol! You're funny! Haha, well, obviously Kenshin and Kaoru belong to each other. There's just troubles along the way of being together. Same goes for Sano and Megumi. So hope you'll tune in until then. Haha...

**PEACH** - Haha, this chapter answered some of your quesetions. You asked whether Kenshin would ever meet Soujiro. Well, this is their first meeting right there! Haha... thanks for the review, btw.

**Strawberry'd** - True, true, true, there shall be more fluff in later on chapters, but not currently. Now, we're concentrating on the drama part. Lol, jk. But stay reading this story and you'll get your share of fluffiness!

**Royal BlueKitsune** - Oh, I love you too! Thank you for your review. And so sorry for the slow update. I'll try to update faster...

**meant2be** - Thanks for the review! Yes, Prohibited is back. Hahaha... hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's a little short.

**Momo-Chan1** - Haha, you amused me with your thoughts about Sayo. Anyway, yes, yes, try to forgive me for my slow updates. I always have a good reason behind it... (suure)

**Lynn-Minmay**- Yay! I love you! Because you don't care how long it'll take me to update, just as long as I'll update! I love people like you! No pressure! Thank you!

**Are-en1** - Aaw, you almost forgot my story ever existed? That's not good! But thank god you still remember! Haha...

**Sapphire-bubbles** - Thanks for the review...

**Blueangel-maggie1723** - So sorry for the slow update... and another cliff-hanger! Haha... oh well, just hope that I'll update faster next time, huh? Lol... I'll try... but no guarantees!

**Kenshinlover2002** - I hope it's clearer now why Kaoru has to move out... Thanks for the review, btw.

**Queeney** - Thanks for the review. I updated, and I shall try to speed up the flow next time.

**Chakitattyla2h8** - Omg, you're so sweet! I wish I can hug you right now! You are such a sweet person! Thank you so much for your concerns! Really touched me and made my day. I hope you like this chapter. And please keep on reading the story! Thank you so much.

**Su-hime** - Lol! You are hilarious! Anyway, thanks for the review! Now, review some more! Haha...

**Sapphire Lupe** - Sorry for the slow update

**Zed **- Thank you so much!

**Unicornfan** - Aaw, thanks a bunch! Be sure to read the rest of the story now!

**Sara-Chan 11** - Lol, super sorry for the slow update. But I hope you like it and still with it! Thanks a bunch!

* * *

Please review so I'll update soon :) !

Thanks for reading!  
-**prohibited**-


	14. The Decision

**Long Vacation**

* * *

**-disclaimer-**  
Standard disclaimer applies in every of my chapters. I do not own the RK gang. 

**-author's notes-**  
Yes, yes, once again a very slow update. The reason behind that is, if anyone is interested to know, laziness. Lol. I'm serious. I have been really lazy lately, it's scary. Anyway, how was everyone's Valentine's Day? I know it's very late to ask that, but I mean, it's interesting to know. Mine was pretty funny, but I'll leave it at that. As a belated Valentine's present, I updated. Lol, how lame was that? Whatever, I have no idea what I'm typing right now. I haven't eaten anything for the whole day! I'm starving! Food! I need food!

Oh, and the reviews reached 400! Thank you all so much! And there are more than 100 people who place this on their favorites! Now, I wonder why I don't receive as much reviews, mm? Lol, just teasing. But seriously, it would be nice to receive comments on this story-that-I-worked-my-ass-off for. Lol! Well, I gotta go find food...

Remember to review!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: **The Decision**

-

_But there are so many people,_

_Walking past me; hand in hand,_

_While I wait alone for you,_

_In the middle of the rain._

-

Kaoru took a deep breath as she checked her watch. Sitting back stiffly on her chair, she bit back a yawn and tried to stay awake. She hardly had any sleep last night, after her conversation with Kenshin. A million thoughts entered her mind as previous events kept on projecting itself in her head.

What exactly did Kenshin mean to her? Did she like him? Liked him more than a friend? But then, what about Soujiro? What had yesterday's kiss meant? And had she really gotten over Enishi? Hardly so, she still have the occasional nightmares of being dumped on her wedding day and then crying her eyes out when she figured out that he was married. But then...

Was it really possible for one person to care so much for three different people?

Was it?

Sighing, she crossed her arms on the table and slumped herself into it. Her eyes saw through the glass windows before her, but her mind was still somewhere else. Who was Kenshin to her? Soujiro? And Enishi? The latter of the three seemed to be almost gone out of her mind, but she could not deny that he still influenced her in many ways.

'_Craaaap,' _she moaned mentally. _'What the hell is wrong with me? I am just so messed up!'_

"Yo, Jou-chan. Are you dead?"

Suddenly brought back into reality, Kaoru sat up back on her chair and swished her head in the direction of the man who had just spoken to her mere seconds ago. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of her younger brother.

"Late as always, I see." She said with mock patience, ignoring his previous question. Sanosuke merely smiled and shrugged as he took the seat in front of her. Kaoru shook her head.

"You were the one who set up this lunch appointment. You should be the one on time." She continued. Her brother smirked before replying.

"Well, you should know my habits by now; after all, you _are _my sister." He said teasingly. Kaoru rolled her eyes as a waitress approached them and started introducing herself. Once she had given them the menu and finally left when the two ordered their food, Kaoru started the conversation.

"So what's up? How's it going lately?"

"Lots of things happened. Let's see... I broke up with Sayo..."

Kaoru almost choked on her water at that piece of information. Sano rolled his eyes.

"Do you _really _have to over-react to everything?" Kaoru ignored him.

"You broke up with _Sayo_?"

"Yeah... ever since three days ago. And I'm with Megumi now."

This time, Kaoru did choke on her water, causing Sano to frown.

"You're _what_?" she hissed once she cleaned herself up.

"I'm with Megumi." He replied impatiently. Kaoru stared hard at him before she shook her head in disbelief.

"You are unbelievable. How on earth do you have the heart to do that to poor Sayo?"

"Hell, you're not going to give me a long lecture now, are you? I already felt like crap about it, you don't need to rub it in."

If it weren't for the sincere expression in his face, Kaoru wouldn't have believed him. But instead of pressing on the subject, she asked,

"And so? What else happened?"

"Well, obviously, Sayo kicked me out of the bar."

"Understandable. I would have totally done the same if I was her."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Sano questioned tiredly. Kaoru shrugged.

"Sayo's, obviously. Anyway, go on." Sano rolled his eyes before continuing on.

"So now I have no place to live in."

"You're sad, did I mention that before?" Kaoru replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, shut up."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I heard that you're moving out of Kenshin's."

Finally, realization hit Kaoru. So this was where her brother had been steering her to. Frowning slightly, she said,

"You wanna move in with Kenshin?"

"Sure, why not? He's a great guy."

"Right," Kaoru said sarcastically. "Let's see how great he would be once he figures out that you stole the love of his life."

"Heh?" Sano asked, confused. Kaoru sighed.

"You still haven't realized it until now? Kenshin has like, the hugest crush on Megumi."

"Are you serious?" Sano stared, wide eyed, at his sister.

"Hell yeah." Kaoru nodded.

"Shit!"

"Stop swearing like that..."

"I didn't know that!"

"Uh huh," Kaoru nodded once again. "So what are you gonna do now? Renting prices are skyrocketing lately."

Sanosuke paused for a while, digesting this new information in his head. Finally, he shrugged.

"I'm still gonna give it a shot. I have no place to live, I'm unemployed... hell, this has got to be the worst days of my life."

"Thank god it only gets so bad." Kaoru said, rolling her eyes. "At least you didn't get dumped on your wedding day."

Sano snorted slightly, leaning back on his chair and staring uncertainly at the lights in the ceiling. When the food finally arrived, he mechanically started munching, causing his sister to turn a disgusted face at him.

"God, eat faster." She said sarcastically as she started on her own food.

"By the way," Sano started. "I heard from Misao that you've got yourself a new guy?"

A sudden churn in her stomach told her that she dreaded this conversation. Giving her brother a small, forced smile, she reluctantly nodded.

"Funny. Do you not like him?" Sano suddenly asked between mouthfuls. Kaoru gave him a confused look.

"Excuse me?"

"Your face. I asked you if you have a new guy and then you gave me one of the crappiest smiles I've ever seen coming from you."

Kaoru didn't know whether to slap or to hug her brother. He seriously could read her like an open book.

"I'm just a little confused over something. Anyway," Kaoru said, trying to change the subject. "You're gonna come and help me move my stuff in a couple of days, yeah? I need a guy's help."

Sano twisted his face, pretending to look disgusted.

"Why should I do that? Why couldn't Kenshin help you?"

Kaoru frowned and narrowed her eyes. She decided to ignore the second question and said,

"Because," she pierced her fork onto her food, "I said so."

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

"Oh, so you knew?" Misao questioned, her green eyes widening with shock.

Kenshin nodded his head, sipping on his coffee. Misao stared at him for a while before asking,

"And? Are you not going to do anything about that?"

"Am I supposed to do anything about it?" Kenshin quickly shot her another question, looking up. Misao didn't know how to answer that, so she remained quiet as she waited for Aoshi to finish his class. She was back in the musical school both Kenshin and Aoshi worked as teachers, and had just informed the red head about the fact that Kaoru had ideas of moving out in less than a week. To her surprise however, the young pianist beat her up to it.

"Did you wait long?"

Misao turned around at the sound of her fiancé. Smiling slightly, she shook her head as she made her way towards him. Aoshi gave her the ghost of a smile before turning to Kenshin.

"Would you care for lunch with us, Himura?"

Kenshin was just about to decline when he thought better of it. Why not? If he were to be left alone again, he just knew he would be once again thinking about a certain roommate of his. So he nodded his head and placed his coffee neatly on a near table. The three of them set off to exit the building as Misao chattered along.

"But I mean, seriously, Kaoru shocked me with her actions lately. I guess life has just been hell for her."

"_Hell _is not the word." Kenshin snapped suddenly, causing both Misao and Aoshi to glance up at him.

"What's that?" Aoshi questioned. Kenshin shook his head.

"Never mind."

"Don't you 'never mind' me, Himura. Tell us what you meant by that." Misao insisted. Kenshin took a deep breath, clearly annoyed. He was, after all, not in the best mood after yesterday's argument.

"Yesterday night, I saw her kissing that boyfriend of her's. She looked pretty darn happy."

"WHAT?" Misao screamed suddenly, causing a few passerbies to stare at her. Aoshi did his best to calm the girl down.

"She kissed Sou-chan? What? Why? Explain yourself, Himura."

Annoyed and pissed all over again, Kenshin refused to look at Misao as he said,

"What is there to explain? I just got home from buying dinner, and I saw the two kissing in front of the apartment."

"But they're not supposed to kiss!" Misao shouted, causing both males to stare at her.

"What?" Aoshi questioned. "I'm afraid I don't quite get what you mean."

"Well, I don't want Kaoru and Sou-chan to... you know?"

"No, I don't know..." Kenshin joined in, confused. Misao let out an exasperated sigh.

"I thought it would just be a one night thing! To get Kaoru off her gloomy days. But... Kaoru's not supposed to be with Sou-chan."

"Oh? And who is she supposed to be with?" Aoshi questioned. Misao gave him a look before replying.

"Someone else."

"Who?" Kenshin asked. Misao rolled her eyes.

"We'll see."

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

Walking back home from work, Kenshin sighed. He dreaded going home. Going home meant seeing Kaoru. Seeing Kaoru meant awkward moment and mixed up emotions. Sighing, and not really paying attention to where he was going, he was shocked when he suddenly bumped into someone. About to apologize, he stopped himself when he saw that it was none other than Megumi.

Suddenly speechless and not knowing what to say, the two of them stared at each other. Finally, Megumi took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"How are you doing, Kenshin?"

The man stared at her for some more time before bowing slightly.

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?"

Oh, he hated formalities.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm actually glad I ran into you."

"You are?"

Megumi nodded and she motioned for Kenshin to start walking along side her. Blushing slightly, she said,

"Thank you for the other night..."

Kenshin instantly knew what she meant. She was talking about that night when he had forced Sanosuke to talk to her. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he said,

"Oh, it was nothing."

"No, no, what you did was very brave. I really thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"So I take it that you and Sanosuke are..."

"Yes, he told me how he felt just two days ago."

"Ah, I see. Congratulations then." Kenshin said stupidly. Megumi laughed.

"You made it sound like we are engaged." At this, Kenshin couldn't help but to smile.

"Did I? Well, it's only one step before that, I assume." Megumi shook her head, smiling. As the two continued walking, she once again started another conversation.

"Did Hiko-Sensei talked to you about a certain competition?" She hesitantly questioned. Kenshin paused, thinking of his answer.

"As a matter of fact, he did. Boston Symphony Orchestra, I believe."

"Yes. I heard that you were the other student he had chosen."

"Oh? So you are also chosen by Sensei?" Kenshin questioned, not at all shocked. Megumi was, after all, one of the most talented pianists the university ever had. She nodded her head, answering Kenshin's question.

"I surely hope that you would try out for the competition." She said, smiling.

"Are you...?" Kenshin started, but trailed off on purpose.

"Yes, I am." Megumi answered, smiling slightly. Kenshin gave her a small, forced smile in return. A slight silence came between the two of them as they continued on walking down the street. Strangely enough, it was comfortable, not at all like the silence that Kenshin had grown so accustomed to whenever he was with Megumi. Strange...

Suddenly he remembered a conversation he had once with Aoshi. His friend had once said that Kenshin might not have felt _that _way towards Megumi after all. At that time, he still didn't know what exactly Aoshi meant. But now, he's starting to get a better understanding of what his friend was trying to say.

"And you, Kenshin?"

Suddenly brought back into their conversation once again, Kenshin quickly thought over for an answer.

"I'm not like you, Megumi."

"Eh?" Megumi questioned, confused. Kenshin smiled slightly.

"I don't... I don't have talent." Megumi stared at him for a while, eyebrows arched together in confusion. Kenshin continued on.

"See... your hands..." he lifted his own hands to emphasize his point. "They are like birds. They are free to dance and fly across the piano. My hands however," at this, he dropped them once again. "Are like stones pressed forcefully against it. Forced to play with no ability. Do you see what I'm saying?"

Megumi did not reply. She instead stared hard at him. Kenshin shook his head as they crossed the street.

"I'm considering quitting the piano..."

"Kenshin..."

Just then, a set of headlights caught his attention. Quickly grabbing Megumi by the arm, he pulled her back into the safety of the sidewalk as the car zoomed in past them, honking like crazy. So intense they were with the conversation that they had not realized a car about to run them over. Drivers these days...

Suddenly feeling instant pain from his hand, Kenshin released his hand from between Megumi and the wall and focused his attention on it. Megumi gasped beside him when she saw the blood oozing out.

"Oh my god, Kenshin! You're bleeding!"

Kenshin stared hard at his bleeding hand, not even doing anything to stop the pain. Megumi quickly searched over her purse for some sort of medication. Kenshin, however, kept on staring at his wound as his mind went over certain thoughts.

When Megumi finally found a band-aid, she reached out to clean the blood from his hands. Kenshin, however, refused and, to Megumi's dismay, smiled up a forced smile to her.

"Kenshin?" She questioned, checking whether he was okay.

"That," he motioned to his bleeding hand. "Is a sign from God that I should quit the piano."

And with that said, he bid goodnight and left Megumi, who was staring shocked after him, in that street.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

Sapphire eyes opened on one sunny morning, three days later. Kaoru groaned as she sat up on her bed, rubbing the last remnants of her sleep away. Today was the day. She reached out and stretched. Today was the day she was supposed to move out. Staring at the emptiness of her room, she gave herself a painful smile as she got out of bed.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

Kenshin couldn't sleep the whole night. He knew that she was leaving today. For the previous three days, they had somehow managed to communicate whenever necessary. Other than that, however, they had regarded the other as statues and refused to even look at each other's eyes. It was painful. It really was.

Over the silence, he heard the sound of a door creaking open. Closing his eyes in denial, he could make out the sound of light footsteps. Then, silence once again. Curious, he finally sat up on his bed and urged his ears to detect any possible sound. He was confused when he didn't hear anything for quite sometime.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

Kaoru had a thought of leaving the house before Kenshin even wake up. But just as she walked out of her bedroom, carrying a medium sized travel bag with her, she found herself unable to walk away. So many memories... so many good and bad memories...

Closing her eyes and smiling painfully, she took in a deep breath. Slowly letting it out, she once again opened her sapphire eyes and took a long view of the living room. Kenshin's couch lay on one side, a small TV in the corner, a small cabinet in the other corner, and then Kenshin's piano, dominating almost half of the tiny living room. Kaoru remained quiet, just staring at the piano. The piano that had once saved her life from grief. At this, she once again smiled as she took a few steps closer to it. Reaching out a hesitant hand, Kaoru slowly touched the huge, black instrument. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. In no time at all, she knew she would be missing this. This sensation of peace and tranquility.

Slowly opening her eyes, she took in a deep breath. Shifting the weight of her travel bag on her left shoulder, Kaoru determinedly stomped her way towards the door. Just as she was about to pass Kenshin's room, however, she stopped. Smiling slightly, she couldn't help but to whisper,

"Sayonara..."

Without waiting for any type of a reply, Kaoru slipped on her slippers and closed the door behind her. She had given the keys back to Kenshin the previous night. Slowly going down the stairs that she had passed so many times in the last few months, she somehow felt empty and hollow inside. A part of her was missing. She had left something in that apartment. But she could never take it along with her. It was just not possible. She didn't even know what it was she had left behind. She just knew that she had left something important. But she chose to not care about it. To just let it go and start a new life.

But how was that possible when she was in so much pain?

Reaching a clear landing, with her heart beating wildly, Kaoru opened the exit door. For all she knew, she might not even see him anymore. His beautiful, amethyst eyes that showed so many emotions. His fiery red hair that she had been dying to caress for the last few months. His comforting voice, always there to utter gentle words whenever she needed them.

Oh, Kenshin...

"Kenshin..." Kaoru whispered, unaware of herself calling the name of the man she so dearly wanted to be with. She stopped from walking.

"Kenshin..." she breathed his name, tasting it on her lips.

Suddenly turning around, Kaoru took a deep breath.

"KENSHIN!"

And immediately, Kenshin opened his windows and out came his face, staring shocked at Kaoru who was standing in the middle of the empty street, staring back up at him.

-

-

-

-to be continued-

-

-

-

**-author's notes-**  
How was that? Ooh, Kaoru is finally moving out! What will happen next, I wonder. Lol. Anyway, did you guys like it? I hope you did, I personally didn't like it that much. It seems kind of... pointless, but I hope you guys liked it. Oh, and I also hope you guys heed my words and REVIEW! I crave them! Lol, made myself sound like a monster. Ookay, so the next update shall be up as soon as possible. For the time being, I hope all of you will have a wonderful life. Catch you all later!

Oh, and once again, please excuse my laziness. I really didn't have time to write a response to each and every single one of your reviews, but I really did appreciate them all! Next chapter, I would reply to all of your comments, so make sure you review!

Oh, something very, very **important**: I am starting a new story. Please, please, _please_ check it out. It would be a high school fic (so sorry for the non-original idea). Once again, KxK all the way through. Check out my bio for more details. But please give it a try. Thank you all so much!

Please review so I'll update soon :) !

Thanks for reading!  
**-prohibited-**


	15. The Confident Woman

**Long Vacation**

* * *

-**disclaimer**-  
Standard disclaimer applies in every of my chapters. I do not own the RK gang. 

**-author's notes-**  
Konnichiwa! Surprised? Lol, this is suprisingly a very fast update from me, yeah? Well, I hope you guys are all as excited about it as I do. I mean, I'm so proud of myself for being able to update so fast. Your reviews definitely inspired me. Thanks a lot guys! By the way, I believe that this is a pretty long chapter, so I hope it will satisfy some people. Anyway, I really can't think of much else to say. Oops, just kidding. Actually, the reviews I received for my last update has been a little bit... interesting. I don't really know how to explain it, but people seem to have contradicting view of this story. A few say things like, I love this story, but I hate the plot. Lol! If you like the story, then how can you not like the plot? Well, I just thought that it was interesting. Just sharing, lol! Anyway, sit back and enjoy!

Remember to review!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: **The Confident Woman**

**-**

_So when I wiped the tears,_

_With my trembling hands,_

_I felt your presence around me,_

_And the tears flowed once more._

-

"KENSHIN!"

It was almost as if he had expected her to call out his name. Jumping out of his bed in record time, Kenshin reached out to open his windows. His heart beating crazily fast, he slid the window open and his eyes immediately crashed with Kaoru's sapphire ones.

Strangely, she was smiling. A sincere, beautiful smile that she reserved solely for Kenshin. He would never know that in a million years, however.

"Kenshin…" she breathed out once more, her smile widening slightly.

Kaoru had two choices. She could just drop her plans of moving out and run back up there, confess to Kenshin about her true, confused feelings, and let the unknown take over from then on. She might get rejected, or she might be one of the happiest women on earth. Unfortunately however, Kaoru had never really been such a risk taker.

Her other choice was to continue on with her plans, move out, remain friends with Kenshin, go out with Soujiro, and have everything planned out and safe for her to follow.

Kaoru knew, when she chose to follow the latter of the two choices, that she was stupid and a coward. She couldn't face the possibility of being rejected by a man she possibly loved even more than Enishi. She couldn't face her heart being broken once more.

But the least she could do was to remain friends with him. That way, she would have an excuse to see him from time to time. That way, she would still have one last hope to be with him.

"Kenshin!" She yelled out before she had time to think of what she was saying. "These last couple of days has been hell for the two of us, ne?"

Kenshin stared at her, suddenly glad that the street was empty. They're having this conversation like this? Well, they didn't have much choice.

He didn't know what to say to Kaoru's question, so he just nodded. Kaoru smiled.

"Sometimes after our constant fights, I swear I hate you so much I wish I could pound you and murder you!" Kaoru shouted, smiling. "But me moving out like this… It's kind'a sad and lonely don't you think?"

Kenshin's brain must have been malfunctioned that day, for he still could not think of anything to say back to Kaoru. He realized that he was very close to tears. Oh god, since when was he such a sensitive man?

"I'll miss you, Kenshin!" Kaoru continued on, her smile still plastered on her face. It wasn't really a forced smile, nor was it fake. But it wasn't a smile created out of happiness either. It was just a sincere smile.

"Same here!" Kenshin finally voiced out, aware that his voice was cracking. Kaoru didn't notice, however. She flashed him a bright smile and started to wave.

"Let's be friends forever, Kenshin! What do you say to that?"

Kenshin, with every fiber in his body, wanted nothing more but to run down there and force Kaoru to return back to his apartment. But he stopped himself and instead plastered out a smile and started waving back. As he said his next words, however, that forced smile turned into something genuine.

"God, Kaoru, that's so corny! Who say those things anymore?"

Kaoru laughed, her laughter echoing through the empty street.

"I'll miss you!" She repeated. "Let's stay in contact from time to time!"

Kenshin bit his lips and nodded. His heart still felt heavy, but it was better. At least they didn't end things with such heavy tension.

"I'll miss you too!" He shouted before he realized what he said.

Kaoru laughed once more, eyes shining with happiness. Kenshin joined her in laughter after some time and the two, Kaoru in the street, Kenshin by his window, stared at each other, and for the briefest moment, has taken a peek at each other's feelings.

"Bye bye!" Kaoru yelled out, shattering the moment, as she smiled and waved her hand at the same time.

Kenshin nodded, muttering his own goodbyes. Kaoru didn't hear him, however, as she finally turned around and marched up down that empty street. Kenshin watched after her, half of him hoping that she would turn around, the other half hoping she wouldn't.

She continued on walking, head raised with determination, still smiling after their small conversation. She didn't turn around anymore.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

"What is this thing I heard about you falling in love with Sou-chan?" Misao casually questioned, sipping on her iced water.

It has been around a week since Kaoru moved out, and the two girls were currently eating lunch at a restaurant near Kaoru's office. And Misao was determined to fish out every single detail about Kaoru's relationship with Soujiro.

Kaoru, who had been staring down at her watch to check out what time it was, glanced up at her friend, her eyes showing her confusion.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, wanting more explanation from Misao. The younger girl sighed.

"I heard from Himura that he went home one time and saw the two of you kissing in the middle of a street. What the hell was that all about?"

"Uh, okay?" Kaoru started, still staring at Misao with her confused look. "Am I not allowed to kiss my own boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend." Misao repeated dumbly.

Kaoru stared at her for a while before sighing heavily, shaking her head.

"Okay, what is going on here?" She questioned, frowning slightly.

"Well, I don't think you should go out with Sou-chan." Misao started. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Excuse me? Who was the one that introduced me and got all excited when I told her that I have a date with Soujiro?"

"I didn't know that Sou-chan's serious about getting into a relationship!"

"Excuse me?" Kaoru repeated, confused and getting just a little bit annoyed. Misao sighed.

"Come on Kaoru. I know Sou-chan is not the person that you heart seeks out. You're not in love with my cousin."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. She didn't want to talk about _him_ when she finally was able to get him off her mind. He had been on her head for the last few days; and finally when she had forgotten about him for a few minutes, Misao had to bring him back up again.

"Oh? And who do you suggest I'm in love with?" Kaoru questioned, pretending to be dumb.

"You know the answer to that even better than I do." Misao answered. Then, seeing the annoyed look on Kaoru's face, she decided to do some more explaining on her part.

"Listen, Kaoru. As your friend, I want the best for you. I do not want you to suffer because of something stupid like this. You know what you want, I know you do. But I also know that you're afraid to face your real feelings. Kenshin is not exactly the best, most reassuring type of guy, I realized that. But think about it, Kaoru. Do you seriously plan of giving him up that easily?"

"Listen Misao," Kaoru hurriedly interrupted her. "I have no feelings whatsoever for Kenshin…"

"There you go, always denying the truth. I thought that at least being your best friend ever since our high school years would give me the capacity to listen to your troubles. Come on, Kaoru. Just once, face your true feelings."

Kaoru sighed. True, Misao had always been there for her, and never once did she prove to be a disappointment. She was a great friend, the best friend Kaoru could ever ask for. But, if Kaoru opened up to her, it's almost as if declaring to the rest of the world how she felt towards the man that she knew she could never be with.

But Kaoru also knew that it was no use keeping it all to herself. Heck, she might go crazy if she didn't release it in some way or another. So with a deep breath, Kaoru decided to finally let it all out.

"Okay, so you are right. I am in love with Kenshin. I didn't even know how it happened myself. It was sort of like a gradual thing. I didn't wake up one morning and say to myself, hey, I think I'm in love with him or something. It's just that I realized that I got jealous over Megumi. I was relieved when Megumi rejected him for Sano. Small things like that, and it builds up. Before I know what was going on, I was so very much in love with him that I panicked.

"I didn't know what I was feeling. It wasn't quite the same as the love I felt towards Enishi. It was familiar, but it wasn't the same. So then, I lashed it all out at Soujiro, telling myself that I am indeed in love with him, not with Kenshin. I fooled myself. I was in denial. But then, the events that has happened these last few days…" the image of her kissing Kenshin was brought up to her head. She shook her head.

"See, with Soujiro, I know where I am going. I know that everything would be alright, even if I don't love him that way. We get along great, and I told myself that it's way better to be with someone that respects you rather than someone you love but could never return your feelings. Because you know, Kenshin is like a dream. A dream inside my head that I could never catch and turn into a reality. He's a pianist, for goodness sake. And he's younger than me. That's why I gave up on him. I know it wasn't meant to be."

Misao stared at Kaoru for quite some time before she shook her head sadly and leaned back on her chair. The two of them remained silent until their orders came and they readily began eating. Misao sighed after some time.

"Oh, Kaoru, whatever happened to your confidence?"

Kaoru looked up at her question, slurping her ramen at the same time.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaoru asked.

"You know, you used to be this straight-forward, rather blunt, confident girl all throughout the time I know you. Class Vice President for your grade, one of the top members of the Honors Society in our college, you even won that special model competition because of your confident smile! Whatever happened to that Kaoru that I know?"

"What are you talking about? I'm still…"

"No you're not." Misao cut off, pointing her chopsticks accusingly at Kaoru. "Don't lie. The Kaoru that I know would never say something as sad as giving up on someone that she care about just because it wasn't meant to be. She would be jumping all over the place, trying to make things the way she wanted it done."

Misao's voice suddenly softened. "Come on, Kaoru. Whatever happened to you? Regain your confidence back."

Kaoru refused to look at Misao's emerald eyes. Instead, she picked on her food and fought an urge to close her eyes. It would only show that she was weak and that she agreed with what Misao had to say.

The truth was, she knew that Misao was correct. She no longer represented the Kaoru that she used to be. And she knew exactly why. It was because of Enishi. Ever since she figured out that she had been dumped on her wedding day by the man she thought she could never live without, everything changed for her.

She had refused to let herself cry, to let anyone into her heart and understand it. She thought it would not be necessary. After all, if someone as important as Enishi could just turn his back at her and walked away without a second glance, why couldn't anyone else do the same thing to her once again?

She didn't tell anyone, but she felt that the reason why Enishi left her was because of no one else's fault but her own. Not because of Enishi and his selfish desire, nor was it because of the girl who had stole him away from her. And this thought was the main reason that caused Kaoru to lost faith in herself. She couldn't hang on to the love of her life the first time, what made her think she could do it the second time?

And Kenshin was not exactly the easy type either. A situation that didn't really help Kaoru. He's just so confusing. One time, he would be so in love with Megumi. The next moment he would urge another man to take her away from him. One time, he would be going crazy with a heartbreak. The next moment he would be kissing Kaoru crazy. What was a girl supposed to assume at such contradicting actions?

Especially if that girl was someone like Kaoru, who had been so traumatized for life with the fact that she was embarrassed in front of hundreds of guests and family members from both sides of the family for being dumped on her wedding day. A girl who was very touchy and sensitive at the subject of love and heartbreaks.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru started suddenly, causing Misao to look up from her meal. Misao had thought that Kaoru wished to drop the issue and had decided to let her be. That's why she was a little shocked to hear her friend mention Kenshin's name.

"Kenshin is out of my league. There's no use trying." Kaoru concluded, sighing dejectedly.

"And you're just going to give up like this?" Misao asked in disbelief. Kaoru shook her head, her eyes staring down at what was left of her ramen. Suddenly it didn't look as appealing anymore.

"It's not that. I just… I have to make a decision soon."

Misao gave Kaoru one of her confused looks as she munched on a sushi.

"Why?"

Kaoru shook her head, telling Misao that she really didn't want to answer her question. Knowing Misao, however, Kaoru knew she would persist. That's why the older of the two hurriedly asked,

"How's the sushi?"

Misao stared at her before she decided to let her friend go this time.

"It's awesome. Want to try some?"

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

This one's willing to pay for $12 an hour. That one's offering $15 an hour. Of course, Kenshin favored the one offering more money, but that one was at the women's sections. His job would mainly be lifting boxes and stacking them up on piles reachable for his female coworkers. He's not sure he's too keen on doing that.

That was when a sudden knocking on the door interrupted Kenshin's private time. His lavender eyes glanced up from the piles of papers in front of him, staring somewhat confused at the door. Who would be stopping by his house at this time?

Nonetheless, the persistent knocking soon got Kenshin moving.

"Coming…" he half shouted, placing the stack of job offers on the couch. He made his way towards the door and opened it. He came face to face with Sanosuke.

"Yo, long time no see."

Kenshin had been staring at him in shock before he realized what he was doing and greeted Kaoru's brother back.

"May I come in?" Sano asked, smirking slightly. Though he was confused at the sudden intrusion, Kenshin opened the door wider, a clear signal telling Sano that he was welcomed.

The taller man slipped off his sneakers and made his way for Kenshin's couch. His eyes immediately caught the piles of colorful papers beside him and he read the first few lines of the most visible paper. Confused, he was just about to ask Kenshin what the hell he was doing, staring at job offers from random stores, when his eyes fell at the black piano.

Only now he could hardly tell whether it was black or not. The piano was covered with a thin layer of white colored plastic, making it look as if it was about to be moved out.

"Whoa, whoa, what is going on here?" Sano questioned, eyeing Kenshin before his eyes once again shifted slowly to the piano.

Kenshin decided to act normal as he grabbed a couple of glasses to serve some drinks for Sano. It was hard, since his right hand was bandaged for the wound he had the other night with Megumi. Sano took the liberty to help him out.

"Oh, nothing. I just decided to sell it out."

"I see. Why? Did you get yourself a smaller one?" Sano asked innocently. Kenshin forced out a smile.

"Oh no. I'm quitting." He said simply, finally able to pour water without spilling much. Sano stared at him, mouth agape. Kenshin ignored him as he made his way to the couch once again. Sano followed somewhat hesitantly.

"You're quitting? The piano?"

Kenshin nodded his head. Well, he had to deal with this from a few people already, so he was pretty much used to it by now. Deciding that it was high time that he asked Sano why he was here, Kenshin successfully changed the subject. Sano was still somewhat surprised at the little news bestowed before him, however.

"Well, I heard from Megumi that you did something to your hand. She told me to go check you out, since I have a question-slash-favor to ask you anyway." Sano answered easily. Kenshin laughed.

"Tell Megumi that nothing's wrong my hand. The doctor was just a little bit too excited. That's why he bandaged it up so well." He said, showing Sano his hand. Sano smirked before Kenshin continued on.

"What's the favor you need to ask me?"

Sano sighed and made himself comfortable on Kenshin's couch before he answered.

"It's a very huge favor, actually." Those words caused Kenshin to smile.

"Yes, what is it?"

Sano eyed him for a while before finally answering the question.

"Well, you do you have a spare room now. Do you think I can move in?"

Kenshin unconsciously looked at the room Sano was talking about. Almost immediately, Kaoru's image flew to his head and he swore at himself.

'_You've forgotten about her, remember?'_ He reminded himself.

Maybe it was because of his desperation to remove every last remnants of Kaoru that he agreed. Or maybe it was because he knew he was getting lonely when he went home in the middle of the night and there wasn't any cheerful voice to greet him home. Whatever his reasons may be, he agreed to Sano's request without much questions. He already had an idea that Sayo was going to kick him out anyway.

"When are you moving in?" Kenshin questioned easily. Sano feigned to think, even though most likely he already had it all planned out.

"Is tomorrow okay for you?" Sano answered back with a question. Kenshin shrugged.

"Then tomorrow it is then." The taller man stated, smiling. Then, as casually as he could, he started yet another conversation.

"Ne, did you have any contact with Jou-chan yet?"

Kenshin, who was on his way to put his empty glass away, stopped slightly before he turned around and forced out a smile.

"No, not yet. She didn't call or anything."

"Oh, is that so?" Sano said, somewhat sounding surprised and disappointed.

Kenshin was just starting to continue walking towards his kitchen when he thought of something else to say. He turned back around voiced out,

"Of course, I haven't called her either."

He smiled at Sano before rounding the corner to the kitchen. Sano smirked.

"I never said you did, Kenshin." He muttered to himself, smirking despite himself.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

"Kenshin's quitting the piano?" Kaoru repeated, dumbfounded. Sano smirked, taking a seat on his sister's bed.

"You heard me. So? What are you going to do about it?"

Kaoru looked somewhat taken aback before she turned her face around and pretended to be busy with her new camera she had bought merely a day ago. She thought that perhaps getting herself busy with photography would let the days go by faster.

"Wh… What am I going to do about it?" She stumbled out, trying to sound normal, even though that her voice was a few octaves too high. "N… Nothing of course. This has got nothing to do with me."

Sano smirked, eyeing the nervous form of his sister. He knew that his 'Jou-chan' was hiding something from the rest of the world, and though he really wasn't the best person to consult when it comes to these kind of things, he just have a brief image that her troubles somehow relate to his new roommate.

"Well, okay. But just in case you suddenly have weird ideas going in that head of yours, he's selling his piano next Friday. Remember that, okay? I'm supposed to be there in his place because he has to work…"

"Work? I thought he didn't work on Fridays." Kaoru interrupted.

"Baka. Did it get through your head yet? Kenshin's quitting piano. That would obviously also mean that he quits being a piano teacher, got me?" Sano took the initiative to slap Kaoru on the head, causing her to give him one of her death glares. Lucky for her brother, he was immune by now.

"But…" Kaoru mumbled to herself. Then realization hit her. "Speaking of which," she started off, trying to keep her voice cool. "Where is he working now anyway?"

Sano smirked and observed her from the corners of his eyes. Sometimes his sister was just so amusing. Currently, she's acting like a young high school student.

"He's working at this mall. A salesperson or something. Why? You wanna go visit him, huh?" Sano said, knowing the real answer already. But he also knew that Kaoru would never admit that in a million years.

"V… Visit him?" Kaoru blurted out, sounding way too loud than was normal. "Of course not! Why… Why would _I _visit him? I have work to do!"

Sano shrugged, making as if he didn't have a care in the world. Inside though, he couldn't help but to smirk.

"Well, whatever. I was just asking, no need to get excited. Anyway, how is it going with Sou-chan anyway?"

"Who's Sou-chan?" Kaoru asked in a monotone voice, even though she was glaring daggers at her younger brother. Sano smirked.

"I don't know. Someone I hope will soon be introduced to me as my brother-in-law?" He teased, gaining a good smack from Kaoru.

"You shut up." Kaoru said, moving an unopened box out of the way. She wasn't exactly done with unpacking yet.

"Jou-chan." Strangely, Sano's tone was suddenly serious. Kaoru looked up, staring at him.

"Y… Yes?" she couldn't help but to stumble over her word at his serious face. Then, he broke off into a grin.

"Make sure you cling on to him _reaaal_ tight this time okay? You don't want to be dumped on your wedding day for the second time!"

Another direct punch at the face, and Sano's out. Kaoru hmph-ed and cleaned her hands from imaginary dust, smirking at her brother's fallen figure.

"I told you to shut up."

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

Sano didn't even try to hide his smile as Megumi opened her door. From the looks of it, she had just finished a shower. Her wet hair and rather steamy face were enough clues for Sano to reach such a conclusion.

"Sano!" Megumi exclaimed, shocked that the man before her had just suddenly showed up on her door. The tall man smiled. Not caring that she was still wet, he reached out and hugged her, closing the door in the process. Then, he released her slightly without breaking contact. His smile widened at her somewhat amused, somewhat shocked face.

"I missed you." He whispered. Slowly, his chocolate brown eyes watched as Megumi smiled. In Sano's eyes, she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you do." She whispered back, circling her own fingers down his waist. "Because I missed you like crazy too."

Sano let himself chuckle before he somewhat hesitantly inched closer and gave his new girlfriend a long, sensational kiss. Megumi smiled at the kiss and slightly, innocently, deepened it.

Sano felt like he was the luckiest person in the world.

Then, they broke off, smiling against each other before Megumi leaned herself down on his chest, sighing happily. Sano chuckled once more, patting down her black, wet hair with love and care.

"I won't have much chance to see you after this, so…" he whispered, staring down at her. He sounded just a little bit sad, but not as if he regretted anything. Megumi looked up at him, confused.

"Why not?" she questioned, sounding a little panicked, reaching out to see his eyes. Sano smiled.

"You have to get ready for your big piano competition, remember? Or are you so in love with me that you have forgotten everything about it?" He teased, causing Megumi to blush slightly.

"Oh, that." She whispered, feeling a little bit stupid. "I totally forgot about that."

Sano laughed, kissing her forehead lovingly. Megumi smiled, hugging him tighter.

"I love you, Megitsune." Sano whispered, using the new nickname he gave his girlfriend for her innocent looks. He learned that she really wasn't all that innocent once you get to know her better, however.

Megumi smiled.

"I love you too, rooster-head." Again, another nickname, this time given for Sanosuke.

They stared at each other, their eyes shining their love before Sano reached down and took Megumi to another one of their blissful kisses.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

It was Friday, and Kenshin was walking home from work, his head slightly feeling dizzy after all the thinking he did the whole day. Today was the day his piano was to be taken away from him. He couldn't even be there when they take it away.

In the morning, when he was about to leave for work, he had stared for quite some time at the black, magnificent instrument, touching it to make sure that it was, in fact, real. He then backed away slowly, his eyes never once leaving it. The piano that had meant so much for him.

Once he reached the door however, he closed his eyes and looked away. He reminded himself that he had given up on it, and that it was better this way. He had made the right decision.

But throughout the whole day, he couldn't help but feel that he had _not_ made the right decision. Maybe that's why his head felt like it had been forced to stay in ice-cold water for the whole day. He was dizzy.

He walked up the stairs, shaking his head and taking in a deep breath to clear up his minds. When he opened his doors, however, all his attempts failed in shambles.

For there stood none other than Kaoru, staring hesitantly back up at him, standing right beside his piano.

Now, there were two reasons why this was not the scene Kenshin had been expecting to see.

First of all, why the hell was _Kaoru_, of all people, was in his apartment when she had moved out more than a week ago? She didn't even call him nor have any contact with him for that amount of time. So why was she here? How did she even get the keys to go in?

Second, why the hell was his piano in his apartment when it was supposed to be sold to a retail shop this morning? Didn't Sano say that he would be here when those people were going to pick up his piano? So why was it still here?

"I… I'm sorry. I told the men that were supposed to pick up your piano that they should come back some other time." Kaoru stammered, staring uncomfortably at the redhead before her.

Kenshin was so shocked that he didn't even remember to close the door behind him, staring at the scene before him. He was completely confused, and the pounding in his head certainly did not help.

"I heard you're quitting the piano." Kaoru voiced out. She was surprised that her voice managed to retain its normal tone. Inside though, she was dying. Definitely, seeing someone that you were trying so hard to forget was not the best thing to do. It brought back up all the memories and feelings you have of him. And that's not exactly the best thing for Kaoru right now.

Kenshin stared at her, somewhat narrowing his eyes. Kaoru unconsciously gulped but stood her ground. Slowly, Kenshin finally closed the door behind him, took off his shoes, and walked somewhat hesitantly towards her.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. He didn't intend to make his voice so cold, but it just came out that way. He knew that if he let out all his defenses, it wouldn't be good for the two of them. It would just complicate matters.

Kaoru seemed a bit taken aback at his tone, but once again, she stood his ground. She ignored his question and instead asked,

"Why?"

She stared at him when he didn't answer back.

"Just tell me why. Why would you quit the piano? I thought you loved…"

"Well, I don't." Kenshin interrupted, once again regretting the fact that his voice sounded so rude and cold. "Don't talk as if you know what I love and what I don't."

To say that Kaoru was shocked would be an understatement. She stared hard at the man in front of her, her eyes showing hurt and sympathy. Yes, sympathy. Somehow, she didn't know how, she saw that Kenshin was in obvious pain.

"Okay, so I don't know." She mumbled out, causing Kenshin to glance up at her. "But I know one thing. _I_ love it. I love the way you play the piano. And that means a lot for me."

Kaoru paused for a while, watching the emotions displayed on Kenshin's amethyst eyes. After a while, she continued on.

"So please don't stop. Don't stop playing the piano."

The silence that loomed over the apartment was nerve wrecking, and it was all Kenshin could do to not sigh heavily and just turn around to his bedroom and rest his painful head. But instead, he said,

"Well, I don't care whether you like it or not. This has absolutely nothing to do with you."

'_That's great, Himura. You're just great.' _Kenshin bit out sarcastically to himself. _'Now you're being a heartless jerk in front of her. What a great way to build up your relationship.'_

Kaoru, however, did not back away or even shifted her glance. She continued on observing him, her eyes still reflecting that look of sympathy. Out of the corners of his eyes, Kenshin also observed her. Then, he suddenly shook his head.

"I just feel…" his resolve was broken. Before he could stop himself, he had once again let Kaoru knew of his problems. Let her once again be involved with him.

But at that point, with his head pounding like crazy, he didn't care.

"No matter what I do, I can never go anywhere with the piano. I'll always stay where I am. And I don't want that. I want to be able to do something with my life. I want miracles in my life that only my piano can give me. But, after all these years of practicing and fighting against my own instrument and abilities, I have found nothing. Nothing at all. There are no changes, no miracles. So I told myself that I should just give up. After all, there are no such things as miracles to begin with."

Kenshin had taken a seat on his couch, staring at the floor underneath him. That was why he didn't see the sudden flicker in Kaoru's eyes.

"They exist."

Kenshin looked up, somewhat confused at Kaoru's statement.

"Excuse me?"

Kaoru nodded her head, face determined.

"Miracles. They exist. Don't give up yet, Kenshin."

At her small declaration, Kenshin forced out a painful smile.

"Well, have you ever seen one with your own eyes?"

Kaoru stared at him, the two of them testing each other and secretly telling the other to back away. Finally, Kaoru turned around, making her way towards the door. Kenshin's eyes followed her movements. Finally, she stopped just after putting on her pair of shoes.

"As a matter of face, yes I have." She finally answered. She then gave the shocked Kenshin a sideway glance, smiling slightly.

"And I'll show you a miracle. I'll give you the miracle to change your life."

Turning around once again, she unlocked the door and walked away, leaving a speechless Kenshin to himself.

His head was going to hurt even more for the rest of the day.

-

-

-

-to be continued-

-

-

-

**-author's notes-**  
Now, that's not an evil cliffie, right? Right? Lol, I hope not, since a lot of youseem to not like cliff-hangers that much. But once you're the one writing the story, you just can't stop yourself sometimes, you know what I mean? Anyway, I shall be a little busy this next week, so I'm not sure if I am able to update as fast as this one, but I will try. Anyway, how did you guys like this chapter? A lot of things happened, I believe. I hope you guys liked it. Anyway, on to the reviewers.

Oh, don't forget! I'm posting a new story! Check my bio for further details! Thanks very much.

-

**-to the reviewers-**

**Inuyashalover9565** - Okay, this is a very fast update for me! Not even a week since the last update! Go me! Lol...

**Kage Ame** - Thank you. I do love putting cliff-hangers just so that the suspense will make people wonder some more about the story! Hehehe...

**Royal blueKitsune** - Oh, I'm an evil woman? I'm sorry, LOL! Just kidding. Anyway, I hope this chapter gives you more details about why Kaoru called out Kenshin's name.

**Ella** - I hope you're getting used to the age gap in the story.

**Blueangel-maggie** - Nope, I didn't leave you hanging for months! Oh, I am so happy that I updated really fast this time! I hope you're just as happy. And I also hope that I answered your question regarding Kaoru's reactions after she shouted Kenshin's name.

**Enchantedsleeper** - Hah! Kaoru really did move out! Lol. As for her dumping Soujiro... we shall see and be patient about that, okay? Lol.

**Are-en1** - Yes, some women just _have_ to turn around and make things more complicated (like Kaoru, lol). Yes, the story is coming to an end. In fact, I believe that my plan was to end it on chapter 20. So stick around until then, okay?

**Toxiclollipop** - Thank you. Here's the next chapter.

**Aldailyn** - First off, that was definitely a very interesting review (not to mention that it was very long and hilarious, lol). I appreciate the fact that you read so close to my writings. Really made me happy. But really, it was so amusing I was practically cracking up at your review. You're just so sarcastic that it's funny. Hehe, well, I hope you like this one as much as you did the last one.

**4ever2belove** - Here's an update.

**thereviewergirl** - Lol! Thank you very much for your review (salutes back)

**Kristy-chan** - What is Kenshin going to do with his life? Now you know the answer to your question.

**Gabyhyatt** - Thank you

**Adelaide MacGregor** - I'm so sorry for the slow updates. I hope this one satisfies you. I shall try to update at a more constant rate now. But well, the story's concluding pretty soon, so...

**WolfSpirt** - Yes, I live! Lol. And uhm, Tae and Sano? Oookay, I shall look into that pairing some more...

**Loviegurlie** - Lol, I'm glad I have a friend who's as lazy as I am. But I did update this one hecka fast!

**KiaSapphire** - I'm sorry for the cliff-hangers...

**Bubblygoo** - I wouldn't have the guts to yell out my boyfriend's name in the middle of the street either. Kaoru's just courageous that way, lol.

**Lynn-Minmay** - Thank you very much! Here's more for you!

**Crewel** - Here, I made the little scene with Sano and Megumi fluff just for you! And I'm really glad that you enjoyed reading the conversation between Sano and Kaoru. I had a lot of fun writing it down too. It's just a small reflection of how I talk to my brother (lol).

**Kenshinlover2002** - The answer to your question (how is Sanosuke fired if he owns the club) is because, if you remember way back in the first few chapters of the story, Misao told Kaoru that Sano receives the money to open the club from Sayo. So now that they broke up, wouldn't it be natural for Sayo to take the money back for herself? He's not literally "fired" ina sense, more like "kicked out" :p.

**Kitty-jinxx** - Lol, thank you. Sorry for the cliff-hanger. Let's hope Misao's plan does work, okay?

**Smily Face** - Thank you very much.

**Ryuujin Dragon King** - Yay! You'll check my other story? I shall post it around this weekend (if all goes as planned). So please check it out! And thank you so much for dropping by and saying a few words for the last chapter.

**Nyako** - I'm glad you liked the dialogue between Sano and Kaoru. I really enjoyed writing it too. That's how I usually talk to my brother (lol). And I also hope that you enjoy the Sano and Megumi fluff I sneaked in this chapter. Oh, and thanks for your email too!

**Reignashii** - I don't know, what's wrong with Kaoru? We shall see with later on chapters, okay? Lol...

**Dayof46** - Thank you so much for you reflective review.

**MissTeak** - You've watched Long Vacation three times? Wow... I always feel a little pressured when one of my readers have seen the real thing, cuz my fic is so different as it goes on. And besides, I'm sure I can't write as good as the drama itself, so I feel really bad. But I'm glad you like it nonetheless!

**Brittanie Love** - Here's the next chapter, and I updated really, really fast (for my pace, anyway, lol). Thanks for the review!

**Koukishin** - Yes, I really do love leaving my readers in suspense! It's just so much fun! Lol, but here's a very fast update!

**Inu-chan11** - Aaaw, you reviewed so many times! Are you going to review for every single chapter? I hope so. But thank you so much! Your reviews definitely gave me so much needed help! I really appreciate it!

**Nes** - Lol! Your review was hilarious! Kaoru and Kenshin plus three kids and a dog? Can you really imagine that? Lol, you made me cracked up. So hilarious...

**Wandering lunatick** - I'm glad this is one of your favorite RK AU fics. And I really hope this is a fast enough update for you. Thank you very much for the review.

**Kirthini** - Oh, so sorry about that (side plots that have nothing to do with the story). I am just following the J-Dorama. But I'm really glad you enjoyed reading it. Thanks so much.

**Kristin** - Yes, I've heard of the manga of Marmalade Boy. I've never actually gotten the chance to read it, but it's one of the things I've been trying to do. Especially since you sounded so excited about it (lol). Oh, and yes, those snipets at the beginning of every chapter are my personal work, even though they are mostly inspired by the music I listen to (mainly the Japanese songs). Why? What do you think of them? Lol, I'm just curious!

* * *

Please review so I'll update soon :) ! 

Thanks for reading!  
**-prohibited-**


	16. The Silent Miracle

**Long Vacation**

* * *

**-disclaimer-**  
Standard disclaimer applies in every of my chapters. I do not own the RK gang.

**-author's notes-**  
Uhm, wow, it's been a while. How's everyone doing? Well, I'm back and I'm glad to say that I'm really, really planning on finishing this story. With all my heart, I really hope that I'll be able to complete this small tale of mine as soon as possible. If you are a believer, pray for me, if not, then support me in other means, please. Haha, well with that said, I feel it's high time for me to apologize for my long absence. Life and a massive amount of writer's block just killed me for the past few months.

Well, before I forget, a huge shout of thank you to whoever nominated me for, I believe, best AU Rurouni Kenshin fic 2006. Correct me if I'm wrong, it has been quite a while since I last read the email. Unfortunately, I wasn't even active on fanfiction when the nomination was given, thus I was unable to accept it. I _so_ regret missing that chance, but whoever nominated me, thank you so much! You really made me warm and fuzzy inside, and know that I am really grateful for you!

On another note, I sadly claim here that I've received my first official flame. It was sent by an anonymous reviewer and I erased it before I even finished reading it. **_I do not, repeat, do not accept flames_**. If you don't like my story, writing style, or whatever it is that pisses you off regarding me, please just stop reading the story and get a life. It is not only rude to me, but also to my readers who actually do read the story. I am happy to accept constructive criticism, seeing that my daily job in my college newspaper is an editor, but I really, really cannot tolerate flames. I believe that flames are immature and evil, evil things that one would only say because he/she is a bitter human being.

I also want to take this opportunity to say that I am not too happy receiving these types of reviews too: criticizing the characters/plot of the story with rude words and without particular, logical reasons; criticizing my writing style just because it doesn't fit with their style; being extremely rude regarding my lack of update - i acknowledge the fact that I'm not the best in updating, but I try my best and I have a life outside my computer; and/or criticizing myself - which is weird for anyone to do this, because you don't even know me personally. I won't single out specific reviews right now, because I'm not that evil. But you know who you are...

I'm sorry for the other readers/reviewers who are actually very helpful and are the major source of my determination in continuing the story. You guys are the best and please forgive me for my bitterness.

With that happy note (sarcasm, anyone?), let's get on with the story, shall we?

Oh, and of course, remember to review!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: **The Silent Miracle**

-

_The strength of words are so superficial,_

_The strength of silence captivates you,_

_We took a step backward and didn't stumble,_

_It was amazingly miraculous._

-

Upon the sixteenth call, Sanosuke finally picked up his phone. Kaoru couldn't help but to release a breath of relief upon hearing her brother's voice. He didn't notice.

"Who the hell is this?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and started tapping her heels impatiently against the sleek floor and decided to ignore her brother's impoliteness.

"This is your sister."

A groan was heard on the other line and a certain shifting rustling sound, meaning that Sano must had been sleeping until Kaoru called him. The woman refused to shake her head in disapproval at the fact that her younger brother was still asleep at eleven o'clock on a Monday morning.

"What do you want?" Sano groaned out, clearly not too happy at Kaoru for waking him up. Kaoru sighed.

"I need your favor."

Sano grunted on the other line, and Kaoru heard a loud yawn. My god, just how lazy was her brother? When he made no notion of commenting, Kaoru sighed once again.

"I want you to tell Megumi that I want to see her."

There, she said it. Upon the silence that ensued after her statement, Kaoru was forced to abuse her lower lip due to uncertainty. Sano took his time before he basically repeated what she had just said.

"You want to see Megumi."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why do you sound so suspicious?"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"_No_, I don't. And you haven't answered my question."

"Oh, what was your question again?" Kaoru knew his question, but she needed the time to think of an answer.

"Why do you want to see Megumi?"

Crap, she still hadn't found the perfect excuse.

"Uh, to catch up?" Couldn't hurt to try, right?

"That's bull."

"What? I like the girl."

"Jou-chan, stop your crap and just tell me what it is that you want."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and was about to reply something smart back up her brother's throat when movement on the corners of her eyes caught her attention. Soujiro was signaling that their break was over. She sighed.

"Listen, I've got to go right now. But don't forget to just give me ten minutes with Megumi, alright? Love you."

She could hear Sano saying "you haven't answered –", but she flipped her phone closed before he could finish.

Making her way to her employee-slash-boyfriend, Kaoru tried to smile. But it was proving rather hard nowadays, thus the motion came out rather strained. Soujiro didn't notice.

"Ready?" He asked her, all smiles and joy. Kaoru resisted the urge to sigh; instead she retained her smile and nodded.

"Oh," Soujiro suddenly said, stopping his adjustment on the camera. He looked straight at Kaoru, his smile still intact. Kaoru looked up and gave him a questioning look.

"Do you have time tonight, Kaoru?"

She blinked her sapphire eyes. Sure, she's got nothing to do tonight. But for some reason, she had wanted to spend it at home, cuddling in her blankets and just be a pig until tomorrow morning. She voiced such thoughts to the man before her. Soujiro laughed.

"You're so cute, Kaoru." She couldn't help but to blush. "Well, I was hoping to take you out for dinner, but I guess that option is out." Then he made as if he was thinking before he smiled back at her. "Would it be alright if I cook you dinner, at least? I promise I'll just come over, cook, eat dinner together, and leave. Is that alright?"

Something about his voice, something about her wanting to be polite, something about Kaoru just wanting to end this conversation, made her answered yes.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

When Kenshin entered his apartment, Sano was slouched down on his couch, talking on the phone. The brunette waved at him but didn't stop talking. Kenshin smiled back and was about to go straight to his room when Sano's conversation caught his attention.

"Yes, I don't know why, but Kaoru did say she wants to see you."

Kenshin, in order to not just suddenly stop half way and look retarded, made a detour towards the kitchen and made it look like he was choosing something to drink. Sano didn't notice.

"Well, yes, she did sound like she was sort of serious. But don't you have that competition to worry about?"

Competition? Oh right, the Boston Symphony Orchestra that Kenshin chose to not compete in. His eyes narrowed. That meant Sano was talking to Megumi. Why would Kaoru want to see Megumi?

"No, no, I _do_ care about my sister." Sano said, sounding as if he was slightly embarrassed for having to say such things out loud. "I just can't think of a reason why she might want to see you."

Kenshin decided on a can of diet coke and slowly opened it.

"Tomorrow? I'm not sure what time she gets off work." Pause. "After lunch? Okay. Yeah, I'll let her know. I'll talk to you later then."

Kenshin, thinking that the conversation was over, walked over to his room, only to be halted once again when Sano punched in another number and after a moment of waiting, said,

"Jou-chan, I just talked to Megumi."

And the poor redhead had to come up with another lame excuse to stay in the living room to eavesdrop.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

Soujiro came at the promised time, not a minute late. Kaoru smiled as the man starts putting out the groceries he had bought for their dinner, a warm feeling engulfing her. When asked whether she could help with anything, Soujiro laughed and told her that Misao told enough tales to make him believe that he best make dinner alone.

Kaoru blushed and made a mental note to murder her over energetic friend next time she sees her.

Kaoru was impressed at how well Soujiro cooks. Not as perfect as Kenshin (who Kaoru personally thought could be a professional chef in a different life time) but impressive nonetheless.

Less than an hour later, the food was ready and the two of them were seated comfortable on the floor, using the coffee table that Kaoru used for eating (she didn't have enough space for a dining table). They sat right before the TV, right in front of the couch.

Just as Kaoru was about to say her thanks for the meal offered to her ("itadakimasu!"), Soujiro smiled at her and gently placed his hand on Kaoru's cheek, effectively making the woman turn at the gesture. He took the opportunity to give his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips, smiling at the contact.

Somehow, Kaoru couldn't bring herself to enjoy it as much she wanted to. But she still returned the action nonetheless, after she was over her initial shock.

Breaking off contact, Soujiro smiled and grabbed his pair of chopsticks and started his own meal, leaving Kaoru to stare at him for a couple more seconds before she blushed and finally started paying attention to the food.

"You know," Soujiro said, starting a conversation easily. "Misao-chan called me a couple days ago and said some… well, interesting things."

Kaoru stopped all movements upon hearing those words. She narrowed her sapphire eyes as her mind came up with all the possibilities her nosy friend could possibly say. She turned her attention to the man beside her, chewing on her rice.

"What did she say?"

Soujiro shrugged as he swallowed a mouthful of food.

"I'm not so sure myself, she was talking in this runabout sort of way, which was strange because that isn't like her. But, after beating around the bush and talking with metaphors and symbolisms," Soujiro chuckled slightly at the memory, "she said something about how I should not be giving you more pressure than you already have to handle." Soujiro's smile faltered a bit and his face twisted with worry. "Am I giving you pressure, Kaoru?"

_Yes, you do._

Kaoru blinked. Where did that mental voice come from? Shaking her head, Kaoru frowned.

"No, you don't."

Soujiro breathed out a breath of relief. Kaoru sighed, placing her chopsticks on the top of her bowl.

"I'm sorry about Misao. It's true that I've been having a couple problems lately and that I've been more stressed than usual, but…"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Soujiro cut her, smiling. "Misao-chan _is_ my cousin, after all. I completely understand. And I'm sure she just wants to take care of you, in her own personal way. I mean, I did talk to her about some massive future plans I have with you…"

"Massive future plans?" Kaoru blinked questioningly. Soujiro's eyes widened considerably, as if he hadn't realize he had just said those words out loud. He blushed slightly. Kaoru blinked innocently at him.

"Ah, don't worry about it." He smiled, somewhat embarrassed. Now Kaoru's curiosity was piqued.

"Come on Soujiro, you don't just lead people on like that and leave them hanging!" She tried. Soujiro avoided eye contact as he drank his iced tea.

"It's not important, Kaoru." He tried again to dismiss the topic all together. "By the way, what do you think of the food?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and smiled. Teasing was fun. Teasing had no correlation with the inner turmoil that was her feelings.

"The food's great, but don't try to change the topic, Soujiro. Tell me, what did you say to Misao?"

Soujiro observed her from his side and sighed, finally turning around and smiling slightly.

"I can't avoid the issue, can I?"

Kaoru shook her head, waiting impatiently for his answer.

"Well," his blush deepened. "I was just telling Misao-chan that, you know, I can see myself marrying you some day."

And Kaoru knew she was better off never asking that question.

Soujiro must have not realized her sudden lapse of emotion because he smiled discreetly as he returned back to his food. He did notice, however, when Kaoru remained in her position, unmoving, even after he had finished a mouthful. He turned around once again.

"Kaoru?" He questioned tentatively. Kaoru's head snapped up at his voice. Soujiro turned concerned.

"Are you alright?"

When Kaoru failed to answer, he took a deep breath, once again placing his chopsticks down.

"Listen, I know I said that, but I totally was just saying it without any pressure in your part. That's just how I stand. I completely understand if you're not on the same level with me yet and I really, really don't want to rush our relationship. I'm happy the way we are now, and I'm more than glad to take it slow.

"I know you might still need time to adjust to your current life, and the prospect of marriage might still be scary for you. I understand that, and I hope I'm not pushing you in any way to change your pace. I mean, we have only started dating for a couple of months. It's just that," here Soujiro took a deep breath, his eyes flicking to the ceiling for a second before returning back to the woman before him. His face became serious as he continued on,

"It's just that, I think I'm already deep enough in our relationship to say that I deeply care for you, that I need you, and that I can imagine living the rest of my life with you. The fact that I love you…"

Kaoru's eyes snapped wide as she observed him. Soujiro paused and observed the girl, confusion and worry sketched clearly in his handsome face.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

Kaoru could feel her eyes burning with sudden intensity. It was shining with unshed tears, her trembling hands reaching out to cover her mouth in shock, all the while she was staring at the direction of Soujiro, but not really seeing him. Then, in a voice hoarse and slightly breaking, she whispered,

"Say… say that again."

Soujiro's concern skyrocketed at the sudden change of demeanor of the woman in front of him. He reached out and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"Say what again?"

Kaoru shook her head, willing time to stop. Her eyes were burning crazy hot, but her brain was much too preoccupied to even consider such things.

"Say it again. Say it again, _please_." She sounded so desperate, so willing to do anything just as long as he said those things again. Soujiro's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"I…" He paused, as if approaching a dangerous beast, not really sure of what to say. "I… love you."

Kaoru's eyes shut closed and the tears flowed freely on the sides of her face. She breathed in deeply, her body trembling due to her intense emotions. Her breathing was inconsistent, shaking, quivering.

Soujiro reached out and hugged the fragile woman, face still etched with concern and worry. His warmth enveloped her, but Kaoru seemed to not pay attention.

"I'll say it however many times you want, Kaoru. I love you."

Kaoru sucked in a deep, quivering breath. She smiled as if in ecstasy, her eyes still closed, her face crushed gently against Soujiro's lean chest. The tears hadn't stop.

"Ah," she said, voice trembling and hoarse. "It feels good."

"Kaoru?" Soujiro questioned, still not releasing her but silently asking her whether she was okay. Kaoru wasn't paying attention though, she was much too captivated with her own feelings. The feelings that had disappeared since that day she knew Enishi was not returning to her. The feelings that had disappeared due to all those time she was alone, accompanied only with loneliness and silence. Those feelings were… strangely, in a shallow sense, returning to her.

"It feels good," she repeated, more to herself than to anyone else in the world.

"It feels so good to be loved."

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

"Himura!"

Kenshin looked up from stacking up a particular clothing at a particular segment of the department store he was now an employee of. He was surprised to see both Aoshi and Misao. The girl was waving enthusiastically at him while Aoshi gave him the ghost of a smile.

Kenshin smiled and made his way towards the two of them, all the while wondering what could possibly bring the interesting couple to visit him. He voiced his questions when he was within earshot. Aoshi was about to answer him when Misao beat him up to it.

"It's supposedly your lunch break soon, right? What do you say to a fine dining at the Akabeko?"

Kenshin smiled, glancing at his watch. True enough. His lunch break already started just five minutes ago.

"You guys frequent that place often, don't you? Alright, give me a second and I'll be right back."

Kenshin quickly found his store manager and told her that he was leaving for his break now. Once done, he returned back to the awaiting couple and started towards the exit.

The Akabeko was crowded but Tae immediately ushered them in to the next available table. Apologizing that due to the demands of business she wouldn't be able to accompany them, the trio settled the matter by saying it was okay and ordered their food. Tae rushed out almost immediately to attend to other customers.

"So," Misao started, fiddling with her cup of tea. Aoshi gave her a somewhat tired look, but remained silent. Kenshin observed the two with a somewhat amused expression. His amusement, however, disappeared when he heard what Misao had to say next.

"Aoshi told me that it's not a good idea to ask you bluntly about this, but since Kaoru is being the stubborn woman that she is, I decided that convincing you will do." She took a deep breath.

"Go after Kaoru." She ordered simply, as if she was a pre-school teacher ordering her three-year-old student to not eat dirt. Her eyes went straight to Kenshin's amethyst ones. Kenshin stared at her, in turn, with mild shock and was torn between laughing or screaming at the girl.

He decided he didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"Why?"

"Because," Misao replied immediately, as if she had played this conversation a million times in her head. She probably had. "You can't expect Kaoru to do everything for you. You also can't expect Kaoru to know what she wants at the moment, what with her emotions still jumbled up and her brain not thinking rationally. You also can't…"

"And I care because?" Kenshin interrupted, his eyes narrowing due to the anger that somehow bloomed at a rapid rate in his heart. Misao, again, didn't miss a beat.

"Because you do." She said simply. "You love Kaoru."

"I don't." Kenshin replied calmly. Well, as calmly as one could with anger.

Misao observed him skeptically, leaning back on her chair. She gave the impression that she was tired of this childish denial of his.

"Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "You don't?"

Something about her tone was challenging Kenshin, as if daring him to lie even more. The redhead gritted his teeth but he didn't reply. Misao smirked after a while, content with the response she was getting.

"Why don't you be the first then, Himura?"

"The first to what, exactly?" He asked, now his voice showing his lack of energy. He was tired of this. This cat and mouse game where grenades and land mines were placed ever so carefully in the ground. One single mistake in his footing and boom!, the whole existent relationship he had with Kaoru would explode.

"To come running after her." Misao answered simply. Kenshin observed her, thinking how deep such a straightforward answer could be. Misao smiled.

"She's already in love with another." Kenshin answered, just as simply. Misao placed her arms on the table and leaned on one of them, observing Kenshin with a lazy smile.

"Who could you possibly mean? Sou-chan?"

Kenshin opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it at the last minute, thus he closed it once again. Instead, he nodded.

Misao sighed and for once, her composure seemed lacking. Her smile turned sad as she leaned back on the chair once more.

"Kaoru is not in love with Soujiro. Everyone knows this. Even Kaoru. Even Soujiro."

Upon hearing this, Kenshin couldn't help but scoff.

"Could have fooled me." Kenshin bit out sarcastically. Misao turned scrutinizing eyes at him.

"You're just so secluded in your own little self-obsessed world that you don't realize this." She snapped, her impatience rising. Kenshin looked up at the sudden snappiness of the petite woman's tone.

"Then explain this to me." Kenshin said, aware that his voice was as cold as ice. He wasn't the only one losing composure here. "Why is she with him? Why did she leave…" He wanted to say '_me'_ but couldn't bring himself to say it. Thus he paused and continued on, leaving the sentence hanging.

"Why is she so happy with him? Anyone who look close enough could see that her eyes are radiating with warmth when she's with him."

"Because Soujiro runs after her!" Misao exclaimed, completely losing her limited patience. Aoshi had to place his hand on top of hers to remind her that they were in public space and that verbal sparring was not tolerable. That only managed to lower Misao's voice a bit.

"Soujiro, unlike someone I know," she narrowed her eyes and Kenshin had the strongest urge to shrink in his seat, "knows what he wants, knows who he loves, and is not afraid to face his feelings. He is not afraid of rejection, not afraid of being the loser. His love for Kaoru is genuine, and it would be something very magnificent eventually, if you give him the chance. However, he knows his own limitations!"

"How do you know?" Kenshin asked quickly, just because he was having a hard time accepting all of this. Misao rolled her eyes.

"Because he told me!" She answered. "He told me in our call a couple days ago and he said he can sense that Kaoru does not see him in the same light that he sees her. And though this pains him, he accepts that fact and instead of moping around hoping Kaoru to suddenly turn around and see his good side on her own accord, he strives everyday to make her realize it sooner. He's going out of his way to make his feelings reciprocated!

"Which is why it pisses the _hell_ out of me to see you, who already have Kaoru's heart in the grasp of his palm, take it for granted and is waiting for her to do something about it, while he himself is sitting here in his own comfortable zone and blames the rest of the world for his sufferings!"

Kenshin sat shell-shocked at Misao's sudden outburst and would have been amused at the scowl Aoshi gave her, if it were not for his brain processing every single detail the woman had said. But one thing still shadowed him, eating him from the inside.

"But," he tried to gulp down his insecurity. "Kaoru loves him…"

Misao sighed. She shook her head, her long braid swishing back and forth. She observed the redhead and gave him a deep look.

"Around a week ago, I had lunch with Kaoru. And while I was asking about her feelings regarding the whole situation, she seemed to believe that you are, and I quote, 'out of her league', end quote. And when I pushed her some more, she said something along the lines that she had to make a decision soon.

"Now she didn't exactly tell me _why_ she need to make a decision soon, but I have a strong feeling it's because she doesn't want to hurt Soujiro, herself, and you. Kaoru's smart, alright? She knows Soujiro isn't playing with her, and she knows she's being a bitch by using his feelings like this. Thus she tries desperately to love him back, and she might be able to do that if you, like I said before, let them have the opportunity."

"But…" Kenshin started again. Misao gave an exasperated sigh.

"She's _not_ in love with him, Himura. What more do I have to say to beat it through your skull? Kaoru is not in love with Soujiro. But she is, indeed, in love with the _feeling_ of Soujiro."

When all Kenshin could give was a lost, confused look, much like one that resembled an abused puppy, Misao was about to explain some more. However, this time, Aoshi beat her up to it.

"What Misao is saying, Himura, is the fact that Kamiya is in love with the emotion itself. Kaoru Kamiya is in love with love."

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

"You know you're taking Megumi's precious time with this silliness of yours."

"Is that anyway for you to talk to your older sister?"

Sano shrugged, smirking slightly. Kaoru looked miffed. He pressed the doorbell of Megumi's apartment and waited for his girlfriend to answer the door.

"I say you say whatever you want to your siblings. If you can't be yourself to family members, then how are you supposed to release your stress?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, hearing movement and knowing that Megumi was about to open the door soon.

"_I_ say fifty bucks that Megumi will leave you in less than two months."

"Hey!" Sano said, looking highly insulted just in time for Megumi to open the door. She smiled at Sano before greeting Kaoru happily.

"Kaoru, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know. I heard from Sano that you're busy." Then Kaoru turned apologetic. "I'm sorry I'm taking your precious time."

"Oh, don't be silly. Sano is just overreacting. The competition is in two weeks time, and even then it's just the preliminaries. Well, don't just stand out there, come on in."

Both Kaoru and Sano entered. She noted how neat Megumi's place was, just as she expected it to be. Then, much like Kenshin's living room, a black grand piano stood in the middle between the small dining table and the couches.

After serving them drinks and doing all the small talks, Megumi finally smiled at Kaoru and asked,

"So, Kaoru, how's everything going?"

Kaoru knew Megumi was technically asking her, "why did you come to see me?" but didn't want to sound too direct for her own good. The ex-model took a deep breath and readied herself.

"I'm actually wondering whether you know of Kenshin's favorite piano piece."

At her question, Sano looked at his sister with a somewhat baffled expression. Kaoru pointedly ignored him, instead focusing her entire attention to the woman before her. Megumi, in turn, didn't show any signs of being surprised. Instead she smiled her trademark, elegant smile and nodded, making her way towards a certain cabinet and started looking for a certain manila folder in mind.

"I'm not too sure whether this piece is Kenshin's favorite, but I know this was what he used to play for his graduation ceremony. He once told me that the music made him smile when he's sad and made him cry when he's happy. Only music that has strong emotional attachment could bring out such strong feelings in you. Ah, here it is."

Megumi fished out the music piece with a triumphant smile and made her way excitedly to Kaoru, who was growing more nervous by the moment. Her worst fears were confirmed when she took the piece out of its folder, only to reveal complex notes spread all over the sheet, causing her eyes to see nothing but black dots all over the place.

Sano, who was leaning beside her, whistled in admiration.

"Impressive. That looks pretty hard."

Then, looking at his sister, Sano was about to say something to tease the poor girl some more but the serious and somewhat grim expression on her face halted him. Instead, he asked,

"What are you planning on doing with that?"

Kaoru nibbled her lower lip in thought and, not directly answering Sano's question, looked straight at Megumi, who was smiling at her.

"Megumi, please just tell me if I'm being ridiculous and immature, but do you think someone like me, who have absolutely no talent in the piano and had only elementary-school basic skills, could master this piece in less than three days?"

At her question, even Megumi's optimistic smile faltered. Sano just looked at his sister as if she had grown eight tentacles.

Kaoru's eyes, though, showed that she was not kidding and the determination radiated so much so that Megumi couldn't help but to retain back her smile, albeit a little more shaky than the previous one.

"I must say it would be highly improbable that you can master it." She said, her voice rather hushed down. Sano looked up at his girlfriend, somewhat surprised at her bluntness, somewhat glad that she crushed Kaoru's crazy idea before it could even start.

Because now that he knew exactly what his Jou-chan wanted to do with the music sheet, he's not too sure he's happy at the idea. He was a first-hand witness to how determined his sister could be when she set her mind on one certain thing. If she said she wanted to master that piece in less than three days, she would make herself lose sleep and not do anything else other than fulfilling that wish. And as her brother, he's not sure he's too keen at the prospect that his sister was doing this for the sake of a man, too.

Kaoru observed Megumi with unwavering eyes, but her determination was clouded a bit. Finally, she sighed.

Megumi silently took the seat next to Kaoru and placed a comforting hand on the ex-model's shoulder.

"But, I still say it's worth a try. I'm always here if you need any assistance, after all."

And as Kaoru turned wide eyes at the beautifully smiling woman beside her, Sano smacked his head with his hand. And here he thought his girlfriend was logical enough to help him out.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

"Okay, that's _got_ to be wrong."

Kaoru let out a frustrated sigh and she glared daggers at Sano, who was spread on his couch, reading a magazine. The rooster didn't even bother looking up as he flipped through a page.

"You know, it's _really_ convenient to have someone telling me something as obvious as the color of the skies."

"Hmm." Sano replied, either pointedly ignoring his sister's sarcasm, or his mind was all together not there anyway. He flipped to another page in the magazine.

Kaoru sighed, frustrated. Her eyes drilled the music sheet placed neatly on the piano, her fingers feeling like they were burned. They were tired, they felt like lead. Kaoru bit her lips, once again attempting to master a crazy line.

Damn it, it's been the third day. Tonight was the night to master this thing, or all of her attempts would be useless. Kenshin would be back in less than two hours and despite the fact that she had pull an all-nighter just yesterday, thus effectively causing dark circles to form under her eyes, and despite the fact that she had spent all those waking hours playing the piano (she had bought a portable keyboard to practice at home), her music was still messy, choppy, and as Sano had previously pointed to her, wrong.

A sudden searing pain called her attention and she shout out a cry of pain as her eyes registered what happened. She had the strongest urge to swear some sets of profanity that would undoubtedly make her brother pat her head with pride.

"What? What happened?" He questioned, finally dropping his magazine and looking up at his sister, who was crouched down on Kenshin's piano, observing her finger painfully.

"I twisted my nails!"

"What? Again?"

"It hurts like hell!"

Kaoru had tears in her eyes as she observed her fingers. The nail of her index finger was broken painfully, and her hand trembled from the combination of exhaustion and pain.

"Oh, Sano! Sano! I'm bleeding!"

"What? How is that possible?" Sano stood up and reached out and grabbed Kaoru's hand. He observed it and sighed. "God, your nails are way too long for your own good, Jou-chan. I don't get girls with their manicures."

Effectively, Sano fished out the first-aid kit and gave Kaoru a band-aid, after sterilizing the cut (apparently her broken nail had pierced her finger). Kaoru hissed as she wiped her tears away, biting her lower lips.

She'd better master this thing. Or else... she'll have to kill someone.

-

-looong vacatiooon-

-

Two hours later, when Kenshin made his way up the stairs to his apartment, he heard music. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he hastened his pace, knowing perfectly well that the music had originated from his apartment, from his piano.

He was panting when he reached his landing.

Was it Sanosuke?

He thought he made it clear that he's not too keen on having others touch his piano.

He wasn't surprised to find his door unlocked. He wasn't surprised to see his living room in a dark, shadowy state, seeing that the only light it had was the tiny flicker from the outside world, carried through the open window. He was surprised, however, to hear the choppiness, the mess that was the music of his favorite piece. He was also surprised, shocked in fact, to see that it was none other than Kaoru who was playing.

She paused when Kenshin opened the door. She didn't look at him, instead staring at the black piano with an unreadable expression.

"You know, I realize I never really give you enough credit for your piano skills. I can see now that playing this can be hard."

Her tone was light, but her face was contrary to her voice. She took her time to slowly, finally, turn around and observe Kenshin, whose large shadows stretched just right beside her, the lights from the outside hallway giving him a blinding effect. But Kaoru didn't flinch.

When Kenshin made no sound, or even any intention to move, Kaoru gave him a hesitant smile.

"Check out what I learned these past couple of days."

With her smile still intact, she returned back to the magnificent instrument before her and started playing again from a certain verse she knew was her best. But even then, it was still choppy, some easier notes played faster than some of the harder ones. Occasionally, she would hit the wrong notes all together, and she would frown mentally, but all she would do was to find the right note and continue on playing.

Kenshin could feel his eyes burning. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he find himself unable to blink, watching the woman playing, trying her best to convey a certain message to him through the music. Or perhaps, as was probably the case, he was touched.

Kaoru hit a wrong note and frowned. She tried again, only to hit another wrong note. She grumbled, and was about to try once again when Kenshin suddenly made his way towards her, causing her to pause her attempts, but she did not look up.

Kenshin stood beside her, his eyes glancing at the ceiling, willing himself to not cry. Kaoru stared dumbly at the piano, not sure of what to do.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kenshin brought his eyes downward and observed the lost woman. The woman whom he truly, deeply cared about.

"You suck." He said.

Kaoru, eyes widened at the insensitivity of his words, turned around and was just about to give him a piece of her mind when she saw that he was smiling. Her breath flew out of her as something caught in her throat, causing her to momentarily forget how to breathe.

When was the last time she saw him smiling like this?

Not since a long, long time ago. Not since this whole drama between them, all these tension and strains, exist between them.

"Let me show you how to really play this."

Without warning, he slid himself so that he was sitting next to the shocked Kaoru. He took a deep breath, placing lingering hands on the piano.

A rush of emotions pushed right through him at that exact instant. He hadn't realized how much he missed this. This feeling of sitting on that stool, placing his hands on the keys of the piano was one he had never thought to feel so… _right_.

With a sharp intake of breath, he started playing, creating the beautiful music that soon engulfs the entire room. His fingers practically flew across the many notes and keys, his eyes closing as he breathed in the music.

Kaoru stared at the man beside her, feeling the edge of her lips twitching to a smile. She missed this Kenshin. The Kenshin who was simple, who created music to convey his feelings, to comfort Kaoru, to comfort himself.

Out of the corner of her mind, she realized that Kenshin had previously played this song many times, when she was still living here in this tiny, homey apartment. Occasionally, he had even played this especially for her. No words were ever spoken to let her assume such facts, but she knew that he had purposefully played this whenever she's down, whenever she thought she should give up. Strangely, miraculously, somehow this particular music had always brought a smile back to her face.

She never realized it.

It wasn't something noticeable.

The whole point of the song was its subtlety. Its silent support, its silent strength to uplift its audience was the power of the music.

Kaoru briefly wondered why she never realized that this was this particular music, the music that had saved her from depression so many times before, seeing that she's been practicing it by herself for the last three days.

But all logical thought stopped functioning when she realized she was crying.

Somehow, the subtlety of the music reminded her of her own complex feelings regarding the man beside her. The growth of her attraction to him was subtle, something that wasn't noticeable. Her feelings for him was silent, but full of strength that gave her undeniable power.

She sobbed.

Her body trembled as she placed both hands on her face. She cried, quietly.

Immediately, Kenshin stopped playing and stared at the piano, listening to her cry.

With every fiber of his body, he wanted to reach out and embrace her. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to do so.

He was a man with dignity, and he wasn't going to use the fragile opportunity upon him. If he decided to win this woman's heart, then he will have to fight for it, to show her just how much she meant for him through his own sacrifices and effort.

This momentary lapse of composure, he was sure, was not part of Kaoru's plan. And though she would probably collapse in his arms if he were to comfort her now, he's not sure whether that would be too deceitful and cunning on his part. He wasn't going to abuse this small glitch to his benefit.

He would win this woman with just the fact that he was Kenshin Himura. Not because of a stupid opportunity bestowed upon him.

Finally, when Kaoru had wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, she took in a deep breath. She smiled at Kenshin, who in turned observed her. He took note of her bandaged fingers, quickly realizing that those must have been the side product of practicing non-stop to produce the music she had played for him just moments ago.

His eyes burned once again.

"This," she whispered, eyeing him with an unreadable emotion, her eyes shadowed with something between love and pride, "is a miracle."

And Kenshin silently agreed.

It's not just the fact that she had made him played the piano again. It's not just the fact that the two of them were sitting side by side, peacefully, emotionally. It's so much more than that. So much more than what could be described through words.

It is a miracle.

-

-

-

-to be continued-

-

-

-

**-author's notes-**  
Wow, drama-ness. What did you guys think of this chapter? I'm sorry it's not as thrilling as it could be, especially since this is my great come-back, right? Haha, well, I believe that this chapter is necessary for the flow of the story. Thus, I apologize for the evil twist of plots and (for those of you who aren't fans of it) the long snapshot at Kaoru and Soujiro's relationship. I feel it is, once again, necessary for the story as a whole. Please bear with me and keep in mind that this is, in fact, a Kenshin-Kaoru story.

The next chapter, I'm proud to say, is already in the making. If you inspire me enough with your reviews (hint, hint) I might just go berserk and start writing like crazy and a super fast update might be possible. Lol, of course, if you keep your end of the bargain, I'll keep mine (wow, that sounded like a threat, didn't it?).

On to the reviewers then... well, because I highly doubt you guys remembered what you said two years ago (unless you have exceptional memory or you'd check it out again) and since I'm sure some people have forgotten/stop reading the story, I won't bother replying them. But I'll give a shout to you all:

**Adelaide MacGregor**, **Reignashii**, **nes**, **enchantedsleeper**, **Royal blueKitsune**, **Aldailyn** (omg, your review was hilarious!), **Crewel**, **Kage Ame**, **gabyhyatt**, **SushiLuver**, **toxiclollipop**, **Nyako**, **juunichi**, **Brittanie Love**, **en route**, **blueangel-maggie**, **Kaze no Ato**, **loviegurlie**, **thereviewergirl**, **alee-chan**, **Polar Divine**, **CrimeScenesSC**, **KiaSapphire**, **kenshinlover2002**, **midnite cherry blossomz**, **Kristy-chan**, **Syrinx Flute**, **Saori Gatsu** (thank you for leaving so many reviews!), **DBZ Goddess**, **crazy yaoi fangirl**, **O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**, **sulou**, **happybear**, **krazyANIMEchick**, **Kendokawaii00**, **Crystal Winds**, **Banana Bun**, **marie**, **shadow kunoichi**, **Paula**, **Kaotic I. Deas**, **Lendra-chan**, **Cherrysinger**, **Scyth3**, **Miharu Kawashi**, **WolfSpirt**, **InNerSyMphOnY **(i don't actually write the story straight from the drama word for word, cause that would be too hard on my part...), **KuroitsukiNoMai**, **Toyoko**, **NuttyNatalie**, **xIce.Moonx**

Haha, I promise on the next update, I'll reply to all of your reviews. Until then, stay in tune!

* * *

Please review so I'll update soon :) !

Thanks for reading!  
**-prohibited-**


	17. The Change

**Long Vacation**

* * *

**-disclaimer-  
**Standard disclaimer applies in every of my chapters. I do not own the RK gang.

**-author's notes-**  
Ah, finally, an update. I wouldn't be surprised if most of the viewers of this story had thought that I had given up. Well, guess what? I haven't!

Life had just been pretty crazy. I graduated college and finally had to face real society. Damn, it's a harsh world out there. So now, I'm swamped with work and graduate school applications. But, get this, I am not quitting this story!

... So please continue reading it, okay?

Thank you! Now, go and read! My apologies if you actually had to check back the last couple chapters to retrieve back your memory...

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: **The Change**

**-**

_Everything is cloudy,_

_Everything filled with mists,_

_But when your hand touches my face,_

_I realize it is just my tears obscuring reality._

-

It took a whole lot of determination and psychological will to make Kenshin did what he was doing today. He took a deep breath.

For some reason, standing right in front of the room that was his professor's office was even more intimidating than he remembered. He shifted his feet, as if he was a nervous elementary school kid, and willed himself to gain some confidence.

He knocked.

He heard a muffled "come in" and took another deep breath before he slowly opened the door and entered the room.

Hiko Seijuro's intimidating figure was leaned down over a pile of stacks of papers that had red marks all over. One look at it gave Kenshin the knowledge that he was, for some obvious reasons, grading papers.

His back was facing Kenshin, which was why he's _supposed_ to not know who had just entered the room. But, of course, being the somewhat mysterious, somewhat psychic man that he was, he knew.

"What do you want?"

Kenshin grimaced at his sharp tone but stood his ground.

"I came to apologize and to tell you that I changed my mind."

"Apologize for what, exactly?"

Kenshin rolled his eyes. His damn professor knew exactly what he was talking about. But of course, he just had to put Kenshin in a corner and scrutinize him in any way possible. That was one of the little things he enjoyed in life, so it seemed to Kenshin.

"For being retarded, I guess. And for being immature and for giving up so easily on myself."

Hiko finally turned around on his seat and gave Kenshin a look as if he was waiting for something more. Kenshin's eyes narrowed in light disbelief. Hiko really was going to make him say that no matter what, huh?

"And of course," Kenshin finally uttered. "For not appreciating what you have taught me as my professor."

Hiko nodded before returning back to his papers. Kenshin sighed. Why was Hiko making it so hard for him?

"Actually, I came to ask for a huge favor."

Hiko grunted something but made no motion to turn around. Kenshin once again shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He suddenly felt like a small, tiny child all over again.

"About the Boston Symphony Orchestra competition…"

"It's too late." Hiko interrupted swiftly, placing a graded paper on a small stack to his right, only to retrieve yet another sheet from a much larger stack to start grading all over again. Kenshin sighed. He had a feeling this was the case.

"Oh," he mumbled stupidly. Suddenly he felt disappointed. His face turned to a frown of regret as he stared blankly at the back of his professor.

Finally he shook his head, telling himself that it was too much of a hope to have from the start anyway, and was about to excuse himself when Hiko suddenly turned around and observed him.

Kenshin would have blush under the direct attention the man was giving him, but he hold back. Finally, Hiko questioned,

"What makes you think I'll still be saving the limited, most-student-would-kill-for competition slot for you?"

Kenshin started. Why, he wonder. He couldn't exactly find a reason other than the fact the he believed he had earned it. The fact that he somehow gathered enough courage to return back to his ongoing war with the piano made him believe that he was capable of taking part in such a prestigious competition that only the best of the best could compete in.

He almost laughed dryly at himself for being so self-appreciative. But he voiced his thoughts nonetheless.

"Because I thought I deserved it."

Hiko scoffed before crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"You think you deserved it. Why? Because you think you can always return to the piano once you've chuck and thrown it away? It'll always be there for you, like a lovely, loyal wife?"

Kenshin couldn't find an answer to that. Hiko didn't expect he would have an answer to that.

"You really did disappoint me. So much so than you have ever done before. What's worse, you disgraced me. You doubted my opinion and disregarded my choice in choosing you to be this university's representative for the competition."

Kenshin visibly flinched. Of course, his selfishness had brought such a huge mess for those around him. He was apologetic all over again.

"I'm sorry. I took the long way to figure out the simple fact that the piano means the world to me. But now that I realized this, I know that I will never run away from it ever again. I know I've made such a huge mess for all the people around me, but I cannot deny that I learned something valuable from my stupidity. I know," Kenshin sighed, "that doesn't change the fact that I still owe you an apology. I'm truly sorry."

And he bowed down low, to show his humility, to show his regret.

Hiko observed him before he rolled his eyes and returned back to start grading his papers. Kenshin slowly returned back to his former position, straightening his strained back, and breathed in deeply. This time he did mumble his farewell but was stopped when Hiko interrupted him.

"I couldn't disgrace myself even further by telling the administration that my student had rejected my offer. Thus, unfortunately, you still hold that spot in the competition."

Kenshin turned around so fast he must have had brain shock because all he could do for the next ten seconds was to stare blankly at his professor. Hiko sighed and reached out to one of his drawers, his eyes never leaving the paper he was grading. His hand had eyes of its own as they searched for a specific folder, found it, and threw it carelessly in the direction of Kenshin, who caught it effectively.

"You have slightly less than two weeks for the preliminaries. You better work your ass off if you don't want to embarrass me further."

And with that insult coated advice, Kenshin's face broke into a huge smile as he once again bowed, this time to show his gratitude, to show his respect.

* * *

Kaoru was, to say the least, surprised when she received a phone call from Kenshin, around a week after she had last heard from him.

When she had cried, once again, in front of him.

Seriously, she had cried so much since Kenshin entered her life, it was bound to be unhealthy. But, Kaoru found herself thinking that crying in front of Kenshin had become… well, a habit. Like, she can release herself, her deepest regrets, her deepest secrets, in front of that particular man. And though that thought disturbed her, she found herself not caring as much as she used to. In fact, it felt quite right, actually.

She opened the sliding doors and walked inside the Akabeko, smiling slightly at the now familiar face of Tsubame. The waitress recognized Kaoru's own and gave her a flushed smile before hurriedly taking her to a particular table at the corner of the ever busy restaurant. Kaoru caught the attention of Tae and smiled at the owner, seeing that she was taking orders from a different customer.

However, Kaoru paid her final attention to the table in front of her, where Kenshin was sitting, already waiting. She barely realized the huge smile that conquered her face as she took the seat across the man who was looking at the menu. He looked up when Kaoru was comfortably seated, looking a bit startled.

"When did you get here?"

Kaoru laughed and the sound was Mozart to Kenshin's ears. It just so happened that Kenshin was a fan of Mozart.

"Just seconds ago. I find it funny that you're so clueless to your surroundings. Some things just never change, do they?"

Kenshin couldn't help but to smile, even at the implied insult. Kaoru had that unnerving effect on him. It was all together disturbing, but rather mystical at the same time.

"So? How's it going? I must say, I was surprised when you left me a message over my voice mail a couple days ago."

Kenshin smiled. It had taken him a great deal of self pep-talk to give him enough courage to pick up the phone and dialed Kaoru's number. Now, staring at her endless depths of blue orbs that were filled with amusement, he was glad.

He was entranced at the very aspect of Kaoru.

She seemed so beautiful, body and soul, it made his throat clench. Because he knew she wasn't his.

The thought was going to kill him, if it hadn't already.

He suddenly remembered he had to answer her question, and he did.

"I want to say thank you, actually."

"Okay?" Kaoru asked, confused but amused at the same time. "Thank you for what?"

"For making me realize what is most important to me in my life."

And he did not limit that to the piano. His eyes told her this. And she got the message, accepted it. But she wouldn't say anything about it, not when he gave her so many loopholes to avoid such an implied message. Obviously, he wasn't going to push it any further either.

"Of course, Kenshin. You know how much I love your piano. And I know how much it meant for you. What kind of a friend would I be if I'm not even aware of such basic things?"

A friend, huh.

She just had to stress that fact. They were, after all, treading on dangerous grounds here. Heck, it's not even a ground they're treading on – it's ice; slippery ice that was so thin, you shouldn't be skating on top of it. Thus, Kaoru felt the need to set up boundaries. An established status – in this case, that of friendship – that would set up the necessary albeit invisible border line so as the two of them would not go overboard and go skating on top of that thin ice. Without a border line, without boundaries, someone, if not the two of them, could very possibly drown.

"And I really do thank you for that." Kenshin repeated.

The silence that soon fell over the two of them was comfortable. Kenshin smiled at Kaoru, and Kaoru smiled at Kenshin.

This was how it was supposed to be.

But life was never simple.

Well, Kenshin was going to change that. Finally. He was going to simplify the complicated.

Finally he was mature enough to make his own decisions. To face exactly what he wanted, to not be ashamed of it, and to go all out to get what he wanted.

He wanted the woman before him.

But now was not the time. He had to prove himself worthy first. Not to her, but to himself.

When Tae finally came around and took their order, the two still remained silent. Finally, Kenshin started a conversation once again.

"Did I tell you I'm going to participate in a competition?"

Kaoru looked at him, her face telling him no. Kenshin smiled.

"I didn't? Well, I am. Supposedly it's this really big competition that guarantees a prestigious job and status in the musical world."

"Oh wow, that sounds impressive." And she did sound impressed. Kenshin's smile turned sheepish.

"Of course, that's only if you win first prize."

"Which you will, of course." Kaoru said easily, not because she wanted to be polite, but because she really believed in him. And Kenshin knew this, thus he smiled.

"This is a competition with people from all over the world, Kaoru. You have no idea how hard it is."

"Of course I don't. I know zilch about the piano or anything regarding the world of classical music. Which reminds me, were you impressed with my sudden improvement in the music department?" Kaoru asked teasingly, referring back to the time when she had suddenly surprised him by playing his favorite piece.

Kenshin feigned a scoff.

"I would be, if I hadn't known Megumi was your personal advisor."

Kaoru's eyes widened as she gasped. Kenshin was teasing her back, she knew, but she was still surprised at the fact that he'd known.

"How did you know that?"

Kenshin smirked, shrugging and said,

"I am living with Sano. I'm bound to hear something when he talks on the phone with that surprisingly loud voice of his." Kaoru's eyes narrowed while Kenshin smugly grinned at her.

"You eavesdropped on his conversations, didn't you?"

Her tone was so humorously accusing that Kenshin had to try his best to not laugh, because it was true. He did try his best to eavesdrop on the conversation without making it seemed too obvious. But, of course, there was no where in the whole landscape of the earth he was ever going to admit that.

"Of course not." He disagreed somewhat cockily. "Like I said before, do you _really_ not know how loud your own brother could be?"

Kaoru scoffed and leaned back on the chair, folding her arms in disbelief. Kenshin just smiled as he sipped on his iced water.

"But you've got to be at least touched by my dedication, right?" Kaoru asked, teasing once again. In response Kenshin shifted his vision and stared hard at the table, suddenly not at all finding the question amusing.

Of course he was touched. He was more than touched. Every fiber of his being had wanted nothing more than to crush her in his embrace and just let his guarded self break down and release his most hidden feelings, most hidden troubles to her. To let her know how much she meant to him; how much integrated she had become within him; how her role was as significant as oxygen in his life.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, voice sketched with concern. That was when Kenshin realized that this time he had ignored her long enough, lost in his own thoughts. Kenshin finally looked up but didn't smile.

It was time to be serious.

He reached out to his pocket and took out an envelope, folded neatly so that the edges would still remain intact. He observed it, smoothed it for a second, before placing it on the table and sliding it carefully towards Kaoru.

"Take it." He ordered and Kaoru complied. She took it, eyes filled with curiosity.

"What is it?" She asked, even though she was already opening it. Kenshin waited for her to find out herself instead of answering her.

She smiled when she saw its content, eyes shimmering with pride and satisfaction.

"You better come and see me." Kenshin commented, seeing her expression and was relieved. "It took some trouble on my part to find a ticket, now that we're so close to the competition itself."

Kaoru smiled, eyes observing the invitation-slash-ticket on her hand and was mumbling, "of course I'll be there" when she suddenly caught herself. Her suddenness caused Kenshin to frown.

"What's wrong?"

Kaoru carefully placed the paper back to its beautiful envelope, eyes looking everywhere other than the man before her. She suddenly went limp and seemed like all the energy she had was sucked straight out of her.

"I can't go." She mumbled quietly. Kenshin's eyes widened before it narrowed, not liking where this conversation seemed to be heading.

"Why?"

Kaoru spared him a tired glance before she sighed, but still maintaining eye contact. She didn't want to look away. Not when she had to say this and possibly hurt whatever little friendly interaction they just had. If she was about to break it off, destroy it with her own words, she would want to be courageous about it.

"I already promised Soujiro I would go out with him on Saturday. It clashes with your competition."

Kenshin had to control himself in order to not curse out loud. His hands turned to tight fists, so tight that his knuckles started turning white, his nails digging into the skin of his palms.

Kaoru watched him apprehensively. She hated herself. Hated herself more than she could ever imagine. But Soujiro was her boyfriend, not Kenshin. And she had to remind them both just who it was she should prioritize.

"Cancel it." Kenshin bit out, trying very hard to retain his calm composure. It was slipping away like sand.

Kaoru eyed him tiredly, weakly. Kenshin looked angry. An angry Kenshin made her feel really sick at herself, especially because she knew she was the cause of it.

"I can't." She replied, maintaining a relatively calm, deadly tone.

"I want you to be there." Kenshin repeated, as if not caring what she had just said.

How did their easy, friendly conversation turn into something so exhausting? Kaoru bit her lower lip, but her eyes still locked with his. Her tired gaze, his furious glare.

"We can't do this, Kenshin." She said, her voice soft, the pain evident in her eyes. "_I _can't do this. We tried before. It didn't work out. You're…" Here, she paused for a second, her eyes flickering to the ground for a split second before returning back to the man before her. "You were detached and distracted, Kenshin. While I'm… I was not ready, not brave enough to face complicated consequences. Understand, Kenshin, _please_."

She was _this_ close to seriously beg him to stop the constant pain of trying and failing. It's about time someone hand her a couple milligrams of morphine for anesthesia, damn it.

"I understand, Kaoru. Believe me, I do. But that was the past and, frankly, I decided I'm not that afraid of the past." Kenshin bit out, and despite the angry exterior, somehow Kaoru felt that his words were soothing. But she was still tired. Still hurt. Still couldn't make herself stand on a fragile, vulnerable dream once again.

"Neither am I. But I am a firm believer that history does repeat itself."

Kenshin's eyes snapped at what he heard and he all but burned Kaoru with his gaze. Kaoru didn't waver though, observing him back with the same intensity. But, unlike Kenshin, she looked extremely lost. Extremely vulnerable. Kenshin willed himself to cool and control his temper.

When he was under the control of himself, he suddenly realized that he too was very tired.

Tired, but unwilling to give up. He sighed.

"It's time to end this, Kaoru."

"End what, Kenshin?"

They both stared at each other, sharing something that was far deeper than words could ever achieve.

"This vacation. This long vacation where everything is just not going the way it's supposed to go. It's time to end it."

Kenshin observed her, finally managing to smile. Kaoru's breath caught in her throat.

"Let us end our long vacation."

* * *

  
"He told you, didn't he." Misao accused, her jade eyes narrowing dangerously at Kaoru. Kaoru, despite herself, couldn't help but to gulp down her fear from the sight of her friend's accusing form. Really, her petite friend could be scary sometimes.

"Told me what?"

Misao's suspicion, much to Kaoru's confusion, was confirmed it seemed. Kaoru had to blink back her bewilderment when Misao all but screamed at Kaoru's pillow. Kaoru reminded herself that she had to change the sheets later.

Once done with her expression of frustration, Misao stared heatedly at Kaoru, who instinctively backed away on the floor.

"I _told_ him to keep his big mouth shut."

Kaoru frowned as she flipped on her remote and began channel surfing the TV.

"Why are you talking about your own cousin like that? It's really not nice."

"It's _because_ he's my cousin that I can talk about him like that. And because he broke his promise."

"What promise?"

"That he won't tell you about our conversation over the phone."

Oh, so that's what she was talking about.

A sigh escaped Kaoru's mouth as she passed the MTV channel. Memories of that night invaded her memory and she blamed herself for being so weak in front of Soujiro.

Her lack of response confirmed the last traces of Misao's suspicions.

"How much did he tell you?"

"Not much." Kaoru said, shrugging.

"Apparently enough to make you defensive about it." Misao noted. Sharp as a knife, that girl. When Kaoru failed to respond, Misao's eyes narrowed once again.

"He mentioned the 'm' word, didn't he." She said, more of a statement rather than a question. Kaoru almost forgot the whole point of this conversation at Misao's amusing word choice.

"The 'm' word? What are we, back in sixth grade?"

Misao gasped and pointed a terrified finger directed at Kaoru. The finger was quivering with shock and fear, to Kaoru's dismay. She frowned and slapped the offending finger away before returning back to the TV.

"He did! He said the 'm' word! I can't believe it! After all those times I told him to not pressure you!"

"He was really nice about it, Misao." Kaoru said, finally giving up on her TV and gave her best friend her full attention. "It was sort of an accident anyway. And Soujiro by no means pressured me."

Oh lies, lies. What a tangled web we weave; when first we practice to deceive! Wow, she's quoting Shakespeare now? Wait, or was that Nietzsche? No, she was pretty sure it was Sir Walter Scott. Well, whoever it was, it seemed that Kaoru was stuck. Once you lie, you couldn't stop lying after all.

"What did he say, exactly?" Misao asked, not believing the words Kaoru said. Kaoru shrugged.

"He said he could see marrying me someday."

"Ah, the 'm' word." Misao said, as if it was the end of the world. Kaoru rolled her eyes, regretting the fact that she had turned off the TV.

"Then? How did you answer him?"

Kaoru shrugged.

"I didn't."

Misao observed her before realization hit her.

"You cried, didn't you."

The way Kaoru immediately avoided eye contact made Misao knew her gut instinct was right. The model moved from her position and took a seat on the floor, next to Kaoru and the two girls stared into space for a while before Misao sighed.

"Enishi still affecting you that bad?"

Kaoru gave a forced, withering laugh before shaking her head.

"A bit, which is pathetic. He's happily married somewhere on the other side of the world and I'm still haunted by his shadows. Just the idea of marriage made my mind go blank."

"Oh, Kaoru." Misao said, observing her. Kaoru gave her a smile.

"I'm fine, really. Soujiro was really nice and understanding regarding the whole affair. But…"

"But?" Misao asked, urging her to continue. Kaoru observed her nails but wasn't really paying attention to it.

"When he said he love me, my mind just went, I don't know, berserk. Like, I couldn't help but feel, this is what I want. This is what I need. It's like, ah, I get it now. This is what's missing. I'm lacking love."

Kaoru gave a bitter, bitter laugh as she shook her head. Kaoru shrugged as Misao observed her with pain. It hurt the woman to see her best friend hurting like this.

"Before I realize it, I was already in his embrace, he was already comforting me, repeatedly saying those words I needed so much to hear. And it's eating me inside, because it felt _good_. The whole thing was like an enchantment, but I was… I don't know how to explain it. It was good in a shallow sort of way. I know it's cruel for me to say that, considering that I was the one who asked Soujiro to repeatedly say that he loves me, but that's really the case. It felt really good, being loved. It was like I was high."

"Oh, Kaoru…" Misao said, reaching out so that her arm was looped loosely on Kaoru's shoulders, trying to comfort her. Kaoru managed a small smile, but still continued.

"I am such a horrible woman, Misao. I am no longer my usual self. I am _using_ him. I am… I don't know who I am anymore. Who am I? Am I Kaoru Kamiya? Am I the girl who used to be so painfully carefree?"

"You are her, Kaoru. You will always be." Misao answered, hugging her tighter. Kaoru sighed and shook her head.

"I can't go on like this. I have to make a decision soon. I can't hurt both Soujiro and Kenshin like this."

"And you can't go on hurting yourself either." Misao added, finally releasing her. Kaoru was forever grateful for Misao and now she had tears brimming on her eyes.

"I don't want you to make the wrong decision, Kaoru." Misao added, sitting back beside her, her eyes gazing at Kaoru's to show that she was serious. "The option is in your hands now."

Kaoru sighed and closed her eyes.

"I don't know, Misao. I just don't know. I'm so hopeless."

Misao frowned but came up with an idea. She shifted on the floor and Kaoru opened her eyes to observe the younger woman.

"Fine, imagine this situation. Soujiro and Kenshin were both in a boat. The boat's sinking and you're out to rescue them. You can carry only one of them to safety. Who will you choose?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes at the immaturity of the question and had to bit back her amusement.

"Why does it have to be so dramatic? I refuse to answer such a question, because that would mean I don't care if the other dies."

Misao frowned but didn't give up.

"Fine, summer is coming soon. You are about to enjoy your first fireworks for this year. Who do you want to share that memorable experience with?"

And though that question was supposed to be simple, supposed to be easy, Kaoru couldn't find an answer.

She stared, shocked at Misao who in turn smirked proudly at herself for being able to come up with such a great hypothetical question.

Kaoru was stumped.

* * *

Kenshin knew right then and there that Aoshi Shinomori was impressed. Which was a big deal, because Aoshi Shinomori was rarely ever impressed.

Kenshin had a feeling that his friend's fiancé seemed to astonish the man with each passing second that he knew her. The redhead predicted that they'd have a very entertaining married life in the future.

"What are you thinking in that head of yours?"

Aoshi's eyes flickered at the question before he shrugged and took a sip of his tea. Kenshin did the same, but he had coffee instead.

"I didn't think that Misao's ramblings would actually sink in your head."

Kenshin gave him a wry skeptical look before adding a certain amount of sugar to his hot beverage.

"Yeah, well, your fiancé can be pretty persuasive and forceful sometimes."

"Mm. I'm not surprised at the fact that she's convincing. I'm surprised at the fact that you actually drop your huge ego and listened to her."

Now, was that an insult?

The last thing Kenshin wanted was an insult from his old time friend.

"I do not have a huge ego."

Aoshi gave him a look that only he could ever give. It practically screamed, "Yeah, you do", in that annoying way whenever your friend just told you that a broccoli was stuck between your teeth. Kenshin sighed.

"I think you and Misao exaggerate a lot."

"Perhaps. But you should know that we needed a lot of exaggerations in order to persuade you. You were unbelievably stubborn and, well, stupid."

"Oh wow, thanks."

"Someone has to tell you about your mistakes, Kenshin."

"I know. It just sucked real bad when it comes from you."

Aoshi smirked behind his tea cup as Kenshin smirked back. They hadn't been long time friends for nothing.

Ever since Kaoru and Misao entered their lives, it had been a while since the two just hang out and do some guy stuff. Not that drinking tea and coffee in the local café is 'guy stuff', but hell, it was a good change for Kenshin's part. He needed space from all those thoughts he had about women, or to be more specific, a single, certain woman. Seriously, all that estrogen was affecting his mood.

He sighed as he recalled back his conversation with Kaoru when they had their lunch at the Akabeko the other day. She had declined his invitation because she had a date with Soujiro. Her boyfriend.

That thought angered Kenshin beyond belief. He almost didn't recognize the feeling in the beginning. He had never felt such a strong, intense emotion before. His life had been simple. That was, before he met a certain female with astonishing sparkling black hair and deep blue eyes.

He felt himself changing. Sure, life was simple before he met her and he would have said he'd missed such a life if someone asked him about it just a week ago.

But now, he knew what he wanted. And the last thing he wanted was to return back to that simple life where Kaoru Kamiya was not a part of it.

He hoped this change meant that he had grown more mature, instead of the opposite. He hoped his change was for the better, wanted it to change for the better, because he knew he wasn't changing back to his previous self anytime soon.

"You're not making a mistake, you know."

Kenshin looked up at Aoshi's sudden statement, his violet eyes wide due to surprise. Aoshi wasn't looking at him and if he hadn't known better, he might have thought he was hearing things.

But Aoshi was Aoshi and Kenshin knew Aoshi. Kenshin smiled.

"I know."

Aoshi looked up and took a moment in observing his friend's smile. When he saw that it was genuine, that it was confident and true, he nodded his head.

"I hope everything works out well in the end for the both of you."

"I hope so too."

"You can't take it if it doesn't, can you?"

Kenshin paused for a second before he sighed. He didn't want to think of the prospect of failing. Not when he had just made such a huge optimistic change in himself.

"I guess I can't."

"Good."

Kenshin looked up once again and saw that Aoshi was already observing him.

"Good?"

"You have a habit of not only being stubborn and stupid; you also have a tendency to give up easily. If you're so ready as to say that you can see no other way than winning Kamiya back, then I guess Misao would be ensured."

"Misao, huh?" Kenshin said, smirking. Aoshi narrowed his eyes in the slightest.

"_I _am not concerned." He said, as if explaining that a cow is different from a horse to a three year old. Kenshin wasn't a three year old however, and he understood. He smiled.

"Thank you for your concern, Aoshi, but really, I'm fine now. I know where I'm going."

And Aoshi saw in his friend's eyes that it was true. Kenshin finally knew where he was going.

* * *

Saturday rolled and came by so fast, Kaoru found it hard to believe that she was already seated in the back of a yellow cab, her watch telling her that it was a couple minutes past eleven. She clenched her purse loosely, her eyes lingering slightly at the black object.

Hesitantly, she reached out and took out something from inside her purse. It was the white envelope Kenshin had given her days ago.

She fingered it, feeling the texture on her fingers. Then, biting her lower lip, she opened it and took out the silky piece of paper inside.

She observed it without really looking at it, fondling it between her two hands.

Fireworks.

Her first fireworks for the year.

She wanted to spend it not with Soujiro. She wanted to spend it with Kenshin.

She knew the answer, but she couldn't bring herself to face it, much less say it out loud.

At this exact moment, she also didn't know who she wanted to be with.

The cab was taking her to Soujiro. Life in general was taking her to Soujiro.

But her mind was taking her to Kenshin. Her heart in general was taking her to Kenshin.

Should life really be this complicated?

What would it cost her if she just threw everything away, to once again face the unknown music and let the unfamiliar rhythm take over? Would it cost her another marriage? Would it cost her another life?

Kaoru knew she couldn't handle another Enishi incident, where she was humiliated in front of hundreds, now known as "the girl who was dumped on her wedding day". Soujiro would make sure nothing like that would ever happen again. Kenshin couldn't guarantee this.

But she also knew she couldn't handle another Enishi accident, where her heart was shattered into a million pieces because her love was not returned and she was left alone to pick them up alone. The only trouble was, she never really was left alone to pick up the pieces. Kenshin was always there. Not Enishi, not Soujiro, Kenshin was there. She could be sure that Soujiro would always be there for her, physically, but she couldn't be sure that he would be able to help her pick up the pieces of her heart. She couldn't be sure that Kenshin would be there for her, physically, but she could be sure that he would always be able to help her pick up the pieces of her heart.

The cab continued to take her to Soujiro. The cab and the part of her who wanted a stable, predictable life continued to take her to Soujiro.

But her heart continued to take her to Kenshin. Her heart and her love, for now she knew that it couldn't be anything else but love, continued to pull her towards Kenshin.

Her eyes widened when she suddenly caught sight of something.

Without thinking, without knowing what she was doing, without a god damn care about her life, she told the driver to stop.

The driver, perplexed, argued that they couldn't just stop in the middle of a busy street. Life was arguing with her to not just stop in the middle of her way in reaching her goal.

But she didn't care. She told the driver, told her life, to stop. Just for a moment. Stop.

The driver eventually did.

Kaoru stepped out of the cab as quickly as she could and glanced at her watch.

She was more than an hour late and she knew that if she missed it, all her efforts would be reduced to nothing. She would have missed her chance.

But she already stopped and was currently standing here, wasn't she?

She didn't know what she was doing, but she was doing something.

She slipped through the magnificent door, gave the man her ticket and proceeded to the main hall.

She hoped she didn't miss Kenshin's part.

-

-

-

-to be continued-

-

-

-

**-author's notes-  
**How was that? Like the chapter title implied, this is a change. A twist in the story, maybe? Well, Kaoru and Kenshin's relationship seem to finally be moving somewhere, yes? I hope so... that was my intention, anyway.

So uhm, I have a quick question. I was rereading the earlier chapters to this story and realized I made so many, and I mean _a ton_, of mistakes. I don't just mean grammatical mistakes, I mean crucial-to-the-story, if-it's-messed-up-it's-the-end-of-the-world kind of mistakes.

So, is it possible for me to make changes? If so, please, oh you kind soul out there, tell me how. It will be greatly appreciated.

That aside, how did you like it? I hoped it was to your liking! I have somewhat finished chapter 18, so just be patient - it'll be here for you to read pretty soon. And guess what? Stick around some more and you will see the ending! Yes, the end is near, my friends! ... This is where I start to laugh like a demon, but I don't feel like I'm up to it right now...

Anyway, my sugar-induced ramblings aside, thank you for reading!

* * *

Please review so I'll update soon :) !

Thanks for reading!  
**-prohibited-**


	18. The Big Bang

**Long Vacation**

* * *

**-disclaimer-  
**Standard disclaimer applies in every of my chapters. I do not own the RK gang.

**-author's notes-  
**Hello! Good day, good day (though it's already past 1 am over here). How's everyone? Here's another update, just like I promised! Yayyyy~

I have to say a very big thank you for all those readers who didn't give up on me (and of course, those who had just pick up the story)! I really appreciate you sticking with me despite my lack of constant updates. There were a few questions via email asking me where I've been or what I was doing for the past year, and I guess this is a fair question. Well, I did mention that I graduated college and started working. The highlight of my year was when I went to the Middle East for around 3 months to cover the issues over there (part of my job), but despite that, nothing big actually happened. So, to put simply, work really killed my inspiration to write fiction.

Anyway, I'm happy to announce that this little chapter will bring along with it even more evil twists and (hopefully) unexpected developments! There is some necessary angst though, but well, I always say a good story needs some misery in it to make it beautiful. In any event, I had fun writing the latter parts of the chapter, but hated writing the beginning. I hope you'll see what I mean after you're done reading it.

Now, sit back and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: **The Big Bang**

-

_I realized then that reality is a traitor,_

_Things never go the way we planned._

_But with my newfound enlightenment,_

_I realized life is only meaningful this way._

-

The pamphlet bearing the schedule for the competition told her that she was not _too_ late. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she opened the gigantic doors once again to enter the main hall. The creaking sound of the doors as she opened them was enough to grant her stares from the people around her – and Kaoru couldn't help but to gulp.

Sure, she's been in a lot of concerts before, concerning that her previous job (and current one too) involved the entertainment industry. But Kaoru Kamiya had never once step into one like this – a classical music competition where the stadium was so big, it was rather intimidating. The huge wooden stage was empty, except for a single black piano placed there in all its glory.

There were no screams, no dancing to the beat of the drumming bass, no jumping up and down just because of euphoria. Instead, everyone in the hall was seated nicely, appreciatively, beating their fingers quietly to the rhythm of the beautiful music that was coming from the grand instrument in the center of the stage. Seating herself somewhat awkwardly on an empty seat, Kaoru realized she wasn't used to this.

But, as a part of her smiled, she knew she could. A part of her had grown to love the piano and all the sounds it generated – as infinite as they were – hugely because she had been listening to them almost every night when she stayed in that warm, tiny apartment with Kenshin.

Fifteen minutes later, with Kaoru's mouth opened wide at how great a skill the competitors have shown so far, she realized the familiar red head emerging from the side of the stage.

She couldn't help but to smile as Kenshin stopped before the piano and bowed down low at his audience. Her smile widen as she realized how good looking he was, with his tuxedo and all. Unlike his usually messy ponytail, Kaoru could easily tell he actually took his time to brush it and make it all tidy.

Despite herself, Kaoru smirked. It occurred to her that she was proud of him.

Kenshin's amethyst eyes scanned the humongous hall, as if looking for someone. A part of Kaoru was hoping he was looking for her – he probably was – but she couldn't just suddenly hop up and let him know she was there, could she?

So Kenshin sat on the stool, placing his hovering hands on top of the piano.

And the melody gave birth to itself.

Kaoru was stunned. She had heard Kenshin played the piano before, numerous times, so often she couldn't even create an estimation of how frequently she had listened to him.

But she had never heard him play a complete piece like this. Most of the time, she caught him while he was practicing, and thus he would either repetitively play a certain section of the music, or he would occasionally stumble along the way.

But not today. Not this time.

It was perfect. His fingers looked like they were flying across the piano, beautifully trained in such a way as if they were going up and down a ladder, skipping down certain steps and jumping up other ones.

Unable to contain the smile that was widening, Kaoru covered her face with her hand. She was suddenly just so happy. So proud. She felt so achieved.

She didn't even know why – it's not like she was the one sitting there, being the center of attention, playing this unbelievable fast-paced, skill-wrecking music. All she knew was that she felt emotions of satisfaction. She was just so happy, so _happy_ for herself and mostly for Kenshin. She only recognized that her eyes were burning.

Unconsciously holding her breath, she collapsed to the back of her seat as Kenshin finished the piece in a series of incredibly fast staccatos that caused the rest of the audience to stay on the edges of their seats.

But Kaoru was so overwhelmed with pride that she found herself unable to sit up straight.

The silence that took over the entire hall as Kenshin hold that last note just a tiny bit longer, marking the end of his performance, was deafening. It sent chills down Kaoru's spine and she was finally aware that she was holding a breath that she could not release.

Retracting his hands, Kenshin took a couple seconds composing himself before he stood and bowed. There was applause everywhere and, once again, Kenshin took his time just standing there. His eyes were scanning the room and this time, his vision landed on Kaoru's.

She smiled for him and realized that he was sweating. Maybe it was because he had been so into the music, or maybe it was just because of the layers of clothing he was wearing. Whatever the reason, the glistening of the sweat caused him to become all the more attractive in Kaoru's eyes and it was all she could do to just sit there and hold her breath.

Kenshin gave her a tantalizing smile, one that sent her heart straight up her throat, before he walked away from the stage.

* * *

When Kaoru finally made her way to the restaurant, she was already forty-five minutes late. But she somehow found herself not caring.

Her head was filled with Kenshin – the way he played the piano, the way he stood there as the audience applauded him, the way he smiled at her…

But all her thoughts came to a halt when she felt herself being embraced with such energy, her breath escaped her.

"Kaoru! Where have you been? I was so worried! It's unlike you to be late, and you didn't even pick up your calls! Are you alright?"

Kaoru looked up and realized that Soujiro was hugging her. It took her merely seconds and all her previous thoughts regarding the competition escaped her mind. Instead, she felt like she wanted to cry. She was guilty. _So_ guilty.

"I'm sorry, Soujiro. I…" Kaoru fumbled over her words. She was even going to be guiltier than she already was.

"Something came up suddenly and I left my phone at home, so I couldn't contact you. I'm sorry."

Soujiro finally released her from his hug in order for him to observe her face. Kaoru could not look him in the eyes, however, and Soujiro's expression turned pained. He knew then and there that she was hiding something from him.

"Something came up?"

"My brother." Kaoru immediately lied. "Sano needed my help on something. I'm sorry."

Kaoru bit her tongue painfully as a self-punishment for lying. When she somehow avoided all his attempts in maintaining eye contact, both she and Soujiro knew that she was not telling the truth. Soujiro's fears grew despite himself.

What was scaring him was the fact that he knew Kaoru didn't even try her best to lie. It was as if she _wanted_ him to know that she was lying, but for obvious reasons, he could not figure out the reason. Maybe it was her guilt.

Soujiro was suddenly filled with a bitter feeling that he could not explain. Instead of brooding over it, however, he let her be as he gently guided her to their table.

"Don't worry about it, Kaoru. I'm just glad to know you're safe."

Once seated, Kaoru played with her napkin, still avoiding eye contact. Her mind was jumbled, unable to think clearly. Soujiro observed her, his eyes showing the fact that he knew he was losing the girl before him. He resisted the urge to just embrace her all over again; instead he decided to create a conversation.

"Are you hungry? We really should order something."

Kaoru finally looked up and tried her best to give him a genuine smile.

"Soujiro, you are such a kind person."

Instead of comforting him, though, it was as if Kaoru had just stabbed him with a knife. Soujiro looked down for a second, a movement noticed by Kaoru as her smile faltered, before he looked up once again. It was his turn to smile this time, though it was by no means genuine.

"I am not always kind, Kaoru."

Kaoru observed him as he kept his forced smile intact.

"No?" She questioned. It was not that she wanted to pursue this conversation – hell; she wanted very much to stop conversing and just walk out the door. But something about him, something within her just wanted to know what he was thinking. She owed him at least that much.

Soujiro shook his head.

"I'm not. I'm only kind to you, Kaoru, because I am your boyfriend. Because I am in love with you."

Kaoru continued observing him, her face treacherously showing her misery. Soujiro dropped his smile and turned serious.

"But I can't always be kind, Kaoru." He continued as Kaoru listened. "I am human, after all. There are times when I cannot forgive someone as easily as I want to. I can sense when someone important to me is hiding something. I know when someone is with me physically but is not mentally."

He stopped talking for a while and the two of them stared into each other's eyes, boring into each other's soul. Finally, Kaoru knew it was her turn to say something. But she really couldn't say anything other than to apologize, even though she knew that was the last thing Soujiro wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, Soujiro. I promise I will contact you the next time something like this happens again."

Soujiro made a move as if he was about to say something but changed his mind in the last minute. Instead, he gave Kaoru a pained smile.

"Don't worry about it, Kaoru."

The two of them observed each other again, with their eyes mirroring their inner emotions. Kaoru could barely hold the angry tears threatening to fall due to all the hatred she felt towards herself. Soujiro knew this; he knew that the woman before him did not want to hurt him. But she did.

The anger rising within him was not something he could so easily control.

He finally took a deep breath, trying his best to calm down. Kaoru painfully continued on studying him.

"Just," Soujiro started as he finally fiddled with the menu, "next time, please try to not lie to me." He looked away from Kaoru because what he was about to say next would be impossible to voice out if he were looking at her eyes.

"If for some unthinkable reason you have to lie to me," Soujiro continued, even as he opened the menu. He was probably using it more as a shield rather than a guide to help him choose his lunch. "Please tell me a better lie. One that would actually allow me to be stupidly fooled, rather than a lie that would continuously torture me for the rest of the day as I vainly try to figure out what the hell it is that you are hiding from me."

He didn't look up for the longest time because he didn't trust himself to be able to control his boiling emotions. Thus, when he saw from the corners of his eyes that Kaoru was discreetly trying to wipe away her tears, he pretended that he didn't see anything.

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

Kenshin turned around in his seat and he weakly smiled at Megumi's question.

"A little. Are you?"

"A little." She responded back, returning the weak smile. "But you really shouldn't be, Kenshin. You did a spectacular job back there."

"As you did, Megumi."

There was silence as the two contestants brooded in their own insecurities.

"How much longer do we need to wait, do you know?"

Megumi glanced at watch. She took in a deep breath.

"Just less than four more minutes."

"Good, because any longer and I think I'll self-combust."

Megumi laughed at the weak joke.

"We won't even have time to celebrate if we pass. We need to prepare for the semi-finals."

"We really should." Agreed Kenshin.

Megumi took another deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Wow, I have never been this nervous from a competition before."

"Maybe it's because you really want to win?" Kenshin asked jokingly. Megumi genuinely laughed this time.

"I do. As I'm sure you are too, Kenshin."

"Of course." He sighed, closing his eyes in contemplation. "All my life I've always ended second. I'm always one step behind the first. For the longest time, I thought it was just because of my lack of ability. But now I know better." Kenshin opened his eyes and looked up at the glaring ceiling lights as Megumi observed him.

"Now you know better?"

"Yeah." Kenshin answered, slowly looking down and smiling at Megumi. "It's not lack of ability. It's lack of determination. And I refuse to be defeated by my second-rate attitude anymore."

He held the smile one last time before it turned rather sheepish and he was forced to look away. Megumi was surprised and couldn't help but to gaze over him a second longer. Finally, she smiled.

"Kenshin, you have changed."

"Have I?" Kenshin asked, looking genuinely surprised.

"Yes. You have matured."

Kenshin laughed and nodded his head in both agreement and gratitude.

It was then that the two of them noticed the sudden movements of those around them and effectively stopped their conversation. Glancing at each other, both Kenshin and Megumi left their chairs and approached the board proclaiming the passing participants.

Minutes later, after fighting other contestants who were either crying from agony or screaming with joy, Kenshin saw that his number was on the board.

He passed.

He glanced to the side and saw Megumi smiling at him.

She passed too.

The two shared a celebratory hug as they laughed, their brains filled with that unexplainable feeling of having just won something they had spent weeks preparing for.

For Kenshin, he was so unbelievably happy that he took out his phone and immediately dialed Kaoru's number.

When she failed to pick up, his euphoria clouded his disappointment.

* * *

Kaoru didn't pick up Kenshin's call because she didn't hear it. She was in the car together with Soujiro, the two of them just seated awfully silent. None of them moved even though they had reached Kaoru's apartment minutes ago.

Finally, when he could take it no longer, Soujiro unbuckled his seatbelt so as to be able to turn around and face the woman beside him properly. However, before he could say anything, Kaoru, with her eyes still staring blankly at the empty street in front of her, decided to tell the truth.

"I was late today because I stopped by Tokyo Suntory Hall to watch the preliminary rounds of the Boston Symphony Orchestra piano competition."

His previous words fled his mind immediately as Soujiro stared uncomprehendingly at Kaoru, who continued to stare straight ahead.

"Why?" He asked seconds later.

Kaoru failed to answer immediately. Instead, she closed her eyes for a while in intense contemplation before she opened them, finally turning around so that she was seeing eye to eye with Soujiro.

"Kenshin Himura is participating in the competition, and I had to see him."

She said it so concisely because any decorative words would just further expose her vulnerability. Her voice was barely stable; in fact, it was cracking from pain and guilt.

"Kenshin Himura?" Soujiro questioned carefully. Kaoru looked at him for a while before answering.

"He was my roommate before I moved here."

Soujiro's eyes widened significantly due to shock. He took his time before finally replying.

"You… you were living with a man?"

"I was." Kaoru answered, all the while determined to maintain eye contact with her boyfriend. She would not flinch. If Soujiro hated her because of this, she would accept it. She would not blame him. If anything, she would blame herself. She deserved it.

But Soujiro could not maintain eye contact, and thus he looked away.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't want you to hate me."

At that honest statement, Soujiro glanced at her before once again looking away. Placing both hands on the steering wheel, he asked,

"How close were you with him?"

Kaoru saw the pained expression dominating Soujiro's usually calm face. She bit her lips so hard they were close to bleeding, but she didn't care. She deserved so much pain for causing the man before her to feel the emotions he was currently feeling.

"We kissed. Once."

Soujiro closed his eyes so hard that wrinkles formed. It pained him to have to hear all this. His girlfriend had been living with a man!

His grip on the steering wheel hardened to the point that his knuckles turned white.

"I hope that was before…" he whispered, referring to the kiss.

"It was before we were serious." Kaoru answered.

"Before we were serious. Does that mean you..." Soujiro swallowed his inability to speak, "you kissed him after you knew me? After we started dating?"

Kaoru paused. She owed the man the truth, she reminded herself.

"It was before we were official, but yes."

Soujiro let out a shaky breath as he placed his forehead against the steering wheel. It was again another few seconds before he managed to voice out his thoughts.

"I regret it." He whispered painfully.

Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. She reminded herself that she deserved Soujiro's hatred, if he hated her. Even if he decided to end everything and his decision was to throw all of his love for her away, she would accept it.

"I wish I didn't say that I want to know the truth."

Kaoru didn't expect that. Her clenched hand losing strength from surprise, she watched as Soujiro's mouth moved and listened to his words.

"I'm not mature enough for this." His voice was shaky, his hands forming fists as he punched the steering wheel, once, twice. He finally opened his eyes, his forehead still leaning weakly on the steering wheel. He opened his eyes, but he wasn't seeing anything.

"I thought I was mature enough to be able to handle the truth. But I'm not. I still can't control my jealousy."

It took him a while to finally regain his posture. He sat up straight before he turned around to see Kaoru beside him. The woman's mouth was slightly open due to shock and her eyes were clinging to his every movement. Upon further inspection, it was easy to see that she was slightly trembling in an attempt to control her emotions.

Unable to hold himself, he leaned forward and took a very surprised Kaoru into a rough kiss. It was the first time he had ever kissed Kaoru like that – like he didn't care how she felt; all he knew was that he wanted to consume her, to make her his.

Finally, when he pulled back, as he was panting for breath and as he watched Kaoru clutching her chest as she was slightly hyperventilating, Soujiro decided for one last battle.

"Kaoru, marry me."

Kaoru immediately looked up due to shock. It was then that Soujiro noticed her lower lip bleeding, most probably because of his aggressive kiss just now. At that point though, he didn't care.

"I tried to understand, to not give you pressure. But I can't. I want you, all of you. Please, Kaoru, marry me."

Kaoru couldn't answer. She didn't know what to answer. Her lips wouldn't move, her tongue wouldn't function, and her throat was not cooperating.

Because she couldn't answer, because she didn't know _what_ to answer, she closed her eyes to try to collect at least some degree of composure as her hand wiped the iron taste of blood from her lips.

When she opened her eyes, Soujiro was still looking at her.

"Do you want me to answer now, or do you want me to give it some thought?"

She was serious and was not joking. Soujiro stared at her for the longest time, trying to read her thoughts through her usually very expressive eyes. But today, they were clouded and he couldn't read her like he usually could.

"If I demand an answer now, you would say no, wouldn't you?"

When Kaoru failed to reply, Soujiro looked away.

"I will wait." He answered after a moment's hesitation. "I don't want you to make any more regretful decisions."

Kaoru refused to dig in too deep about all the possible meanings that vague sentence could imply. Instead, she muttered "good bye" and opened the door of the car. She walked into her apartment building without looking back.

* * *

"He proposed?"

"Yes! Can you believe it?"

"Uh, they've only started dating like, what, six months?"

"Approximately. But yes, that's exactly my point. He's rushing it."

"Well, what did she say?"

"She said she'll get back to him. Honestly though, this is getting way out off the course of the plan."

"There's a plan?"

Misao's eyes narrowed at the disbelieving tone.

"Of course there is. Or was. I don't know anymore."

Sano stared at her for a while.

"So? What was it?"

"You and I know better than anyone else regarding the whole crazy fiasco that is exploding between Kaoru and Kenshin and how real their feelings for each other are."

"Really? I don't know, actually."

Misao chose to ignore the man's unnecessary comment.

"So I was thinking that with the emergence of a man who could potentially take Kaoru away, Kenshin would be so overly blinded with jealousy, he would confess his love to Kaoru. Or," Misao added quickly, seeing that Sano was about to interrupt her, "Kaoru would realize that no other guy can make her feel the way that Kenshin could, so then she admits her love for him."

Sano blinked a couple of times before he scoffed.

"I just realized that your mental capacity is equivalent to that of a ten year old."

"Hey!" Misao barked angrily.

"It's true, no one with normal level intelligence could cook up such a ludicrous plan. Anyway," Sano pointedly ignored Misao's attempts in biting his head off, "I do remember Kenshin recently asking me whether I've been in touch with Jou-chan or not."

"Oh?" Misao asked, forfeiting her attempts to hurt the brother of her best friend and instead focusing her entire interest on the subject at hand.

"Yeah, apparently she's not picking up his calls."

"Well duh, that makes sense. What with her suddenly being proposed to by my idiotic cousin, Kaoru is bound to be confused right now. The last thing she needs is further confusion added to the mix."

"Yeah, see, Kenshin told me he saw her during the preliminaries. But when he had time to actually talk to her, she was gone. And then, when he finally got his results back, he tried calling her but she never picked up. It's been a week since then and the semi-finals are tomorrow, so he was hoping that she could come too."

"Semi-finals are tomorrow? That's pretty fast."

"Yeah, both he and Megumi had been practicing like it's the end of the world. I'm getting sick of all that piano."

There was silence as Sano drank the remnants of his can of beer and Misao was entrapped in her thoughts.

"So, in this plan of yours," Sano started, throwing the empty can straight to the trashcan, "do I tell Kenshin that Jou-chan's been proposed to, or are my lips sealed?"

"Sealed!" Answered Misao immediately. "Definitely sealed with superglue!"

Sano looked a bit taken aback.

"Why?"

"Because," Misao answered, "if you tell Kenshin, he's going to assume the worst. I swear, that man had to be the most dense, self-degrading person I've met my entire life. If you tell him, he's probably going to dig his own grave by assuming that Kaoru's accepting the proposal – which will probably not be the case."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I won't let that happen." Misao answered innocently, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sano frowned.

"But what if Jou-chan truly prefers your cousin over my roommate?"

"Is the sky green, Sano?"

"Uh, no, but…"

"There you go. Asking whether Kaoru prefer Soujiro over Kenshin is like asking whether the sky is green or not. Which, obvious to say, is not – so Kaoru cannot possibly choose Soujiro over Kenshin, understand?"

"Sad to say, but no. But I do understand that you strongly need to work on your metaphoric skills, weasel."

* * *

He passed the semi-finals.

He couldn't believe it, but he did.

A breath of tension escaped him as he went limp on his couch. Unlike the preliminaries, one received the results of the semi-finals days after the actual event via the phone.

Speaking of the preliminaries, Kenshin's smile suddenly faltered.

That was exactly ten days ago and that was when he last saw Kaoru. Since then, he had tried desperately to contact her to no avail.

He even went as far as to ask both Sano and Misao, but they were as informative as statues. He sighed. At least he knew from those two that Kaoru was still alive and kicking.

But with that knowledge, his worry turned to anger.

He was angry at the fact that she just suddenly disappeared like this. Again.

He was angry at the fact that she wasn't even concerned enough to ask him whether he passed his first round. She wasn't even concerned enough to wish him good luck on his semi-finals.

Kenshin sighed.

Truth be told, he really wasn't as angry as he was hurt.

He wanted Kaoru's attention, wanted Kaoru's concern, wanted Kaoru to worry over him.

And he promised himself he will fight to his death to get them. And if everything went as planned, he would definitely fight for her when he won this competition; when he had finally proven to himself that he could become number one.

But he was starting to get nervous. Unlike the semi-finals, where they were given a whole week to prepare, the contestants were only given three days to practice for the finals. In other words, time was running out.

Kenshin wanted to practice some more, but he felt that he could do that later on today. What he really wanted right now was to relax and just celebrate.

He sighed because he knew that the only way he can actually be happy with any type of celebration right now was if Kaoru was there with him to share the happiness.

He had become so dependent on that woman, it nearly scared him. It would, if it hadn't felt so right.

Deciding it was high time for him to move from that slouched position on his couch, Kenshin stretched and went to his fridge to get a can of diet coke. As he took a big gulp, he heard the sound of his phone ringing. He grabbed it and almost dropped both his coke and his phone when the caller ID read Kaoru Kamiya.

He stared at the telecommunications device for a while before finally picking up the call.

"Hello." He greeted curtly. He was still angry. Hurt.

"Hi." Came the somewhat soft reply from the other side.

"Finally deciding to return my call after I stalked you with twenty miscalls, eh?" He said before he could stop himself. What was he doing cracking up sarcastic jokes? He was supposed to be angry, damn it!

He heard a weak giggle on the other side and didn't know what to make of it. Giggling was good, means she's laughing. But weak was bad, means she's not whole heartedly happy.

"I'm sorry I've disappeared for the last couple days. Work kept me busy and stuff."

_Probably your boyfriend too._

Kenshin punched himself on the leg for thinking such hateful things.

"Well, I want to congratulate you for passing the preliminaries; I heard from Sano. Today's also the day you're supposed to hear back for your semi-finals, right?"

Kenshin started walking to his couch again as he answered her question.

"Yeah. I passed."

There was silence on the other line before a sudden scream pierced through Kenshin's ear, causing him to slightly jump from his seat.

"You did?! Oh my god, congratulations!!!"

Her happiness was truly genuine this time, he could tell. And he was _so_ happy for that. So happy that he released a breath of air he didn't know he had been holding.

"You should celebrate." Kaoru continued on. Kenshin chuckled.

"Nah, the finals are in three days."

"Oh? That soon?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you can still go make yourself a lovely dinner, no?"

"What's the point if I eat it alone?"

When there was silence on the other line, only then did Kenshin realized the potential implicit meaning that statement could mean. He supposed he could correct himself, to tell Kaoru that he didn't mean anything with that sentence. But just as he was opening his mouth to do so, he changed his mind.

He wanted progress, after all. This was a step forward.

"Is Sano not around?" Kaoru finally asked hesitantly.

"No, he's been gone the whole day."

"I see."

There was silence once again and after a while, Kenshin could hear a sigh.

"Do you want me to come over?"

Heart skipping a beat, Kenshin totally did not expect Kaoru to say that. Crazily happy, much as if he was a toddler who had just convinced his mother to buy him a box of candies, for a moment Kenshin did not know what to say.

Just for a moment, though.

"Yes, please do."

His heart beating exceptionally fast as he waited for an answer, Kenshin pumped his fist to the air when he heard Kaoru's acceptance.

"I will see you then, Kenshin. But please don't make dinner. I wouldn't be staying for long."

That caused Kenshin's fist to lose its vigor.

"What? Why?"

Once again, silence flooded the line for a while before Kaoru responded.

"I just… I just want to see you. I want to congratulate you. That's it. It's not for anything else."

He finally understood. It was just formality after all.

The grip on his phone suddenly strengthened three fold as Kenshin tried his best to control his anger. He felt like punching someone. Just beating up someone for no good reason. He wanted to explode a bomb. Maybe he should rob a bank. Shaking his head to control his anger, Kenshin sighed.

Before he said anything else though, Kaoru had told him that she would be there at eight thirty p.m. and, after saying bye, she ended the call.

Kenshin placed the phone away.

He shouted a word of profanity.

He took in deep breaths to calm himself down before he decided he needed to get away from that apartment. Thinking of ways to try to calm himself, he finally thought of an idea.

* * *

Arriving ten minutes earlier than eight thirty p.m., Kaoru sighed at herself before she firmly knocked on the door of the apartment.

She waited and was a bit confused when there was no response.

She knocked again and once again waited.

From the gaps of the door and the hinges, she could tell that the lights were on. Kenshin should be home. She once again knocked to no avail.

A bit annoyed, she decided to open the door and, to her surprise, found it to be unlocked.

This was strange. Really strange. Kenshin never left the door unlocked, even when he was home. So the fact that he did left the door unlocked, with the lights on, and he wasn't home meant that something strange was really going on.

Taking a step into the apartment, Kaoru took in her surroundings with cautious suspicion. She took off her shoes because she wanted to go in deeper. Once she was in the living room, staring at the half-empty can of coke and the piano, she breathed in deeply and for a while, tried to decipher the situation.

That was when she had the feeling. She shivered and she glanced up towards the ceiling. Unexplainable even to herself, Kaoru had a sudden rush. It was like a calling, a sudden enlightenment of something she couldn't explain. Hurriedly slipping her shoes back on, she closed the door to the apartment with a bang and went up the flight of stairs.

It was the roof.

She hurriedly opened the door leading towards the landing and had to immediately catch her breath, both from the fact that she had just sprinted through quite a number of staircases and also because the sight she was seeing caused her to momentarily forget how to breathe.

Fireworks.

Despite the fact that his back was towards her, she could see that Kenshin was smiling, by himself, his eyes reflecting the fireworks blasting right before him. His normal warm violent eyes turned dangerously amber due to the reflection of the sparks.

The fireworks weren't big, not at all the magnificent, glamorous fireworks that one will find in, say, Disneyland. Rather, they were more like gentle firecrackers – the small fireworks that sent flashes all over the floor, spinning like crazy against the concrete as they illuminate their sparks all over the area.

The two fireworks Kenshin lit and were currently watching made hissing noises as they continued to burst out fiery sparkles that died out the moment they spent three seconds in the air. But the image was breathtaking.

The softly bright explosions went on and on and on until the fireworks finally exploded with a bang, effectively ending the show that small entertainment had to offer.

And then, as the leftover sparks disappeared, the whole roof was considerably darker. Only the tiny neon lamp placed for security reasons and the street lights down below illuminated considerable vision. The billboards across the city that were visible due to the roof's height and the twinkling stars at night contributed little to the light, instead accenting the elongated shadows of the two figures.

Kaoru wasn't sure what to do. She had just saw something that made her know, right then and there, that she loved Kenshin.

_She loved Kenshin_.

With all her heart, her soul, her mind. She was going crazy because of him. She needed him. Her very being yearned for him.

When she saw his lonely smile as he watched the fireworks, all she wanted to do was embrace him and tell him that he was not alone.

When she saw his happiness faltering as he watched the fireworks dying, all she wanted to do was to be there and help him light another one, so that neither of them had to see an ending.

When she saw his face consumed by the sudden darkness that resulted from the death of the fireworks, all she wanted to do was to be there and shine for him, to be the light in his life.

And so, she took a step forward. And another. And another. Until finally, Kenshin turned around.

His face was solemn as he stared into her. He had known that she was there all along. She wasn't surprised.

"Fireworks?" She finally asked, her voice rather quiet.

"I needed something that will explode in my place." He answered her unasked question. Observing him, Kaoru gave the briefest notion that she understood.

"I wanted to experience this year's first fireworks with you. I just had a wish-come-true."

Kenshin didn't reply, instead he continued on studying her. When she failed to take yet another step, he took the liberty. One step closer to her. Another step closer. And yet another. When he finally stopped, they were standing merely inches from one another. They were standing so close, Kaoru could feel his warm breath on her face and Kenshin could finally smell that wonderful jasmine smell that entices all his senses and numbs them simultaneously.

Kaoru looked up so that she could see his eyes. He was already looking at hers.

"You're leaving soon?" He whispered so softly as his mouth briefly brushed past her face. Kaoru involuntarily shivered despite the warm summer's air. She looked back to his eyes. His eyes that finally reflect his true feelings – how much he missed her, how much he needed her, how much he loved her. Kaoru slowly shook her head.

"No, I'm not leaving soon."

Hearing her answer, Kenshin took even a step closer so that his chest was basically touching Kaoru's. When he looked down, all he could see was her beautiful hair. Kaoru leaned her head backward a little so that she can see his expressions, all the while maintaining her proximity with the man so close to her.

"Good."

Kenshin's face moved dangerously close. So close, all Kaoru could see was his eyes and nothing else. His lips were lingering painfully near hers. It was so close, she could feel their softness. But he wasn't touching her, wasn't kissing her. She was shivering all over again.

Something overwhelmed her. She didn't know what it was; she just knew something was making her brain go numb. With her heart beating unprecedentedly fast, it was like everything clicked. All her logic exploded. What she had been looking for was right here, in front of her.

"Kiss me." She whispered. "Please. Embrace me. Kiss me."

It was just like the firework she saw barely minutes ago. The sparks that glittered her vision just seconds before she closed them caused her to go blind. The explosion on her skin, on her nerves, on her lips caused her to go so numb, her sensitivity skyrocketed in contradiction. The heat of the fire, the heat of his embrace on her was so hot, so passionate, so overdue.

Kenshin hold her like there was no tomorrow. He cuddled her so close, pushing her waist to the point where she was practically leaning on him; he positioned her neck so that he had the best access to enter her mouth.

Kaoru complied. She wanted nothing else. It felt so right. Placing both arms around his neck, she pulled him even closer, her lips moving in accordance with his.

Not knowing how they managed to go through the flight of stairs, not realizing that they had entered Kenshin's apartment, not caring how Kaoru had fallen under Kenshin as the two of them lay on his bed, she had never felt so fulfilled. So complete.

It was altogether an explosion. With a bang, everything just snapped into an entirely new dimension that both Kaoru and Kenshin wanted, needed, craved to explore.

Kenshin showered her with kisses, his lips never once leaving her. When she needed to breathe, he stroked her hair away so as to be able to kiss her neck. He nibbled on her earlobes, returning back to her cheeks, before kissing her heatedly on the mouth once more.

The next moment, Kenshin was shirtless and Kaoru's shirt was unbuttoned. His hands were all over her, making her feel so impossibly perfect that she didn't know how she could have function all these years without his touch.

Her hands were all over him, trying to feel all of him. Kaoru wanted him to be close, so close that every skin is touching, every heat shared between the two of them. Closer. She needed him to be even closer, to make contact with her in every possible way. Kenshin felt her want and he kissed her all over again, much more heatedly as his hands began to sneak to her back and was about to rid her of her undergarments when…

A slam on the door of the apartment, complete with a "Yo, Kenshin! I'm home!" interrupted them.

Kaoru's eyes snapped wide open and Kenshin's movement stopped immediately. There was no way they could continue doing this with Sano around. No, it was not only mentally wrong for Kaoru to be making out with Kenshin when her brother was next door, she wasn't quite sure she could remain quiet long enough to hide her presence if they were to continue.

Panicked and pumped with adrenaline, Kaoru quickly looked at Kenshin who in turn looked at her. He signaled for her to button up her shirt as he himself picked up his own.

"Hey, Kenshin, are you there? I want to use the bathroom now, if that's fine with you." Sano bellowed.

Kenshin gestured for Kaoru to be quiet as he took a couple calming breaths before he opened his bedroom door and said that Sano could use the bathroom.

Sano was about to oblige before he took in his roommate's appearance. Kenshin, trying his best to play an innocent act, merely looked at him stupidly. Sano's eyes narrowed in amused suspicion before he laughed.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a girl with you." Kenshin's eyes went so wide in surprise that Sano laughed even harder. From his room, they could hear a small thud, as if someone had fallen to the ground by surprise. That someone was obviously Kaoru, but Sano didn't know this. Still laughing, he made his way to the bathroom.

"Really dude, I'm sorry."

The moment Sano closed the door, Kenshin immediately ushered Kaoru outside. The two of them tip-toed all the way to the front, just steps away from the door. She then turned around and sacrificed a toothy grin, causing Kenshin to blush.

"No wonder Sano found out. Your hair's a mess and I gave you kiss marks all over. Sorry about that, I wasn't aware myself."

As Kenshin's blush deepened, Kaoru laughed. It was again at that exact moment that Sano opened the bathroom door and demanded for shampoo because the one in the tub ran out. Kenshin immediately pushed Kaoru out the door as a naked Sano, only covering what was necessary with his towel, walked out of the bathroom.

"Sure, I have a new bottle of shampoo in my room." Kenshin said weakly, trying his best to maintain his innocent act.

Seeing the highly embarrassed and awkward looking Kenshin, Sano smirked before he shook his head and said,

"Alright man, just go send your lady friend home first, alright? I'll be waiting here patiently."

Kenshin barely nodded before he himself went to the other side of the door, where Kaoru was placing both hands over her mouth so that she wasn't going to create any unnecessary sounds.

"You should go home for now. I'll call you later." Kenshin hurriedly whispered. Kaoru nodded and she went down the flight of stairs. Kenshin took his time to stare at her disappearing form, and it was only then did he realize what just occurred between the two of them.

Suddenly, his feet lost their ability to support him.

* * *

As Sano was waiting patiently in the living room for his new bottle of shampoo, he smirked at himself. Good for Kenshin. He finally got laid. Admittedly, Sano was a bit disappointed that Kenshin didn't wait for Kaoru, but a man's got his needs, right?

Chuckling, he made his way to the kitchen to see whether there's anything cool to drink. To pass the kitchen, he passed the door leading to the hallway outside. Something there caused him to stop in his tracks, however.

His eyes narrowed dangerously at a pair of shoes.

Female shoes.

Precariously _familiar_ female shoes. There was even an ink stain on one of the pair. A stain that Sano was convinced he had created.

Realization hit him.

Those shoes belonged to his sister.

-

-

-

-to be continued-

-

-

-

**-author's notes-**  
Now, do you guys see what I meant when I said that I liked the latter parts of the chapter more than I do the beginning? Haha, the whole Kenshin-Kaoru thing was fun to write. In contradiction, the whole Soujiro-Kaoru thing was so _annoying_. I guess I'm currently not sad enough to write sad scenes, but I hope it turned out okay. Let me know what you guys think!

I seriously am determined to finish this story, and to prove that to you, I am already planning and organizing the next chapter. Let us be patient and wait for it, okay? Oh, I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be moving (again) within the next couple of months, so that may disrupt my fiction again, though I will try my best to not let that happen. I will be a law student as of this August! Wish me luck! ... Seriously, I would need luck.

Anyway, this is the first time in a long while that I updated fast enough that I think my reviewers would still remember what they wrote. So, on to the reviewers!

-

**-to the reviewers-**

**The Only Love For Soujiro Seta** - Yes, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long... Thanks for sticking with me though!

**Crewel** - Yay, you remember me! I remember you too! Haha, sorry there was no Sano-Megumi interaction (cause I'm finally focusing on Kaoru-Kenshin), but I hope you like how the story's coming so far.

**deliriou599 **- Sorry you had to reread the whole story again! Yes, Kaoru finally wakes up but sorry, I just _had_ to put more angst. Haha!

**Adelaide MacGregor** - Hey you! Thank you so much for sticking with the story. I'm also aware that you're reading _Alphabets_, so double thanks to you!

**SnowCharms** - Uhm, please don't kill me?

**poems2songs** - Thank you for your review! Yes, I tend to make very dramatic plots - I just couldn't help myself. Haha, I hope you enjoy drama because there's more in store.

**enchantedsleeper** - Haha! Your review was funny (the part where you said "this is where Kenshin's the piano player, right?"). I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I'm sure you know how it is - life just takes the best out of you at times. But I appreciate you remembering the plot despite all these years.

**WolfSpirt** - Yay, a review~

**nEeLLoC** - Aw, your review was so sweet! Thank you for not giving up on this story (and for putting it in your favorites list). I'm sorry you had to reread the entire thing again to refresh your memory, but I hope you enjoyed it.

**mitty** - Thank you!

**nes** - I remember you! I enjoyed reading your review and yes, you managed to make me feel extremely nostalgic after reading it. Haha, I couldn't help but to look up those authors again and reread some of their stories. It is sad how the majority of them discontinued their story, I agree with you. And... wait, what? It's been five years? Wowwwww~ Time sure flies fast!

* * *

Please review so I'll update soon :) !

Thanks for reading!  
**-prohibited-**


End file.
